Finding Hope in Darkness
by EmptySurface
Summary: Albus was the only one awake in the castle. It was late at night, and he was stalling for time, not really up for more paperwork. Suddenly, a ripple in the wards sent him hurrying towards the source of the disturbance. Nothing could have prepared him for what he would find. And with Harry's luck, is anyone really surprised? Time-Travel fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

It was a dark autumn night and the grounds around Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry lay silent and vacant. Not a soul was to be seen, except one lone, staggering man, slowly and hesitantly making his way up to the castle doors. If anyone had been present to watch him, they might have taken notice of the odd way he was moving; stumbling, faltering and fumbling his way forward. The concerning amount of blood covering his face. The way was panting quite heavily and every breath came in pained gasps for air. When he finally reached the castle, he had veered slightly off course, and had to trace the wall to find the heavy oaken doors. He managed to pry them open and stumbled inside. The sound of merry conversations, cutlery against plates and the delicious smell of food greeted him. He let out a low, agonized groan and stumbled towards the sound. He was barely conscious, and thus, didn't notice how the hall grew quieter and quieter as he made his way farther in. The man suddenly stopped, swaying in place, his pale, bloodied face twisted by pain. Nothing in the room could be heard, except for the man's ragged breathing. Then he unceremoniously collapsed onto the hard stone floor. The first scream echoed between the walls and sent the hall into frantic chaos. The youngest students had never seen such a gruesome sight before in their short, sheltered lives, and many burst into tears. The oldest students either stared horrified at the man, urged the first and second years to return to their common rooms, or turned to the Headmistress for directions. Minerva McGonagall rose, white faced and tight lipped, staring at the bloody figure lying motionless on the floor of the Great Hall.

"All students return to their dorms! Prefects, help your housemates." She called out over the din and cacophony. "Poppy, your assistance please!" She scanned the crowd with her sharp eyes, searching for the mediwitch. Once she had made sure her orders were being followed, Minerva hurried down from her seat at the head table and approached the mysterious man and the crouching Healer beside him. She took a deep, steadying breath before addressing the witch.

"Well? Poppy?" She demanded to know. The witch was frowning deeply, her wand waving constantly over the young man and the fingers of her free hand prodding gently here and there.

"I need to bring him to the Hospital Wing as quickly as possible." She said, her voice tight with concentration and concern.

"What can you tell me of his condition at this point?" Minerva was trying to figure out what to do in a situation like this. Oh, how she wished Albus was still alive! He would have known what to do.

Poppy turned to fix her with a sharp, penetrating look. "He is very seriously injured. I'm not sure he'll survive." She stated grimly. Minerva nodded shortly, produced her own wand and wordlessly suspended the man in the air. Poppy simply continued casting spell after spell as they slowly made their way up to the Hospital Wing.

The moment Minerva had lowered the man down on one of the waiting beds, the mediwitch set to work in earnest. Her wand was nothing but a blur, most of the time, and she produced potion vials at an astonishing speed. Minerva watched it all warily. Potions were forced down the unconscious man's throat, his clothes were removed and most of the blood _scourgified _away. Minerva and Poppy both were appalled by the cheer number of wounds. Minerva didn't doubt for a moment that he had more internal injuries, that the eye couldn't see, in addition to the cuts, burns and bruises. He even appeared to have _acid_ marks on parts of his body! Minerva felt her stomach churn at the thought of the pain he must be in.

"What could possibly have happened to this poor man?" She whispered faintly, forcing herself to look as the witch worked. Poppy said nothing, but the set of her jaw tightened and her eyes looked like sharp shards of steel.

"I can guess." The woman pressed out between muttered spells. "Death Eaters." She spat the name out, as if it left a revolting taste in her mouth.

Minerva had to agree. "I can't imagine anything else." She muttered darkly. Ever since Voldemort had come out into the open two years previous, more and more cases like this had appeared. Granted, most of the time, the torture victims found were dead. However horrible the condition, this man was most certainly alive. "Any thoughts on who it might be, yet?" She had to say something, to distract herself from the sight before her eyes, if only a little.

Poppy shook her head. "He's not stable yet. I don't have time." Her words were clipped and sharp, tinged by frustration. The Headmistress took the hint and remained silent.

Minerva stood motionless at the food of the hospital bed for close to two hours, watching the mediwitch patch the man's life back together. Quite literally. When Poppy finally stood back from the bed, her face was chalk white, he lips nothing but a thin line and her eyes had a haunted look to them. All in all; she looked exhausted. Concerned, Minerva quickly conjured a comfortable chair behind the woman before she sank down to sit on the floor.

"Well?" That single word held so much hope, anticipation and dread in it, all at the same time.

Poppy let out a heavy breath, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the backrest. "He's stable." She confirmed faintly. She looked slightly ill. Not that Minerva blamed her; she felt rather queasy, herself.

"Will he live?" She wanted to know. It seemed like such a sad thing, for this man to reach Hogwarts, get treatment, but then still not survive. Poppy slowly shook her head.

"I honestly don't know. He got more bone fractures than I've ever seen in a single person before in my life! I don't have the slightest clue as to how he managed to walked up here... I had to give him almost an entire bottle of Skele-grow." She grimaced. Minerva winced sympathetically. "His insides were riddled by countless injuries, both minor and quite grave." Poppy continued, ticking them off her fingers. "A punctured lung, fractured spleen, bruised liver, his throat was almost one large wound, as if he has ruined it by screaming." The thought wasn't entirely unlikely. "He had several fractures on his face, as well as signs of multiple concussions. And..." She hesitated. Minerva urged her on with a simple look. "...he suffers from several Dark spells. The _Cruciatus_ is only one of them." She scowled at nothing in particular.

"So whatever he's lived through, they wanted him to suffer as much as possible." Minerva nodded grimly, trying to force her stomach to settle down.

"I will clean him up more properly in a moment, Minerva. I'll let you know if I recognize him, or otherwise manage to find out his identity." She got up with a tired sigh.

"Very well. Please let me know of any changes to his condition, or if you need anything." She sent the woman a stern look before turning on her heel and walking out the door.

...

Harry woke with a start, his heart racing, his mind reeling and covered in sweat. He was utterly terrified. He was panting heavily, almost gasping for air; as if he had been submerged in water for far too long. Which wasn't entirely unlikely, considering everything the Death Eaters liked to do to him to pass their time. His eyes were open, but he saw nothing but darkness. That didn't say much, as they kept him either blinded or in dark rooms, constantly. Harry thought it had something to do with the terror of the unknown, or something equally malevolently brilliant. The sounds, however, where not what he had expected; he couldn't hear the steady drip, drip from water drops making their way down the rough stone walls of his cell, or the distant, muffled sound of hateful voices and laughs. Everything was peacefully quiet. Neither was the pain; Harry was certain he had been in substantially more pain the last time he had been conscious. Puzzled by all this, he wondered if they had simply fed him a hallucinogen again. He might be trapped in his own delusions... Or maybe his mind had finally snapped under the pressure of constant torture? Or they might just want him to think he was safe, to then throw him back into his cell and continue with their little 'Happy Hours' as they liked to call them. He felt like crying. He wouldn't be able to withstand another day with endless torture and even more taunts and verbal abuse. He was The-Boy-Who-Bloody-Lived... which meant they wouldn't grant him death. Harry shuddered. He was so very thirsty; he couldn't even remember the last time he had been given more than a mouthful of water. He tried to speak, and felt like whimpering at the burning pain in his throat. He must have produced _some_ noise, because he immediately heard brisk footsteps coming towards him. Harry shuffled away from the unknown person, and cried out as he tumbled from the bed he had been lying on and onto the hard, unforgiving floor.

"Oh, my!" A female voice gasped. "Mr Potter! Please, calm yourself."

He wondered why the voice was vaguely familiar. Maybe it was one of the Death Eaters who only came to his cell rarely. Harry wasn't able to make out anything familiar in this new cell, however, and scuffled backwards until he was backed up against the wall. He was taking quick, shallow breaths, waiting for the pain he knew was to come. He whimpered, clutching him arms around his knees and his hands covering his head, trying to protect his vital points.

"It's alright. It's alright." The voice cooed soothingly, gently. Harry slowly, ever so slowly, began to relax. When his breathing was getting down to a steady, even rhythm, the door opened. The sound of it, sent him into another panic. Now there would be two of them beating him! He let out a raw, strangled scream. It was rather weak -considering his state- but it still echoed in the silent room.

"What in the world!" Minerva exclaimed, clutching a hand over her heart. She stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted Poppy and Harry on the other side of the room. Another heartbeat, and Harry's scream caused her to flinch. Poppy was muttering darkly under her breath, glaring accusingly at her. The mediwitch reluctantly took out her wand from the pocket on her apron and wordlessly stunned the young man. Harry immediately slumped back against the wall, unaware of anything that happened around him.

"Let's get him back onto the bed." She sighed, eyeing her patient sadly.

"What happened?" Minerva inquired quietly carefully. She eyed her former student solemnly. She hadn't seen him in over a year. Harry had never been anywhere near fat, but now... He was nothing but skin and bones!

"He woke up." Poppy answered. Her voice sounded hollow. "Minerva...He thought I was going to hurt him." She held back a sob. Minerva stepped up to the witch, awkwardly patting her shoulder.

"We already knew this would take time." She tried to comfort her, but motherly and comforting weren't exactly things Minerva McGonagall was frequently associated with. "You told me this yourself." She pointed out softly.

"I know." Poppy took a deep, shaky breath. "I wasn't really expecting such a violent reaction, is all." She said in a small voice, dabbing at her moist eyes with a corner of her spotless, white apron. She then straightened her back, squared her shoulders and pointed her wand at Harry. She ran a diagnostics spell, which let her know if he had injured himself in the fall off the bed. Luckily, her patient hadn't caused himself anything worse than a few abrasions on shoulder and elbow. She healed them quickly with a simple flick of her wand. She took the opportunity to give him a few potions he needed; mainly pain-relievers and nutritional potions. Minerva watched silently as Poppy tucked Harry back down into his bed, emptying vial after vial down his throat and then let out a quiet sigh, smoothing his hair down over his forehead.

"He's been sleeping for a week." She stated. "When will it be safe to wake him up? We need to talk to him, find out what happened and how he got away." Minerva found herself smoothing out a few wrinkles in Harry's cover.

"Have you notified his family?" Poppy asked, deciding to ignore her question. Minerva grimaced.

"I tried... The owl came back with the letter unopened." She grimaced sourly. Not that she had been surprised. Really. "Then I tried to send letters to young Mr Weasley and Miss Granger, but I don't think the owls found them." She sighed tiredly, rubbing her fingers against her temples.

"Have you considered contacting Mr and Mrs Weasley?" Poppy asked. "Merlin knows they've been here almost as often for Harry as they have for their own children." She chuckled mutedly. "Molly would be horrified if she found out about this, and you haven't contacted her."

"I suppose." Minerva's lips were curling into a small smile. "I don't see the harm in it. And Harry might benefit from having familiar people around him the next time he wakes up." She agreed. Poppy nodded. She gave Harry one last, long look before retreating into her office. Minerva studied his peaceful features before leaving the ward, and returning to her office. She had a letter to write.

...

"Minerva!" Molly greeted her as she stepped out of the fireplace, and into her office. She wasn't smiling. "Can you please explain this letter? What do you mean you have someone in the Hospital wing who could benefit from my presence?" A slight frown was marring her brow.

"Please take a seat, Molly." Minerva and Molly knew each other quite well, considering she had had all of Molly's children in her house. "We need to talk about this, and you might not like it."

"Talk about what?" Molly narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Ginny graduated last year. I no longer have children at Hogwarts!" She glowered at the headmistress.

"I am quite aware." Minerva inclined her head slightly. The absence of read headed Weasleys were actually rather strange, requiring some adjustment. "This is not about your biological children." Minerva agreed. "It's about Mr Potter." She admitted. Molly straightened immediately.

"Harry? What about Harry?" She demanded to know.

"He's here. In the Hospital wing." She answered calmly. She knew these news wouldn't be received well.

"Why?" Seemed to be the only question Molly could think of. Minerva let out a heavy sigh, braiding her fingers together and resting them on top of her desk.

"A young man staggered into the Great Hall one evening a little over a week ago. He was covered in blood and seemed to be in immense pain. He collapsed on the floor between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house tables." She tried to smile, but it turned out as a stiff grimace. "Poppy set to work right there and then, to save his life. Once we had transported this stranger to the Hospital wing, and gotten a chance to clean him up, Poppy recognized him as Mr. Potter. " She nodded as she finished the sentence. Molly gaped at her.

"What had happened to him?" She asked faintly. She sounded horrified. "What could possibly have happened for him to turn up here, at Hogwarts, like that?"

"We haven't gotten an answer to that question, unfortunately." Minerva closed her eyes momentarily. "But we can guess." She admitted reluctantly. Molly urged her to continue with a fierce glare. "We think he's been tortured by Death Eaters." There was no kind way of saying it. Molly gasped loudly, covering her mouth with her hands. The letter was all but forgotten now. The red headed woman was very pale, and she looked truly appalled.

"What did they do to him?" Molly sounded like she wasn't sure she really wanted to know but couldn't stop herself from asking. Minerva rose with a sigh.

"Poppy can give you a full medical report, if you'd like." She said. "Shall we?" She mentioned with her hand towards the door. Molly collected herself, nodded and followed the Headmistress out of her office, the letter forgotten on the desk.

"What in Merlin's name...!" Molly sounded speechless. She stood frozen by Harry's bed, staring at him. "What did those horrid people do to him!?" She close to screeched. Poppy sighed, not bothering to tell the woman to lower her voice. She had no patients at the moment, other than Harry.

"It's a rather long list..." She admitted ruefully. "I've mended the worst of it by now, but there are a few things still healing." She pulled down the cover, exposing Harry's bare chest. Such as it were. Harry was painfully skinny; you could easily count every rib. Almost every bone in his body was visible at the mere sight of him. His skin was riddled with fresh, pink scars. He had one long scar down his chest -beginning at his shoulder, going down his chest and ending slightly above and to the left of his navel- presumably from a _Lacero_ curse. It had been half healed when he had arrived here. Some of the wounds on him had been badly healed, simply to keep him from bleeding out and dying. Poppy would be able to mend most of the scars, making them less noticeable and less bothersome. But not the acid scars; there was nothing she could do about them -since some sort of potion had been used- and they would remain with him as they were, for the rest of his life.

"What... What can I do?" Molly asked faintly, slowly sinking down into the chair by Harry's bedside. By the sound of it, she had trouble speaking.

"Keep an eye on him." Poppy briskly explained. "Try to calm him down when he wakes." And then added almost grudgingly. "He threw himself off the bed the last time he woke up, thinking I was going to hurt him."

"Oh, Harry." Molly's eyes were definitely moist by now, and she reached out a trembling hand to stroke his hair. She tried very hard not to think of what this might mean for her son. Merlin, she hoped Ron was alright. Trying to hold back her tears, she gently took Harry's hand in hers.

"I hope it will do him good to have someone familiar close by." Poppy finished. Molly nodded, her eyes glued on Harry's calm -albeit scarred- sleeping face.

Minerva decided to leave the woman alone, to give her time to digest everything. As it happened, it took two days for Harry to wake up.

...

Harry woke with a jolt and a scream tearing its way out of his throat. He was faintly aware of the fact that someone was grasping his hand tightly, but he was far too caught up in the dream to really notice. He wasn't even sure if it could be classified as a dream, since it really was a memory. His heart was beating furiously and he slowly raised a shaking hand to his face. He was covered in sweat.

"There, there." A soothing voice urged him to calm down. Harry froze. Someone was holding his hand. Even in his delirious state, he had trouble picturing a Death Eater doing that. And the female voice soothing him was vaguely familiar. Harry seriously doubted Bellatrix Lestrange would go to this much trouble, just to lull him into a false sense of security. She would never be able to be this gentle even if she tried. He blinked a couple of times, almost panicking again when he noticed no difference. Why would they insist on keeping him in the dark?

"W-who?" He croaked in a rough voice, barely loud enough to be heard. The hand gently stroking the back of his hand paused.

"It's Molly, dear. Ron's mother." Molly answered, managing to keep the waver almost completely out of her voice. Harry contemplated this a moment, frowning. Would his captors really be so desperate as to impersonate the 'blood-traitor' just to torment him? Harry was too tired to really care. If this was a ruse, then he would play along. If they were going to hurt him, then they would hurt him no matter what he did. He took a deep breath and decided to exploit this opportunity.

"Water." He croaked, trying not to hope for too much. They loved denying him water, especially when he asked for it.

"Of course, dear." He could hear the rustling of cloth as the woman who claimed to be Mrs Weasley moved beside him. "Here you go, Harry." She said. Harry tried to identify the emotion in her voice, but couldn't. He felt a glass placed in his hand, and he eagerly tried to raise it to his mouth. His hands shook so bad he had to get assistance. Once he had emptied the glass, he leaned back against something soft, pleased that he wasn't thirsty anymore, ruse or not. A scowl was slowly working its way onto his face again.

"What is it, Harry? Is there something else I can do for you?"

Harry fingered the cloth he was lying on, trying to force his mind into motion. It was so hard to think.

"W-where...?" He tried to ask, motioning to the room at large. Mrs Weasley seemed to understand, because she answered.

"We're at Hogwarts. In the Hospital wing, more closely." She said. "I really should call for Poppy." She added worriedly. Harry stiffened. She'd call for someone to hurt him now, he knew it. But then he paused. Hogwarts. He knew that place. And he was certain that it really was a place, because he'd been there. Hogwarts... wasn't that a school? It didn't really sound like the name of a school, though, so he wasn't sure. "Here comes Poppy now." Mrs. Weasley told him merrily. Harry decided to wait and see what would happen (not that he had much of a choice) before coming to a conclusion. He heard footsteps approaching hurriedly.

"Mr. Potter!" A female voice exclaimed, causing Harry to cringe. At least it wasn't Bellatrix. "I'm so glad to see you awake." She greeted him. Harry said nothing, simply waiting patiently to find out what she wanted. "I'll have to run a few diagnostic spells, but don't you worry; it's nothing that will hurt or even bring you slight discomfort." She assured him briskly. As if he was going to trust her. Harry steeled himself for what was to come, his mind slowly drifting to what he hoped would be a better place. As he thought about it... he had never woken up to feel even remotely as comfortable as he did now. He wasn't exactly in pain, he was lying on something soft and he felt warm and dry. He placed a hand on his chest and couldn't feel any open wounds at all. It was all very puzzling. And then he felt the sensation of magic entering his body. Harry flinched violently away from the new witch, expecting the pain to claw through him any moment now.

"Shh...It's alright, Harry." Mrs Weasley squeezed his hand again. "It'll be over in a moment." She cooed. Despite his better knowing, Harry felt himself slowly relax. "Well?" She demanded after a while, her voice soft. Harry doubted it was directed to him.

"He's better." Came the answer after a heartbeat.

"But?" Mrs Weasley sounded apprehensive. Silence filled the room a moment. Instead of answering her, though, she addressed her patient.

"Mr. Potter. Why won't you look at either of us? In fact, I don't think I've seen you look at anything while I've been here." She pointed out worriedly. Harry could hear the woman pretending to be Mrs Weasley gasp. He frowned again.

"It's hard to look at things when it's dark." He managed to mutter. His voice still wasn't willing to cooperate fully. The two women seemed to be frozen on the spot.

"What?" Mrs Weasley sounded on the brink of fainting. Poppy, on the other hand, actually swore and took a firm hold of her wand. And before either of them could react, she was waving it in front of Harry's face. He would have shied away from the motion, if it hadn't been for the fact that he couldn't move any further back. Poppy must have tried every spell she knew, because the moment stretched on, before she finally let her hand come to a rest by her side.

"What did those, those...those Death Eaters do to you?" She exclaimed angrily, frustration lacing her voice. She was holding her wand so tightly that her knuckles were white. Harry tried to keep away from her; not the easiest task when he couldn't actually see her.

"You know what you did..." Harry answered flatly. Both women seemed to freeze.

"Harry, dear." Mrs Weasley began hesitantly. "You don't really think... that Poppy and I are Death Eaters... Do you?" She didn't sound too sure of herself. Harry frowned. What else would they be? They appeared to pick up on his puzzlement, because one of the women slowly sat down on the bed next to him.

"Harry." It was Poppy. "Don't you remember your escape? You came here, to Hogwarts, barely alive. I've been healing you and nurturing you back to health these last two weeks." She explained.

"I'm..."Harry's voice broke and he tried again. "I'm free?" He didn't dare hope. That would be just like Bellatrix... make him think he was free and then hit him with a_ Cruciatus_. He tensed at the thought. "Right. I'll go back to sleep now." It was evident he didn't believe them. Mrs Weasley sighed and patted his hand comfortingly.

"Of course, dear. Take the time you need. I'll be here when you wake up again." She promised. Harry wasn't sure if it was supposed to be a threat or not.

...

It took another week before Harry was lucid enough to begin to understand his situation. The only people he met were Poppy and Mrs Weasley...If they now were who they claimed to be. He wasn't completely convinced, but had begun to relax, since he hadn't been tortured once since he'd woken up in this strange place. When he was recovered enough to sit up in bed, awake, for the entire day, Poppy and Mrs Weasley decided it was time to confront him.

"Harry." Mrs Weasley began. "We need to talk." She reached out and clasped his hand in hers. He nodded, to imply he had heard.

"We need to convince you of the truth." Poppy continued briskly, determinedly. "We are. Not. Death Eaters."

"If you say so."

"Harry. What can I say to convince you of who I am?" Mrs Weasley asked tiredly.

Harry considered the question for a long time, "What did Mrs Weasley give me in Christmas present my first Christmas?" Harry asked mutedly.

"Your first Christmas, dear?" He sounded confused, and Harry had to suppress a grim smile. "Well, the first gift I ever gave you was a knitted sweater." She said. Harry blinked. "Along with some home-made fudge."

"My fourth year?"

"A green, knitted sweater with a black dragon design." She answered without hesitating this time, a note of pride in her voice. Harry was trying to think of something to ask that could prove that they were lying to him. He wouldn't be able to maintain his sanity if he believed them, and he then turned out to still be in the hands of the Death Eaters.

"When did I meet the Weasley family for the first time?"

"At King's Cross. You needed help to get through the barrier." She smiled warmly at the memory. Harry swallowed.

"What means of transportation was used the first time I arrived at the Burrow, and who picked me up?" Harry doubted anyone would know this, except for those involved. Molly pursed her lips at the memory.

"Fred and George, along with Ronald." She said flatly, disapproving. "And they took Arthur's Ford Anglia. Without permission." She added with a frown. Harry couldn't think of anything to say, so he simply nodded. He rubbed a hand over his eyes, frustrated with his lack of sight.

"You still can't see?" Poppy asked, noticing the motion.

Harry shook his head. "No." He admitted despondently. The mediwitch grumbled something incoherent under her voice. "So let's say I believe you." He began, ignoring the dark muttering. "What happens now?" He asked suspiciously.

"You should just focus on getting better, dear." Mrs Weasley patted his hand gently. Harry tried not to wince.

...

Everything seemed to pass in a blur after that. Not that he could see anything. Harry slowly accepted the fact that he had managed to escape. He still wasn't entirely sure of how he had managed to do that, though. He could vaguely remember being dragged from his cell and then dumped on what felt like cold, damp grass. Someone must have helped him... He couldn't fathom who that person might've been. Not that he spent much time pondering on that; he had much more pressing matters to be depressed about. His lack of sight being at the core. He couldn't fight Voldemort like this! He couldn't even fight a ruddy first year like this, damn it.

...

Albus Dumbledore was sitting alone in his office, enjoying a nice cup of tea while he tried not to think of all the paperwork awaiting his attention. He was the only one still awake in the castle. Hogwarts was almost always bustling with children, but for in the late hours of the night. Albus still had some things to take care of before he could retire for the night. Thus, he was sitting by his desk, procrastinating. He heaved a heavy sigh, put the cup down and picked up an opened letter. It was a letter of resignation from one of his professors; Mr Telum, Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. It seemed impossible to keep those professors on his staff for more than a year, and professor Telum had sent him the letter the same evening; apparently, the man was about to get married. Just as he was about to pick up a quill and write a reply, conceding with the request, he felt a surge of power ripple through the wards. Albus shot out of his chair and was heading down the stairs before he had really registered what had happened. He knew where the disturbance had occurred. He hurried to the Great Hall, and stopping dead in the grand door opening, scanning the supposedly empty room. Except, it wasn't entirely empty. A lone man was slowly, gingerly picking himself up from the floor. Albus watched him for a long moment, both curious and wary. It was, after all, not possible for just anyone to challenge Hogwarts' wards. Whoever this mysterious man was, he was sure to be fairly powerful. The man reached out a hand, found the closest bench and pulled himself up on it, leaning back against the table.

"What in the bloody hell was that?" Albus could hear him muttering darkly to himself. "As if I haven't got enough problems already. Damn Moody, not watching my back." He added with a grimace and a wince.

"Excuse me, young man." Albus spoke up from the door. The name of his old friend hadn't eluded him. The man froze before Albus had even finished the sentence. He slowly turned towards him, and Albus became aware of his pale, green eyes and the way the skin over and around his eyes was riddled by numerous, thin scars. They were crossing his face, but were focused over his eyes. Albus took in the unfocused gaze and wondered if the supposed injury had affected his sight. "If I may be so bold to ask, who are you, what are you doing here, and how in the world did you bypass the wards?" Albus kept his voice neutral, awaiting the strangers reaction. The man was frowning now.

"Professor Dumbledore?" He sounded hesitant, as if the mere thought was impossible.

"In the flesh." Albus couldn't quite suppress the small smile. The stranger blinked several times. He then did the one thing Albus could have never guessed or anticipated. He laughed. "Is there a problem?"

"Of course not! I've just finally lost my mind!" The stranger snorted, trying to compose himself. "Or the Death Eaters are trying to get to me again." He added darkly, the light mood immediately dissipating. Albus felt his chest constrict at his words, and took a step towards him.

"You're being chased by Death Eaters?" He demanded sharply. "I didn't know there were any left. At least not in the vicinity of Hogwarts." Of course, he knew that not all of them had been caught, yet.

"What?" The man frowned.

"I don't know where you've been the last few weeks, but Voldemort was defeated a month ago." He told him, not able to keep the relief out of his voice.

"What!?" The stranger leapt to his feet. "Impossible! That's simply not possible!" He sounded bewildered. He raised a hand to his face and pulled his fingers down his face, over his eyes. "No one could have killed him?" The question was muttered more to himself, than to Albus, he realized, but answered nonetheless.

"He was vanquished while trying to murder young Harry Potter." He told him serenely. Again, the stranger froze. He slowly, almost mechanically, turned towards the headmaster. His had dropped from his face, and Albus could see the look of utmost shock on his face. If he didn't know better, he thought he could see traces of horror mingled with the shock.

"What...W-what year is it?" He demanded suddenly, sounding frantic. Albus frowned. Surely this poor soul hadn't been away, hiding, for so long he didn't even know the year?

"1981." He answered, almost yelping when the man collapsed onto the floor. A manic laughter echoed between the walls of the empty Great Hall.

"Great. I've finally snapped." The man muttered to himself between bouts of laughter. "Those idiots at the ministry might have been right when they wanted to put me away at St. Mingo's. I've lost my mind...Death by insanity. Wonder if that's what they'll write on the tombstone? Harry Potter, famous Boy-Who-Lived. Bloody lost his mind and died." He continued to mutter incoherently to himself. The longer he lay there, the darker the mood in the room seemed to get. Albus shook himself out of whatever spell he'd been under and slowly walked up to the man. There was one thing he had said that had caught his attention.

"You never told me your name." He pointed out softly, carefully. This man didn't seem to be in the best mental state. Suddenly, the man jerked into and upright position.

"Has Sirius been arrested yet?" He demanded to know. The question seemed to be out of the blue, but it only confirmed further what Albus had begun to suspect.

"Yes. He was arrested a few weeks ago." He answered carefully. "He-"

"Has he been sent to Azkaban yet?" The man interrupted.

Albus frowned. "You seem awfully certain about this. As a matter of fact, yes. But he might as well be given the Dementor's kiss." Albus watched curiously, waiting to see what reaction this might get.

"NO!" The man was on his feet faster than Albus would have thought possible. "They can't do that!" He sounded horrified. He pulled his hands through his hair.

"Calm yourself." Albus said, tiring of the lack of answers. All he got was more questions. "First of all; Who are you?" He demanded, making his voice firm, if not hard. The man stilled.

"My name is Harry Potter." He said with a bleak smile. "But I doubt you will believe that, considering what you've just told me." He added in a mutter.

"I must admit it seems unlikely." Albus eyes him seriously. "May I suggest we take this to my office?" He added after an uncomfortable silence. The man began to nod and then frowned.

"Where are we?" He turned his head this way and that, trying to get a feel for the vast room.

"The Great Hall." Albus answered him shortly, leading the way to his office. As the man followed him, and he could hear him mutter to himself again.

"Always the Great Hall... Fate must have some sort of perverse desire for me to always end up in the damn room, and in the weirdest ways possible. Never asks what I want." He continued to mumble to himself all the way to Albus' office. He had to suppress several smiles as he could hear words like 'idiot Magic', 'dubious arrival manners' and 'blasted old fools'. Once back in his office, he offered a chair to this man who claimed to be an almost two year old toddler, and then seated himself.

"I take it you're not over enthusiastic about this situation." Albus couldn't help the smile stretching his lips. The man scowled.

"I thought that was obvious." He snapped, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Albus watched as he took a deep breath and then visibly forced himself to relax. "This is a bloody impossible nightmare." He added, just for good measure. Fawkes, Albus' phoenix, stirred on his perch and looked over at the new addition to the room. He let out a welcoming trill and flew over to the man's lap. The man stilled and slowly began to caress the large bird.

"Fawkes." He greeted softly. Albus stared at the two of them.

"He doesn't take to strangers often." He commented, ignoring the fact that he had known his familiar's name. "There must be something special about you."

"We've met before." The man waved his comment aside. "Fawkes, I've not seen you since..." His voice drifted off and he let out a heavy sigh. "Are you sure this isn't some kind of prank? An elaborate ruse from the ministry to get me shipped off to the Loony bin?" There was an almost pleading note to his voice.

"I'm afraid not." Albus frowned. "Why would the ministry want you out of their way? Everyone loves Harry Potter and considers him the Hero and Savior of the Wizarding world."

The man snorted. "For now." He dismissed it flatly. "You said Voldemort was 'killed' last month? Well, he'll be back in..." He thought for a moment. "...Fourteen years."

Albus felt dread grip him. "Fourteen years..." He breathed. He had wondered why the man had intoned the word -killed- with such sarcasm. "How?" He demanded next, rubbing at his temples.

"Well... He used some sort of ritual." Mr Potter said dryly. And Albus couldn't make himself doubt the man's word anymore. Not the way he talked about it. "Bones from the Father, unknowingly given. Flesh from the Servant, willingly sacrificed. And Blood from an Enemy, forcibly taken." He sounded cut off from his words, as if he was commenting on the bland weather.

"You seem awfully well informed." Albus frowned. Mr Potter scoffed.

"I was the source of the blood." And he rolled up the right sleeve of his shirt, revealing an arm riddled with scars. "This scar here, is where Wormtail cut me to get my blood." He recounted dryly, tapping an ugly scar in the crook of his arm. Albus felt a sense of foreboding dread and terror. He had read about that ritual, once. It had given him nightmares for weeks, not because of the ingredients. No, he had been horrified at the thought of anyone actually _needing_ the ritual. "After all, I had already killed him once, and prevented him from regaining his power twice by then. Plus, he wanted a way to circumvent my Mother's protection."

Albus let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair. This was all so much to take in. "I can't say I doubt your identity any longer." He stated tiredly. "But what are you doing here?" He asked, eyeing the man.

"I haven't got a clue." He answered with a frown.

"You mentioned a Moody. Was that Alastor Moody, perchance?" He decided to try and solve a few of the riddles he had been presented with. A sharp nod answered him. "What are your relation with him?"

"Well... Do you want the whole story of just what he might have to do with me being here?" Mr Potter asked slowly, trying to focus.

"You might as well tell the whole story." Albus refilled his cup with tea after offering his guest, who declined with a shake of his head.

"I first met Alastor Mad-Eye Moody in my fourth year at Hogwarts. Or the following year; it depends on how you see it." He began absentmindedly. He continued before Albus could ask. "Anyway. He was our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. I believe he only agreed to the position as a favour to you. As it turned out, that man was a Death Eater in disguise under the effect of Polyjuice potion. He used certain circumstances that year to kidnap me and bring me before Voldemort in order to restore him, with the help of Wormtail." Mr Potter shrugged. "Turns out the real Moody had been kept in his trunk the entire year." He was silent for some time, allowing Albus to absorb the thought. "A few years later, he's the one who helped me out of a severe depression and helped me train for what I had to do."He raised a hand to his eyes, seemingly without noticing it. "It was under his guidance I learned how to 'see'." He murmured.

"Pardon?" Albus leaned forward, intrigued by what that implied.

"I'm blind." He sent off a wry smile. "Courtesy of a hand-full of Death Eaters."

Albus blinked. "I never would have guessed." He admitted. "I thought there might be something wrong with your sight, but I wasn't suspecting a complete lack of it. How do you manage so well?" He ignored the fact that he had fired off too many questions at once. Mr Potter smiled.

"Did you know that magic is everywhere?" He asked, tracing a hand over the surface of the desk between them. "Like this desk. It has been used by numerous Headmasters and Headmistresses; the most powerful men and women of their generation. They have spent countless hours in front of it, using it and thus, ingrained it with their magic. The wood has absorbed magic to a point where it's almost sentient. This desk exudes a feeling of calm and patience." He said thoughtfully, feeling the worn, smooth wood. Albus was baffled.

"You mean to tell me you sense your surroundings with magic?" He frowned, trying to understand.

"In a sense, yes." Harry inclined his head. "But I can feel the world around me with the help of magic, not just magic itself." He shrugged. "In here it's almost like standing in a furnace. If you don't count the fact that it's not scorching hot." He smiled thinly.

"I think I understand." Albus said slowly. "It's an admirable feat."

"Born out of necessity... but thank you." Harry leaned back, petting Fawkes. "So what now?"

Albus sat quietly for a moment. "You still haven't told me how you ended up here." He pointed out, calmer now.

"Ah." Harry said, a small frown finding its way back on his face. "I honestly don't know."

"Then, what is the last thing you can remember before ending up in the Great Hall?"

Harry drummed his fingers against the headmaster's desk for a moment, lost in thought. "I was trying to get home... Away from the battlefield, really." He muttered with a shrug.

"Battlefield?" Albus inquired softly. Did that mean what he thought it did?

"Yes. I finally defeated Voldemort, a few hours ago." Harry didn't sound particularly proud of this fact. "I was ambushed by two Death Eaters who still lingered around; they caught me off-guard, and then I was here." He shrugged.

Albus frowned. "How old are you?" He suddenly asked. Harry blinked.

"Uh, twenty one." He said slowly. "Why?"

"You mean to tell me Voldemort's been at large since you were fourteen? Without anyone managing to kill him until now?"

"Yeah."

"...How is that possible?" He asked, exasperatedly.

"Well. The first year, the ministry refused to listen to me and yourself, as we told them he was back. They preferred to stick their heads in the sand, and hope that if they ignored him, Voldemort would fall into an insurmountable depression and off himself." The bitterness in his voice was palpable. "It took a year -and the appearance of Voldemort at the ministry- to open their eyes. By that time, they had dragged both your and my names through the mud all year, discrediting us and insisting that I was a lying, attention-seeking brat, and you a senile old fool." He scoffed. "The year of free reign allowed Voldemort to spread out and worm his way pretty much anywhere he wanted." He shrugged. "Things only got worse after that."

"That sounds..." He didn't quite know what to say. Albus tiredly rubbed his face with his hands.

"Not the most inspiring story, I know." Potter commented flatly. "The glorious tale of Harry Potter, the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. It's just my luck to find myself stuck in the past once it's all finally over." His voice was laced with bitterness.

"Well...I'll try to see if there's something I can do about that." They were both silent a while. "You said you came here from a battlefield." Albus slowly said, thinking back to their conversation.

"Yeah, so what?" Harry huffed.

"Are you injured?" He scanned the man over, but couldn't really see any obvious signs.

Harry shrugged. "I was just hit with a few _Crucio_'s. Nothing to worry about." He dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"Just a few-!" Albus exclaimed indignantly. "My dear boy, that's nothing to take lightly. Come with me now, right away." He took his hand and pulled him to his feet. Dislodged, Fawkes let out an indignant sound and flew back to his perch while Albus pulled Harry to the fire place.

"You know how to use the floo? Of course you do." He answered his own question at the glare he received. "We're going to St. Mungo's, right away."

"Fine." Harry didn't have the energy to argue.

It didn't take long for him to be swamped by healers and nurses, ushered into a bed and given several potions after a few hasty diagnostic spells. Albus stayed with him the entire time.

...

"So what are you going to do while I research this?" Albus asked a few hours later. Harry scowled at him from his place on the bed. The healers had fussed over him for an incredible amount of time, and Harry found it all immensely annoying.

"First of all; I'm getting out of here at the first opportunity." Harry growled. Albus chuckled softly, amused by the young man's predicament. The nurses had been a tad bit more enthusiastic than what was generally necessary. And considering the late hour, they didn't have much else to do. He didn't know if he knew it, but Harry was a rather handsome young man, despite the scars.

"I think we need to find another name for you to use while you are here." Albus said thoughtfully, ignoring the poison in Harry's voice.

"Really? You mean I can't go around with the same name as a famous baby?" He snorted, but then relaxed with a tired sigh. Albus watched him intently. He looked so tired. "Fine. What about Hadrian? It's similar enough."

Albus nodded, "And last name?" Harry shrugged. "Up to me, then? Alright." Albus sifted through is mind in search of an appropriate name. "Hadrian Orsus." He finally said, after a long stretch of silence.

"Orsus? Why not. Might as well take that as anything else." Hadrian shrugged. "And then what?" He asked flatly. A sudden thought had struck Albus while he had been waiting.

"Have you ever thought about teaching, Hadrian?" He smiled. The newly named Hadrian frowned.

"Once or twice, yes. It's not like I really dared make plans for the future while I still had to deal with Old Voldy. But, yes. I even taught a club, of sorts, my fifth year at Hogwarts."

"What kind of club?"

"The DA. It stood for Dumbledore's Army." He grinned suddenly. "The ministry was terrified that you was training the students into an army to overtake them with, so they invented some crappy law to force a Defense teacher of their choosing on you. She was worthless; wouldn't even let us use magic during class." Hadrian rolled his eyes. "So my friends convinced me to teach them and, I quote; a few of others. Ended up with people from almost every year, except the first years." He thought back. "I actually enjoyed it."

"I'm assuming you're capable in the subject of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Albus' smile widened.

"Yes. It was my best subject." He shrugged again. "Had to be, to survive."

"Would you like the position?" He asked. Hadrian blinked, first once, then twice.

"Pardon?" He looked shocked. "You're actually offering the position to a blind stranger who claims to come from the future?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes." Albus answered simply, a jovial smile on his face, his eyes twinkling. If he could see, Hadrian would have stared at him. The silence stretched on as Hadrian sat there, slack jawed and with a shocked expression on his face. "So? Are you willing?"

"I suppose." He finally conceded. "It's not like I have anything better to do..." He muttered. "And I'm stuck here, for God knows how long." He rubbed his face tiredly.

"Excellent! Mr Telum resigned just last night, but he will continue to teach until the end of term. You'll be able to acclimate to this new time until September." Albus clapped his hands together. "I'll go talk to the healers and then we'll go back to Hogwarts. I'll help you settle into your quarters and introduce you to the house-elves." He was all brisk business now. Hadrian narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"You're just glad you won't have to worry about the curse on the position anymore, aren't you." He accused knowingly. Albus cleared his throat.

"Partly." He admitted. He wasn't fond of lying. "But it gives you a secure position, as well as a livelihood." He pointed out. "And from what you've told me today, there's a lot of things we have to do these next few days. Having you close at hand, at Hogwarts, is simply convenient." And he walked out the door without giving Hadrian a chance to retort.

...

The next week found Hadrian with little to do, other than get used to his new rooms. Once he took up position as a professor, he would move into the rooms connected to the Defense office and classroom. As it now were, professor Telum still occupied those rooms. His temporary rooms were located close to Dumbledore's office. It still felt odd; the thought of himself as a Hogwarts professor... Dumbledore was out of the castle most of the time, spending almost all of his waking hours at the ministry. Hadrian wasn't entirely sure what it was he was doing, and hadn't asked. He was lounging in his sitting room, laying on the sofa in front of the fire, the next Thursday, when Dumbledore entered.

"Hadrian." He addressed him seriously. He jumped to his feet, reaching for his wand before he got a chance to register who had entered. "Admirable reflexes." Was the only reaction he got.

Hadrian cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yes?"

"I need to talk to you." And he stepped further into the room and sat down in the armchair. "I've managed to ensure Mr Black a fair trial." He told him evenly. Hadrian sucked in a sharp breath and listened even closer. "What I need to know is; is there some way you can produce foolproof evidence of his innocence? And I am convinced of your belief that he is just that: innocent."

Hadrian thought about it a moment and then felt a grim smile stretch his lips. "Yes. I know where I can find proof not even Barty Crouch can condemn." He showed off his teeth in a feral mockery of a smile. Albus studied him warily. He didn't want to know what had caused him to gain such an expression.

"Can you get it for tomorrow?" He asked, his voice calm and serene. Hadrian thought about it.

"Are you on friendly terms with Arthur Weasley and his family?"

Albus started. "I am... You're not insinuating that they are-?"

"Not at all." Hadrian waved a hand in front of him, dismissing the idea. "Don't be absurd." Albus gave a faint smile. "But I need access to their house, and one of their sons in particular." He said. The headmaster studied him intently for a long moment.

"And are you intending to put that son in any harm?"

"What? Of course not! The Weasley's are...were, pretty much my family!" Hadrian was trying very hard not to get insulted by Albus' protectiveness. He was after all, close to a complete stranger. Albus nodded, pleased.

"I'll tell him to expect you early tomorrow morning. You can then go to the ministry together, for Sirius' trial."

"Aurthur might be a useful witness... What time is it?" He asked, suddenly nervous. His actions would determine the course of Sirius' life. It was also the first major change he would do to the timeline. He wondered what _his_ Sirius would have been like if he had escaped Azkaban altogether. What impact would it have made on his life? Maybe this Harry would find out.

"It begins at nine. I'll tell Arthur to expect you around half past seven. Is that enough time?"

"Plenty." Hadrian confirmed. "At least if everything goes according to plan." He added darkly under his breath. Albus pretended he hadn't heard that last part.

"That's decided then." He rose to his feet and moved towards the portrait. He paused as he reached out towards the frame. "You'll be able to find your way to The Burrow on your own, I gather?" He sounded almost bemused.

"Yes. It won't be a problem." Hadrian shrugged. Albus nodded and then left him to his own devices. After a brief moment of deliberation, Hadrian figured he might as well go to bed early. He was looking forward to tomorrow!

...

Hadrian took in the sight if The Burrow -well, not sight, per se- relishing in the familiarity of it. He took a deep, strengthening breath and then walked through the wards and approached the door. He knocked firmly three times and then waited. He could hear the sound of several playing children inside, as well as the sound of thundering footsteps running up and down the stairs. A different set of feet moved towards the door, and Hadrian watched as a tall figure appeared in the door.

"Yes?"

Hadrian cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I believe Albus talked to you about my visit?" He wasn't sure how it would be to see the family he loved so many years before he had actually met them. And wow, if that thought wasn't disturbing, he didn't know what was.

"Ah, yes." Arthur sounded puzzled, if not surprised. "Professor Dumbledore asked me to allow you into my home. Hadrian Orsus, was it?"

"Yes. I'll be taking the position as Defense Against the Dark Arts, this autumn." He said with a faint smile. Arthur ushered him inside and closed the door again quickly, presumably before any children could slip passed.

"Really?" An excited voice exclaimed from the kitchen table. Hadrian tilted his head; it sounded vaguely familiar.

"Ah, Bill will be starting his first year at Hogwarts come September." He could hear the warm smile in Arthur's voice.

"You will be one of my professors?" Eleven year old Bill practically squealed. Hadrian was rather shocked. He had no idea what to do with the information.

"Well, yes." He answered awkwardly. He had never even imagined what Bill might be like as a child. Before he could stumble about further in this new, terrifying subject, Molly rescued him.

"Arthur? Who was at the door?" She asked coming into the kitchen from the sitting room. She was carrying a baby in her arms. Hadrian would have stared, had he been able to. She must be carrying Ginny... the woman he loved. As an infant. He felt almost faint. "Oh, Albus' guest." She sounded intrigued.

Crying from the other room interrupted whatever she had been about to say next. "Fred! Goerge! Stop tormenting your younger brother! If I have to come in there one more time, I'll stick your lips together!" She roared over her shoulder at the sudden wailing. A toddler came running into the kitchen, wrapping himself around his mother's leg.

"We did nothing." The first twin emerged, looking far too innocent.

"We didn't even touch him." The other one followed, an identical expression on his face. Molly glowered at the two of them, stroking Ron's hair soothingly at the same time.

"Leave your brother alone." She ordered sternly. All in all; it was pandemonium. Not that Hadrian didn't find it inviting, it was just such a far cry from battlefields and Death Eaters and duelling Voldemort, and the transition was a bit much for his nerves. That's about the time Fred and George spotted him, standing uncertainly by the door.

"A guest!" They both exclaimed at the same time. "What cool scars!"

"How did you get them?"

"Do you have more?"

"Have you ever fought a troll?"

"Can you tell us stories of how you got your scars?"

"Enough!" Molly shrieked at her children. The twins' questions had been fired so rapidly, Hadrian hardly had time to think. Were all children like this? He was certain he hadn't been. But then again, questions hadn't exactly been encouraged at the Dursley's.

"Children." Arthur spoke up sternly. His tone of voice seemed to gain everyone's attention. "It is not polite to ask someone about scars like you just did. Did you ever stop to consider it might be painful for Mr Orsus here to think about how he got them?" He asked his children gravely. Hadrian allowed Molly to usher him into a chair. He felt a little faint. From memories, the onslaught of sounds or the fact that he was seeing his family almost twenty years in the past, he didn't know.

"Are you alright, dear? You look a little pale."

Hadrian forced out a pain smile. "The story of how I got these scars is no story for children." He admitted quietly. Both Molly and Arthur seemed to understand, and quickly directed their children's attention elsewhere. They had just come out of a war, after all.

It appeared the family had been in the process of settling down for breakfast, and Hadrian soon found a plate in front of him. He ate little, listening to the conversations around the table instead. Percy had arrived a few minutes ago, and he was gushing about his new pet. He sounded so unlike the uptight man Hadrian had come to know, that he hardly believed it was the same person. It did, however, reassure him. He had been right. He began to ask careful questions about pets in general. He was told that they had a family own named Errol. Charlie told him enthusiastically about the frogs he caught in the pond, as well as all about their garden Gnomes. Percy then proudly told him about the injured rat he had found a few weeks back and had nursed back to health. Before Breakfast was done, Hadrian excused himself, asking where the bathroom was. Arthur pointed him in the right direction, and he hurried off to the stairs. But instead of going to the bathroom, Hadrian continued to Percy's room. He closed the door quietly behind him, scanning his surroundings closely. It didn't take long for him to locate the animagus. Hadrian stepped up to the small cage Percy evidently kept him in, and studied the disguised wizard for some time. Peter had betrayed his father no more than little over a month ago. The thought was dizzying. And enraging. Hadrian scowled as he raised his wand.

"_Stupefy_." He whispered the spell, felt the sleeping rat get hit and then quickly replaced it with the rat he had purchased the same morning. Before coming to The Burrow, he had Apparated to Diagon Alley. He had been the first customer of the day in the pet-shop, and had even taken care to cut off the right toe and then mend the small wound. He had made sure to make the shop-keeper pick out a brown rat. Percy would never know the difference. He stuffed Wormtail into his pocket (not particularly careful not to harm him) and then hurried down to the kitchen again. Arthur smiled as he approached the table.

"You found your way alright?" He asked.

"No problem." Hadrian tried to return the smile. He felt more grim satisfaction that anything else at the moment, though. "What's the time?" He asked instead of dwelling on the traitorous Death Eater in his pocket.

"Almost eight thirty." Arthur told him with a sigh. "I suppose we should get going." He got up from his chair, and was almost immediately swarmed by his children. "Alright. Alright! I'll be home again before you know it." He chuckled. Hadrian smiled the first true smile since his miraculous -or disastrous, depending on your definition- return to the past.

"You get used to them fairly quickly." Molly commented beside him. Hadrian jumped, forcing his hand to stay away from his wand.

"I can tell this is a happy, loving home." He answered mutedly. He could practically _feel_ Molly's beaming smile.

"Alright, Mr Orsus; I think it's high time we get going. Or we're going to miss Mr Black's trial." He didn't sound particularly fond of Sirius, but Hadrian didn't blame him. Pretty much the entire wizarding world hated Sirius right now, for what he had supposedly done to the Potters.

"What? You're leaving already?" It was Bill's voice. Harry turned towards him.

"You'll see me again before you know it." He gave a lopsided smile. "I'll be at Hogwarts."

"And he'll make sure to owl us instantly if you do anything you shouldn't." Molly put in. "Or if you let your grades slip." She added thoughtfully.

"Right." Hadrian agreed sheepishly. He was still getting used to this entire professor idea.

After a number of hugs and good bye's, Hadrian and Arthur finally exited the wards. Arthur sighed contentedly.

"To the ministry then." And the two of them spun on the spot, disappearing from sight.

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 2**

...

Hadrian wondered if the ministry atrium looked the same as it had the last time he had been here. He remembered it vividly from his fifth year, but tried not to think about it. Arthur led them through the morning crowd, towards the security desk. The Wizard behind it felt tense. The trial probably have a lot to do with it.

"Arthur." He greeted tersely before turning to Hadrian. "Who are you?" He bit out rudely. Hadrian easily forgave him; they had, after all, just come out of a war.

"Hadrian Orsus." He introduced himself calmly. "I believe I am expected in relation to the Black trial." He said. The man grunted in the affirmative, rustling a few papers.

"Your wand." He held out his hand. Hadrian studied it suspiciously.

"Will it be returned to me right away?" He asked stiffly.

"Of course n-"

"Yes." A firm voice interrupted him. "Hadrian, weight your wand and then come with me, if you please." He didn't have to turn around to recognize the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Or course, Albus." Hadrian answered, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. He gave the man his wand and listened tiredly to his exclamation.

"Black walnut, 13", with a core of... of basilisk fang?" He ended the statement more like a question.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" Hadrian's voice could have frozen water.

"N-Not at all." The man stammered. He handed Hadrian's wand back without another word, gave him a name-tag Hadrian couldn't read and then ushered them on their way. It was obvious he was glad to be rid of them, or Hadrian specifically. Albus chuckled.

"You make quite the terrifying picture with those scars when you scowls." He commented.

"Then you should see me when I'm angry." Hadrian retorted wryly. He only got another chuckle as a response. Arthur seemed to fidget nervously where he walked beside them.

"Are you sure it's alright for me to join you?" He asked. "It's nowhere near my jurisdiction."

"I'm certain, Arthur." Albus reassured him warmly. "Ah. Here we are." He murmured some ten minutes, and an elevator ride later. "Courtroom ten." Hadrian had to suppress a snort.

"Where's Sirius?" He asked.

"He's in a holding room down the corridor. He'll be brought in before the trial starts." Albus didn't seem perturbed by Hadrian's cold voice. He nodded once and then followed Albus in through the heavy wooden door. They took seats to the side, close to the door, on Albus' directive, and then sat down to wait.

"I still don't understand what I'm doing here." Arthur murmured under his breath. Hadrian ignored him. It would be better if he didn't know anything before the show.

Some twenty minutes later, everything seemed to be ready, and the doors slammed open. Two Dementors slid over the floor towards the chair in the middle of the room, carrying an unconscious man between them, their rotting hands glistening sickeningly in the light. Hadrian forced the emerging mental images away, before a patronus materialized itself somewhere to his right and began to patrol the border between the floor and the stand; where judges and witnesses where all sitting. Hadrian wanted to kill the foul beasts and rush to Sirius' aid. But he knew that wouldn't do any good, not right now. So he clenched his teeth and waited. Sirius was chained to the chair and then the Dementors exited. Thank Merlin for small blessings. At least they wouldn't be standing sentry in the room, like in the trial Hadrian had seen in a memory, so many years before. It took a few minutes, but Sirius eventually twitched. After the initial movement, he slowly roused enough to glare blearily at the condemning faces in front and all around him.

"Hi." He greeted them dryly, his voice rough. Hadrian felt like bursting out laughing. Something must have shown on his face, because Sirius looked at him for a moment, before turning to look at Dumbledore. Someone cleared his throat and rose. Hadrian glared at Bartemius Crouch Senior. Had he sent his own son to Azkaban yet? He didn't know. And with that thought, another realization hit him. Neville's parents! He had to save them! The man had begun to speak, while Hadrian had been having a minor panic attach, and he tuned back to the long speech in time to hear it's end.

"-ve this sort of cancer from our ranks, and send them where they belong. To rot in Azkaban!" Barty swept his eyes over the crowd, which jeered in agreement. Hadrian wondered how many of these people had actually helped in fighting Old SnakeFace. They sure were self-righteous and angry now, when he was no longer here. Bloody cowards. He then suffered through almost two hours of witness account after witness account, telling them only bad and horrible things about Sirius; how he came from a Dark family. How they had always known he was evil, deep inside. How people had seen him among Death Eaters, and fact upon fact, somehow portraying Sirius almost as bad as Voldemort himself. Hadrian was torn between laughing in their faces and hexing them all into oblivion. All the while, Albus sat perfectly still, calm and serene as always, watching Sirius' every move and facial expression. Once the whole farce was over with, he slowly rose to his feet.

"And now to Mr Black's defense." His calm, even words were met with nothing but silence. "Is there anyone here who would like to speak for the man?" Hadrian rose and stepped out onto the floor.

"I do." He said firmly. His voice was sharp and cold, holding nothing of its usual warmth.

"Who are you?" Came the rude question. Hadrian turned to the noise and frowned.

"I might ask you the same question." A few sniggers could be heard throughout the room. "I thought it was general knowledge that you should introduce yourself, before demanding someone else's name." He hadn't softened his voice in the least.

The man sputtered indignantly. "My name is Cornelius Fudge." He drew himself up, as if swelling with self-importance. That explained it.

"Pleasure." Hadrian answered dryly, luring another round of sniggers from the crowd. "I am Hadrian Orsus." He swept his eyes across the room. Just because he couldn't see, didn't mean he couldn't pretend he could. "And I would like to speak in Sirius Black's defense." He turned back to the front.

"You'd side with the Death Eater? The right hand man of You-Know-Who?" Barty's voice was dangerously soft.

Hadrian ignored the question. "If I may be so bold to ask; why in Merlin's name haven't any of you idiots thought of administering Veritaserum to this man?" He demanded of the room in general. Dead silence fell over the chamber. You could've heard a pin drop to the floor. Apparently, the ministry wizards and witches weren't used to being called idiots to their faces. If you looked closely, you would've been able to see the well hidden twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes.

"There's no need. We all know he's guilty!" An anonymous voice called out from the highest seats, his face shrouded in shadows. Hadrian nodded, as if the man had made a valid point.

"And if you are so certain; why don't you want to know _exactly_ what this man is guilty of? You might give several families peace in the knowledge that a loved one's murderer or torturer is serving his sentence." Again his words left an eerie silence in its' wake. No one seemed to have a good answer. "And just what are you all basing your conviction on, precisely?" He spat at the crowd.

"He was the Potters' Secret Keeper! Everyone knows that!" One woman screamed.

"AND he killed Pettigrew!" Another added to the shouting game. Again, Hadrian simply nodded, as if they had brought up something important.

"So basically," Hadrian began in a silky, dangerously smooth voice. "You're all basing this trial on conjecture. All the while, this could be so easily solved with Veritaserum." A loud snort could be heard in the following silence. Hadrian turned towards the source of the sound. "Ah, Auror Moody. Would you care to tell me what your opinion on this subject is?" He asked politely. The man stiffened a fraction of a second before drawling out an answer, in his rough, well-worn voice.

"It is customary to administer Veritaserum in high profile cases like these." He rumbled. "Would've saved a lot of time for many of us." He added. Those who knew him well could hear the amusement in his voice.

"Quite so." Hadrian answered sagely, nodding. "Well, Mr Crouch?"

"Veritaserum is far too valuable a resource to be wasted on an obvious case like this." He growled. It was apparent Hadrian had pushed quite a few buttons; the man's face was red with suppressed rage.

"Aha." Hadrian shrugged. "Well then, to turn to the second reason everyone is so adamant in this. If Peter Pettigrew could be brought back from the dead, you all believe he would tell you why Sirius killed him?" He received a general consensus from the room. "But that is all dependant on the fact that Pettigrew is dead."

"What are you talking about?" Someone demanded.

"I'm just saying, that your entire case is depending on the fact that Sirius Black killed Pettigrew." The reason they were all there, was now sitting straighter in his seat, staring at Hadrian. It was obvious he was one of the only two people in the room who had a clue as to what Hadrian was doing. Of course, Dumbledore had an idea, but he didn't know for certain.

"Yes. What of it?" Barty demanded.

"I have proof that Peter Pettigrew is not dead." Hadrian said with a nonchalant shrug. The room was silent for all of one heartbeat, before erupting into chaos. It took ten minutes, and several loud booms from more than one wand to settle the crowd down again.

"You are aware of how ludicrous that sounds?" Barty sneered, continuing as if there had never been an interruption.

"Are YOU aware of how insane it is to send a man to Azkaban without a trial?" Hadrian raised an eyebrow, his voice dry. Sirius flinched. He interrupted the man as Barty was about to come with an indignant answer. "But, fortunately for me and Mr Black here, you won't have to believe me on my word." He smirked. "You can hear it all from Pettigrew, himself." And in the silence that followed, he pulled up the petrified rat from his pocket. Everyone stared as Hadrian held up the vile animal by its' tail.

"Wormtail." Hissed Sirius, vicious enough for several people to flinch with fright.

"Don't worry, Sirius. I'm feeling something similar." He addressed the man flatly. Again, Sirius stared at him, eyes wide. Without further ado, Hadrian pulled out his wand. He tapped it on the rat and spoke loud and clear for everyone present to hear:

"_Homorphus Revealo_." And the rat glowed blue, before turning into a man. You could hear a collective gasp. "_Enervate_." Hadrian said next, immediately rousing the previously unconscious man. "Hello Peter." He grinned at the short wizard. Peter flinched at the sight.

Sirius actually growled. "You traitor!" He cried, his voice rough. "You bloody coward! How dare you sell out James' and Lily's lives!?" He demanded. The crowd listened as if mesmerized to the chained wizard's insults and profanities. Hadrian, however, remained the iron grasp on the whimpering man and searched the stand.

"Moody!" He called out over the noise. "Care to do the honour?" He gave the man a feral grin, and then threw the excuse of a man in the Auror's direction. People actually dove out of the way from the man. He then turned to Dumbledore. "I believe you will be able to handle the rest?" And after a short nod, he turned to Sirius, freed him with a flick of his wand and dragged the man out of the courtroom.

Hadrian slammed the door shut behind them. He had marched over to the nearest door, opened it and stomped inside. He shoved Sirius down into a chair, although rather gently, and then collapsed in the other one.

"That was a farce." He stated tiredly. Sirius stared at him. Slowly, uncomfortably, he licked his lips and asked.

"Who...who are you?" His voice cracked from lack of use and lack of water. Hadrian frowned, conjured a glass of water and urged the man to drink.

"I bet those idiots haven't even taken proper care of you." He muttered angrily. "Whatever happened to 'Innocent until proven otherwise'?" He continued. Sirius blinked and stared some more.

"You're a strange one." He commented absentmindedly between sips of water.

Hadrian actually grinned at that. "You have no idea. As to who I am...I go under the name of Hadrian Orsus, at the moment." He shrugged. He wondered if this was a wise thing to do. "But the name my parents gave me is Harry Potter." Sirius choked on his water. He sputtered and gasped for several minutes before he was able to speak.

"That's not even funny!" He sounded surprisingly angry. Furious even. "I won't allow you to use that name as you see fit! James and Lily died protecting him!" He roared, grabbing hold of Hadrian's arm. "Harry's just a baby. Yet he still managed to Win over that bastard Voldemort!"

"I know." Hadrian simply said. This did not seem to be the reaction Sirius had been expecting. "Because of some circumstances I don't really understand, I've been sent back -rather forcefully- in time." He shrugged. "I'm not here because I want to, but while I'm here, I decided to do some good." His voice gained a determined, hardened edge. "You never deserved Azkaban. Those idiots in there just sent you away without even pretending to hold a joke of a trial. Thirteen years, you rotted in that place, all for something you never did!" The vehemence in Hadrian's voice was almost painful to listen to.

"What happened after thirteen years?" Sirius asked, despite himself. Harry smiled. It was a bleak, sad smile, without any real joy in it.

"You escaped."

"Really?" Sirius inquired curiously.

"Of course you did, Padfoot. And you did it to protect me, even if I didn't know it at the time." This time, the smile was more genuine.

"Why didn't you know it?" The man sounded puzzled.

"I was raised by Petunia and her husband, Vernon Dursley." Hadrian said with a detached voice.

"WHAT!?" Sirius roared. "Which retarded bloody idiot decided to leave you there!?" It sounded like Sirius couldn't quite decided whether to be furious, horrified or simply indignant. He had heard everything he needed to know about Lily's sister. Besides, he was the one who was supposed to raise Harry!

"Dumbledore." Hadrian answered evenly. Sirius gaped like a fish.

"B-but..."

"He's not perfect, you know." Hadrian mumbled tiredly. "And there was no one else. Remus couldn't raise a child on his own, you know that." He shrugged. "Besides. He made use of my mother's sacrifice and placed me with my only remaining blood relative, creating a strong protection against Voldemort." Hadrian felt like snorting; that protection did nothing to protect him from what was _inside_ the house.

"But this time, maybe you'll be able to fulfil your role as Godfather better?" He tilted his head questioningly.

"Of course!" Sirius exclaimed. It looked like he had recovered enough to retort.

"But I suspect Albus will want Harry to stay with the Dursley's at least two weeks each year, to maintain the protection." He grimaced. "Poor sod."

"Why do you say that?" Sirius frowned, trying to make his brain work faster. The last weeks in the constant presence of Dementors had done nothing to improve his mind.

"Well...let me just say that if I hadn't gone to school, Hagrid would have been forced to tell me my name, in addition to the fact that I was a wizard. Before school -and after, mind you- I was referred to as nothing other than 'freak' or 'boy'." He shrugged. He had somehow come to terms with his childhood -or at least what had passed for it- in the last years. Sirius stared at him with an air of disbelief. Sirius' childhood hadn't exactly been a walk in the park, but he had at least been addressed by name. Hell, even Kreacher called him 'young Master', no matter how grudging. They sat in silence after that; simply waiting. Hadrian didn't exactly know what to talk to Sirius about, since everything they had had in common, before, hadn't happened yet. And, with a little luck, never would. This time, Harry might actually get a decent childhood. The thought was rather satisfying, if a little painful.

Many hours later, Moody walked into the room, his wooden leg thumping against the floor.

"You're free to go, Black." He said, his voice just as rough and gravelly as always. "The traitor has admitted to quite a bit more than just betraying you and your friends." He added grimly.

"Please tell me they've sentenced him with the Kiss." Hadrian turned to the man. Moody studied him closely, for a stretch of time, before giving a short nod.

"Aye. Quite so." He hummed. Hadrian rose, stretched and clapped Sirius on the shoulder.

"Do you have anywhere to go?" He asked, much more relaxed now that he knew Pettigrew would get what he deserved. Sirius shook his head mutely. "Then come with me to Hogwarts. That's where I'm staying at the moment." He shrugged, to show that it was up to him to decide what he wanted to do.

"You're staying at Hogwarts?" It was Moody who spoke out. Hadrian nodded.

"Albus has convinced me to accept the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, come September."

"Is that so." Was all Moody had to say to that. "Suppose I'll see you two around." And with that, he left. Leaving the door open, to further insure the fact that Sirius was a free man.

"Are you coming?" Hadrian started for the door. He held no love towards the ministry, and didn't like the idea of staying here longer than necessary. "I'm sure Albus wants to talk to you once we're back. And you'll be able to owl Moony, too." He added as a afterthought. Sirius rose and slowly followed.

...

Hadrian stumbled into his room. It was very late. Albus had been considerate enough to have owled Remus already, and the man was waiting for them at the castle. The two remaining Marauders' reunion was heart-wrenching, as the two men embraced each other. Sirius quickly filled Remus in on everything from how he had convinced James that using Peter as Secret Keeper was the perfect rouse, to the trial and his release. He also told Remus all that he had learned about Hadrian. This was followed by hours of questioning. Hesitant at first, and then more easily towards the end. Especially with the help of the fire-whiskey Sirius asked a house-elf to bring. Hadrian had transfigured the sofa and armchair into two beds, leaving the pair of friends in his sitting room, finally retreating into his own chamber. He stripped out of everything but his boxers and then collapsed onto the bed. It had been a long day. He hardly had time to reflect on the softness of his pillow before he was asleep.

Hadrian groaned as he returned to wakefulness. His head pounded and his limbs felt like they had been filled with lead. With a heavy sigh, he sat up and tried to concentrate his magic to get a feel for the room. After he had located the pile on the floor that was his clothes, he got up, stumbled over and pulled on his trousers. Once that was taken care of all he wanted was a cup of tea, to clear his head. Hadrian slowly made his way to the door, and crossed the sitting room to his small kitchen. It wasn't until he had already entered the kitchen that he realized something was off. Hadrian froze, and then slowly backed out into the sitting room. There were people in his room. Blinking rapidly, straining his memory, he slowly connected the people he felt with names. Sirius and Remus. They had slept over. And they were now sitting in the sofa -which was a sofa once again- staring at him. Hadrian placed a hand on his chest, felt the lack of cloth, and then promptly marched back to his bedroom. Once he was properly clothed, he returned to the two men. With a heavy sigh, he collapsed into the padded armchair, glaring morosely at nothing.

He crossed his arms over his chest. "What?" He demanded of the room at large, daring them to speak.

"What...was that?" Remus timidly asked.

"Forgive me for forgetting I had guests." Hadrian answered curtly, with a mockery of politeness.

"Mate." Was all Sirius seemed capable of saying.

"Where did you get all those scars?" Remus seemed to have recuperated somewhat by now.

"Death Eaters." Came the short, terse reply.

"All of them?" Sirius sounded rather small. Hadrian let out a heavy sigh.

"Look. I got captured a few years back." He shrugged. "It wasn't pleasant." He really didn't want to explain it further than that. Remus slowly nodded, while Sirius ogled him, eyes wide.

"But that-" An elbow in the ribs interrupted whatever he had planned to say, and Remus cleared his throat loudly.

"Thank you very much for letting us stay the night here, Har- drian." He cleared his throat again, uncomfortable with his near-slip up.

"It's nothing. You two are the closest thing I've ever had to family." He smiled sadly. The two men sobered quickly at the thought. "I know I told you who I really am, but there's a little Harry out there right now, who needs you more than anything."

"Then what about you?" Sirius spoke quietly. It was very unlike him.

"What about me?" Hadrian frowned.

"You're just as alone as little Harry is." He pointed out. Hadrian shrugged.

"I don't know. The difference is that I'm not a baby. I've lived through far worse things than isolation." He pressed out a lopsided grin. "Think of me as James' long lost brother, or something, if you must." Again he shrugged. Sirius turned to Remus and they both nodded.

"We want to get to know you, Hadrian." Remus said firmly as he rose. "We won't forget you simply because you're not this timeline's Harry, or whatever it means." He frowned, trying to wrap his head around it. "You've already changed things so much, we can hope our Harry won't have to grow up into you. No offense."

"None taken." Hadrian answered softly. "I would've loved to grow up differently." He thought back to the life he had been ripped away from and sighed.

"Yeah, mate. Just cause you're not our little Prongslet, doesn't mean we don't want to get to know you!" Sirius grinned, a spark back in his blue eyes. "I need more friends than Moony here, or he might actually manage to turn me into a bookworm!" He sounded horrified at the prospect. Hadrian snorted.

"If he couldn't beat it into you during school, what makes you think you're redeemable now?"

"Padfoot, the man has a point." Moony grinned. Hadrian could easily see the differences between his Remus and this one. His Remus had been forced to survive close to fifteen years without his friends, in solitude. While this one had only had to bear little over two weeks. The difference was remarkable.

"Anyway." Remus grabbed Sirius' arm. "Professor Dumbledore wished to speak with us before we left. Come on, Sirius." And he physically dragged him from the room, leaving Hadrian to some well-needed rest and solitude.

...

"Remus, Sirius, please come in." Dumbledore's voice called out from the other side of the door. Once inside, they sat down in the offered chairs. "How was your night?" The aged headmaster inquired with a smile.

"Interesting." Remus shrugged, frowning in thought.

"The guy's something, alright." Sirius added his own impression.

"Yes. Hadrian has made quite the impression on all of us, I believe." Albus chuckled.

"Professor." Remus spoke up, his serious voice quickly gaining Dumbledore's full attention. "Have you seen all of Hadrian's scars?" He asked.

"I don't believe I have, no." Albus inclined his head. "Why?"

"His upper body is riddled with them. It looks like he's been through a blender." Remus shivered at the thought.

"He practically said he's been tortured by Death Eaters." Sirius put in helpfully.

"He didn't say that." Remus retorted.

"No." Sirius agreed with a snort. "He just admitted to having been caught by Death Eaters, and that that's how he gained all those scars." He glared at his friend. "Same thing!"

"I see." Albus interrupted before it could turn into a full blown argument. "I understand how that might be disconcerting, but why have you brought this up with me now, Remus?" He studied the young, sand-haired man.

"Are you sure he's mentally stable enough to be in charge of children?" He asked carefully, ignoring Sirius' scoff.

"I am quite sure Hadrian is up for the job." Albus inclined his head. "And even if he wasn't, he'll have half a year to get settled in before shouldering the responsibility."

"Alright." Sirius straightened in his chair. "Now that that's been taken care of." He sent Remus a reproachful glare. "Let's turn to something more pressing. Harry." He turned his blue eyes on Dumbledore in an even stare.

...

A few day later found Hadrian, Sirius and Remus in the headmaster's office for lunch. Hadrian had kept mostly to his rooms, avoiding the crowds the students presented. The four men were seated around Albus' desk, which was currently laden with food. Teacup in hand, Hadrian listened to Sirius' enthusiastic story of how he was hunting for a house. Albus had agreed for him to take care of Harry, with the help of Remus, on the condition that he had to find satisfactory living quarters and a job. That wasn't much of a problem, considering the fact that Sirius had quickly been given back his old job as an Auror by the ministry. As well as a sum of money as compensation for the weeks spent in Azkaban. Sirius had recovered remarkably well. But then again, Hadrian guessed he wasn't this enthusiastic and happy all the time; it was after all just a few weeks since he had lost two of his closest friends. Remus was more calm and collected of the two of them. After a lull in the conversation, the clinking of cutlery against china was all that could be heard, Remus turned to Hadrian.

"You know. If you hadn't told us so many things to prove your words, I don't think I would've believed you to be a grown-up version of Harry." He admitted with a rueful smile.

Hadrian frowned. "Why not?" He tilted his head questioningly.

"Harry has black hair." He pointed out evenly.

"I know."

"You're blond." Remus said, his eyebrows raised. Hadrian dropped his teacup to the floor, where it spilled its' content on the carpet. His hand immediately went to his hair, before turning sharply to the headmaster.

"What did you do?" He growled out irritably. Albus seemed to suddenly be immensely fascinated by the design of his office ceiling.

Sirius fought back a snigger. "You mean to tell me you haven't noticed a change in your hair-colour in, what, almost two weeks?" He asked amusedly.

Hadrian scowled, ignoring Sirius. "Albus." He said warningly.

"Don't worry. It's nothing permanent." Albus admitted with a slight smile. "I just asked the house-elves to put a potion in your food, after you arrived. All you have to do to reverse it is take the counter-potion." He said, his eyes twinkling with amusement. Hadrian growled. He hadn't noticed any potion in his food or drink. It might be because he hadn't expected it at Hogwarts, or it might have been because the potion wasn't harmful. Either way, he didn't like it when people did things to him without his consent. Albus seemed to realize as much.

"I apologize, Hadrian. I simply didn't think it a good idea for you to walk around without some altercation to your appearance. You are rather strikingly similar to your father." He inclined his head in apology.

"I suppose." Remus murmured. "If your hair had been black, and without the scars..." His voice drifted off, leaving the sentence unfinished.

"Professor!" Sirius exclaimed suddenly, with a wide grin. "I never would have guessed you were a prankster!" Hadrian blinked, before sorting with amusement. After a stretch of comfortable silence, where all of them took the opportunity to finish their meal, Hadrian spoke up again.

"Albus. I have a question." The old wizard nodded his head for him to continue. "How are Frank and Alice Longbottom doing?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't know if they had been attacked yet or not, and didn't want to come across as insensitive or uncaring.

"They're doing perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" Albus felt a slight frown wrinkle his forehead. This reminded him too much of how Hadrian had asked about Sirius.

"So they haven't been attacked yet?" His voice was serious.

"Attacked?" Albus inquired worriedly.

"Yes." Hadrian tried not to sound too worried, himself. "In my time, Neville was raised by his grandmother, because his parents had been attacked by Death Eaters trying to get information on where Voldemort might be after he disappeared." He told them.

"By who?" Sirius asked. He knew the Longbottoms. They were friends, and he had worked together with them on several occasions.

"Let's see." Hadrian sighed. "I know they were attacked by Bellatrix and Rodolphous Lestrange, Bartemius Crouch Jr...and one more. I can't remember who the last one was." He sighed.

"And the Longbottoms?" Albus asked tersely. "You never said they were killed."

"That's because they weren't." Hadrian said flatly. "I even met them, once."

"Then what's the big deal?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"They were living in the St. Mungo's long term ward." Hadrian said. "They had been tortured so long that they lost their minds." His revelation left the room uncomfortably silent, all of them lost in the horror of that thought. "Neville was one of my closest friends. I would like to save his parents this time, if possible." He pressed on.

"Of course. I will see to it at once." Albus reassured him seriously.

"Wait." Remus spoke up suddenly. Everyone turned to look at him. Well, except Hadrian, since he couldn't. "Did you say Bartemius Crouch Jr? Wasn't that one of the people who held Sirius' trial?" He looked exceedingly worried.

"Not exactly." Hadrian shrugged. "It's his son. He's one of the more fanatic and loyal Death Eaters. I'd say he's on par with Bellatrix." This caused a revolted grimace to grace Sirius' face.

"That's...disturbing." He admitted.

"Tell me about it." Hadrian huffed. "That's the man who kidnapped me from school, sending me straight into the hands of Voldemort, to be an ingredient in his resurrection ritual." He said coolly.

"...what?" Remus sounded faint. Hadrian shrugged, and turned to Albus.

"He's the Death Eater in disguise I mentioned the day I got here." He shrugged. "I saw a memory of the trial where he and Bellatrix were sent off to Azkaban. Turns out old Barty was convinced by his wife to let her and their son switch places when they found out she was dying. She died in Azkaban some time later, under the effects of Polyjuice potion, while Barty Jr lived under his father's Imperius curse until my fourth year."

"That's disturbing." Remus spoke softly.

"And you're certain of this?" Albus asked, speaking almost as softly as Remus had. Hadrian nodded.

"Unfortunately." His voice was grim.

"Wait. So not only me, but Bella was sent to Azkaban too? My parents must have been thrilled." Sirius sneered. "At least Bella ended up where she deserved."

"I just wish she had died in there." Hadrian muttered darkly. At the three stares he received, he continued. "She's the one who killed you, my fifth year." He turned to Sirius. "In the Department of Mysteries." He shrugged. Sirius stared at him, unable to say anything to that. Hadrian let out a heavy, tired breath. Albus sighed; as usual he found himself with more questions than answers. The rest of lunch was consumed in a rather gloomy atmosphere.

...

A few days later found Hadrian alone in his rooms. Big surprise. He didn't feel like socializing. After his talk with Dumbledore and the remaining Marauders, he found himself lost in memories. He had lost so many people... Not even Ron and Hermione had escaped the war without lasting injuries. Ron had lost an arm two years back, and Hermione was never really the same after all the torture she had been subjected to. The twins had died. And they hadn't even been given the dubious blessing of dying together. No, Fred had died first; leaving George a shadow of his old self. He had dedicated his life to hunting down Death Eaters, and had finally perished, almost a year after his brother. Remus... Remus had not died peacefully. After Tonks had been murdered, he had hunted down every werewolf on the dark side he could find. He had eventually met his end at the hands of Fenrir Greyback. Hadrian had found his body. Or what was left of it. Little Teddy had been left in the care of his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks. The woman had never really recovered from the loss of first her husband, and then daughter and son-in-law. There were countless others, more than he cared to think about. He supposed it was something of a blessing he couldn't really see anymore. That way, he didn't have to stare at the faces of dead people. And he was surrounded by dead people. Hell, even Dumbledore had been gone. He was one of the first casualties in the Second War. He remembered the night on top of the Astronomy Tower like it was yesterday. Hadrian let out a heavy sigh. It would do no good to dwell on the past...or rather, the future. Even if he even got the chance to go back, it wouldn't be the same. He had already changed too much, just by freeing Sirius.

His thoughts were interrupted by a bright burst of flames in the middle of his sitting room. Hadrian turned to the source of the noise and heat.  
"Fawkes?" He asked, confused. "What are you doing here?" The grand bird flew over to him and settled down on his shoulder. "Here to comfort me?" He smiled wryly. The phoenix let out an encouraging trill, calming and soothing his aching heart. Hadrian reached up and scratched him on the head. Fawkes looked at him curiously, then grabbed his fingers with his beak, pulling at them gently.

"What is it?" Hadrian asked. Fawkes repeated the motion again, leaving Hadrian positively puzzled. "Do you want me to come with you?" He eventually asked. Another trill of song left him with the impression he had guessed correctly. He walked out of the portrait guarding his rooms and strolled calmly through the mostly empty corridors. It would be Christmas soon. He could feel the anticipation building in the castle. These children had been spared the war. Of course, there were those who had lost family members, but they had not seen the reality and horrors of what the war meant.

"I suppose I should go to Albus' office?" He asked the phoenix. Fawkes hugged his head briefly with a wing, and Hadrian smiled. "Alright then." He let out a quiet huff.

The gargoyle hopped to the side without waiting for a password, and Hadrian could hear voices the moment he stepped onto the revolving stairs.

"Guests, huh." He murmured. Fawkes nodded his agreement. Hadrian knocked on the door and was told to enter. Fawkes remained on his shoulder as Hadrian stepped up to a chair and sat down.

"Ah. I see that the last of us has arrived." Albus smiled, his eyes sparkling as they came to rest on Hadrian and Fawkes. The room quieted down immediately. Hadrian forced himself to return the smiled, although, he suspected it turned out more like a pained grimace. Remus sat down next to him, giving him an encouraging smile.

"I suppose you all know why you are here?" Albus began the meeting. Hadrian tilted his head; he had no idea. "First of all, I want to make sure all of you are aware that Mr Black has been freed of all charges, and that the real traitor has been apprehended by the ministry and is awaiting his sentence." He gazed out over the small crowd. "Next, I'd like to introduce a new member. Hadrian, if you could be so kind as to stand up a moment?" Hadrian sighed, but complied. Fawkes took that moment to fly over to his perch.

"Traitor." He muttered darkly after the phoenix. He got a distinct feeling Fawkes was laughing at him.

"Thank you." Albus continued. "This is Hadrian Orsus, everyone. He will take up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, come September. He is also the newest edition to the Order of the Phoenix." He said. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way." He continued, his voice gaining a serious edge. "I have received a very serious tip. One of my contacts have told me a few Death Eaters are trying to find out where Voldemort has disappeared to. This might not seem as a serious threat, now that the madman is no more. But we must remember that his followers are almost just as dangerous as the Dark Lord himself." A murmur of consent could be head in the room following that sentence. "And thus, I believe if would be best if we took certain measures to prevent anything disastrous from happening."

"Like what?" Someone asked wearily. "I thought all of this was over now." He sounded tired. Dumbledore inclined his head.

"I believe the Death Eaters would most likely seek out those with the most chance of knowing the whereabouts of Voldemort. I'm certain that all of you agree, that the Aurors among us is at the most risk." The silence that settled over the room was almost palpable.

"So what should we do?" Asked a male voice Hadrian couldn't place.

"Sirius, I suggest you stay here at Hogwarts for a while. Until the matter has been settled." Sirius slowly nodded, looking rather reluctant. Hadrian remembered how enthusiastic he was in his search for a house for him and Harry.

"What about Alice and me?" The voice spoke up again. Hadrian realized it must be Frank Longbottom. Albus looked at the couple for a moment, his piercing eyes focused and sharp.

"Would you be opposed to have a couple of guests for a while, Frank? Alice?" He eventually asked. "I am aware you can't relocate as easily, considering young Neville." He offered them a faint smile.

"Who would you suggest to be staying with us?" Alice asked. Her kind voice reminded him strangely of Neville.

"Alastor? Are you willing to spend some time at Longbottom manor?" Albus asked his old friend with a smile. Moody hummed slightly, eyeing the couple.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." He grumbled, his voice gruff. "Those fools at the ministry want me to retire." He added sourly. Hadrian bit back a laugh.

"And Hadrian? Are you up for the task?"

Hadrian startled. "Pardon?" He couldn't stop himself from asking. Albus simply smiled. "I doubt the Longbottoms would be comfortable with a complete stranger in their house." He added uncomfortable. Alice simply smiled at him, while Frank looked like he agreed.

"I'm just wondering why I haven't seen you before. Isn't it rather strange for someone to join the Order once the war's over?" Frank voiced his suspicions. Hadrian sighed.

"I've been fighting my whole life." He shrugged. "A member of the Order or not, it's not a requirement for someone to fight Death Eaters." He said flatly. "It's not like you're advertising in the _Daily Prophet_ that you're accepting applications." He muttered, drawing a snort from Sirius and Remus.

"You're welcome in our home, Hadrian." Alice assured him with a kind smile. "I'm sure we will become close friends." She glanced sharply at her husband. Hadrian couldn't help but return the smile.

"I don't want to impose my presence upon you. But if you're fine with me, I see no reason to object." He turned back to Albus with a shrug, showing it was up to the married couple. Moody was eyeing him intently. Hadrian supposed the man was curious about him. After a short, muted discussion, Frank and Alice accepted his offer. Albus smiled widely at them all.

"So when will this little project start?" Sirius asked. He sounded rather sullen. Hadrian heard Remus whisper encouragingly to him:

"You know you can continue looking for a house even if you're staying at Hogwarts." The werewolf said. That seemed to lighten Sirius' mood considerably.

"I'd suggest we set it into motion without preamble." Albus said, clasping his hands behind his back. "Remus, can you accompany Sirius while he gets what he needs for a stay here? And Alastor can join the Longbottoms and Hadrian once he's collected what he needs."

"What about Hadrian?" Alice asked curiously.

"He's staying here in the castle, at the moment." Albus informed them merrily. "It won't take long for you to collect what you need?" He asked, turning towards Hadrian. Hadrian simply raised his an eyebrow. He didn't own much, considering he'd had nothing with him when he'd been sent back, except the clothes he had been wearing and his wand. Albus seemed to catch his point, cleared his throat and nodded. "Is there anyone who has anything to add?" He asked the room at large.

"What about Harry Potter?" One witch asked. The tension in the room rose.

"Ah. Young Harry will be staying with Sirius, in accordance with his parents' will. Until Sirius has prepared everything he needs, the boy is in a secret location, safe." Albus assured them. Hadrian felt like snorting. Safe...right. Sirius glanced at him, but said nothing. Remus grabbed his arm, squeezed it comfortingly and then got to his feet when Albus dismissed them. Hadrian approached the three Aurors he would be staying with hesitantly.

"So." He said awkwardly. "Meet you two in the Entrance Hall in ten minutes?" He asked. Alice smiled while Frank eyed him with an unreadable expression.

"Sure. Alastor will use the floo and come to the house directly." She told him. Hadrian nodded and then left, feeling very out of place.

Ten minutes later found Hadrian waiting in the Entrance Hall, a small backpack slung over one shoulder. He stood with his hands shoved deep into his pockets, leaning against the wall. His wand was secure in the holster on his right arm. It had been a custom made gift from Moody, and he was very fond of it. He realized that he was currently holding all of his worldly possessions. It was a rather sad thought. He straightened as he became aware of two people approaching.

"Are you ready to leave?" Alice asked, her voice warm. Hadrian nodded. "Alright, then." And they left the castle, walking across the grounds. Once they reached the gates, Alice addressed him again. "I think it's better if you side-along Apparate with one of us." She extended her arm towards him. Hadrian took it without a complain. It was impossible to Apparate somewhere you had never been, and although he had been in Neville's house before, they didn't know that. They turned on the spot and the feeling a being squeezed through a rubber tube overtook his senses.

"Ugh. I hate Apparating." Hadrian muttered as they arrived, shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. He had never liked it to begin with, but after he had lost his sight, his other senses had improved to compensate. That made the entire experience even worse than before.

"Here it is. Home sweet home." Alice grinned, looking up at the large manor. Hadrian took it all in. It felt the same as it had in his time. "Let's go inside."

"I'm sure mother will want to be released from her duties as babysitter by now." Frank added, sounding faintly amused. Ah. Hadrian had no trouble imagine that. Augusta Longbottom was a very regal, very imposing witch. He wondered if she would be wearing that ghastly hat. They were greeted by the elderly witch the moment they stepped inside.

"Frank. It's about time you two got home. I told you I have an appointment today." She began briskly, not entirely unkindly. She paused when she spotted Hadrian, but seemed to take it all in stride. "Augusta Longbottom, Frank's mother." She held out her hand and introduced herself.

"Hadrian Orsus." Hadrian nodded respectfully towards her. Augusta studied him intently a moment, before turning back towards her son.

"You never mentioned we'd be receiving guests." She told her son sharply. "I would have prepared accordingly."

"Please. Don't go to any trouble on my account." Hadrian sighed.

"Nonsense." Augusta smiled.

"Where's Neville?" Alice asked, obviously used to Augusta's brisk and down-to-business behavior.

"He's taking a nap." The woman explained. "Now, Frank, care to explain?"

Frank sighed. "Come, mother. Let's go sit down a moment, and I'll explain what we talked about at the meeting." And he took his mothers elbow in a firm grasp and led her away from the door. Hadrian decided to follow Alice, as she seemed to be the one of the two, who had more easily accepted him.

"Are you any good with children, Hadrian?" She asked as they entered a large nursery. Hadrian shrugged.

"I used to babysit my godson from time to time." He told her, thinking about little Teddy. He'd never see him again. Unless Remus and Tonks would decide to get married again, and have the same baby... Not very likely, Hadrian thought.

"Used to?" Alice asked softly. Something in his voice must have tipped her off. He simply nodded; a short jerking motion. It was painful to think of everything he had lost by coming here. Sure, he had lost a lot in the war, but even those few who had remained had been lost to him when he had come back here. Not that he had had much choice... "I see." Was all she said. Alice leaned over the crib, staring fondly at her sleeping baby. She reached down a hand to gently caress his round cheek. "Momy's home." She murmured, her voice saturated with love. Hadrian turned aside. It didn't feel like this was something he ought to witness. Such an intimate moment between mother and child had no place for strangers. After a long stretch of silence, Hadrian spoke up.

"How old is he?" He asked mutedly.

Alice chuckled. "One and a half." She answered, just as quietly. "He's just mastered the art of walking."

"Ah." Hadrian couldn't suppress the smiled that stretched his lips. "That's when they begin to be trouble." He chuckled. Alice's smile widened.

"Would you like to take a shower or something, before supper?" She asked, changing the subject. Hadrian thought a moment before nodding. "Alright. I'll show you to your room." And they left tiny Neville to his sleep.

...

Two days passed without any hint of danger. Hadrian discovered that not only Alice was a loving parent; Frank was just as doting on his son as his wife. It was early afternoon, and they had just shared lunch. Hadrian was lying stretched out on the sofa in the sitting room, his eyes closed and trying to rest. He wasn't sleeping well at night. He was too tense and too stressed about what he was trying to prevent. He didn't know what he'd do if he failed and Frank and Alice ended up in St. Mungo's after all. He would never be able to face Neville again. He sighed and turned to his side, leaving his back to face the rest of the room. Sometime later, Hadrian was drifting on the edge of sleep. A person was walking noiselessly down the corridor, towards his room. Hadrian might have tensed, if he hadn't recognized the magical core.

"You don't have to sneak around, Mr Longbottom. If you want to search my stuff, you're free to do so." Hadrian spoke up tiredly. Frank froze. "I have nothing to hide. My backpack is standing at the foot of the bed." He informed the man, trying not to smile wryly. He was aware of Moody, who was watching them intently from the end of the corridor Frank had come from. Frank seemed to debate with himself whether to walk away or take the offer. With an irritated grunt, he marched into Hadrian's room. A few moments later he came out again. By the disgruntled expression on his face, he hadn't found anything incriminating. Moody chuckled mutedly to himself, entering the sitting room.

"How did you know? He wasn't making a sound." He asked curiously. Hadrian slowly sat up, rubbing at his face.

"He was very quiet." He acquiesced. "But my senses are more developed than the average persons."

"Is that so?" It was clear Moody didn't believe him. Hadrian grinned wryly.

"Yes."

"And is there some kind of secret behind this difference?" Moody asked, his voice rumbling. Hadrian tilted his head questioningly.

"I thought Albus told you." He shrugged. "I'm blind, it comes with the deal." The admission was met by nothing but absolute silence.

"Excuse me?" Frank spoke up from the doorway. He sounded incredulous.

"All these scars over my eyes. You didn't think they'd leave my eyes unscathed?" Hadrian felt his eyebrows climb towards his hairline.

Moody grunted. "That explains why you never look at anything in particular." Hadrian nodded.

"But how in Merlin's name can you move around with such ease?" Frank demanded to know.

"My magic found a way." Hadrian shrugged again. "I can sense my surroundings. Magical cores are like beacons." He admitted.

"I see." Moody mumbled distractedly. It sounded like he actually understood; which was true. Moody was the one who had given him the incentive to move forward. "That's mighty useful." The old Auror grumbled. "And you can recognize people depending on their magical core?"

"Usually." Hadrian nodded. "Everyone's magic is unique. If it's someone I know, it's very easy."

"But that has some large flaws." Moody continued.

"I'm aware. It's not like I do it for fun." He pointed out flatly. "It's out of necessity."

"Of course, of course."

Hadrian glared at nothing in particular, a moment, before giving in and sinking back into the sofa. "Ask away." He waved a hand in Moody's general direction. The grizzled old wizard actually chuckled.

"Alright. Can you read?"

"No." Hadrian admitted. It was one of the things he missed the most, strange enough. Hermione had been horrified once she'd found out.

"Can you make out colours?"

"Not at all."

"What about magic?" Moody continued.

"What do you mean?" Hadrian frowned.

"Can you tell the difference between spells, can you 'see' wards, and the like?"

"Yes. I practically had to re-learn all my spells, but yes." It had been gruelling work, but he would do it again if he had to.

"Useful." He commented. "How did it happen?" Moody continued casually. Hadrian tensed. A hand rose automatically to his face to finger the scars.

"A few, well placed curses from a handful of Death Eaters." He answered shortly. It wouldn't do to withhold information like this from Moody. The man might be old and paranoid, but he could recognize a lie when he heard one. "A modification of the _Lacero_, combined with a _Conjuctivitus_ curse, I believe." He stated frostily. His words were met with a heavy silence.

"I see." Came Moody's response. Hadrian could envision his narrowed eyes, his mouth set in a grim line. He nodded and lay back down, effectively ending the conversation. Moody rose and left with Frank. He could hear them whisper furiously to each other before they disappeared behind a door.

An hour or two later, Alice came and sat down next to him.

"I apologize." She said before Hadrian could say anything.

"What for?" He asked, puzzled.

"For my insensitive oaf of a husband." She smiled tiredly. "He's an Auror through and through, and can sometimes forget that people have reasons to hide who they are, other than Dark and sinister ones." She clapped him gently on the hand. "So I apologize."

"Alright." Hadrian answered uncomfortably.

"Did it happen long ago?" She asked softly, motioning towards his face. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." She hurriedly assured him.

"Three years ago. I was eighteen." He slowly admitted. Alice gasped.

"You were so young!" She exclaimed mutedly.

Hadrian shrugged. "Death Eaters don't care about such insignificant things as age." She appeared to agree, because she said nothing to contradict him.

"How did you recover so quickly?" She asked softly. Hadrian blinked, before chuckling.

"I didn't. I was severely depressed for several months, before a friend pulled me out of if, rather forcefully." He grinned at the memory. "He helped me recover, and helped me develop my magic so that I could move around with ease."

"Sounds like a true friend." Alice smiled.

"He was." The past tense wasn't lost on her, but she didn't comment. He felt rather grateful towards her, just for that.

Hadrian woke abruptly the next morning, finding an ominous shape looming over him. His wand was in his hand in a matter of seconds, and was pointing in the strangers face before he was even fully awake. A vicious curse on his lips, Hadrian blinked in recognition.

"Bloody hell, Moody! I almost cursed you!" He sat up agitatedly, shoving the man away from him. He couldn't really say he was surprised. This was precisely something that Moody was wont to do. "What were you thinking?" He ground out between clenched teeth, getting to his feet. "I could have killed you!" The old Auror chuckled.

"Just testing you, to find out how well developed your reflexes are." He hummed. "You pass."

Hadrian let out a tired sigh and collapsed down on his bed again, rubbing at his face. "You crazy old coot." He muttered under his breath. Moody let out an indignant sound, before clearing his throat. He was obviously not used to being addressed as such. Hadrian gave him a lopsided grin. "What time is it, anyway?"

"Half passed four." Moody smiled. Hadrian groaned.

"Really. Couldn't you do this at a more humane hour?" He asked flatly.

"No." Came the amused reply. Again, Hadrian sighed. "I can see the Death Eaters did quite a bit more than take your sight." He commented soberly after a stretch of silence. Hadrian place a hand on his chest and suppressed another groan. Ah, well. At east Moody would be respectful about it.

"...I was captured." He shrugged. The old Auror grunted and sat down next to him.

"Must've been nice and cozy." He commented dryly. Hadrian chuckled.

"You could say that." He inclined his head. "They didn't treat me kindly." He told him in a detached voice, pretty much waving away the entire incident.

"Have you talked about this with anyone, boy?" He asked, not entirely unkindly. Hadrian frowned.

"I respectfully ask you not to call me 'boy'." He tried to lessen the sharp edge in his voice. "And yes. I have." Moody simply nodded.

"I suppose I can see why you want to fight so..." His voice died out, as the two of them straightened. They had both heard the noise. Hadrian immediately grabbed a t-shirt from his bag, and then had his wand in his hand once more. Moody nodded once, and then the two of them left his room to search out the origin of the noise.

Halfway around the manor, Hadrian reached out a hand and caught Moody's arm. He indicated a spot in front of them. Moody nodded grimly. Wands first, they entered the supposedly vacant room. With a flick of his wand, Moody turned on the light. Four black robed figures froze on the spot, their white masks turning towards them.

"_Stupefy_!" Hadrian spoke the first spell, not bothered by the sudden change in light. One of the Death Eaters crashed to the floor, signalling the others to start. Spells and curses were fired from both sides, but the fight was surprisingly quiet, as they cast mostly silently. Hadrian suppressed a choice swear word as he felt his left arm be caught by a vicious curse. He ignored the flaring pain and the sudden wetness dripping from his hand. Between him and Moody, and the fact that they had caught the Death Eaters by surprise, they managed to capture three out of four. One of them slipped out of the window before they could stop her. Hadrian had no trouble recognizing the magical signature of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Damnit." He swore darkly. Moody grunted his agreement as running footsteps had them both straightening and pointing their wands at the door within seconds. Frank appeared, wand drawn. He blinked in the sudden brightness before taking in the scene. He swore and hurried up to them.

"You're bleeding." He told Hadrian, making to grab his arm.

"It's fine." Hadrian moved away from him. "It'll need stitches." He muttered. Moody thumped over to him, and pointed at the wound with his wand.

"Lacero?"

Hadrian shook his head. "The Secare curse." He murmured exasperatedly. Moody froze.

"Frank. Where's Alice?" He snapped in a suddenly commanding voice. "Get her in here and see to this mess, while I take Mr Orsus to see Poppy." The Auror growled in his rough voice. Hadrian blinked and would have stared at him. Was that worry in the man's voice? "I'll be back in maybe twenty minutes." And with a final nod, he dragged Hadrian to the nearest fireplace. He pulled out a pouch from a pocket, threw a handful of powder into the fireplace and then pushed Hadrian into them, shouting his destination. "Hogwarts Hospital wing." And before Hadrian had even a chance to object, he felt himself encompassed by the warm, green flames, spinning away. A few moments later, found him greeting the floor in front of Poppy's fireplace, face first. He groaned. Poppy jumped up from the chair she had been sitting in. Something dropped to the floor, sounding like a book.

"Mr Orsus!" She exclaimed, hurrying towards him. He had slammed his injured arm into the floor with a wet sound during his ungraceful arrival, and agony was washing over him in steady waves. He pushed the sensation to the back of his mind, stumbling to his feet, just in time for Moody's arrival.

"Poppy." The man greeted tersely. "The Secare curse, his left arm. It's a nasty cut." He informed, skipping greetings and pleasantries altogether. Madam Pomfrey paled, before snapping into the role of the brisk mediwitch.

"Come with me, Mr Orsus." And she practically dragged him out into the ward, forcing him to sit down on one of the beds. "Oh dear." She murmured once she got a good look at his arm. "It's cut through to the bone."

Hadrian simply sighed. "It was rather forcefully cast." He commented absentmindedly. Moody stared at him, with both, mismatched eyes.

"I need to speak with Albus, and then I'm heading back to Longbottom manor. There's quite the mess to clean up there." And he abruptly thumped out of the room. Poppy gave no sign to have heard him. She was muttering darkly under her breath as she cleaned his wound with capable, precise movements. She was very professional and skilled at her job. Hadrian didn't utter a sound as she began to stitch the nasty wound shut. The pain as she pushed the needle through his skin and muscle was nothing but a mere reminder of what she was doing. The wound began just above the back of his hand, not ending until slightly after his elbow. Another scar added to his collection... Hadrian sighed at the thought. When she was halfway done, now working the needle in the middle of his arm, the door to the infirmary opened to admit, not only Albus and Moody, but Sirius and Remus as well. The old Auror nodded as he hurried passed, and they could soon hear the roaring from the fireplace in Poppy's office.

"What happened?" Albus demanded sharply. Hadrian tilted his head, he was beginning to feel quite lightheaded from the blood loss.

"I'm quite sure Moody has filled you in already." He stated evenly. You could hear no trace of the fact that he was currently being stitched together in his voice. Sirius and Remus both stared at his bloody arm, with rather horrified expressions.

"What are you doing?" Sirius demanded to know. Hadrian sighed again.

"I was hit with the Secare curse." He stated offhandedly. When his revelation was received with nothing but blank expressions, he continued. "It's impossible to heal with magic or potions." He shrugged. He was certain Albus knew this already, but explained it for his godfather's and Remus' sake. "So if I don't want to bleed to death, it has to be stitched." He deadpanned.

"That's horrible." Remus murmured. He sounded slightly nauseous.

"It's not a spell I'm particularly fond of, no." Hadrian narrowed his eyes before turning to Albus. "Bellatrix escaped, but we caught the other three." He told him calmly. The old Headmaster let out a tired sigh.

"Bella was there?" Sirius hissed sharply. Right. Bellatrix was his cousin. Hadrian mentioned to his arm.

"A parting gift, in fact." He smiled grimly. "She always was fond of cutting curses." His uninjured hand rose to trace the large scar going from his left shoulder down to his stomach, feeling it absentmindedly through the fabric of his shirt. Sirius let out an indignant sound, reminding of a cross between a growl and a whimper.

"Sit still!" The mediwitch rebuked him sharply, shooting a glare at Albus and the two young wizards for disturbing her work. Once she was done, she wiped her hands on a conjured towel, looking over her handiwork. "Here." She handed him a potions vial. "Blood replenishing potion." She frowned. Hadrian downed the entire vial without a word, but grimaced at the foul taste. After another moment of deliberation, she produced a wad of cloth, dripping in another potion. Without preamble, she smeared the fluid over the angry red line the stitched wound presented. Hadrian actually winced.

"A little compassion, if you please." He grumbled sourly. She only gave him a grim, strained smile.

"You might think things through before you decide to throw yourself in front of dark cutting curses, the next time." And with that, she stomped off.

"What did I ever do to offend her?" Hadrian wondered out loud, glaring at nothing in particular. Albus chuckled good-naturedly.

"I suppose she thinks you're too young to be so hardened by war?" He mused out loud. His comment quickly sobered the atmosphere. "So, care to give me a more detailed explanation than Alastor gave me?" He asked serious.

Hadrian nodded. "Not much to tell, really. Moody decided to play the part of the paranoid old bastard he is. He woke me up too damn early to be reasonable, just to see how I'd react." Hadrian grumbled darkly. He didn't know it, but his words drew large grins from all three of the listening men. "Once I'd explained to him just what an idiotic idea it was, we heard a noise and went to investigate." He shrugged. "I have no idea how they bypassed the wards, by they didn't seem to have had any great difficulty entering the manor."

"And I'll be certain to launch an investigation on the matter." Albus assured him. "I don't think Frank will need much urging." He mused softly.

"Not with Death Eaters in the same house as his sleeping family, no." Hadrian agreed grimly. He shifted in his seat and grimaced as he accidently shifted his arm. "Damn it. My left arm is going to be pretty much useless for a couple of weeks." He complained. Albus just chuckled, while Remus eyed him with something close to astonishment.

"How can you be so relaxed about this?" He asked faintly. Hadrian considered his words.

"I suppose you can't come out of my life without a rather high tolerance for pain." He shrugged. He regretted the motion almost immediately. The adrenalin was clearing from his system by now, and the pain became sharper, more acute. "If you excuse me, I think I'll just lie down and sleep now." He muttered. As if on cue, Madam Pomfrey came striding back into the room. She shoved a potion into his hand, and Hadrian took it without complaint. The potion was barely down his throat before sleep claimed him.

"I don't understand how he can be so calm." Remus repeated bleakly. He eyed the sleeping man, feeling torn.

"I suppose... from his perspective, it's nothing new." Albus spoke seriously, a pensive look on his face.

"Headmaster." Poppy spoke up, sounding irate. "My patient needs to rest." She gave them a pointed look. Albus inclined his head and ushered his two guests with him out the door. There was no need for them to go back to bed, and there was much to be done. They had three Death Eaters to interrogate, as well as a fourth one to track down and capture. It sure was an interesting way to start the day.

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 3**

...

Hadrian slept through the day and following night. He awoke early the next morning, screaming at the top of his lunges and falling to the floor.

"Mr Orsus!" Came the frightened voice of Poppy, hurrying towards him. "Calm down. You're in the Hospital wing."

Hadrian panted heavily, trying to orient himself. After a few moments, he slowly picked himself up from the floor. "I'm sorry for startling you, Poppy." He muttered coarsely. His throat felt raw.

"Nonsense." The woman assured him. "Don't worry about it, dear." She sounded worried. Damnit. The pain from the wound had set of a series of his more unpleasant memories, resulting in horrible nightmares. He slowly sat down on the edge of the bed, supporting his head in his hand, while he tried to calm down. He was trembling.

"What's the time?" He asked, just to fill the awkward silence.

"It's almost seven." The mediwitch replied evenly. It seemed she had collected herself by now. "Here." She handed him two potions. Hadrian fired off a questioning look in her direction. "One's a Calming Draught, the other one is to repair the muscle damage in your arm." She eyed him sternly. "You're lucky the curse didn't hit your wand arm."

Hadrian swiped the potions. "I know. So I should expect some muscle damage for some time?" He asked distractedly.

"Yes. And you have to rest the arm as much as possible for at least two weeks." She continued sternly. "Now, let me dress the wound, and then you're free to go." Hadrian held out his stiff, rather swollen, left arm. Poppy cleaned it carefully and then applied the same stinging potion as she had the day before. After it had been allowed to rest for a moment, she dressed his arm carefully in bandages, covering the wound completely.

"I want you back in here every day, at least the first week, so I can redress the wound." She told him, not leaving room for argument. "I don't want to give any infections chance to settle." She grumbled under her breath.

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey." Hadrian gave her a thin smile. She eyed him suspiciously a moment before nodding to herself and then sending him on his way.

"Get something substantial to eat." She called after him as he left the ward. Hadrian sighed tiredly. He never had much luck; even in the past he found himself in Pomfrey's care. He smiled bemusedly and shook his head, slowly making his way down to the Great Hall. Breakfast sounded like a good idea. He was starving.

Thankfully, hardly any students were up yet, as it was Saturday, and the kids took the opportunity to sleep in. Hadrian entered the Great Hall and spotted Albus sitting up at the Head table. He was only accompanied by professor McGonagall. After a brief hesitation, Hadrian made his way up there.

"Good morning, Hadrian." Albus greeted him warmly.

"Morning, Albus. Professor." He nodded to McGonagall before seating himself on the other side of the headmaster.

"Slept well?" The old man inquired pleasantly.

Hadrian hesitated a moment before nodding shortly. "Albus." He spoke up, filling his plate with various foods that appealed to his nose. "I realised something the other day."

"And what was that?" Came the polite response.

He suppressed a sigh. "I can't be a professor here." He said reluctantly. Silence reigned between them a strained moment, before Albus turned towards him, a serious expression on his face.

"And why is that?" He asked, the usual twinkle in his eyes missing.

Hadrian tried to hide his frustration. "I'm blind, Albus! I can't read. That makes it impossible to read essays and grade them, and a whole bunch of stuff I'd have to do."

Albus considered him a moment, before chuckling. "That won't be much of a problem, my dear boy." He told him reassuringly, patting his uninjured hand. Hadrian glowered at him.

"Really?" It was clear he wasn't convinced.

"Really." Albus nodded. "I'll teach you a spell that will make the essays read themselves up to you. And a dictating quill will take care of the rest." He nodded to himself, clearly satisfied. "I have given this quite a bit of thought." He assured the young man. Hadrian had to admit it sounded like a practical solution.

"But won't the board of governors oppose the idea of a blind man teaching?" He asked hesitantly. He didn't know why, but it felt as if _something_ had to get in the way of this opportunity. Something always did.

"I highly doubt it, Mr Orsus." Minerva spoke up the first time, turning towards him. "You've gained quite a bit of fame, since you arrived here." She gave him a brief smile. Hadrian stared.

"Pardon?"

"You've been mentioned in the _Daily Prophet_ twice already, Hadrian." Albus sounded immensely amused.

"What? When?" He couldn't believe this.

"The first time in the article concerning Mr Black's trial. I believe they actually quoted your entire speech." Albus said merrily. Minerva nodded. "The second time was yesterday's newspaper. They printed an article about the attack on Longbottom manor, and I believe you and Alastor was given quite a bit of attention." Hadrian groaned.

"Perfect." He muttered darkly.

"You don't enjoy the attention?" Minerva inquired curiously, eyebrows raised. "I thought most young men would love the fame." She commented.

"Then I'm not 'most young men'." He answered stiffly.

"You certainly are not, Hadrian." Albus nodded fondly. "As it is, you have shown yourself to the public to be a very capable man, who believes in justice. I doubt we'll get any trouble from the Board." He assured him. Hadrian simply answered with a sigh.

Some time later, when Hadrian was cradling a cup of steaming tea in his right hand, Albus addressed him once more. The hall had begun to fill with a few early risers among the students, as well as another handful of teachers.

"Hadrian. It will be the Christmas holidays soon." He began, gaining Hadrian's attention. "Once they are over, would you be interested to sit in on professor Telum's lessons to get a feel for what's expected of you come September?"

Hadrian thought it over a moment. "Yes. I think I'd like that." He nodded. "It'll get me used to interacting with the students, as well."

"Wonderful. I'll talk to Mr Telum about it, then." And with that, Albus rose and left the Great Hall through a small side door behind the Head table. Hadrian chuckled lightly. He suspected Albus was quite thrilled to have him on staff. He took another sip of his tea. He had actually defeated Voldemort, not once, but twice. He hoped that meant he wouldn't be affected by the curse on the Defence position. He supposed he would find out, whether he wanted to or not, after his first year. He spotted two magical signature he knew well enter the Hall and got up to go down and join them. Sirius and Remus had just sat down at the Gryffindor table when Hadrian slumped down next to them.

"Good morning." He greeted, still holding his teacup in hand. Sirius grunted something unintelligible, while Remus gave a cheerful response.

"Morning, Hadrian. How's the arm?" He glanced down at the bandaged limb.

Hadrian smiled crookedly. "It's as well as you can expect it to be." He shrugged. "So you're still staying at the castle?" He changed the subject. Sirius was shuffling food into his mouth, so that left Remus to answer.

"We thought to wait at least until you was out of the Hospital wing." He admitted. "Sirius believes he has found the perfect house, so we'll go view it in another couple of days." He smiled.

Sirius nodded his enthusiastic assent. "We'll be able to go and collect Harry after that!" He mumbled excitedly through a mouthful of food.

Hadrian smiled. "Would you mind if I accompanied you for that?" He asked carefully. He didn't know if they would take it as an intrusion. Both men paused.

"Of course not!" Sirius grinned. "You're more than welcome to tag along."

"You can come to see the house too, if you'd like." Remus added lightly. Hadrian blinked. They had accepted him so easily into their lives. He found himself unable to speak, so he simply nodded.

...

After breakfast, the three of them decided to go back to Hadrian's rooms. Once they had settled down in his sitting room, Sirius addressed him again.

"Listen, Hadrian." He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "From what you told us, you never really got a chance to get to know me very well in your time." He began. Hadrian simply nodded, not sure where this was heading. Remus showed his silent support, next to his black-haired friend. "Would you, maybe, like us to teach you how to become an animagus?" The words tumbled out of Sirius' mouth quickly, as if he was anxious to get them out. "You don't have to if you don't want to, of course." He added lamely.

"We thought it would be a nice opportunity to spend time together and get to know each other better." Remus put in helpfully. Hadrian blinked, trying not to stare.

"You're not interested?" Sirius asked, trying not to sound as disappointed as he felt.

"I'd love to!" Hadrian suddenly grinned, snapping out of the shock. "You're really willing to do that?" He asked carefully. Sirius and Remus looked at each other, before bursting out laughing.

"Of course!" Sirius grinned.

"I thought we had explained this already. We want you in our lives, Hadrian." Remus smiled softly. After all he had done for them, the wolf in Remus already considered Hadrian part of the pack.

Hadrian could honestly say he hadn't expected this. "Won't you get into trouble?" He frowned at the thought. "You're not a registered animagus, after all." He pointed out.

"I don't see how that matters." Sirius shrugged nonchalantly.

"Maybe you can take this opportunity to register? The two of you could do it together." Remus suggested. He really didn't want Sirius to get into even more trouble. He had almost lost him once already, and didn't want to risk it again.

"We could ask Albus, to see what he has to say about it?" Hadrian suggested with a shrug. Remus blanched. Sirius glanced worriedly at his friend. "I doubt he'd put any blame on you, Moony." Hadrian seemed to sense what was moving through Remus' mind. "If anything, he'll be cross with Sirius." He grinned at his godfather.

Sirius sniggered. "Don't you think I'd get a belated O in transfiguration?" He mused dramatically.

Hadrian laughed. "I think you'd have to take that up with McGonagall." He grinned.

Sirius shuddered at the thought. "I think she might actually skin me alive if I did..." He said sheepishly.

Remus snorted. "Sure."

"It could happen!" Sirius insisted.

"So how do I become an animagus?" Hadrian asked curiously, effectively interrupting the banter.

"It's a rather complicated process." Remus said, glaring at Sirius, who was making faces at him, effectively making him look like a five year old. "A combination of spells and something reminding of meditation."

"Really?" Hadrian found himself sounding somewhat doubtful. "You mean to tell me Sirius managed to meditate?"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly as both Hadrian and Remus laughed. "It was quite interesting, actually." He turned up his nose, sniffing loftily. "Getting to know you inner animal, and all."

"What do you mean?" Hadrian had never really considered becoming an animagus before; there had simply not been enough time or opportunity. But the thought of it was very appealing now.

"It's hard to explain." Sirius shrugged. "But it's like you meet a representation of yourself in animal form, in your head. You then have to convince it to cooperate, and teach you how to transform." He frowned in thought. "My inner dog was surprisingly easy-going." He grinned. "But James told us how his inner stag insisted on teaching him how to butt heads properly first." He sniggered.

"Didn't you mention something about how you had to make an oath, or something?" Remus commented amusedly, leaning back in the sofa.

"Yeah." Sirius perked up. "That's right! I had forgotten about that. The dog was really insistent on me making a loyalty oath, or something like that." He pursed his lips. "I wonder what that was about."

"So how do you find out what animal you'll turn into?" Hadrian inquired.

"Your patronus might be an indicator, but it doesn't always add up." Remus told him. "Can you cast a patronus?"

"Sure. I learned when I was thirteen." Hadrian smiled. "You're then one who taught me, actually."

Remus stared at him, slightly slack-jawed. "Thirteen?" He murmured.

"Well, what is it?" Sirius insisted, ignoring Remus' shocked expression.

"A stag." Hadrian smiled softly. The two Marauders stilled.

"Just like James." Sirius voice was surprisingly soft and dampened. It told of the grief he was working through, which was otherwise hidden by his cheerful and upbeat demeanour.

"But I haven't cast a patronus in quite some time now. Not since I lost my sight, I believe." Hadrian sighed. "It's been hard to find good memories to focus on." He offered as an explanation, before either of them could ask.

"You think it's changed?" Remus seemed to have recovered somewhat.

Hadrian shrugged. "I don't know. I've seen it happen once."

"You've met someone who's patronus has changed?" Sirius asked curiously.

Hadrian grinned at Remus. "Yes."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Remus asked uncertainly.

"Because you're the reason her Patronus changed." He answered. Sirius was silent for all of three seconds, before bursting out laughing. Remus glared at his friend, looking exceedingly annoyed.

"Who?" Sirius managed to press out between breaths, wiping tears from his eyes.

"The woman who later became his wife." Hadrian took a lot of pleasure from teasing them like this.

"Moony got married!?" Sirius all but screamed. Remus looked shell-shocked. "With who?" He demanded gleefully.

"I'm not telling." Hadrian smirked. "You'll have to find her on your own, Moony." Remus eyed him seriously, before nodding.

"Anyway." The werewolf continued, clearing his throat, before Sirius could dissolve in hysterical laughter once more. "There's a spell you cast over yourself, to help you find your way to your centre, where you have to find your inner animal. How many times you have to repeat the exercise, depends on how well attuned you are with your soul. Then comes the feat of actually learning how to change from one form to the other." Remus explained briskly; his red cheeks the only sign of the revelation from a few minutes ago. Sirius continued to snigger every other breath.

"So when do we start?" Hadrian asked, getting excited now.

"We might as well start right away." Sirius shrugged. "Let's sit down on the floor." And he slid down from the sofa to sit on the thick carpet. Hadrian tilted his head questioningly, but followed suit.

"I can cast the charm on you, if you want." Remus offered. At Hadrian's nod, he glanced at Sirius. "Maybe it'd be beneficial for you to have a chat with you inner dog again? It's been a few years." He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, fine. Shoot away." Sirius grinned. "We're ready."

"Remember, Hadrian, you're simply having a meeting with yourself, essentially. Stay calm, no matter what your animal is." And with a final nod, Remus took out his wand and waved it over the two men. Hadrian felt his eyes fall shut, as if of their own accord and relaxed. Remus' voice was echoing slightly in his ears before fading away. It felt like he was slowly sinking into a warm, comforting darkness. Hadrian realised he could see, as he became aware of a soft light rising around him. He looked around, curious.

"Is this what it looks like in my mind?" He asked mutedly, speaking mostly to himself. There was no answer. He was gently lowered onto a grassy surface, the world coming to rest around him. Everything was quiet. He could see shadowy shapes around him, reminding him vaguely of trees. The grey light was surprisingly muted, as if it had been a clouded day and was now nearing twilight. A rustling sound caused him to turn around. A pair of green eyes were staring at him from a particularly dark patch. He waited with bated breath, trying to see what kind of animal was hiding in the shadows.

"Why are you here?" A familiar voice asked. It was his voice, but different. It sounded wilder, more feral and untamed.

"I..." Hadrian didn't really know what to say.

"You have discarded your name and your time. Will you discard your true form as well?" The voice demanded, staring intently at him from the dark. Hadrian opened his mouth to answered, but closed it again, as nothing came to mind. "I never thought you'd be a coward." The voice taunted him, managing to sound disappointed at the same time. The words lit a spark of anger in him.

"I never wanted to come back in time!" He stated firmly, his voice sharp. "I can't use the name my parents gave me, because there's another me here. A me, who will hopefully grow up to be nothing like me!" He glared at the eyes. He could hear a soft chuckle before the bushed rustled again. Hadrian watched as a large, grey wolf stepped out of the shade.

"True." It confirmed with a slight nod. It walked up to him and sat down in front of him, facing him. "And my last question?"

Hadrian sighed. "I've always wanted a family."

"A pack." The wolf nodded, understanding.

"I had one, of a sort. But none of them know me here... I met the Weasley's, but they are all so much younger than me. I mean, Ron is barely two years old!" He rubbed a hand over his forehead. "All I have is Remus and Sirius, now." He murmured.

"The Moonwolf and the Dog." The wolf confirmed, nodding again. Hadrian wondered why he didn't just call Remus a werewolf.

"I want to get to know who they are here. None of them have experienced the hardships of solitude and Azkaban here... They are so young." Hadrian mused. He wasn't certain where he was going with this. "I suppose becoming an animagus would bring me closer to Sirius. And that way, I could keep Remus company during the full moon, just like my dad used to do."

"You wish to strengthen the bonds between your pack mates and you?" The wolf asked evenly. Hadrian considered his words.

"Yes."

"I can accept that. Pack is important." His eyes glowed intensely a moment. "But before I can allow you to take my form, I must teach you all about being a wolf." He stood up, turning his snout to the sky. Hadrian looked up to see that the darkness had cleared to show a vast, sparkling night sky. He stared at it for a long time, breath hitching in his throat. He hadn't seen the stars in three years.

"It's beautiful." He murmured softly. The wolf glanced at him.

"This is where we belong." He told him serenely. "Wolves thrive in the dark of night. We rely on more than just our eyes to hunt. Ears and nose are dominating here." He said, motioning for Hadrian to follow as he moved towards the tree-shaped shadows. "We have fought countless battles." He continued to speak as they walked, side-by-side, through the hinted woods. Hadrian nodded. "I've been running with you all these years. Now it's time for you to run with me." He glanced up at him. Hadrian smiled.

"I'd love to run with you." He spoke softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful quiet.

"Wolves protect the pack, even if it's at the cost of their own life. We teach the cubs, protects them and raise them to the best of our abilities. We run and hunt together. We respect our elders and lead those who are weaker than us. But you must remember to play, from time to time." He glanced up at him, clearly amused at Hadrian's startled expression.

"There hasn't been much time for me to play. Ever." He said.

"I know." The wolf's tongue was lolling out of its' mouth now, as if laughing. "But your life is different now. The Dog will help you play." He assured him. "Even the Moonwolf will encourage it." He nodded to himself. He suddenly stopped and turned to stare at him. Hadrian found himself straightening at the scrutiny. "Wolves are proud, and loyal. We honour our words, and care for our own. I know this won't be a problem for us."

Hadrian didn't have to be told about the change from 'you', to 'us', to know it was significant. "I've always tried to stay true to myself, no matter the situation I've found myself in."

"Yes. But we are more feral now, than when we were younger." The wolf said seriously. "The fighting and injuries have done this to us." And suddenly, Hadrian could see his scars appear on the wolf's body. The scars covering his face were concentrated on the wolf's snout, mostly missing the eyes. The long, shaggy fur hid most of the scars on his torso, but he could see them on the legs, where the fur was shorter. "We are quicker to attack, protecting more fiercely now. We know what it means to lose." The two of them nodded, thinking back to everything they had lost. "I don't have to teach you these thing, which comes naturally to a wolf." He sounded oddly pleased by this. "You have already discovered the rules of the wild and carry them with you, deeply ingrained in your soul." He eyed him with intelligent, calculating eyes. Hadrian supposed it was true. He had never been naive, but he had lost that last, lingering innocence of childhood a long time ago. On the battlefield, it was the survival of the fittest.

"I will teach you how to transform." The wolf promised. "But not now. Come back and speak to me, let us explore these dark, dangerous lands while you heal." The wolf eyed his left arm, sniffing the air. Hadrian became aware of the coppery tang of blood in the air, mixed with the potent sting of potions.

"I'll come back." He promised.

The wolf nodded, satisfied. "The first few times, you will transform in here, and we will go running." The promise hung suspended between them. Hadrian eyed the wolf intensely, savouring the fact that he could actually see it. "You should return. Your pack mates are waiting for you." And he turned away, disappearing among the shadows the same way as he had appeared. Hadrian wanted to call him back, but felt himself jerk backwards and up. A moment later, he was suspended in the warm darkness again, only this time with the sensation of rising, instead of falling.

Sitting on the carpeted floor once more, Hadrian blinked a few times, briefly mourning the loss of his sight.

"Are you back?" Sirius asked curiously.

Hadrian nodded. "Yes."

"Well?" The impatient man demanded with a grin.

"Did you find it?" Remus asked. He was more restrained than Sirius, but just as curious.

"It's more like he found me, actually." Hadrian said slowly, stretching and getting to his feet. His legs were stiff from lack of movement. Sirius and Remus stared at him.

"Really? Your animal sought you out?"

"Is that unusual?" Hadrian frowned, lowering himself into the soft armchair.

"It's not unheard of, but that must mean you're very closely tied with your animal." Remus explained. "What animal was it?"

Hadrian grinned. "You'll like this." He teased. "I'm a wolf."

"Wow." Sirius breathed. "Who would've guessed? You'll fit right into our pack!" His voice rising in volume as his excitement grew.

"Yeah. He actually talked about the two of you." Hadrian smiled at them fondly.

"Really?" Remus asked. "What did he have to say?"

"He talked about pack a lot." He shrugged. "He called you a Moonwolf, Remus." He smiled.

"Why not werewolf?" Sirius frowned confusedly.

"No idea."

"What about Sirius?" Remus smiled back.

"The Dog." He chuckled.

Remus actually snorted. "Fitting." He commented dryly.

Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked from one to the other. "I know you're trying to insult me, but it won't work. Dog's are loyal and noble animals!" Sirius sniffed.

"He spoke fondly of both of you." Hadrian assured them. "Apparently, you're my pack."

"You DO know that you're essentially talking to yourself, when you're talking to your wolf, right?" Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Yeah." Hadrian grinned. "He promised to teach me how to transform, but he wanted to wait until my arm's healed." He shrugged, ignoring Sirius' question.

"He agreed at your first meeting?" Remus sounded impressed. "Even James had to coax his stag to teach him, appealing to his ego." He smirked at the memory; James had complained about that for weeks, claiming that the stag was too pompous and self-absorbed. He hadn't even realised he had been complaining about himself.

Hadrian nodded. "Yes. But he wanted me to come back a few times before that, to teach me how to transform in my mindscape first. He wanted me to run and hunt with him." He turned to Sirius. "So how did the meeting go with you and your dog?" He asked curiously.

Sirius grimaced. "Fine." He muttered. "He's a little different after my stay on Happy Island." He admitted. "But he was excited about the prospect of raising a pup." He added slowly.

"Yeah. My wolf kept mentioning pups, too." Hadrian admitted, thoughtfully. The two of them were interrupted by a snort from Remus.

"What?" Sirius demanded suspiciously.

"You sound like you're getting puppies with each other." He laughed. Sirius blushed, but Hadrian simply smiled.

"Well, I think he was referring to the students, too. I am going to teach next year." He reminded them.

"Right." Sirius smiled sheepishly.

"So, did your Dog give you rules and standards to live up to and such?" He asked curiously.

"Not really. He just keeps reminding me to protect family and friends, have fun and eat lots of delicious food." Sirius grinned.

Hadrian couldn't help the snort. "That sound exactly like you." He laughed.

"Doesn't it?" Remus agreed, chuckling. Sirius pretended to pout. As if to prove their point, he transformed into the large black dog and rolled over to lie on his back, tongue lolling out of his mouth.

"Sirius." Remus choked out. "You're exposing your private parts." He was trying very hard not to laugh. Sirius rolled back onto his stomach, gave Remus a long, accusing glare, before walking over to Hadrian and sitting down next to his chair. As if saying; Hadrian is my friend instead of you now. Hadrian chuckled and scratched him behind an ear, much to Sirius' delight. Maybe Christmas would be something to look forward to, after all?

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 4**

...

House viewing was something completely new to Hadrian. He had never done anything like it before, and found it rather interesting. Sirius had found a nice house -with a lot of help from Remus- close to Ottery St. Catchpole, much to Hadrian's surprise and delight. He found out that there were a few wizard families resident there, and that Sirius had settled for the town after he had found out that there were several magical children in the vicinity. Remus told him that they had considered Godric's Hollow first, but that they had decided against it due to all the painful memories. Hadrian could sympathise. It was a nice house, with four bedrooms, two sitting rooms and a roomy kitchen. Hadrian wondered a bit at the many bedrooms, but Sirius quickly explained that there was one for each of them. Him included. Hadrian hadn't known what to say to that, so he had simply given a mute nod. Sirius had signed the contract for the house the same day, and had then proceeded to fill it with his belongings. Remus had helped him buy things for baby Harry, and one of the rooms was now a fully functioning nursery. Hadrian had been at something of a loss as to what to fill his room with, since he virtually owned nothing, but Remus and Sirius had both helped. It now contained both a small amount of books, as well as a few Quidditch posters Hadrian couldn't really see.

Now back at Hogwarts, Sirius was driving them all insane, as they waited for Albus' approval to go and fetch Harry from Privet Drive number 4. Hadrian would go with them, and he fully intended to place the family under a strong charm, preventing them from harming Harry in any way. He would, after all, have to stay there two weeks every year to ensure that the protection from his mother's sacrifice remained. A knock at the portrait brought him out of his musings, and Hadrian went to open it.

"Hadrian." Albus smiled grandfatherly at him.

"Is it done?" Sirius asked before the man had a chance to say anything more.

He chuckled warmly. "Yes." He smiled. "You three can go and fetch him now. You know how to get there, I gather." He was directing this question to Hadrian in particular.

"It won't be a problem." He confirmed with a nod. "I did live there until I was eleven, after all." He shrugged. Albus nodded and decided not to ask why he sounded so disinterested.

"Let's go then!" Sirius exclaimed excitedly, dragging Remus with him passed Hadrian and Albus, towards the Entrance Hall.

"Sorry!" Remus called over his shoulder, barely concealing the smile curling the edges of his mouth.

Albus chuckled again. "Good luck." He told Hadrian, and with a simple nod, he strolled away. Hadrian let out a miniscule sigh and went after his two new friends.

...

It wasn't much trouble to bring the two Marauders along to Privet Drive, and after a short walk, the two of them now stood staring up at the house.

"I have never seen a more boring house in my life." Sirius muttered disappointedly after a moment or two.

"Right?" Hadrian grinned. "The Dursley's life aspiration is to be as 'normal' as humanly possible." He said with a shrug, leading the way up to the door. He hesitated a moment and then turned to Remus. "Maybe it's best if you ring the doorbell, Moony. You look the most normal out of the three of us." He smirked.

Sirius scoffed. "Don't tell them about your furry little problem, then."

"As if I would do that." Remus muttered, shouldering his way past Sirius, and then calmly pressing the doorbell. They could hear footsteps hurrying towards the door at the sound, and then the door opened to reveal a younger looking Petunia.

"Yes?" She asked, a forced smile on her lips. She sounded rather tired.

"Hello, my name is Remus Lupin. I'm here with Sirius Black and Hadrian Orsus to pick up Harry Potter." Remus stated their business without preamble.

"Finally you're here." She snapped, all attempts at politeness gone now. "Come in, if you must." She scanned the neighbours' gardens closely, before closing the door after them. "He's up there." And she pointed up to the door that would later become Dudley's second bedroom. Hadrian was pleased that he was at least not kept in the cupboard under the stairs already. Maybe even Petunia had her limits? "Get the thing out of my house." She sneered. Hadrian sighed tiredly, not surprised in the least. Sirius and Remus, however, seemed shocked by the woman's reaction.

"Are you aware that this is your sister's child we're talking about?" Remus asked incredulously.

"Of course! I never asked for my freak of a sister's spawn in my household!" Petunia hissed.

"How can you talk about a baby like that?" Sirius demanded sharply.

"Alright." Hadrian interrupted. "Let's get Harry and then leave. The faster we get him away from here, the better." He stated firmly. Remus and Sirius stared at him, before reluctantly nodding. The two men stomped up the stairs to fetch Harry. Meanwhile, Hadrian turned towards Petunia, following her through to the kitchen.

"What do you want?" She demanded sharply as she turned around and spotted him.

"I'm here mainly to warn you." He began solemnly. "Harry will come here two weeks every summer. Dumbledore has already notified you, as I'm certain you're well aware of. But remember this, that if you hurt him, in any way, you will have to deal with me." He practically growled. The muggle woman stared at him, wide-eyed. "Rest assured; anything you do to Harry, I will do to your own son." Hadrian knew how to make her listen.

"You...Y-You can't threaten me in my own home!" She tried to sound indignant, but it came out more as a pathetic squeak.

"I can. And I will go through with it." Hadrian promised her. He tapped a hand on his cheekbone. "I got these scars fighting against Voldemort, which I'm sure you know what it means. And I will not hesitate to protect those I consider family." He told her, a hard note stealing into his voice. Of course, he wouldn't take just her word; he would charm her and the house, as well. But it wouldn't hurt to scare her a little. Not to mention that it was immensely satisfying. "Do we have an agreement?" He asked.

"R-Right." Petunia stuttered.

Hadrian nodded. "Alright. So if you do anything to harm Harry, I will do that same thing to your son. Dudley, wasn't it?" He asked, his voice suddenly pleasant. Petunia ogled him, a frightened look on her horse-like face. Hadrian nodded to himself and then walked out into the hallway, waiting for the others. While he did so, he took out his wand. With a muttered spell on Petunia when she turned her back to him, and a strong charm on the house itself, he was satisfied. A heartbeat later, Remus and Sirius came clambering down the stairs, Sirius with a bundle in his arms.

"Alright?" He asked. Remus nodded.

"Let's go home, then." Sirius said, smiling down at the sleeping baby. Hadrian paused, but then smiled and led the way out of the house. Hopefully, he would never have to set foot on Privet Drive ever again. But he wouldn't hesitate to make real is threat if his charms somehow failed.

...

"Do you want to hold him?" Sirius asked. They were back in the house, which Sirius had promptly named the Marauder's den. Hadrian startled.

"Me?" He asked dumbly.

"No, the yeti standing in the corner." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yes, you!" He sniggered.

"Sure." Hadrian answered hesitantly. They were all sitting in the large sitting room next to the kitchen. Remus had turned the other sitting room into a library, much to Sirius' dismay. He held out his hands and received the tiny child. After a few moments, Hadrian leaned back against the cushions. "This must be the strangest thing I've ever done." He admitted with a lopsided smile.

"What? Holding your infant self?" Sirius asked with a grin. "I admit that sounds rather twisted, even for the wizarding world."

"Yeah." Remus agreed. "It looks like he's waking up." He commented, leaning closer to Hadrian to get a look at Harry. An adorable whimpering sound reached their ears, and then the small bundle in Hadrian's arms began to wriggle.

"Here." He immediately handed him over to Sirius, who was laughing hysterically.

"Pafoo?" A tiny, sleepy voice caused them all to still.

"He remembers me!" Sirius exclaimed -albeit more mutedly than normal- as he grinned down at the small form of his godson. Hadrian smiled. This was what should have happened in his time, too. "Yes, Prongslet, it's me, Padfoot!" He told the baby, almost ecstatic.

"Mooy?" The baby inquired next.

"Give him here!" Remus chuckled, holding out his hands expectantly. Sirius only reluctantly handed over his best friends son. "Hello, Harry." Remus greeted the child. He was rewarded with a wide, brilliant smile. Harry giggled happily and tried to grab Remus' hair. As it was apparent Harry had no desire to sleep anymore, he set him down on the floor. Harry struggled up on his feet, pulling himself upright with the help of the sofa, and then walked towards Sirius.

"Awo." He exclaimed, staring expectantly at Sirius. The man looked almost as if he had been given the best gift he possibly could have been given. Hadrian studied it all curiously. He couldn't deny that he was puzzled as Sirius transformed into Padfoot and then crawled up to the baby, who them promptly sat down. The large black dog pressed his cold, wet nose against the toddler's cheek, much to Harry's obvious delight, and then snorted in his face. Harry squealed happily, and grabbed a hand-full of Sirius' fur, pulling his head forcefully towards him. The dog sent a desperate look at Remus, who simply laughed.

"Suit yourself, Padfoot! You're on your own."

Harry then amused himself by playing with Sirius' ears for a while, forcing the dog to lie with his head, practically in the toddler's lap.

"Don't you have a camera?" Hadrian asked suddenly. "This could be used as priceless blackmail material later, you know." He pointed out with a smirk. Padfoot let out an indignant sound, while a grin slowly spread over Remus' face.

"You know, I think I have one in my room." He said, standing up. "One moment." And he hurried off. Padfoot sent a glare in Hadrian's direction, but it was a rather forlorn dog that lay on the carpet when Remus returned. "I like the way your mind works, Hadrian." Remus grinned after snapping two pictures. "A true Marauder." He added merrily.

"Thank you, thank you." Hadrian mock bowed towards the werewolf. After another few minutes, Harry seemed to tire of his living toy, and let the dog go. Right away, Sirius was sitting on the floor, arms crossed over his chest.

"You two aren't my friends anymore." He declared, much to the other two's amusement.

"Come one. You know you would've done something much worse." Hadrian smirked. Sirius struggled to maintain his stoic expression, but eventually cracked a rather evil-looking grin.

"True." He laughed. Harry looked around expectantly, as if looking for something.

"Pwongs? Ma?" He asked, turning to look as Remus. Immediately, they all stilled. Sirius slumped in his seat, and his face suddenly looked haggard.

"I think he thinks that now that you are here, James and Lily should be, too." Hadrian said quietly. He sighed and kneeled on the floor next to the one and a half year old. "Harry." He said seriously. He had no idea how much he understood.

"Pwongs?" He felt a small hand land on his face. Hadrian froze, his eyes wide. Little Harry was staring at Hadrian with a look of intense concentration of his tiny, chubby face.

"No, Harry." Hadrian spoke softly. "I'm not Prongs." He couldn't help but smile softly. "I'm Hadrian. Hadrian." He repeated his new name to the toddler, picking him up and seating him in his lap.

"Awian?" Harry tried to pronounce his name.

"That's right. Hadrian." He smiled again.

"Awian." Harry said again, struggling with the new sounds. After Hadrian had stopped talking to him, he wanted down. Hadrian put him down on the floor again, and followed the toddler's unsteady way back to Sirius, who gathered him up into his arms and hugged him close to his chest. Without a word, Hadrian got up and left the room. He suspected Sirius to be crying, and didn't want to intrude. Remus soon joined him in the kitchen.

"It's really hard on him, you know." Remus murmured sadly. "He's been so focused on getting his life back together, that I doubt he's even stopped to think about what really happened."

"I bet it's just as hard for you." Hadrian answered. He was making tea, the muggle way. He wanted to do something.

"Maybe. But I was never as dependant on James as Sirius was... You could have thought those two was attached at the hip, sometimes." Remus mused with a sad smile, thinking back. "It used to drive the professors at Hogwarts crazy." He chuckled softly. Hadrian smiled.

"I really wish I could have met him." He sighed. "If only I'd been sent back a few months earlier, I might have been able to stop Voldemort from-"

"Stop, Hadrian." Remus interrupted him. "You have done so much already. I understand that you would want to meet your parents, but you'll lose your mind if you linger on what-if's. I know I would." He sounded tired. "It'll be difficult to explain to Harry what happened to his parents, though." He continued to mutter.

"I don't think that's something you'll have to worry about for a while." Hadrian tried to reassure him. "At least not until he's older." He shrugged.

Remus stared at the teapot for a moment, before speaking up again. "...do you remember anything of your parents?" He asked mutedly.

Hadrian paused. "Not really." He answered quietly. "But, whenever I'm close to Dementors, I hear their last moments in life. Before Voldemort kills them." He smiled without any real joy.

Remus stared at him. "That's horrible." His voice sounded thick. He quickly hurried from the room, mumbling some excuse or other, that Hadrian didn't quite catch. He didn't think it mattered, anyway. Remus needed to cry, just as much as Sirius did. So with a heavy sigh, Hadrian sat down by the kitchen table, loosely holding a cup of tea in his hands.

...

The end of the Christmas holidays came soon enough. Sirius had decided that they would go all-out at Christmas, and had decorated the house with a vigour that must have been forced. No one noticed, or at least didn't mention it. They had all gone to Diagon Alley, a few days before Christmas and their first stop had been Ollivander's. Sirius' wand had been snapped before he had been sent to Azkaban, and he was tired of being without one. He bought a new one, with a core of dragon heart-string. And then they focused on buying presents. Mostly for Harry. The rest of them didn't really feel like celebrating. All in all, Christmas had passed without much fuss. The few things they did had all focused on Harry. Hadrian had been careful to remind the others to take pictures. One of the things he had treasure most before his jump through time, had been the photo-album with pictures of his parents. Now, Hadrian was back at Hogwarts, getting dressed for a day together with professor Telum. Oddly enough, he felt that he missed Remus and Sirius already. Hadrian left his rooms with a heavy sigh, to go join the rest of the teachers for breakfast.

...

"Good morning, class." Mr Telum gazed over the faces of his first class for the new term. "Did everyone have a nice holiday?" He asked. He received a general susurrus of agreement. "Now, I'm sure you're all aware of the new addition to the class." Mr Telum felt his lips curl in a small smirk as pretty much every student was staring at Hadrian, who stood leaning against the wall next to the door, a disgruntled look on his scarred face. "Mr Orsus will be observing and assisting in my classes from now on, as preparation for when he will take over entirely, next year." He told them briskly. This was a fifth year class, and the students were prudently confident, if not arrogant. One of the more outgoing boys raised a hand.

"Isn't he bit young to teach?" He asked, trying -and failing- not to sound too rude. Telum frowned and motioned for Hadrian to answer the question. If he was to be honest, he had been thinking something similar himself, and was curious as to how the man would answer.

"Age is a relative thing." Hadrian said evenly. "I have fought more in my life than I hope any of you ever have to even see." He tilted his head slightly, staring out over the class with his unfocused eyes. "I have a lot of experience when it comes to Defence, as well as with magical creatures, dark and otherwise." He shrugged.

"What's the most difficult creature you've ever faced, then?" A girl asked, completely forgetting to raise her hand.

"Five point from Ravenclaw, Miss Smith." Telum frowned. The girl blushed, but didn't look particularly sorry other than that.

Hadrian sighed, thinking back. "A Hungarian Horntail, I suppose." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Or a very large blast-ended shrewt. Your pick." He smirked slightly at the shocked silence.

"Right." Telum cleared his throat. "Let's get back to class. I'm sure you'll get plenty of opportunities to ask question during the term." He pulled back the focus of the students towards himself. Hadrian listened only with half an ear as professor Telum went into a lecture about duelling tactics and spells. He supposed this was what a normal fifth year class was supposed to do. His own fifth year DADA had been less than worthless. He straightened out of his reverie when Telum asked him to assist in a demonstration. He nodded and stepped away from the wall. With a quick motion, his wand was in his hand.

"Now, did everyone see that?" Telum asked excitedly. "Mr Orsus didn't take out his wand from a pocket. Is there anyone who knows what he used?" A few hands were raised into the air. Telum pointed at one boy who glanced nervously at his classmates.

"A wand holster?" He ended in an up lilting manner, making it into a question.

"Precisely. Five points to Hufflepuff." Telum smiled. "Mr Orsus, would you mind showing the class what your holster looks like?" He turned back to Hadrian. Hadrian hesitated only a brief moment, before stepped closer to the front row and pulled up the sleeve of his robe. Those who sat nearest actually gasped. But it wasn't because of the holster. Pulling up his sleeve, also meant exposing his scar-riddled skin. He could feel the stared boring into his arm. He ignored it expertly, and once he had made sure they had all seen the holster, he returned to the front without a word. Telum had watched it all with a growing frown, and he glanced curiously at his assistant as the man returned to his original spot. The holster couldn't have been THAT interesting, could it? He shook himself out of it. "Alright!" He put a stop to the whispering and reigned in the students' attention once more. "There are many benefits to a wand holster. Mr Orsus, maybe you could name a few for the students?"

"You always know where your wand is. There's not much of a chance of losing it, and you can have it in your hand in a heartbeat. I even sleep with mine on; that way I always have my wand, no matter what happens." Hadrian said calmly. Professor Telum did a double take when he heard that last statement. A bit paranoid, wasn't it? Sure, he had heard that most senior Aurors slept with their wands strapped to their arm, but kids Hadrian's age? Hardly.

"Anyway. Let's show a brief demonstration. Only disarming, at first." He nodded at the young man, who nodded serenely back.

"Ready when you are, professor." Hadrian raised his wand into the starting pose. Once Telum matched it, he bowed his head briefly. His body was tense, and his senses running on overdrive. He recognized the signs as his body going into what he referred to as battle-mode. It wasn't necessary, of course. This was nothing but a simple demonstration, but his body was used to life threatening situations when it came to duels. It seemed to him as if Telum was moving ridiculously slowly, his wand movements overly elaborate. Hadrian could actually relax and take it easy. He used a simple _protego_ to deflect the _expalliarmus_ that the professor fired at him. He then took his time to shoot his own, aiming at the spot the man was most likely to evade in. A moment later, he snatched Mr Telum's wand from the air. He promptly walked across the room and gave it back, then returned to his position by the wall, awaiting new directions. Telum stared at him a moment, before turning back to the class.

"As you can see; taking the opponents wand is very effective. Very few people can utilize wandless magic, so they're essentially harmless. What Mr Orsus used to deflect my spell was a _Protego,_ if I'm not wrong?" He glanced questioningly at the man, who nodded. "And instead of aiming where I was standing, Mr Orsus fired his own _Expelliarmus _to where I would most likely dodge. Now." He gazed over the eager faces. "This is something that comes automatically with practice and experience. It's the signs of a very capable duellist." He added with another quick glance at Hadrian, who had to suppress a smirk. Fighting Voldemort and his Inner Circle Death Eaters for years had given him ample of experience, alright. The rest of class was boring, as Telum went through another handful of spells, this time deciding to demonstrate on a dummy, as they were slightly more destructive in nature.

The moment class was dismissed, the students erupted in discussions about the lesson, and Mr Orsus in particular. He let out a quiet sigh as he walked up to professor Telum.

"What year is the next class, professor?" He asked neutrally.

Telum looked at him speculatively. "It's a group of second years." He said. "Now, would you mind telling me about what sort of classes you had in your second year?" The professional in him was curious and eager to compare.

Hadrian smiled bitterly. "I'm afraid my own education in Defence was abysmal. Only my third and fourth years were actually properly taught. I'm mostly self-taught." He admitted.

"Come now. It can't have been that bad." Telum prodded gently.

Hadrian snorted. "My second year professor let out a cage of Cornish pixies in my first lesson that year, failed to do anything and hid beneath his desk while he told the students to put them back into the cage. They effectively trashed the classroom." He raised an eyebrow.

Telum looked abashed. "Who...who'd hire such an incompetent wizard?" He demanded to know.

"I've wondered the same, many times." He shrugged, intentionally avoiding to answer. "My third year, though, we focused mostly on magical creatures." He continued. "My class' favourite lesson was when our professor led us into the teacher's lounge to get experience with a boggart, who had been found there." He smiled more genuinely now. "That class was a great success. Most classes that year were physical and hands-on. We finished that year with an obstacle course for exams, where we met and had to deal with all the different creatures we had learned about during the year."

"Fascinating!" Telum exclaimed. "Not the same professor, I presume?"

"Not at all. I actually had a different one each year." Hadrian didn't see any harm in confessing that. "The following year we had an old, retired Auror, who focused mostly on defending against spells, and duelling." He failed to mention that said professor had been a Death Eater. He couldn't imagine that that conversation would go over smoothly.

"And your fifth?"

"A woman who believed that as long as you studied the theory closely enough, you didn't need to actually cast the spells." Hadrian continued dryly. "She seemed reluctant to let us use magic at all, to be honest, and claimed that any situation could be solved by other means."

"But that was your O.W.L year!" Telum sounded horrified.

Hadrian nodded. "Which is why my friends and I started a Defence club." Of course, that club had been illegal... He had so many pleasant memories from his youth, Hadrian thought sarcastically.

"Sixth year?" It sounded as if Telum was afraid to hear the answer.

"Well...I might not be the best person to ask that question." Hadrian admitted reluctantly.

"How come?"

"Because that particular professor and I got along approximately as well as Devil's Snare and fire." He muttered. "But in general, I suppose he was decent." And that was a very gracious evaluation from Hadrian's part. Snape had been a git.

"I see. Seventh?"

"Because of certain circumstances, I couldn't finish my seventh year, I'm afraid. But I later studied under the professor from my fourth year." He said, hoping the man wouldn't ask any more questions about those circumstances.

"Well, do you have anything else to add?" Telum asked with a lopsided smile. This young man was anything but boring.

"I suppose I should mention that I learned to cast a corporeal Patronus when I was thirteen." He added after some deliberation.

"Thirteen!?" Telum exclaimed. "That's remarkable!" He openly stared. "Would you mind casting one for the students to see? It's rare to come across anyone who can produce one."

"I'd have to try to see if I can still cast one, first." Hadrian admitted. "I haven't tried in a few years, and those years were anything but pleasant." He grimaced slightly.

"Of course." Telum answered. They had just gone through a war; he didn't have any trouble imagining that. "You could try now, if you feel comfortable enough? It might be inspiring, even for the younger years, to see what they should aim for." He encouraged, hoping the man would agree. Hadrian debated with himself a moment, before slowly nodded. He _had_ been curious about his patronus ever since his talk with Sirius and Remus before the Christmas holiday. he turned to the room at large, trying to find a happy enough memory. Hadrian searched his mind, sifting through everything he'd been through since his arrival in the past. The only thing he might consider was the feeling of belonging with Sirius and Remus in their new 'pack', as his inner wolf had called it. He closed his eyes, raised his wand, and focused on the feeling.

"_Expecto Patronum._" Unlike when he was younger, he didn't scream out the spell. He spoke it quite calmly, and felt the power move out through his wand, bursting from the tip into a bright mass. At least, that's how Hadrian saw it. Telum let out an enthusiastic gasp. Hadrian followed the patronus' path around the room as it slowly circled around to finally come to a stop in front of him. Hadrian slowly raised his hand and felt as the magic dissolved. "What animal was it?" He asked the man curiously.

"A...A wolf." He answered, somewhat confused. "You didn't look at it?" He sounded puzzled.

It was different. Hadrian simply sighed. "I have some trouble with my eyesight, resulting from an injury." He explained, deciding to stick with a half truth. "I couldn't quite make it out, and I've changed a lot since I last cast that spell." He shrugged.

Telum seemed to take his explanation in stride, swallowing every word. "Of course. Forgive me, it was very insensitive of me." The man hurriedly said. "I won't force you to perform it in class, of course. It was merely a thought."

"No, no. I don't mind doing it. It's no trouble at all." Hadrian smiled. "I get to think happy thoughts, after all." He grinned thinly. Telum chuckled.

Twenty minutes later had an entire class gasping at the impressive, silver wolf as it loped around them. Telum had asked him to talk briefly about the Patronus charm in general, as part of the demonstration.

"Now, everyone's Patronus is different, somehow representing who they are. You use them to fight off Dementors. Does anyone know what a Dementor is?" Hadrian asked the class. A boy on his left side tentatively raise his hand. "Yes?" Hadrian turned his face towards him.

"They guard Azkaban, the wizarding prison. They suck people's souls out." He answered timidly. Hadrian nodded.

"Which house do you belong to?"

"Slytherin." He murmured, sounding oddly downcast.

Hadrian nodded. "Very good. Ten points to Slytherin. You are right, but they don't only suck people's souls." Hadrian continued his small lecture. "Dementors live off of people's happy feelings. They suck them from people, leaving them with only the worst feelings and saddest memories they have. That's why they're such horrible creatures and difficult to fight. There aren't many people who can produce a patronus when already under the influence of a Dementor." He paused briefly. "Now, the reason why Patronuses work, is because they're nothing but happy thoughts. They don't have bad feelings or memories, therefore, Dementors have no effect. In fact, throw a powerful enough Patronus and it can chase away and even injure a Dementor." He smiled. A student raised her hand. "Yes?"

"How do you cast one, then?" The girl asked.

"A very good question." Hadrian smiled encouragingly. "You have to focus on a very happy memory. Not just any memory, like how you laughed at a joke during dinner." He waved his hand dismissively. "It's different for everyone, but it has to be something truly important to you as a person. Like maybe the day you became a big sister or brother?"

"What did you think of when you cast it?" The girl asked. Hadrian froze. That...was a very personal question. The girl seemed to realise as much, because she blushed furiously a moment later.

"Well...I thought about my friends." Hadrian smiled lopsidedly. "They are family to me." He said truthfully.

"Why would your friends be your family?" Another girl spoke up, sounding confused.

Hadrian smiled sadly. "Not everyone is blessed with a family of their own." He turned towards her. Her mouth formed a silent 'O' as realisation dawned on her and she looked down at the desk. "Any other questions? I think I'd rather prefer that they are about the Patronus charm, this time." He made sure to keep his voice mild. They were only children, after all. He motioned for a boy in the front to ask, as he had raised his hand.

"You said that not many people can cast one when faced with a Dementor. Can you?" He sounded excited, as if the prospect of such a situation was thrilling. A Gryffindor, then.

Hadrian felt the smile slide off his face. "I used to." He answered mutedly.

"Not anymore? Why not?" The boy asked, sounding a mix of confused and disappointed. Hadrian sighed.

"Alright, that's enough." Telum intervened. "I think you've all asked Mr Orsus quite enough questions for one day." He smiled apologetically to Hadrian, who nodded gratefully in response. He turned towards the man and added quietly. "You can go, if you want."

Hadrian felt torn, but eventually nodded. "Thank you." He needed to compose himself. After a last nod from Telum, Hadrian left the classroom, quickly returning to his rooms. He needed some peace and quiet, away from curious students.

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 5**

...

The week passed quickly after that. Apparently, after the first day the entire castle knew about his patronus, as well as his scarred arm. The fifth year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw students had obviously not wasted any time spreading the word. Hadrian didn't have time to mind much, though; he was far too busy. By Friday, Albus decided that it was time to officially introduce Hadrian to the rest of his staff. Hadrian trudged after the Headmaster as he led the way into the teacher's lounge. He had to suppress a wave of nostalgia, taking in the room.

"Well then. Settle down everyone." Albus began cheerily. Hadrian sighed, trying not to frown. "Let's begin by officially introduce this young man, here." He mentioned for Hadrian to step forward. "This is Hadrian Orsus. He'll be assisting Mr Telum this spring, and then take over the Defence Against the Dark Arts position in September." Albus smiled, nodding at Mr Telum, acknowledging the man. Telum returned the smile briefly. "Hadrian, this is Minerva McGonagall. My Deputy Headmistress, Transfigurations professor, as well as Head of house Gryffindor." Albus introduced.

Hadrian nodded, taking her extended hand. "Sounds like a lot of responsibility." Hadrian smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Orsus." Minerva greeted. "It comes with the job." She offered a subtle half-shrug.

"Please call me Hadrian."

"And this lovely lady is Pomona Sprout. Herbology professor, as well as Head of house Hufflepuff." Albus continued. It appeared he would go through all the Heads of house first.

Hadrian nodded politely. "Pleasure."

"You seem to be a very nice young man." Pomona greeted him in her bubbly voice. He had always like her.

"Filius Flitwick, Charms professor, and Head of house Ravenclaw." Albus watched with not a little bit of amusement as he introduced Hadrian to his staff; which he had already met.

"It will be a pleasure to get to know you better." Flitwick spoke in his rather squeaky voice, shaking Hadrian's hand enthusiastically.

"And finally, Horace Slughorn. Potions professor and Head of house Slytherin." Albus turned to the corpulent man, his eyes twinkling.

Hadrian couldn't quite suppress the miniscule twitch. "Pleasure." He smiled at the man. This could never end well. For Hadrian.

"Ah, my boy!" Slughorn boomed. "I've heard and read so much about you!" The walrus-like man eyed Hadrian with barely contained excitement. "You must come down to my office for a cup of tea, one of these days."

"I'm sure we'll get plenty of time to get to know one another." Hadrian tried to sound sincere. He didn't want or need any more attention. Really.

Albus chuckled mutedly and continued with introductions. "Charity Burbage, Muggle studies professor."

Hadrian smiled and shook the firm hand the woman presented him with. He had never really gotten to know the witch before Voldemort had killed her. Considering his upbringing in the Dursley household, he had never needed to take Muggle studies. And Albus went through the lot of them. Hadrian couldn't quite produce a convincing smile when faced with Trelawney. She had, instead of greeting him properly, asked if he might be interesting in a reading of his future. He had declined stiffly, much to Albus' and Minerva's amusement. Trelawney had then sullenly returned to her seat. Once all the handshaking and greetings had been taken care of, they all settled down for the actual meeting. It was fairly interesting. Hadrian had never been to anything resembling a staff meeting before. That one Auror briefing he had been dragged to with Moody was probably the closest thing he could think of.

...

"Hadrian." Albus caught him before he could disappear down a hidden passageway. He paused and turned around, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "I was wondering whether you planned to stay in the castle during the weekend." The old wizard smiled, considering him fondly.

"I've actually been invited to stay with Sirius and Remus." He admitted with a grin.

"I see." Albus returned the smile.

"Actually, I'd like to talk to you about something before I leave." Hadrian added as an afterthought. "If you have time, of course."

"Of course." Albus glanced curiously at him, falling into step beside him as Hadrian led the way to his rooms. Once inside and seated in the sitting room with a teacup each in hand, Hadrian took a deep breath.

"Well. Remus actually don't want me to mention this, as he's feeling guilty for breaching your trust in him." He began, taking a sip of tea. Albus looked intrigued, but didn't interrupt. "He's under this ridiculous notion that he somehow corrupted his friends. Did you know that Sirius, James and Pettigrew were all unregistered animagi?" He asked in an innocent voice.

Albus chuckled good-naturedly. "I didn't know, no. But after that spectacular trial, I've had my suspicions." His eyes were twinkling as he smiled at the time-traveller.

Hadrian nodded. He hadn't expected anything less. "Well. As it now is, I'm pretty much one too." He couldn't help the satisfied grin.

"An animagus? Congratulations." Albus inclined his head in acknowledgment. "Might I be so bold as to ask what form you can take?"

"A wolf." Hadrian smiled a -rather fitting- wolf grin.

"Ah." Albus didn't have much trouble imagining that. Hadrian could be rather menacing when he put in the effort. "I'm assuming you're not telling me this simply to confirm my speculations considering your rather impressive magical abilities?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"What? No." Hadrian snorted. "I wanted to ask you whether Sirius and I should remain as unregistered, or if we should go to the ministry and register. What do you think?"

Albus blinked. "As flattered as I am that you are seeking my counsel, I have one question." He continued at Hadrian's nod. "Why are you asking this?"

Hadrian wondered how to best phrase his thoughts. "In the time I come from..." He began hesitantly. "The ministry wasn't exactly...ideal. They had lost face so many times that they would do practically anything to win the wizarding world's approval." He grimaced. "They alternated between trying to use me as a figure head to gain popularity, and trying to off all the responsibility on me." He grumbled with a slight frown. "I suppose, what I'm getting at here is; having two unregistered animagi might be an invaluable asset in the next war." He finished evenly, his face neutral.

"The next war?" Albus put his teacup down, all serious now.

"Yes. Voldemort isn't dead. And whether I like it or not, he's going to find a way to regain his body. Just like he did in my time." His voice was grim and set. "It is my every intention to fight him with everything I've got, if only to spare Harry the burden."

"You still haven't told me how he managed to escape Death's eager embrace." Albus sighed tiredly.

Hadrian drank a mouthful of tea, measuring his words carefully. "Are you familiar with the term Horcrux?"

Albus stiffened, turning slightly towards him. "Yes." He pressed out.

"He made several, before going after the Potters." Hadrian stated offhandedly, as if it wasn't really as important as it was. He could feel the crackle of power in the air as Albus' magic reeled, reacting to his emotions.

"Several?!" He demanded to know. "That foolish boy! Didn't he realise what that would do to his soul?"

"Not in the least." Hadrian offered dryly. "What does ones' soul matter if you can cheat Death?"

Albus stared at him, horror and apprehension etched on his aged, wrinkled face, before collapsing into the sofa. He felt every bit his age, weary to the very bones. "This is a very serious problem." He summarized, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I know where they are." Hadrian offered with a thin, joyless smile. "At least, most of them."

"Where?" Albus demanded almost instantly. "They need to be destroyed."

Hadrian raised his eyebrows. "I am quite aware." He stated, his voice wry. "I managed to do that, last time." He added.

Albus reluctantly nodded. "Yes. Of course. Forgive an old man, for forgetting himself." He sounded faintly amused, despite the seriousness of the conversation.

Hadrian scoffed. "Right. You old fool. Always wanting to take on everything yourself." Hadrian admonished lightly. "You're so wrapped up in fixing things that you won't even stop to consider getting some help. Yes, there's the Order, but you never really showed them all the cards."

Albus didn't think he had been reprimanded in...well, at least not since his early twenties. And that was quite a while ago. And he had certainly never been reprimanded by anyone who was so much younger. He blinked a few times, trying to work past his shock.

Hadrian, however, wasn't letting up. "You might not realise it, but you have a tendency to treat those who follow you like puppets, guiding their movements with subtle -albeit well intended- manipulations." He let out a sigh. "I love you like a grandfather, Albus, but I was so angry with you for so long after you died. There were so many things you never told me! I was furious." He smiled wryly. "Sometimes, I thought it was lucky you were dead, because I really don't think I could have stopped myself from strangling you." His lips curled in a pointed smile.

Albus sputtered incoherently a moment, before pausing to actually consider his words. He knew he had a tendency to sit on vital information like a paranoid and jealous mother hen. He let out a resigned sigh.

"That might be as it may." And that was as close to an admission as he was willing to give out loud. Hadrian smirked knowingly. "Back to the Horcruxes? How did you destroy them in the future?"

"For the majority of them, I used Gryffindor's sword." Hadrian said. "You even left it for me in your will. Not that the ministry handed it over, though."

"The sword of Gryffindor?" Albus echoed, surprised. "No one knows where it is."

"Yes, well...I pulled it from the sorting hat when I was twelve." Hadrian admitted offhandedly.

"...Alright." Albus nodded, taking it all in stride. After a second thought, he frowned. "I know the sword have magical properties, but that doesn't make it possible to use it in the destruction of a Horcrux." He pointed out slowly.

Hadrian sighed. He had wished he wouldn't be forced to delve into that particular story. "It had recently been coated in Basilisk venom."

Albus stared. He understood what that meant, maybe better than Hadrian knew. He could also clearly see that Hadrian didn't exactly wish to elaborate on the subject, but he carefully tucked the information away for later. There would be plenty of opportunities over the years to learn that particular story.

"We will have plenty of time to hunt down all the wayward pieces of Tom's soul in the years to come." Hadrian assured him evenly. "One of them are even here, at Hogwarts." He smirked. "Old Tom was always overconfident and stuck-up." He commented wryly.

Albus blinked. He thought he would have known if there was something tainted with such Dark and twisted magic within the walls of the castle. "What did he use?" He asked instead on dwelling on it. It might possibly give him nightmares.

"He used every object with a direct link to the founders he could find." Hadrian said. "I'm sure he would have loved to use the sword of Gryffindor, had he been able to get his hands on it." He shrugged. "As it were, he already destroyed three artefacts, from the other three founders. The cup of Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin's locket and Rowena Ravenclaw's diadem."

"The diadem has been lost for centuries." Albus pointed out with a worried frown after a stunned silence. It pained him that those objects had been used for such impure purposes.

"Tom found the only being able to tell him where it was." Hadrian scowled. "He always had a way to charm his way into people's minds."

"What being?" Albus asked, picking up on the intentional use of the word.

"She's here in the castle. Has been for centuries." Hadrian answered with a mirthless grin. "The ghost of Helena Ravenclaw. Rowena's own daughter."

"Really?" Albus had never the suspected it. "The grey lady?" He mused.

Hadrian nodded. "And the bloody Baron was her lover." He continued, thinking back to the story he had been told. "They all had very tragic ends."

"How in the world did Tom figure it out?" Albus wondered out loud. He had never suspected.

"I have no idea." Hadrian admitted with a shrug. "I never had much time to ponder the question." He added bitterly. "Anyway. We've been sidetracked from the original conversation." He abruptly changed the subject. Hadrian was far from ready to sit down and plot how to track down and destroy Horcruxes. There were other things he wanted to focus on first. "What do you say about the animagus issue?"

Albus shook his head slightly, trying to clear his thoughts. "You should go and register, Hadrian. You and Sirius both." He added with a small smile. "We already have quite an edge on Voldemort with all the knowledge you brought back with you. And I would hate to see you two in trouble over something like this." He said, getting to his feet.

"Alright." Hadrian nodded. "I agree. I'll make sure to drag Sirius with me to the ministry first chance I get." He smirked at the thought. "See you on Monday, Headmaster."

"Have a nice weekend." Albus nodded and then took his leave. He had much to think about.

...

"Well? Have you managed to transform yet?" Sirius demanded excitedly, hardly letting Hadrian step clear out of the fireplace.

"Hello to you too, Sirius." He grinned. "How have your week been? Mine's been fine, thanks for asking."

"Don't mind him." Remus smiled. "He's been like this ever since you left. I don't know who's been more energetic, him or Harry."

Hadrian chuckled; he didn't have much trouble picturing that at all. "I'm getting there." He admitted, sinking down onto the sofa with a pleased sigh. "It's harder than I thought." He gave Sirius and appraising look.

"Why are people always shocked when they find out I'm quite good at magic?" The man demanded with a distinct pout.

"Because you behave as a first year." Remus told him merrily.

"Where's Harry?" Hadrian asked, not daring get involved in the banter any further.

"He's taking a nap." Sirius said, sitting down next to him. "How about another mediation session then? I want you to be done with this soon!" He growled impatiently.

Remus glared at him. "It took _you_ over a year!" He reminded him sharply. "Hadrian has been meeting his wolf for barely a few weeks! You idiot." He added fondly.

Hadrian chuckled. "Alright. I suppose he's been expecting me. Last time, we couldn't find anything to really hunt." He shrugged, settling down.

"I'll cast the spell then." Remus said, lifting his wand.

"Me too, me too!" Sirius folded his legs in the sofa, sitting Indian style.

"Fine." Remus smirked. "You child."

Sirius scoffed, but said nothing.

Hadrian closed his eyes and soon found himself in the shadowy world of his mind. The wolf was waiting for him.

"Come." It said. "Get ready; I've found prey." He eyed Hadrian impatiently, as he sat down to focus on the transformation. He was getting rather good at it, at least in here. But wasn't quite ready to perform it outside of his mind. Soon enough, Hadrian rose on four legs, following after the Wolf. The two of them -mirror images of each other- loped between the vague forms of trees, tracing something Hadrian couldn't quite place. The scent trail was faint and somewhat slippery. The improved sense of smell was something he was still trying to adjust to. The sound of a twig snapping in the foliage in front of them had them slow down and stop. The Wolf sent him a warning glance before circling around to the other side. Hadrian knew what to do; the Wolf had drilled him in hunting tactics and pack ethics and what-not. And as a wolf, it all made that much more sense. Instincts were a big part of who he was. Hadrian crept closer to the dark bush-like shapes, keeping close to the ground. A growl from some distance away, spurred him into motion. Hadrian leaped into the foliage and strained his muscles to hurry after the dark shape that had blurred passed him to his left. He and the Wolf both fell into pursuit.

"What is that?" Hadrian asked, getting another glance of the black, indistinct form that flew through the forest before them.

"A memory. A nightmare." Came the Wolf's cryptic response. "I hunt them down whenever I can."

"Why?" Was the only thing Hadrian could think of asking.

"Left on their own, they twist into ugly things that disrupts the peace around here." The Wolf admitted between breaths. Hadrian considered his words.

"You must be fairly busy, then." He said after some time. God knows he had unpleasant memories to spare.

The Wolf snorted with amusement. "Let's take it down." And he spurted ahead, leaving Hadrian with no choice but to follow.

An indistinguishable time later, Hadrian clamped his teeth down on the blurry form. The thing was darker than black, seemingly absorbing what little light existed in his inner world. He and his counterpart held the struggling form down, teeth firmly buried in the not-flesh. He cast the Wolf a quick, questioning glance, wondering what to do now.

"Kill it." It instructed. Hadrian startled. Nightmare or not, he wasn't sure he liked the thought of killing a part of himself. "Now, before it gets away." The Wolf narrowed his eyes, glaring at him. Urging him to go through with it. Before he had time to think it through further, Hadrian let his instincts take over and launched himself at the spot he knew the thing's throat was. It let out a bone-chilling shriek, hurting his sensitive ears. He didn't let go until it stopped struggling. Panting heavily, Hadrian opened his maw and dropped the now pathetic-looking shadow to the ground. "Come. We must take it to the spring." The Wolf gave him a respectful nod before leading the way. Hadrian quickly took hold of the shadow again, following the tail of his inner animal.

He didn't know how long they walked. He was only aware of the fact that it was getting brighter, somehow. The world was still cast in shadows, but they didn't seem as menacing as they had in the beginning. The nightmare in his mouth seemed to grow lighter, too, puzzling him to no end. The Wolf eventually led him out into a large clearing. In the clearing was a vast, still lake. The surface of the water looked like a mirror, reflecting the twinkling stars.

"What now?" Hadrian asked mutedly, dropping his burden.

"Look." The Wolf turned to stare at the shadow he had just dropped. Hadrian startled as he realised the thing was moving.

"Wh-!" He began to ask, but stopped himself short, when the darkness fell from the form. It revealed a small child, sitting in the grass, blinking wide-eyed at the surroundings. Hadrian stared. He recognized that child. He had seen her before. He had seen Voldemort torture and murder her and her family in one of the visions he had suffered through, during the war. The memory had haunted him countless nights. The child's gaze came to rest on Hadrian, and she giggled softly, the sound echoing over the lake. After a last smile, she got up and waded into the water, soon disappearing from view.

"What is this place?" Hadrian asked breathlessly. The Wolf settled down on the soft grass, licking one of his paws calmly.

"This is the center of who you are. The essence of your soul." He stated evenly. Hadrian slowly sank down next to him, staring out over the lake.

"It's so calm." He commented absentmindedly.

"Now, yes." The Wolf nodded. "I've seen it plagued by violent winds and lightning. I've seen it submitted to droughts." He said, eyeing him closely. "It's been raining a lot, the last few years. But now -as you can see- you have found a certain amount of peace."

"It looks so pure." Hadrian murmured. This couldn't be what his soul looked like, not after everything he had been through.

As if able to hear his thoughts, the Wolf continued. "Yes. It is a remarkable place. A place for healing, comfort and love." He glanced at Hadrian. "Your fondest memories rests here, as well." As if on cue, the surface of the lake began to swirl with soft colours. Hadrian watched as images of Hermione, Ron and the Weasley's drifted across the surface. Followed by Sirius and Remus, both old and new. Even baby Harry flickered across the lake. Everyone Hadrian had ever loved appeared on the water's surface, finally stopping on a picture he knew very well. It had been in the Photo-album he had received from Hagrid. A picture of his Mum and Dad, holding a laughing and smiling baby in their arms. How many hours hadn't he spent staring at that picture? Staring longingly at it, wondering what his life might have been if things had been different.

"This place has survived everything the world has thrown at you." The Wolf told him serenely. "Your soul is pure, loving, as well as resilient. You embrace your nightmares and fears, transforming them into something better."

Hadrian blinked. "I, uh..." He had a strange feeling he should be embarrassed.

"Fate has given you a chance at a peaceful life. Make the most of it." Was the Wolf's final advice. "Go back to the Pack, now. They are waiting." And as he saw the world fade around him, he got a distinct impression that the Wolf was smiling at him.

...

The rest of the weekend was spent in a less serious manner. Fooling around with the two Marauders and a toddler could lift anyone's spirits. Hadrian only reluctantly returned to the school, with a sincere promise to act as babysitter, come the night of the full moon. He hadn't yet perfected his transformation, so couldn't join the two Marauders for that night. He hoped he'd be able to, next month. But then again, Remus kept telling him how remarkable it was that he had progressed so far already. He couldn't really complain.

...

Hadrian fell into a sort of comfortable routine, after that. He was still getting used to life at Hogwarts as anything but a student. Admittedly, he hadn't lived as a student at Hogwarts for quite some years, but that part of his life would always be vividly etched in his memories. He spent most of his free time with his new -rather strange- family. He grew more and more accustomed to Harry the more time passed, and he rarely thought about him as his younger self anymore. Harry was turning into a proper human being -a person of his own- in his mind. The boy was growing at an astounding rate, picking up words and speech everywhere. He was walking less now, giving the skill up for the more preferable way of transport offered by running. Sirius and Remus had their hands full with the growing toddler. Alice Longbottom had taken an impromptu interest in their mismatched family some time ago, too, and was arranging play-dates every other day. She always seemed to make up excuses for the Marauders and Hadrian to stop by her house, even for something as simple as dinner. Hadrian didn't complain. He and Neville had always gotten along very well, and he hoped this would mean the two boys would become close much earlier, this time. Not to mention the fact that Neville would benefit greatly from a true friend. He knew Neville had always been very much alone before their fifth year; something he had always regretted later in life. Not that the two toddlers could do much more than walk around and chase each other at the moment.

His life as a professor's assistant was proving to be quite interesting. Hadrian wondered whether he'd be able to live up to everyone's expectations come autumn. Either way, Hadrian was surprisingly at ease with his new life, at the moment. He had never gotten a chance to live such a peaceful, ordinary and _normal_ life before. He'd rather prefer to forget the last five years of his life, and before that, his years at Hogwarts had been dogged by dangers, hidden threats and lethal mysteries. Before that... well, his life at the Dursley's had always held an underlying air of verbal abuse, as well as the more imminent threat of a well placed slap, if he should make any mistakes or offer any cheek. Hadrian had to smother a grimace every time he thought back on his life, wondering where he had taken a wrong turn for it to turn out like that. Sure, most of those things had been outside of his control to influence or change, but surely not everything? At least, that's what he told himself. As it now were, Hadrian had taken to teaching rather well, and was growing surprisingly fond of his students. The kids were at least never boring and they all seemed intent on finding out as much about him as possible. It became something of a game. The kids tried to make him tell as much about himself and his life as possible, while Hadrian made an effort to withhold that same information, much to his glee and the students' growing frustration. But it took a few months before the school got a chance to get to know another, new part of Hadrian's personality. One that would add a certain amount of respect to the curiosity and general air of acceptance.

...

It was Thursday afternoon, in the middle of May. Tensions in the castle were high in preparation of the end of term exams, combined with the sweltering heat that had overtaken the grounds a few day prior. Students were warm and irate, fretting over their exams and reciting in preparation to their tests. Fifth years and seventh years were especially haggard and bleary eyed every time you caught sight of them. Upcoming O. and N.E. were pressing on their minds. Fights sprung up regularly in the minutes between classes, when the press of students in the corridors rubbed stressed teenagers the wrong way, and Madam Pomfrey had her work cut out for her. There was a steady trickle of students in her ward, with everything from headaches, to curses gone wrong, to minor mental breakdowns. The staff had taken to walking the corridors during such times, as that would -hopefully- enable them to break up most potential fights before they could result in any serious injuries. Hadrian was doing just that, this afternoon. He was concentrating on a group of harried first years, who were giving off a feeling of slight despair, trying to make their way through the crowd to the Great Hall. As it were, Hadrian never had the opportunity to help them, as raised voices and a disturbance in the crowd immediately gained his attention. A scuffle had broken out halfway down the corridor, and Hadrian clearly heard what the agitated voices were shouting at each other as he fought his way towards them. He pushed his way through to them just in time to see wands drawn and ready to be used.

"Stop! Lower your wands." Hadrian snapped irritably. The students weren't the only ones affected by the mood and the heat. As his words were effectively ignored, Hadrian stepped forward, grabbing the two boys' -who were at the center of the heated disagreement- wrists and pulled sharply at them. Effectively disrupting their balance and bringing their heads together in a very satisfying smack. The boys crumbled to the floor, both cradling their foreheads, wands forgotten on the floor. The stunned silence was a sharp contrast to the noise and shouted insults from just seconds before. "What seems to be the problem here?" Hadrian demanded evenly, his voice deceptively calm. He recognized the two group of boys as being sixth years.

"Orsus." Another of the boys greeted tersely.

Hadrian resisted the urge to smirk. "Explain." The single word came across as the order it was.

"The stupid Snakes were walking into us on purpose." One of the boys stated vehemently. "And ripped Jonathan's bag open." He pointed at the boy slowly making his way back to his feet.

"Is that so?" Hadrian turned questioningly towards the Slytherin group of four.

"It was an accident." The other boy on the floor spoke up. Hadrian suspected his face was as blank as most Slytherin's, but the subtle anger and indignation in his voice was very informative. "I was offering to repair it when the Gryffindork's started flinging off insults." He glared at the boy named Jonathan.

"That's not true!" Another Gryffindor spoke up. "You tried to jinx him behind his back!" The accusation sparked another bout of shouting.

"Enough!" Hadrian's sharp voice cut through the banter like a knife, his voice deadly serious. He turned questioningly to the Slytherin boy, since he had been in the thick of it.

"They..." The boy grimaced. "_Insinuated _that my family all belonged in Azkaban, as well as some rather uncouth beliefs about capital punishment." The boy muttered sullenly at Hadrian's penetrating stare. He nodded, then turned to the Gryffindor.

"Everyone knows that Slytherin sided with You-Know-Who! I don't know why they haven't all been thrown out." He added vehemently, scowling at the small group. Hadrian frowned.

"I'm very disappointed in you." Hadrian began harshly. "You're all sixth years. Don't you realise how idiotic it is to start flinging spells in a corridor packed with children? What would you have done if a first year had been hit? They can't shield against spells that strong." He snapped angrily.

"But it's not our fault! The snakes were the ones who-" The boy began to defend himself.

"Excuses." Hadrian cut off frostily. "You'll be adults soon. You ought to be able to think for yourself." He turned fully towards the Gryffindors. "Yes, there were quite a bit of former Slytherins who joined Voldemort." He ignored the general outcry at the name. "But not even close to everyone. And for your information; there were Gryffindors in the ranks of the Death Eaters as well." He added grimly. Peter Pettigrew instantly and unbidden came to mind. The Gryffindors let out indignant sounds, but Hadrian didn't let them speak.

"Each house had people on both sides!" He snapped, losing patience quickly. "At least Gryffindors didn't have the heavy expectations of the world and their families to join the Dark Lord." He ground out. He held a lot of respect for the Slytherins who had possessed enough courage to go against everything they knew, to resist the escape of the easy way out. They had had the most to lose by joining the light side, having to fight against their own families, sometimes.

"But we're the good guys!" One of the guys exclaimed indignantly.

Hadrian was strangely reminded of a young Ron. "Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, straightforward and bold. That does not equal 'the good guys' as you so adequately put it." Hadrian very nearly sneered. He supposed he could relate somewhat better to Snape now. "That makes you just that. And the House characteristics are simply a part of who you are. No human being is simply three or four things. Some of the bravest men I knew were Slytherin. And some of the greatest cowards I've seen happened to be Gryffindors!" He growled. "Your House does not define who you are." He folded his arms in front of his chest. He was aware of the audience they had, but paid it no mind; they could all benefit from hearing a few truths. "Courage is not a simple thing like emotions that come naturally, life joy or sadness. Courage is staring in the face of your greatest fears, so afraid you can hardly breath, and still go through with what you must!" He glowered in the two groups' general direction. "Good or Evil doesn't matter. What matters is the choices you make, and even then people make mistakes." The silence was ringing in his ears by the time he stopped talking.

"Now." He took a deep, calming breath. "The rest of you get on your way." Ha snapped at the rest of the students. They all startled and then hurried off, eager to avoid Hadrian's anger. After making sure they were finally alone, he considered the now despondent students. "Fifteen points from Slytherin and Gryffindor. For each and every one of you." He added at the dejected muttering. Had they honestly thought he'd let them go with nothing but a scolding?

"But-!"

"Don't make me double it." He cut the boy off. "You're all old enough to know better. Now, you're all going to accompany me to your Heads of houses." He told them sternly. They all slumped slightly, the Gryffindors much more visibly than the Slytherins. And he promptly herded them off to Minerva's office. The Slytherins looked exceedingly uncomfortable as the stern woman opened the door at Hadrian's knock.

"Yes?" She asked briskly.

"I have brought you a few, rather rash and stupid lions." Hadrian told her with a mirthless smile. Minerva's gaze zeroed in on the five Gryffindors immediately, her eyes narrowing.

"What did they do?" She demanded curtly.

"Started a fight, and were about to start flinging spells around them in a corridor packed with younger students." Hadrian told her flatly. McGonagall's nostrils flared as she fixed her lion cubs with sharp eyes. He knew they wouldn't enjoy the coming ten minutes. "I've already deducted points."

"Get in here this instant." Minerva pointed in to her office. "And explain this deplorable behaviour." The despondent, sullen group trooped into the office, already looking like kicked puppies.

Before leaving, Hadrian decided to impair a few last words of wisdom. "People have a tendency to live up to expectations." He told them coolly. "Maybe you should consider what expectations you have of your fellow classmates, and then think about whether you want them to really live up to that, or not." He nodded one last time to Minerva and then turned to the Slytherins waiting behind him. "Oh. And you should know. I'll talk to Professor McGonagall once I've escorted these students down to the dungeons. We'll know if you sugar-coat it -or leave something out- right away." McGonagall looked furious at the mere thought. She closed the door with an audible click. Hadrian didn't linger to listen to the scolding, but hurried the four Slytherins along. They walked in a muted silence, as the four students shuffled their feet slightly. Hadrian was lost in thoughts, until one of the students spoke up.

"Sir?" He sounded hesitant. Hadrian said nothing, but turned towards him to show he had his full attention. "Why were you defending us?"

Hadrian let out a quiet sigh. "I meant every single word I said back there." He told them firmly. "House affiliation does not determine who you are. People's expectations have every possibility to do bad, just as easily as good." He said. "Slytherin might be the House of the ambitious and the cunning, but that's hardly everything you are. Right?" He tilted his head questioningly.

"Most people don't see it that way." Another of the boys confessed.

Hadrian nodded. "People chose what they want to see. Aren't you the same?" They looked slightly affronted. "Gryffindorks." Hadrian pointed out, amused. "You should know that there probably are quite a few Gryffindors with Slytherin tendencies, just like there are Slytherins with Gryffindor tendencies." He shrugged. "The world isn't black and white. It's a mesh of colours folded over and around itself."

"That's..."

"The Gryffindors hinted that you should all be punished for the war, didn't they?" He asked. Four nods confirmed his suspicions. "Everyone lost people in the war. On both sides." He continued. "Loss doesn't hurt less, just because someone was fighting on the losing side. Not that I agree with Voldemort's beliefs in the slightest." He stated firmly before they could ask. "I find the man particularly revolting. He's a psychopath who can't care less what happens to the people around him, and wouldn't know what trust and affection was even if it spat him in the face." He waved a hand dismissively. The Slytherins were evidently not used to hearing people talk about the late Dark Lord in such a manner, because they all stared at him with wide, incredulous eyes. An air of grudging respect entering their postures. Hadrian frowned. "Just because you were sorted into Slytherin, it does not automatically make you evil. That would make a quarter of all the eleven year old kids walking through Hogwarts' doors potential Dark Lords." He shrugged again. "It simply makes you ambitious and cunning. Meaning that you know what you want and the means to reach your goals. People have been admired for less." He added with a crooked smile.

"It doesn't really matter what we are, when everyone has already made up their minds." One of the boys who hadn't spoken up before now said.

"So prove them wrong." He huffed offhandedly.

"You make it sound easy."

"There's no other way to do it, really. Everyone is fighting against prejudice, expectations and the harshness of reality. It doesn't really matter what house you belong to."

"What could Gryffindors possibly know about the crushing weight of expectations?" One of the boys voiced bitterly. "They're all so carefree and happy-go-lucky."

"Well, because of the entire Gryffindors-are-brave thing, they usually feel they can't be anything but. Not even in front of their friends and housemates." Hadrian shrugged. That had been a problem for many Gryffindors during the war, and had gotten a good portion of them killed. "And it's not like Gryffindors are all innocent little sheep, like you make them out to be. Even coming from a light family comes with responsibilities not everyone is up to following. You would probably have gotten into trouble with your families if you had been sorted into Gryffindor, no? But at least you would've gained the rest of the world's approval." He snorted. "A person coming from a light family facing the opposite, being sorted into Slytherin, would instead be faced with the world's suspicion, in addition to the own family's." Hadrian had been suspecting that he wasn't the only one who had convinced the Sorting Hat not to put him in Slytherin. A few of the Weasley's came to mind. Bill and the Twins in particular. They were very brave and Gryffindorish, of course, but all three of them had an underlying cunning that most Gryffindors lacked. He had never confronted them about it, so he didn't know for sure, though. They had reached Slughorn's office by now, and Hadrian had to suppress a grimace as he knocked on the wood; he had dodged invitations for tea from Slughorn all spring.

"Come in, come in." Came Slughorn's jovial voice from the other side. Hadrian sighed and pushed the door open.

"Professor Slughorn." Hadrian greeted with a polite nod. "I bring you a few of your students, who were unfortunate enough to get involved in a fight up on the fourth floor." He said briskly.

"Oh, dear." Horace eyed his students worriedly. "Nothing too serious, I hope."

"Fortunately, I was able to intervene before spells could be fired." He said with a bleak smile. One of the boys had a darkening bruise on his forehead. "And I've already deducted points. I've also delivered the other offenders in the capable hands of Professor McGonagall." He told the man.

It sounded like Slughorn tried not to sound too amused. "Well, then. I suppose I ought to talk to my dear little students as well, oughtn't I? Com here and take a seat, and tell me what happened." Hadrian nodded to the students as they walked passed towards the offered seats.

"I repeat myself; I will talk to Professor Slughorn afterwards, so it's best to stick to the truth." He warned without any real bite. Slytherins were a bit more level-headed and able to see ahead than Gryffindors, so he wasn't particularly worried. They could figure that out on their own.

"You sure you don't want to stay, Hadrian?" Horace was quick to ask.

Hadrian smothered a sigh. "I'm afraid I have to return to Professor Telum, Horace. Maybe another time?" They both knew Hadrian intended to do no such thing, anytime in the future. He didn't like the way Slughorn spun webs and using people's success to further himself.

"Perhaps." Slughorn sounded oddly disappointed. "Well, then!" He regained his vigour fairly quickly, turning back to his students as Hadrian closed the door.

...

"Hadrian." Albus greeted him affably. "What a pleasure to see you here." The old man greeted with a wide smile, eyes twinkling.

Hadrian scoffed. "You're the one who summoned me." He pointed out dryly. As if the man didn't know that already.

"I heard about the little scuffle in the corridor today." He offered as the only explanation. Hadrian sat down. "Minerva was very pleased with how you handled the situation." He continued.

Hadrian raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Really?" He wasn't convinced.

"Well. I suppose she wasn't too happy about that bruise on Mr Taylor's forehead." Albus failed to sound admonishing in the least. "But other than that, she had nothing but praise for you."

"Well, the animosity between Slytherin and Gryffindor has never been something I've been fond of. It doesn't sit well with me." He grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"A little competition between houses has never killed anyone." Albus answered good-naturedly.

Hadrian bit back the acidic response on the tip of his tongue and simply raised his eyebrows. "Moaning Myrtle."

Albus visibly deflated. "That... was an exception." Albus defended.

"Yes. And Tom is nothing more than a harmless, confused man trapped in his teenage delusions." Hadrian rolled his eyes. "The animosity is ridiculous, and you know it. Deep down."

"So how have you been lately?" Albus abruptly changed the subject. The old man wasn't perfect, and they both knew it.

"Fine." Hadrian bit out, scowling. He fully intended to bring Albus over to his side on the subject; it would be better if Hogwarts truly united before the second war, just like the Sorting Hat had always wanted. "Busy." He added as an afterthought.

"Yes, well, exams always have that influence on people around here." Albus chuckled. "I, myself, have been swamped in paperwork the last two weeks." He admitted with a tired smile.

Hadrian huffed with amusement. "You could always ask Fawkes to incinerate it." He suggested.

Albus cast the sleeping phoenix a speculative glance, before shaking his head. "It wouldn't really solve the problem." He admitted ruefully. Hadrian sniggered. "So how are Sirius and Remus doing?"

"They're doing well." Hadrian brightened at the new subject. "I think Remus is turning into something of a housewife." He admitted with a mischievous grin. The twinkle in Albus' eyes increased in intensity. "Harry is growing remarkably quickly. I swear I notice a difference every time I go over to visit." Hadrian admitted.

"Come now, Hadrian. We both know you don't go there to 'visit', as you put it." Albus said lightly. "It's your home."

The silence between them suddenly felt forced as Hadrian tensed.

"I've never had a real home... other than Hogwarts." He objected weakly, tiredly.

"What about after you graduated?" Albus asked, his voice muted now, the twinkle in his eyes nearly gone.

"I never graduated, you know." Hadrian's lips twitched in a lopsided smile. "And there was never time to find an apartment and settle down." He shrugged. "It was in the middle of a war, and I was smack in the middle of it."

"But surely you had some place to stay?"

"We used Grimauld Place as a base for a long time..." Hadrian admitted.

"Where?" Albus frowned, wracking his brain. Hadrian made it sound as if he ought to know where that was.

"It's Sirius' parents' house in London." Hadrian explained. "Maybe he hasn't inherited it yet?"

"Sirius' parents are both alive, last time I heard." Albus mused.

"Well...I never heard anything about them until after Sirius escaped from prison, and that was in my third year. I don't know when they died."

"I thought they disinherited Sirius when he ran away from home?" Albus clasped his hands together and placed them on his desk.

"He did too. But apparently his father never went through with it." Hadrian shrugged. "I'm not sure how it works. But I was Sirius' heir, so the house became my property when he died."

"I see." And Albus did. He was quite familiar with the workings of the wizarding world. They spent the reminder of the meeting discussing Hadrian's lesson plans for the start of the new school year in September.

...

The beginning of summer found Hadrian close to exhausted, in a different way than he was used to. In the war, he had been physically exhausted, as well as mentally scarred and drained at the end of long days of grueling battles and work. Now, however, he was longing for some peace and quiet, away from over-energized, uncontrollable children. Sirius and Remus found this all very amusing, as he was lying sprawled over their sitting room sofa.

"I seriously need to get laid." Hadrian muttered. Causing Sirius to cackle like a lunatic and Remus to sputter as he hurriedly covered Harry's ears with his hands.

"Hadrian!" Remus admonished, seemingly torn between amusement and indignation. The werewolf was glaring daggers at him, all the while doing his best not to grin.

"He's already lying down." Harry piped up, peering from Remus, to Sirius, to Hadrian and back again. If anything, this only made Sirius laugh harder. Hadrian sniggered.

"I am indeed." He admitted, grinning from ear to ear.

"So what made you think of that, all of a sudden?" Sirius cracked out between sniggers.

"It wasn't really that sudden." Hadrian shrugged as well as he could manage, lying down on his back. "You realise I've been spending almost all my time surrounded by children, lately? I really need some... _adult_ time." He mused. "I don't think you realise how tiring it is to constantly watch what you say and do." He pointed out when Sirius merely smirked.

"Alright." Sirius startled them all when he abruptly stood up. "I'm arranging a boys' night out!" He declared loudly, suddenly determined.

"Right now?" Remus looked incredulous.

"Of course! It's Friday!" He said exasperatedly, as if that explained everything. "I'll floo-call Alice." And he stomped over to the fireplace.

Hadrian turned to Remus, looking for an explanation. The man released Harry and let out a miniscule, rueful sigh. Harry wasted no time to find something interesting to do. The growing toddler would turn two, soon, and spent most of his time running around the house.

"There's no way to get out of it now." The sand-haired man said. "He's already arranging a babysitter." He grinned. "Alice has offered more than once, and Harry's often there during the days when both Sirius and I are out." He shrugged. "I haven't seen him this excited in a long time." He added with a grin that didn't do much to reassure Hadrian.

"Alright!" Sirius withdrew his head from the green flames, an evil smile firmly in place. "We're set! We'll drop Harry off there before we head out." He stated smugly. "Now, what will we do?" He turned expectantly to his two friends. Hadrian blinked.

"Like what?" He sounded puzzled.

Without actually waiting for a reply, Sirius' features brightened and he exclaimed. "Let's go to a club!" Both Remus and Hadrian flinched. And not just because of the energized scream.

As a werewolf, Remus' hearing was better than normal people's, together with his sense of smell. That made clubs highly uncomfortable. Hadrian suffered from similar problems... minus the werewolf part.

"And, no. You two don't have any say in this!" Sirius smirked. "Where else would you find willing, slightly intoxicated women?" He demanded to know, raising one black eyebrow. Hadrian smiled.

"Riiiiight... As if that's your only aim with this." He might not have known Sirius for a very long time, but he knew him well enough.

Sirius scoffed. "Of course not!" He eyed Hadrian speculatively. "I need to get the two of you silly drunk, too."

Remus groaned. "Not again..." He rubbed his hands over his face before giving Sirius an exasperated look. "You _do_ remember what happened the last time you went out for one of your drunken endeavours?"

"Endeavours? I don't even know what that means." Sirius narrowed his eyes in thought. "But yeah." He added happily.

"Really?"

"Uh...maybe not. But I know what happened! You and James told me...in much detail." He sounded far too innocent.

"What did he do?" Hadrian asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing special." Remus eyed Sirius suspiciously. "He just decided it was a great idea to turn a muggle policewoman's hair bright pink and give her bunny ears." Remus deadpanned.

"He what?" Hadrian sat up.

"Indeed." Remus answered sagely. "And then he screamed and ran away from her -shouting about 'Hocus pokus' and demons- down the street, almost causing two car accidents and running down a pedestrian."

"Just a day out with the gang." Sirius blinked innocently at them.

"What happened to the policewoman?" Hadrian asked, trying not to laugh.

"I turned her back to normal and cast a quick _obliviate_." Remus huffed. "James was lying on all fours a few feet away, emptying his stomach in the gutter." He said dryly.

"Yes, mother. But you only complain because you decide to be so responsible all the time." Sirius flopped down into the armchair again, staring expectantly at the werewolf. "You're getting drunk tonight. And none of us will be sleeping in our own beds!" Sirius decided, grinning at a suddenly very pale, sputtering Remus.

"Sounds like a plan." Hadrian answered the face-splitting grin. He didn't mention, though, that he had no intentions of getting drunk. That was never a good idea.

...

A few hours later found them all moving through the floo to get to Longbottom manor.

"Hadrian!" Alice smiled as he brushed the soot off his clothes. She looked him up and down, her eyebrows slowly rising. "It's nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Busy." Hadrian answered. He mentioned towards his clothes. "Please tell me what you think. Honestly." He grimaced, glaring in Sirius' general direction. The man was currently trying to smother the laugh that was bubbling passed his lips.

"Well..." Alice looked slightly confused.

"Sirius disagreed with Hadrian's wardrobe." Remus decided to inform her, a slight smile on his own lips.

Hadrian's mouth turned down in a frown. "Yeah, it's not exactly easy to assemble a wardrobe when you can't see." He said, pointing a finger at his own face. Ginny had always helped him with that, before. And occasionally Luna; because it always threw people off, and she got really happy whenever he asked. Anyway. They were all tiny at the moment, and hardly cared about anything other than food and sleep. "Colours are somewhat wasted on me." He shrugged.

"You shouldn't say that." Alice objected, taking in his appearance. Hadrian was wearing a pair of worn, light blue jeans, and a green t-shirt with some sort of band's logo on it. What in Merlin's name did they mean with rolling stones? Was that some sort of muggle joke? Alice wondered. "It suits you rather well." She finally omitted her impression. She failed to mention that you could obviously see all the scars on his arms, including the one on his left, which he gotten in this very house.

"Exactly! I don't understand why you don't trust me." Sirius said, marching over to Alice and handing Harry over to her.

"Hi." The child smiled up at her.

"Hello, sweetie." Alice hugged him tightly, before setting him down on the floor. "Why don't you go and see what Neville's up to while I talk to your silly family?" Alice grinned at the wide-eyed looked she received. After a short moment, Harry grinned back and then scampered away, running through the house in search of Neville. She turned back to the three wizards. Even Remus had changed into something more suitable for the occasion. She guessed they would go out into the muggle world, by their clothes. Sirius had chosen to dress in a pair of leather trousers with a deep red shirt. Remus looked highly uncomfortable in his jeans and black t-shirt, apparently missing his robes. "Please _try_ to be responsible while you're out?" She gave Sirius a skeptical look.

Sirius, in return, looked horrified at the mere thought. " I would never!" He had the nerve to sound insulted. Alice gave him the only reply he deserved, and smacked him on the arm. She pierced him with a sharp glare, before turning to Remus.

"...I'll try to keep an eye on him." He fidgeted slightly under Alice's scrutiny. Hadrian chuckled. For all that Alice was a wonderful, warm and kind woman, she could be downright scary when angered. Just like Neville. It's always the quiet people who're the ones you have to really keep an eye on and watch out for.

"Right." Alice still didn't sound all that convinced. And rightly so, Hadrian thought, amused. "Do have fun." She walked with them through to the front door. Hadrian gave her a last smile before following an eager Sirius out the door and beyond the wards. Once the door had snapped shut, Sirius turned towards them, grabbing their arms.

"Alright. Come on, then!" And he dragged them through the dark, tight space that accompanies Apparition.

...

By the time the pressing darkness released them, they were standing in a small, dark -and luckily empty- alley. They could already hear the sound of a booming base somewhere nearby, and Remus muttered darkly under his breath.

"Remus, wait a moment." Hadrian grabbed his shoulder to make him stand still, pulling out his wand simultaneously. He tapped first one of Remus' ears, and then the other. He repeated the procedure on himself, once he was done with Remus.

"What did you do?" He asked curiously as Hadrian put his wand back in his back-pocket. Not the most ideal place, but he couldn't really keep it strapped to his forearm while wearing a t-shirt.

"I cast a spell on your ears that will protect them from loud and harmful noises." Hadrian shrugged. "It's a spell a friend of mine and I invented after I went blind." He explained when Remus prompted. His hearing had improved after that, and battlefields were confusing enough without the aid of explosions going off and screams of pain and fury clawing at your eardrums to help it along. Hermione had always been brilliant, and she had seemed determined to do anything to help him, once he had climbed the first enormous obstacle of his recovery. They had spent a month developing the spell together. It protected his ears, and shielded it against loud noises, without really blocking anything; he could still hear everything in order to survive.

"You'll have to teach it to me." Remus sounded eager and pleased at the same time.

Hadrian smiled. "Sure."

"Great! Now you can both enjoy the music. Let's go!" Sirius seemed to have reached his limit of patients for the day, and dragged them both out of the alley and onto the main street. "Come on, I've been really looking forward to going to this place! It just opened this month." And he pulled them down the street to a club named The Batcave. Hadrian snorted at the name; it made him think of grown men running around the city at night wearing black tights.

Once they had made their way inside, Hadrian found out that there was a live band playing. He had never been to a concert before and was slightly overwhelmed by the press of people all around them. He and Remus had to take a moment to get used to the new sensations before Sirius led the way over to the bar. Hadrian ordered a simple beer, while Sirius bought a dozen shots. Hadrian turned his insisting godfather down by showing on his beer. Thus, it was up to Remus to share the shots with the black-haired man. Remus grimaced as the liquid burned it's way down his throat, but found that he enjoyed himself more than he had thought. Much thanks to Hadrian's spell. Sirius appeared to enjoy the night to the fullest, running all around the place, dancing, flirting and drinking, not necessarily alternately. Hadrian and Remus preferred to hover close to the bar, simply listening to the music and study the people around them.

"I understand why Sirius wanted to come to this place." Remus mused after a while.

"Why?" Hadrian asked, tilting his head slightly.

Remus smirked. "You should see how the people here are dressed." He sounded thoroughly amused. "Their outfits are ridiculous." He snickered, taking another sip of his beer.

"Why?"

"It's all eye-watering colours and glitter." The werewolf laughed into his drink. "Just right up Sirius' alley."

Hadrian grinned. "Sounds like it." He finished his beer in a single swipe. "I'm getting another one. You want one?" He asked, lifting his empty glass and motioning towards the bar.

"Sure." Remus shrugged, eyeing a couple of young women dancing nearby. Hadrian grinned and left him to his own devices.

The bar was crowded, but Hadrian managed to squeeze in next to what he suspected to be a woman. Once he had gotten the bartender's attention, he ordered two beer. The woman next to him turned towards him.

"Is one of those for me?" She asked, a smile on her lips. Hadrian turned to face her.

"That depends." He answered readily.

"On what?" It sounded like that had not been the response she had been expecting.

"Whether or not you're prepared to explain to my friend why he's not getting another beer." He grinned.

"Oh." She sounded surprised. "Sure. Why not." And she laughed when Hadrian handed her the glass. "So where's your friend?"

"Over here." Hadrian led her back to the small table he and Remus had managed to find. Sirius had made yet another appearance while he had been gone, and was waiting for him.

"Hadrian!" The overgrown child exclaimed. "Do you know you're followed by the most gorgeous woman?" He practically jumped up and down.

Hadrian rolled his eyes. "what, Sirius? You think I'm completely incapable of being sociable?" He asked sardonically.

"Pretty much." Sirius grinned. "Who's your friend, then?"

"No idea. She managed to lay her hands on Remus' beer, though." He chuckled.

"I'm Sarah." She introduced herself, extending a hand towards first Hadrian and then Sirius. Hadrian shook it and then looked around.

"Speaking of Remus...where is he?" Hadrian asked, puzzled. The werewolf had been most adamant to stay at the table, so far.

Sirius snorted loudly. "He's over there. Dancing." He pointed towards a dark corner.

"Really?" Hadrian was shocked. He had never pictured Remus, of all people, dancing.

"Yup!" Sirius sounded particularly pleased about this, and Hadrian narrowed his eyes.

"How much alcohol have you been giving him?" He asked, suddenly suspicious.

"Apparently, just enough." Sirius sniffed in mock indignation.

"Are you two always like this?" Sarah cut into the conversation before it could devolve into a silly, needless argument.

"Pretty much." Hadrian shrugged, sipping his new drink.

"And you two aren't... you know?" At Hadrian and Sirius' blank stares, she continued. "You know, together?"

"Oh." Hadrian smiled. "No. We're friends."

"What!?" Sirius looked horrified. "I'll let you know, I'm the biggest player there is. And I only go for women!" He practically shouted out for the world to hear.

"Alright, Sirius. Good to know." Hadrian smirked. "At least now all the women in here know to stay away from you."

Sirius glared balefully at him, before walking up to a random woman, and then proceeded to snog here, right there and then. Hadrian scoffed and shook his head.

"He'll never change." But there was no real bite to his voice.

"So I suppose you're the more responsible one?" Sarah purred.

"You could say that." Hadrian smiled, taking another sip. "Remus is normally the most level-headed, Sirius is...well, you saw. And I'm somewhere in between."

"A little bit of both." Sarah mused. "The perfect combination." The smugness in her voice made Hadrian laugh and almost choke on his beer.

...

"Urgh." Was the first thing Sirius decided to share with the world as he woke up on the couch.

"Good morning to you too." Hadrian commented amusedly, handing the man a cup of steaming coffee. Sirius grunted in thanks and slowly sat up. "Rough night?"

Sirius actually managed a satisfied grin, before it turned into a grimace. "Can't someone dim the sun?" He barked out, his voice hoarse, squinting.

Hadrian pursed his lips. "That's not a problem I suffer from." And he smiled. Sirius didn't deign him with an answer. He simply whipped out his wand and spelled the curtains closed. Another groan let them know Remus had woken up and made his way down to the kitchen. Hadrian rose and walked to serve him some well-needed coffee. "Here you go, you drunk." He sniggered at the withering look Remus tried to pin him with. It turned into a squint and a grimace.

While Hadrian had greeted Remus, Sirius seemed to have had time to wake up, somewhat. "So where did you disappear off to?" He asked, sitting down next to Remus at the kitchen table. It sounded like Sirius had spent the better part of the night screaming, judging by the sound of his voice. Which might not be too far off the mark. Hadrian didn't need to ask what he meant.

He smiled. "Why, I went home with my friend, of course."

"I knew it!" Sirius tried to sound victorious, but his voice was a far cry from the loud exclamation it had been just last night. "So? How did it go?" He was wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Hadrian snorted. "It went just fine." His voice neutral. He spent a moment studying Remus, who was sitting next to him at the kitchen table, lying face down on its surface. "She was a little shocked by all my scars, which distracted her somewhat." He drank a mouthful of coffee. "But I managed to..._ convince_ her to look passed it." He smirked. Sirius sniggered. It had actually been a very nice night. He had woken up early this morning, making breakfast for the woman and leaving it on her kitchen table under a stasis charm, before leaving her apartment and Apparating home. "And you two?"

"Managed to snag a beautiful blond, who I accompanied home, thank you very much." Sirius stuck his nose up. They both then turned to Remus, who was now muttering something incoherently against the table. Looking closely, you might have noticed the fact that he was hiding a very, _very_ red face.

"What was that, Moony?" Hadrian grinned. He thought he had caught a word or two of that. Remus told them again, reluctantly. His voice was barely loud enough to hear. After his statement, the kitchen was perfectly silent, for a few, brief heartbeats.

Before Sirius exploded. "What?!" He stared at his friend. "_Two_ chicks, Moony? At the same time?" He looked slightly slack-jawed. "Bugger. I need to get you drinking more often." And then he and Hadrian broke down laughing, much to Remus' ire. The man looked torn between mortified embarrassment and smug satisfaction, once he raised his head from the table.

They wouldn't have to pick up Harry until later that night. Just as well, considering the impressive hangovers the two Marauders' were sporting. Hadrian almost felt sorry for them, as they spent the day moping on the sofa, in apparent misery. The key-word being 'Almost'. Instead, he went and fetched Remus' camera once they had fallen back to sleep, leaning against each other, and took a few nice pictures. Sure, he wouldn't be able to see them, but they could still be used as blackmail material. Perfect.

...

Alice had been hard pressed not to laugh at Sirius and Remus once they had finally come around to pick up their charge. Hadrian had readily joined her. Even Frank hadn't been able to keep his mouth from twitching. The two men had looked positively green after the floo ride, and Remus had actually rushed off to the bathroom, one hand pressed over his mouth. Still sniggering, Hadrian had returned to the house with a sleepy Harry in his arms. Now being the next morning, and the two wizards fully recovered after a long night's sleep, Sirius realized something quite important. Well...at least important to him. Hadrian hadn't actually been drunk! Now, that was simply unacceptable. He had declared that they were all getting drunk, and Marauders always followed the rules! At least the ones they set themselves... unless they were stupid and deserved to be broken. This sparked an idea. There just had to be some retribution for that, especially since Hadrian had gained so much entertainment from watching them suffer all through yesterday. There was no way that Sirius was going to take this quietly.

...

As it were, Monday morning came without much fuss. The four of them gathered for a calm breakfast, enjoying the companionable silence and Harry's energetic eating and playing with his food. Hadrian had cooked, while Sirius had done the only thing he was able to contribute with in a kitchen; the coffee. After breakfast, they all intended to go into the sitting room for some relaxation before finding something to do for the day. They all turned to stare when Hadrian walked straight into the wall next to the door.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed, practically falling to the floor. Remus and Sirius watched, surprised. "The world disappeared." Hadrian sniggered. Remus' eyes widened and he whirled on Sirius. The man flinched.

"What did you do?" He demanded incredulously.

Harry took the opportunity to walk up to Hadrian, who was lying spread out, relaxed, on the floor. "Arian?" He was still sticking to his first interpretation of the name. "You hurt?" He inquired, peering down on him.

"Come here, you tiny person!" Hadrian grabbed him and almost smothered him in a hug. Harry let out a startled squeak, but didn't otherwise object.

"He's drunk out of his mind!" Remus continued as Hadrian giggled, petting Harry's dark locks absentmindedly. Hadrian listened with a blissful smile on his lips.

"You guys almost sound like my friends." He pointed out with a grin. "Sirius would think it really funny if he found someone exactly like him... he'd be like an older Fred and George!" He exclaimed, releasing Harry in the same motion. Remus stared at him, a dumbfounded look on his face. When Hadrian continued to chatter happily to himself, he slowly turned to a cringing Sirius.

"What, _exactly_... did you do to him, Padfoot?" The werewolf practically growled.

Sirius blinked innocently. "Did? Not much." And he practically shrunk when Remus stalked over to him, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Answer."

"Well...Hadrian never really got drunk, so I thought it was only fair." Sirius defended himself. "I just added a little something to his coffee."

"Hey! Do you guys think it'll be safe to tell the Corps Munchers that the Bloody-Boy-Who-lived moved to Albania? Just like when Sirius went to that tropical island with Buckbeak."

"What?" Remus turned towards Hadrian, who was still sprawled on the floor.

"Yeah. He was on a sand island with Buckbeak, drinking coconuts, eating rats and dancing hula hula." Hadrian told them serenely, his face perfectly sincere. "In a grass skirt. Buckbeak was busy chasing the sand-people around, so he couldn't steal the rats from him."

Remus and Sirius shared a final glance, before worriedly turning their full attention to the raving wizard on the floor. What in the world was he sprouting about?

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 6**

...

"I'm fire-calling professor Dumbledore." Remus declared an hour later. Hadrian was still a raving lunatic, spread eagled on the floor. They couldn't get a coherent sentence out of him. Harry was growing more and more uneasy, and had eventually burst out crying from the rising tension in the room. "You're so going to have to take responsibility for this." He muttered angrily, sending Sirius a furious glare.

Sirius cringed, but said nothing. He had already apologized. Repeatedly. A few minutes later, Albus Dumbledore stepped through the roaring green flames.

"What seems to be the problem? Remus, you mentioned an emergency?" He turned an expectant gaze to the stone-faced werewolf. Remus grit his teeth and pointed to the floor a few feet away.

"Professor? You're alive!" Hadrian lifted his head from the floor. The next moment, he was stumbling to his feet and flinging his arms around the stunned headmaster. "I thought you tried to learn to fly!" He exclaimed happily. "Silly me."

"Someone, please explain." Albus pressed out, not sure whether he should worry or laugh.

Remus practically growled. "Sirius decided it was a good idea to slip Hadrian a potion with his morning coffee." If looks could kill, Sirius would have been dead several times over by now. "And added a few personal touches. You see the result there." Remus pointed at Hadrian, who was still holding the aged headmaster firmly in his arms, leaning his head on the man's shoulder.

"Ah, Hadrian?" Albus cleared his throat.

Hadrian snickered. "You don't know my name." This appeared to amuse him immensely.

"Would you mind letting me go, my boy?" Albus chuckled. Hadrian agreed easily enough.

"You really should talk to your brother, professor. He thinks you don't like them, but you do! I know you would much rather die than let Grindel be mean to them." He stated, surprisingly serious. He then turned in the general direction of Sirius, ignoring the stunned, slightly pained look on Albus' face.

"You're a prankster." He stated smugly. "You should meet the Twins! They once turned Hogwarts into a giant firework! Then she chased the Toad out and whacked her with a bunch of centaurs!" He laughed.

"...who?" Sirius asked, trying to decipher his words.

"Hogwarts, of course!" Hadrian cried, sitting down on the floor again, giggling happily to himself. "It was magnificent." He continued sagely.

"Who's the Toad?" Albus asked curiously, almost recuperated from Hadrian's previous words and still taking in this positively strange situation.

"Oh...She's trying to teach us not to use magic by writing with a bird that eats your hand." Hadrian told him seriously, his face straight. "The fudge then turned into melted chocolate and the Lion ate it." Hadrian wrinkled his nose. "I don't like him. He's trying to turn me into a statue to put into his office." He confided in a loud whisper.

"Oh, great. Now he's making even less sense." Remus groaned.

"Why's he calling you 'professor', by the way?" Sirius inquired curiously. "I thought Hadrian always called you by name?"

Albus considered the question a moment. "It's probably his way of separating his time's version of me, from the present me." He suggested speculatively. "And Remus, maybe you can see to that whatever Hadrian says is written down?" He asked lightly. He had a feeling there was an explanation behind every single word and statement coming from the young man's mouth. However warped and insane they might sound.

"Professor." Hadrian sounded like had had a sudden epiphany. "I was once almost eaten by a snake. TWICE!" No one mentioned the problem with that statement. "Once at zoo. Then Question told a giant garden hose to eat me, or it would be put back into the wall." His voice was surprisingly serious. "Then it bit me, before I could manage to stab it through the head with a giant, glowing fork." He pulled up one of his sleeves to show an old, roughly circular scar. "I nearly died. Then a giant, yellow turkey fell from the ceiling and slobbered all over me, making the rubber poison slip off my arm and onto the floor. Question was so disgusted he actually combusted into a spray of ink, almost drowning Ginny." There was a certain childish air over him, where Hadrian sat on the floor, staring up at them with wide, sincere, slightly unfocused eyes.

"Really? What happened next?" Albus inquired curiously. If nothing else, this was certainly interesting. He wasn't even that irritated over the fact that he had been pulled away from a very interesting cooking show.

"A black hyena broke out of the tellie and started chasing me!" Hadrian laughed. "Then the patronus appeared and pulled me into its' office, trying to teach me how to eat chocolate and breath my memories back inside my head." He paused, seemingly deep in thought. "The men running around in black sheets almost kissed me when they tried to eat my brain." He confessed gravely, before breaking a childish grin. "But then a pair of slippers threw a cat at them and we all went to the arena to listen to the speech. That was really confusing!" Hadrian chirped happily. "We fell into the lake and people were trying not to notice when the grindylows were having a banquet and a trial. The dragon won, though, and got to eat my broom." Hadrian ended in a pout, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "The giant egg guarding the labyrinth wasn't even _trying_ to be nice when it screamed at me!" He exclaimed indignantly. "And then it ganged up on me with the giant squid and tried to get me married to a bat!"

Sirius couldn't hold it in any longer, and burst out laughing. "Where the hell is he getting all this from?"

"There's probably a grain of truth in most of the things he's saying, even if we can't understand it at the moment." Albus slowly walked over to the sofa and took a seat.

Hadrian was staring unseeingly up at the ceiling, a contemplative look on his face. "Tom tried to teach me how to dance the waltz." He shared, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I didn't want to, so I hid behind a giant Hippogriff holding an axe, but the rest of the Munchers found me and then there was zombies everywhere, trying to tell me to remember to do my laundry properly." He shuddered. "It was horrible. And then the flying brains attacked and Ron was almost turned into a jellybean, leaving Cedric alone in a glass of beer."

"I'm getting really worried." Remus confessed, eyeing Hadrian with apparent concern.

Sirius didn't seem to have any such qualms. "He'll be fine. Just enjoy the moment, Moony. Hadrian's never been this silly!" He grinned. Remus didn't deign him with an answer, but glared furiously at the man.

"Did you know that the Sorting Hat once ate professor Dumbledore's pensive, thinking it was carrot-cake?" Hadrian asked brightly from the floor. The three wizards in the room stilled. Remus shot Dumbledore a look; the man owned a pensive? "He got sick and threw up all over the office, forcing me to smash the instruments before they vanished. He almost stabbed Fawkes with the Sword when it flew out his mouth!" Hadrian sounded almost giddy. "But then McGonagall transfigured him into a ghost and he was invited to Nick's Death day party!" He sounded excited now. "But then everything was ruined when Hermione showed up and slammed a book on a house-elf, which turned into a puddle of water and almost drowned Myrtle and Mrs Norris."

"Who's Hermione?" Sirius asked.

"She's a brilliant witch." Hadrian answered seriously, and continued in a calm voice. "But it's such a pity her parents are both yellow Thestrals." He sighed mournfully. "It really wasn't good for her during the war, you know, with the mouldy shorts flying all over the country. She couldn't fly at all."

Remus couldn't hold back a snort. Even Albus smiled. He was about to ask a question, when Hadrian interrupted.

"Did you know I was almost turned onto a meatloaf once?" He grinned. "This really icky slime flew at me from a miniature tree, trying to poke my eyes out, but then the weather got really pissed and threw it back at the tree, which snapped." He chatted happily. The two Marauders exchanged worried glances. "And then, of course, the bullies caught me." Hadrian pouted. Everyone else froze. "Bella really liked to play with me, you know." And he surprised everyone by pulling off his shirt. Hadrian pointed at a really large scar going down from his shoulder. "She's the one who made this really angry and frightened Garden Gnome try to burrow in my chest." He confided earnestly. "But he thought it was too cramped and wet, so he hurried off... I never saw him again." His voice drifted off for a moment, leaving the room in a shocked, slightly nauseated silence.

Albus had never seen all of Hadrian's scars before, and was shocked by the sheer number of them. Another fifteen minutes of Hadrian's ravings and he came to a rather worrying conclusion.

"I think it's actually getting worse." He frowned slightly.

"I agree." Remus muttered tiredly.

Sirius, however, looked torn. "I'm sure it'll be fine." He waved a hand dismissively at them, staring at Hadrian.

Remus felt his eyebrows rise. "Even if he recovers completely, you _do_ realise that Hadrian will have your head for this?" He asked, faintly amused.

Sirius froze, and a look of utmost horror slowly entered his features. "Merlin's balls!" He exclaimed faintly. He had evidently not thought of that.

"I think we will wait a few more minutes, and if it's not getting better by then, I will fire-call a friend of mine." Albus decided, eyeing the scarred man worriedly.

"...Is that really safe?" Remus asked hesitantly. "I mean," He hurriedly continued. "Hadrian is from the future! He'll probably say a bunch of stuff that could be more than questionable, and none other than the three of us know who he really is." He pointed out, his cheeks tinged slightly red with embarrassment from questioning the headmaster. Albus considered his words.

"I think that if Hadrian says anything suspicious, it can be blamed on whatever potion Mr Black decided to feed him." There was no accusing or reproaching tone in his voice, but Sirius flinched as if struck. "And I don't intend to flaunt him around while in this state." He continued, oblivious to Sirius' reaction.

As they waited, Hadrian decided that he apparently had stayed long enough on the floor. The man struggled to get to his feet, but ended up on his behind more than once. After a long, painful twenty minutes of waiting and watching the drugged man, Albus got to his feet. "I'm borrowing your fireplace." He stated distractedly, sidestepping Hadrian as he walked across the room. Remus simply nodded, while Sirius stared transfixed on his shirtless friend. It was a good thing they had decided to put Harry to bed.

A moment later, Albus stepped away from the roaring flames, and watched as a grizzled old wizard stepped through.

"Well?" Moody demanded. "What is it?" His magical eye whirled around and then settled on Hadrian. "What in the world is wrong with Orsus?" He asked, a note of surprise in his voice as he turned to look at the man fully.

"Mad-eye!" Hadrian exclaimed happily, finally managing to get to his feet. Just like with Albus, he greeted the man with a fierce hug. Moody was apparently too shocked to resist. He just stood there, frozen, until he turned a sharp look in Albus' direction.

"Explain." He barked gruffly.

"Okay!" Hadrian chirped happily. "I accidentally dropped the Philosopher's stone in the forbidden forest and Flamel was so angry he threw a turban at me." He looked thoughtful a moment. "But then Magic took pity on me." He grinned. "So she dropped me off here! And I got to meet you again, Mad-eye!" Again, he hugged the older man. Alastor was far from easy to surprise, but he didn't think anyone had wanted to be in his close vicinity for the last _decade_, least of all hug him. Yet here he was, hugged not once, but _twice_ in the last three minutes.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with him?" He demanded sharply, trying to ignore Black's muffled sniggers and Lupin's warm smile. He glared at Albus; this was all his friend's fault, he just knew it.

Albus smiled indulgently, making him even more irate. "Well, Mr Black decided to give Hadrian a potion with his morning coffee." He began, eyes drifting off to Sirius. "Now, my dear boy, what exactly did you slip him?" He sounded mildly curious. Moody growled when Hadrian began digging through the pockets of his robe.

"I, uh... put in a potion I was told would create a state of drunkeness, to whoever drank it." He looked slightly sheepish. At Remus' reproachful glare, he continued. "But I added a few charms on it." He finished lamely.

Moody growled. "You imbecile! Don't you know how dangerous that is?" He demanded darkly. Sirius shook his head. "What spells did you add? EXACTLY?" Alastor demanded.

"Uh...The cheer-up charm. I wanted him to get happier." He defended himself stubbornly. "And a charm that would make it tasteless." He shrugged. "I didn't think it would be dangerous."

"Obviously." Alastor turned his attention back to Hadrian, who was still searching his clothes. He eventually found what he had been looking for, pulling out Moody's pocketflask with a victorious expression.

"I found it!" He exclaimed happily. Alastor watched curiously as Hadrian put it in his own pocket, patting the slight bulge smugly. "Now Not-Moody won't be drinking his lies in public anymore." He explained to the room in general. "The hair-goo will be much harder to eat, and he could possibly turn into a cat instead. Just like Hermione. Or turn into a ferret, like dragon-boy." He perked up at the thought. Alastor felt his eyebrows rise higher with every word.

"What in the world are you talking about, Orsus."

Hadrian sniggered. "He doesn't know my name either." He stated gleefully. "And you know already! You're the one who pulled my eyes out of the Mystery department, and pushed them through the Lion's tail." He waved a hand dismissively. "Then the mouldy shorts tried to steal you, but we all knew it would never work, because Old Ruby couldn't really dance anymore." He smiled brightly. "He always was a jealous, possessive piece of cloth."

"...Excuse me?" Alastor tried very hard to see any sense in the words that had just been spoken to him.

"You mentioned the Lion again." Albus put in curiously. "Care to tell me more about him? I'm very curious." The old man smiled encouraging.

Hadrian looked thoughtful a moment. "He tried to steal your essay." He confided in a low, not very discreet voice. "But he was eventually forced to give it back, since McGonagall won't let you steal from people with green skin. Then he tried to make me eat a snitch, thinking it would explode in my stomach and release what was hiding in there. Ron just tried to steal the sun, while Hermione killed and ate Beetle the Bard." He nodded to himself.

"I see." Albus said, in a very believable way. "And what happened then?"

"The wedding turned into a surprise masquerade and we three vanished." Hadrian happily concluded. "We were lost, and no one could find us. Until I fell into a house and my head swelled up to its double size. Lupin was livid, as he was trying to run away from his wife." Hadrian scowled, turning to the man. "You're an idiot to do that, Moony. You shouldn't try to leave." He admonished. Sirius couldn't help himself at the look of horror on the werewolf's face, and burst out laughing.

"And you ran into The Door." Hadrian glared at Sirius. "Leaving me all alone. Idiot. The door killed you." And he slumped slightly where he stood, still leaning against the grizzled old Auror.

"I was killed by a door?" Sirius asked incredulously. He knew of course, that he had died. Hadrian had already told him as much, but he had envisioned some grander way to go than that.

Hadrian nodded gravely. "Yes. And then, when I tried to run in after you, Lupin stopped me." He sighed dramatically. "And then the old Ruby shorts tried to force themselves on me, but I didn't want to wear them. Really...who would willingly wear a pair of ratty old shorts when they're mouldy?"

Alastor finally sighed. "Well, Mr Black. It appears you have managed to invent something quite unique." He muttered tiredly, glaring darkly at the man. "A weak truth serum, mixed with a babbling charm, perhaps?" He mused out loud. Albus made a contemplative noise in the back of his throat. The noise seemed to attract Hadrian's attention.

"Professor Dumbledore!" He exclaimed loudly. "Did you know your beard it plotting against me?" He sounded oddly distressed. "It once tried to strangle me, but now it's drafted the help of the Sorting Hat to steal my socks. It's terrible!" He made grabbing motions for the old man. Albus couldn't quite hold back the smile.

"Is that so? I admit I never thought my beard would do that."

"Even Fawkes is suspicious." Hadrian answered seriously. "He wants to pull me into his ashes so that he can sit on me until I hatch." He whispered in a conspiratorial voice. "Then he'll feed me to the spiders in the forest. Just like Hagrid almost did when I was twelve."

"...I think it's time I tried to do something about this." Alastor stated irately. Hadrian was still clinging to him, and it made him uncomfortable.

"Yes, I think it is." Albus nodded, eyeing the man with a pensive look on his face. Alastor nodded and grabbed Hadrian by his arms, seating him down forcefully on the sofa. He then set to work, casting a long list of different kinds of diagnostic charms.

It took almost two hours, but Moody eventually nodded in satisfaction, standing over an unconscious Hadrian. He had finally managed to clear the man's system from the last of the tampered potion.

...

"I'm leaving." Hadrian stated firmly, ignoring the pleading man following in his heels. Sirius had apologized profusely, several times, but he didn't want to hear it. He didn't remember much of yesterday, but he remembered enough to make him livid. Someone he loved had actually made him drink a potion. Against his will!

"But it wasn't even that bad!" Sirius objected. "It was just for fun!" That statement, more than anything else, made Hadrian snap. He had heard it many times before, after all.

"For FUN?" He practically screamed at the now cowering man. "Do you have any idea what it is you're saying!?" He demanded sharply. Remus had wisely decided to stay out of the argument. "That's exactly what the Death Eaters said when they force-fed me hallucinogens before _torturing_ me!" He ground out. His voice cold enough to freeze the air in the room. Sirius paled, and even Remus flinched. "I suppose it's my own fault, really." He continued furiously. "I've been fed potions twice since my arrival, without my consent. I thought I didn't have to spend time to check for poisons in my food and drink when I was with family. Silly me." The angered and hurt was lacing his voice with venom. "I NEVER would have expected this behaviour from you! IT'S REPULSIVE!" And with that, he stormed from the house and Apparated away the moment he was outside the wards. Sirius stared after him, a horrified expression on his face.

"...he compared me to a Death Eater, Moony." He said faintly. "They... They fed him hallucinogens." His voice was thick and trembling with suppressed emotions.

"I heard." Remus' voice was muted. He could have said many things; I told you so, and, you're an idiot, were amongst the most tempting. But Remus watched the slumped shoulders and bowed head on his friend, and felt the words die on his lips. The thought of what Sirius had done -although unknowingly, and with no ill intentions- to Hadrian made him nauseous. How could they have forgotten? Hadrian had even told them he had been tortured, and Remus had seen those scars before. Not all of them where from knives and cutting-curses. He had seen the big scar on the small of his back and hip, which was probably from some sort of potion. If they had used one, what stopped them from using others, more sinister ones?

"What should I do?" Sirius asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. His friend's voice sounded pathetically small.

"I don't know." Remus answered truthfully. "You broke his trust." He shrugged. He really was at a loss of what to do. He had never had to deal with a situation like this before.

Sirius slowly turned to Remus, and you could easily see the anguish on his face. "I might have done something unforgivable." He stated weakly. Remus said nothing to contradict him. "It actually makes me worse than the Death Eaters." He stated suddenly, his voice strengthening with self-loathing. "I'm his friend. We're pack now, and I should protect him!" He slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a fist-sized hole in the plaster. It must have hurt, but Sirius showed no sign of it. Without another word, Sirius stomped up the stairs and slammed the door to his room shut a heartbeat later. Remus let out a heavy sigh and startled when Harry tugged on his sleeve.

"Moony." The child said, his voice trembling with fright.

"Don't worry, Harry." He forced out a small smile. "Everything will be fine in a while." Of course, he wasn't so sure about that, but a man was allowed to hope.

"Are they angry with me?" Harry whispered, his green eyes wide, moist.

Remus kneeled by the boy. "Not at all." And he pulled him into a hug. "Padfoot did something stupid and hurt Hadrian." He said.

"Arian is hurt?" Harry sounded worried now. "He's got an owie?"

"Yes. He have a big owie on his heart." Remus chuckled sadly. "And Padfoot accidentally stomped on it."

"Padfoot should say sorry." Harry sounded suddenly determined, hugging Remus a little tighter.

"He should." Remus agreed. "But he doesn't know how."

Harry frowned. "It's easy." He objected. "Just say it, like Nev's mum makes us do when someone's sad." He stated matter-of-factly.

Remus sighed and picked the child up. "Would you like some breakfast before your play-date?" He asked warmly. Harry nodded and Remus carried him into the kitchen.

...

Hadrian appeared in a desolate field. He vaguely remembered this place from the time he, Ron and Hermione had travelled around England in search of the dark, twisted pieces of Voldemort's soul. He was so angry! But most of all, he felt betrayed. Betrayed and terrified. Of course, he _knew_ Sirius hadn't meant anything with it. It had been just for fun, as he had said. Hadrian's mouth twisted into a disgusted grimace at the thought. But Sirius had taken his control away from him. Had made him vulnerable and exposed him in ways he wasn't all that comfortable with. Hadrian fired of a series of _reducto's_ into the ground around him, standing in the midst of the destruction and spraying dirt. He was panting heavily, more from the mental turbulence, than the magical exertion. How could he? _His_ Sirius would NEVER have done something that stupid! Of course, his Sirius had been a much changed man. His stay in Azkaban had left him scarred, different from the carefree young man now in Hadrian's life. His Sirius would never had toyed with someone's psyche that way, because he knew what it was like to teeter on the brink of insanity. He had experienced the extreme suffering of the darkness of Azkaban for thirteen years, and still came out of it relatively sane. His Sirius had lost _everything_, while this one had only lost his best friend and his wife... and wasn't that a strange thought. _Just _his best friend? What was wrong with him? Hadrian let out a tormented chuckle. He knew he was dangerously close to a relapse into the state he had been in after he had managed to escape his nice little stay with Voldemort. He fired off several more highly destructive spells around him, feeling a strange sort of satisfaction as the blasted dirt and grass rained down on and all around him. He didn't know how long he stayed there, venting his fluctuating emotions, wrestling with his overwhelming fear and struggling with his memories. He was terrified of falling into depression again. If not for Moody, he might never had made it out alive the first time. Who was he kidding? Moody had saved his life, and from himself. He had been a wreck after all the torture and emotional damage done to him at the hands of the Death Eaters. Ron and Hermione had been horrified, and at a loss of what to do to help him. People had treated him like he was made of glass, and that had only pushed him further down the drain, so to speak. Then Moody had come along and pulled him roughly to his feet, forcing him to make a choice. Hadrian smiled bitterly, covering his face with his hands. He absentmindedly noted that they smelled strongly of moist earth, with a faint hint of magic. His life had never been easy. But recovering from those hellish weeks had been almost as gruelling as the torture he had been subjected to. Hadrian squatted down on the scarred, gouged out and blasted field, burying his face in his arms, trying to breathe calmly. Sirius had done something awful to him. The one thing Hadrian had never really been able to overcome had been the hours lost in his own mind, at the nonexistent mercy of his hallucinations. The things he had seen, felt and done there... He shuddered and sobbed at the mere thought. Another few deep, calming breaths, and he was somewhat collected again. He slumped down on the ground, brushing his fingers over the upturned ground and torn grass.

"Such meaningless destruction." He muttered absentmindedly. It hadn't been meaningless, of course. Rather destroy an empty field in the middle of nowhere, than stand back and let his sanity shatter. He thought more closely at what had sent him into this dark, self-destructive mood.

Sirius.

That was it. His godfather had always had a way to affect him more than others. It probably had something to do with the fact that he had always connected Sirius with the life he had been supposed to have. His chance at a normal, happy life, away from the Durselys. Sirius had been friends with his parents. Remus had too, but he had always held a certain amount of distance between them. Probably because of the werewolf thing, which he had never cared about in the slightest. Hadrian frowned. This younger and much more innocent Sirius had already lost a lot; James, Lily...and Pettigrew. Although he had lost two of them to the third, he had still lost Peter, in a sense. He had lost Peter to the cowardly man's betrayal. And in extension, he had lost all of them to Voldemort. But Remus had lost even more...at least in his time. Remus had thought he had lost _three_ friends, to a fourth... which had left him completely alone. Then said man had escaped Azkaban to finish the job he had started; killing Harry. That had obviously not been the case. But still, that had been Remus' truth for thirteen years, and had aged him prematurely. Remus Lupin had been a very tired and world-weary man when Harry had met him at the tender age of thirteen. No wonder the man hadn't told him he had been friends with his dad; it would have opened up the old -no doubt unhealed- wound.

"My mind is wandering..." Hadrian muttered softly, fingering his wand and wondering if he was done with the destructive magic. He took a deep breath, held it for a few seconds before letting it all out in a gush of air. "I'm fine." He told himself. "I can do this. I can forgive Sirius." He knew he was trying to convince himself. And he wasn't sure he was succeeding. Sirius had stepped over a line he hadn't been aware of, and had unintentionally injured Hadrian. You might not be able to see it, but the wound was there. He could practically _feel_ the distress of his inner Wolf. That was something interesting. Over the months since his first meeting with the Wolf, he had become more and more aware of that part of himself. As if his instincts had suddenly been given a face and a real, substantial voice. And the Wolf was currently running around his landscape, trying to calm his mind down.

"I need to pull myself together." He stated tiredly, after another ten minutes of being lost in thought. "This is getting me nowhere." He sighed and struggled to his feet. He cast a quick _scourgify_ on himself and then Apparated away, leaving the destruction behind.

...

After a brief moment, he appeared in Diagon Alley. Hadrian had hoped that the presence of people might sooth him enough to pull his mind away from that terrifying drop that threatened to swallow him up. With a deep sigh, he wandered aimlessly through the crowds. It was the beginning of summer, so the Alley lacked that crushing crowd of students and families shopping before school started. But it was still fairly busy, offering a blessed sense of anonymity. That was one of the things Hadrian cherished the most after his leap through time; he wasn't famous anymore. Sure, he had gained some attention due to his actions since he had gotten here, but that was nothing compared to the fame of the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. He smirked to himself. After walking down the Alley, Hadrian stopped to buy an ice-cream at Flourean Fortescue's shop. He had always liked the man, ever since the summer before his third year. Hadrian reminiscent about the past as he ate, ignoring the curious looks he received from bypasses. Once he was done, Hadrian got up once more, shoving his hands into his pockets and ambled away. He walked slowly down the street, avoiding people and thoughts equally. He stopped when the heavy scent of animals brought him out of his funk. He remembered this store. He had entered it once or twice, if he remembered correctly. Ron had bought that tincture for Scabbers here. A sneer graced his face at the thought of the rat. And Hermione had bought Crookshanks here... Maybe a pet was something he could benefit from? He sure still missed Hedwig. But the thought of an owl didn't tempt him much. First of all, no owl could ever replace his beautiful Hedwig. Second, he didn't send many letters, and thought it was quite cruel to leave an owl in the owlery all the time. There was no harm in looking, right? So Hadrian entered the noisy shop with an air of trepidation.

Hadrian could sense all the different cages and their lively inhabitants. He could sense other things, that reminded him of boxes, lining the walls, which he suspected to be glass terrariums. He gingerly made his way up to the counter and waited for someone to come and greet him.

"Welcome!" A female voice chirped cheerfully. "What can I do for you?" She took in Hadrian's rather dishevelled appearance in stride.

Hadrian smiled. "I'm thinking of getting a pet." He mentioned to the room with a wave of his hand. "But I'm not sure what to get." He shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something!" She replied, already excited. Customers like this was her favourite! "Did you have anything in particular in mind?" She asked, hurrying around the counter.

"Not really. I had an owl once and still miss her." Hadrian answered calmly.

"We have a few owls, but if that's what you're looking for you should probably turn elsewhere." She admitted reluctantly. She didn't even mention the shop further up the street, not wanting to lose this most interesting customer.

"That's alright. I don't want another owl, as I doubt I could find one to replace her." Hadrian shrugged. It was the truth, after all.

"Well then!" The witch exclaimed, all energetic again. "We have all kinds of animals. A few big ones, numerous small ones and everything in between." She began. "Would you like a kneazel? We have a few at the moment."

"I'd like to take a look at them." Hadrian admitted. The woman promptly led him to a large basket in an out-of-the-way corner of the shop. Hadrian could feel four presences in the basket, all of them sleeping soundly. He reached down a hand and caressed them each in turn, feeling a few of them stir slightly at his touch. Their fur was soft and warm, but he felt no real connection to any of them. He paused slightly over one of them, wondering if Crookshanks was here already? Surely not. It was twelve years until Hermione would buy him, if she would at all, this time. The thought was staggering. He was so much older than all of them, now!

"Would you like that one?" The witch asked curiously. Hadrian retrieved his hand and shook his head.

"No. I was just thinking about a cat one of my friends used to have." He shrugged.

"Alright." She said with a nod, and led him on. She showed him practically everything in the store, Hadrian rejecting everything in turn. He even went to far as to give the rats a wide berth. This didn't seem to dampen her spirits, thought. In fact, she seemed more to enjoy the chance to show off all the creatures in the store and prodding him about his life. Hadrian eventually faltered next to one of the glass 'boxes' his senses couldn't really penetrate. An agitated voice spouting sarcastic remarks about everything happening in the room caught his interest.

/Insufferable Humans! Idiot! Imbeciles! I need a new cage! This one will either burst soon, or I'll break my tail!/ A voice hissed with a tired sort of anger. Hadrian paused, turning slightly in the direction of the voice.

"What sort of animal is in there?" He asked, motioning towards the box. It wasn't really a box, but whatever.

"That's a snake." The witch said hesitantly. "Not many people are interested in those anymore." She sounded almost mournful. "We've had that one forever." She commented.

Hadrian stepped closer, and couldn't hold back a chuckle at the snake's comment about him.

It momentarily stilled. /You speak!/ It hissed excitedly. /Get me out of here, Human. Or at least tell that stupid imbecile of a mammal that this cage is beyond inadequate!/

"What can you tell me about it?" He asked, ignoring the hissed outburst.

"Well, it's not particularly friendly. But it's a rather rare breed." The excited note re-entered her voice. "It's a pure white Arctic snow-viper." She told him. She had quickly noticed the rather surprising fact that her wizard customer couldn't see. At all. She was amazed he could move around this cramped store so well. "It's a little over one meter long, and we've had it here for the almost five years I've been working here." She didn't know how long before that, it had been acquired by the owner.

"May I?" Hadrian asked, moving his hand closer to the box.

"...I wouldn't advice it." She answered slowly. "But if you're interested in the snake, I won't stop you." She continued to warn him. "You'll probably need a healer afterwards, though."

Hadrian chuckled as he moved his hand deliberately slowly towards the lid on the terrarium. He lifted it off and silently offered his hand to the clearly female snake. She eyed it suspiciously before hesitantly taking a whiff.

He smelled of earth and magic. Beneath it, she could make out an overwhelming scent of grief and distress. She knew he had gone through a lot. She could tell that much, simply from all the scars on his hand and what she could see of his arm. /If I come with you... will you treat me decently, I wonder?/ She muttered to herself.

Hadrian simply smiled. "Yes. I think I'd like to buy this lovely creature." He turned his head slightly to the shopkeeper. The snake seemed to be able to read his body language, because she slowly made her way up Hadrian's arm. He ran his fingers over the smooth, cool scales on her head and heard her hiss her pleasure.

The shopkeeper stared in wide-eyed amazement. "Sure." She snapped out of it. "You're really good with snakes." She blurted out.

"It comes with practice." Hadrian said, taking the comment for what it was. Hell, Nagini had almost killed him, more than once, and he still didn't despise the species. "How much do you want for her?" He asked.

The witch studied him and the snake a moment, as it settled comfortably around his shoulders. "You know what? I'll give you a really good price. I'm glad that snake will finally get to go to a proper home." She nodded to herself, walking back to the counter. "Two galleons." She held out a hand expectantly, a smile gracing her face. Hadrian paused. That was ridiculously cheap, especially if this was a rare breed.

"Alright." He hesitantly answered. Albus had opened up a vault at Gringott's for him after the winter Holiday, and had deposited his pay there ever since he had begun working as professor Telum's assistant. His pay would increase once he took over classes completely, but he didn't really care. Money was money, and there were more important things to life. He dug out two galleons from his pocket and placed them in the woman's palm carefully. "Is there anything you recommend I buy for this lovely lady?" He asked, stroking the snake's sleek body once more.

"Not really. It'll need a mouse or rat every other week, but will otherwise mind itself." She shrugged, eyeing the man curiously. How did he know it was a she?

"Then I thank you profusely, miss." Hadrian smiled. "For your time, and your generosity." He dipped his head in a quick, subtle bow and then walked over to the door.

"Please come again!" She called out after him, a hopeful note in her voice. Hadrian simply smiled at her over his shoulder and left.

As soon as Hadrian was certain no one could overhear him, he addressed the snake. /I'm going to Apparate us out of here, so hold on tight./

/Certainly./ And he felt her coils tighten around his shoulders. Hadrian nodded and turned on the spot, Disapparating with a soft pop.

...


	7. Chapter 7

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 7**

**Wow, over a hundred followers... I'm pleasantly surprised and thrilled! I wasn't sure if this kind of story would be anything people was interested in around here. Anyway, I hope you'll like this chapter. Not much action, but, hey. I've worked almost nonstop these past two weeks, and it feels like I've done nothing but work and sleep, managing to take a quick peek at the computer every now and then. :) **

...

Hadrian reappeared at the gates to Hogwarts' grounds, and slowly walked up to the grand castle.

/So./ He began awkwardly. /What's your name?/ He asked, feeling the snake relax after the rather uncomfortable way of travel.

/My name is Albe, Speaker./ The snake hissed back at him, her voice slightly guarded.

/And my name is Hadrian./ Hadrian replied. /I apologize for not answering you in the store, but I am not certain how people will react if I speak parsletongue in public./ He explained.

/Understandable./ Albe muttered. /The stupid war.../ She hissed.

/Yes. Voldemort have destroyed the pride of snakes everywhere./ Hadrian could feel Albe's agreement as she nodded her head. /At least he had not yet terrorised the world with Nagini.../ Hadrian muttered, barely aware of the fact that he was still speaking in parsletongue.

Intrigued, Albe turned her head to look at his face. /I assume Nagini is a snake, based on your words./ She said. She wasn't stupid. There was much more to this than she had first thought. /I have never heard of such a snake./ She confessed. She gained quite a lot of information from the people and animals coming and going in the shop. Well, used to, at least. She was with her new owner, now. And she still hadn't decided if this was a good or a bad thing, yet.

/That's because he is currently nothing more than a wraith, residing in the deep forests of Albania./ Hadrian muttered. /In the future, he will regain his human body and turn a large black snake into his companion by cramming a part of his soul into it./

Albe let out an ear-splitting hiss. /That's revolting!/ She sounded outraged. /It's a...a, a shame to my species!/ She seemed at a loss for what to say.

Hadrian could feel her tighten her hold of him in her agitation, but it was not yet uncomfortable, so he didn't mention it. /I agree./ He nodded. /My friend actually killed it, in my time./ He grinned at the memory. This was so much better to think about than what had previously occupied his thoughts.

/...In your time?/ Albe sounded thoroughly puzzled.

/This will take some time to explain./ Hadrian sighed as he walked through the castle's corridors towards his rooms. He hadn't exactly planned to come here until after summer, but he wouldn't go back to the house. Not right now. Especially not if he wanted to cling on to his sanity.

...He had survived Voldemort countless times, Death Eater attacks and Merlin knows what else, but Sirius might actually manage to kill him. With nothing but good intentions.

...

After Hadrian had told Albe pretty much the story of his life, they lounged in his sitting room in a comfortable silence. The Arctic Snow-Viper was lying comfortably in her wizard's lap, letting him stroke her head. And, yes, she was thinking of him as _her_ wizard now. It took a lot of effort and trust to share the kind of story she had just spent the last few hours listening to. In turn, she decided to tell him something about her. It wasn't much, in comparison, but it was hers to share.

/Hadrian. I wish to tell you about myself./ She began, shifting slightly so that her head could rest on his chest, which was rising and falling at a slow and steady pace.

/I'm honoured./ Hadrian smiled, nothing but sincerity in his voice.

/I think_ that_... human, told you what species I was./ It was an evident strain on her not to insult the witch in the shop. /I'm an Arctic Snow-Viper, and am a magical snake./ She swelled slightly with pride. Hadrian smiled. /My magic might not be the strongest amongst snakes, but it allows me to survive in the harshest of climates on earth. I like warmth -like all snakes- but I can survive in sub cero temperatures with ease./ She informed him.

Hadrian listened closely, truly interested. /Really? That's amazing./

/Yes. And like all magical snakes, we can become very old. I've lived in that store for almost ten years./ She grumbled darkly.

"What?" Hadrian exclaimed in human speech. That must have been horrible. /Forgive me. That sounds like... well, not pleasant./ He caressed her gently, wanting to comfort her.

/It could have been worse./ She said, but didn't otherwise object. /We continue to grow all our lives, albeit _very_ slowly./ She settled down on Hadrian's warm stomach again. /And we're venomous./

/The shopkeeper told me. She was afraid you'd bite me./ He grinned.

/Just because I've tried to bite a few, ignorant humans a few times over the years, doesn't mean I bite everyone who comes near./ She hissed, sounding insulted.

Hadrian didn't say anything about the matter. /So what happens if you're bitten?/ He asked curiously instead.

/It's not one of the most potent poisons./ She admitted regrettably. /But it paralyses you, with symptoms similar to those of hypothermia. And if it's left untreated, you'll eventually freeze to death./ She finished smugly. It was mighty handy when hunting prey; after they had been bitten, they never ran far and were easy to find and eat. Not to mention that she was camouflaged perfectly against the snow and ice of her natural habitat.

/Sounds amazing. Not to mention painful./ Hadrian smiled, hoping she'd like the compliment. Pleased, she practically squirmed under his hand. Or as much as snakes squirmed, anyway. /But if you've been in that shop almost ten years, how old are you?/ He asked, thoughts pulled back to what she had told him.

/I'm at least twice that age./ She said. /With my measures, I'm rather young./ She nudged Hadrian's hand with her head. /And don't stop stroking me!/ She added firmly. Hadrian chuckled and obliged. At a knock on the portrait guarding his rooms, Hadrian frowned.

/Sorry, Albe, but I'll have to answer the door./ She grumbled slightly under her breath, the words coming out as agitated hissing, and slid off his lap and onto the sofa cushion. Hadrian rose and walked across the room.

"Yes?" He asked, wondering who could possibly be here other than him, right now. He had thought the castle to be vacant of any human inhabitants.

"Ah, Hadrian. I was wondering whether I would find you here." Albus greeted with a warm smile, eyes twinkling.

Hadrian inwardly groaned. "Albus." He replied stiffly. He remembered some of the things that had transpired the day before, and Albus had been there for most of it. "What is it?"

"You know, I was contacted some time ago by two rather distressed wizards." Albus began in a calm, sincere voice. He watched attentively as anger and pain flashed across Hadrian's scarred face. "They were quite worried about you, since they haven't heard from you since you stormed from the house..." He paused and cast a quick, wandless _tempus_. "...eleven hours ago."

Hadrian started. It had been that long? Then he frowned. "Forgive me for not taking their feelings into consideration." He sneered frostily. The sarcasm wasn't lost on the aged headmaster. "But I have no wish to see either of them, at the moment." He finished coldly.

"I hope you know just how sorry Sirius is for what he did." Albus said softly, seriously eyeing the young man in front of him.

Hadrian had to stop himself from snarling at the man. "He should have realised! I even told them about..." He suddenly deflated. He was far too tired for this. "I'm going to bed. Tell them where I am, if you must. But nothing in this world can make me face them right now." He scowled angrily. Albus watched him closely a moment, before giving a simple nod.

"I understand." And he thought he did. "Would you like me to alert the house-elves of your presence? Although I'm quite certain they know already." He smiled thinly.

"Fine." Hadrian nodded curtly and then closed the portrait and returned to Albe's side. He marvelled at how calm and at ease he was with her. For a snake, she was quite cuddly.

...

Albus stared at the closed portrait a moment, frowning in thought. He might have smiled and acted all calm in front of Hadrian, but he was far from it. The man didn't look well. His face had been drawn, and he had an air of dishevelled distress pulled closely around him. It wasn't healthy. Albus had privately been worried, wondering just how Hadrian had been so calm and collected about the entire 'thrown back through time' ordeal, but maybe he wasn't. Hadrian might just be very good at hiding his emotion...like some other people Albus knew. He let out a heavy sigh and steered his feet towards the kitchen. He would ask the house-elves not just to feed the man, but keep an extra eye on him as well. Merlin knew Hadrian probably needed it. His mind wandered back to the very interesting hours the previous day. Alastor had been furious, afterwards. And not at all over the fact that Albus had called for him. No, Alastor wasn't stupid, and had realised that everything wasn't as it seemed. Albus had been hard-pressed to keep his face straight while keeping him away from the truth. He actually agreed with Remus about the dangers of letting too many people in on the secret. Not that he doubted Alastor's honour or loyalty for even a moment, but the man was stubborn and headstrong. Not to mention rough around the edges. Hadrian had talked what at first glance sounded like gibberish, but if you concentrated and thought about it a moment, things seemed to fall into place. Albus had many suspicions about a fair number of things he had heard the day before. And he also knew Hadrian wasn't too pleased about it. He would leave the man alone until he was ready to share whatever he wanted, but he couldn't deny that he was curious. There was a lot more to Hadrian than you caught at first glance. He was actually looking forward to September, and the chance to work closer with the man. He didn't doubt that Hadrian was a fascinating individual to begin with, and if you added all the things he had survived and lived through, it was perfectly enthralling.

Albus chuckled softly to himself. The students wouldn't know what hit them.

...

Hadrian spent two days in the confines of his rooms with Albe, before daring to go outside. Albe gladly joined him, telling him she would like to hunt for something to eat. So Hadrian was slowly walking down the corridors towards the Entrance Hall, Albe slithering along on the floor beside him. She kept asking excitedly how the prey in the area was like, and Hadrian couldn't help but feel torn. He wanted to chuckle at her eagerness, as well as frown when he remembered just _why_ she was so excited. She hadn't hunted for herself in almost_ ten_ _years_! He didn't know what he would do if he was ever stuck in a small room for that long. She had been right about something too -alright, quite a few things, but still-, her terrarium had been far too small for her, and she had barely been able to move around. He shook his head at the thought. At least she was out of there now. Once outside, Hadrian settled down by the lake for some meditation, telling Albe to go enjoy herself in the Forbidden Forest, and come back to him when she was satisfied. He was going to talk to the Wolf. He knew the guy was probably cross with him for the almost-break down a few days ago. Troubled by these thoughts, he plunged into his mind, growing oblivious to the world.

He didn't return from his dark, shady inner world until much later. The Wolf hadn't been as angry as Hadrian would have thought, but rather exhausted. They were, after all, the same soul. As he slowly opened his useless eyes, Hadrian became aware of agitated hissing close to where he sat. He stretched out his senses and felt like swearing.

"Padfoot." He said, cold steel seeping into his voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" He growled. Sirius was standing rigidly a few meters away, under the strict supervision of Albe, who held her head almost level with Padfoot's, hissing threatening at him. The white snake bared her deadly fangs at him, and the dog bared his teeth in response. /Albe, please come here./ Hadrian hissed soothingly, holding out a hand for her. She hesitated only a heartbeat before coming to him, and settling protectively around his shoulders.

/Foul, bad-breathed creature!/ She hissed vehemently.

Hadrian chuckled. /You _do_ know I'm a wolf, and that that idiot is part of my pack?/ He asked amusedly.

Albe sniffed loftily. /Wolves are much more noble than _dogs_./ She made the word sound like a severe insult.

"What do you want, Sirius?" Hadrian asked tiredly, holding back the sharpness in his voice a few degrees.

Padfoot eyed the snake suspiciously a few moments before turning into a wizard in the blink of an eye. "What are you doing with a snake?" He demanded incredulously. "I thought you were Gryffindor!"

This was not the right thing to say. "Go back to your Doghouse." Hadrian ground out, getting to his feet. "I don't want to see you right now. Or are you coming to drug me again?" He asked vehemently. Sirius visibly flinched. "Good bye." And he was off towards the castle.

"Wait!" Sirius called after him, carefully following. "I want to apologize. I know what I did to you was horrible." He sounded so earnest that Hadrian almost faltered. Instead, he scowled stubbornly and continued.

/He smells of true regret./ Albe put in gently.

/I don't care. I can't stand to be in his presence at the moment./ Hadrian hissed back, not unkindly.

"Please just hear me out!" Sirius cried. He knew the man was at the end of his patients by now, but couldn't find it in himself to pity him.

Hadrian whirled around, almost dislodging Albe from his shoulder. "Maybe you should have asked me _why_ I didn't want to get drunk, before you decided to take matters into your own hands? Maybe you should have considered to take my feelings into consideration before plotting behind my back?" He snarled at the man, who had almost run right into him. Sirius hurriedly backed up and stared at him with a pained expression.

"I'm not the brightest person around, I know." He breathed. "I'm an insensitive bastard who doesn't know right from wrong." He admitted darkly. "I know all that!" He sounded frustrated now. "But I didn't mean you any harm! I would NEVER hurt you, Hadrian."

"Yet you did." Hadrian retorted dryly. "Twice..." He sighed. "Sirius. You have to understand that your actions can have unintentional repercussions you can't always foresee! Look what happened when you went after Wormtail! You would never have been able to go and get Harry from the Dursleys. Would you really want to leave him there? For _ten years_? Do you have _any_ idea how horrible life there was!?" He practically screamed at the poor man. Huh...seemed like he had a lot of built up anger regarding Sirius he had never gotten a chance to vent. Who knew? "You NEVER think about what you do! You just act." He panted heavily a moment, before continuing in a slightly more composed manner. "You're an idiot. Not to mention the fact that you have bullying tendencies." He added darkly.

Sirius made an indignant sound in the back of his throat, and Hadrian raised an eyebrow.

"I have had the privilege to meet Snape. I know you almost killed him, a few years back." His voice was wry. "I'm well aware he's not a harmless little victim, but he would never have sought you out if you hadn't started your little game of 'who can sink the lowest'." He glared fiercely, cursing his lack of sight when he couldn't be certain he aimed his death-glare accurately. "I would like to let you know; I HATE bullies! I lived with two of them for the first part of my life, running from them in school, and then being thrown into Hogwarts at the age of eleven, not knowing a thing about magic! I didn't even know how my parents died before Hagrid told me, for crying out loud!" He threw up his hands in the air, and then marched off. Leaving a stunned, speechless Sirius in his wake. Albe rubbed her head comfortingly against his cheek, hoping her presence comforted him in his anger and hurt.

...

"So how did it go?" Remus asked flatly. He had strongly advised against Sirius' little outing. He was sitting by the kitchen table with a book in front of him and Harry was playing on the floor. Sirius entered, looking thoroughly dejected.

"He chewed my head off." Sirius mumbled absently. "Am I a bully?" He asked suddenly, after a few minutes of relative silence.

"Pardon?" Remus eyed him incredulously. After years of friendship, he had admonished Sirius and James countless times -after learning that they wouldn't abandon him if he said anything they didn't like- and they had never taken his words to heart. Not once!

"Do you really think I'm a bully?" Sirius repeated weakly, shrinking back slightly at Remus' sharp glare.

"You almost made me a murderer in fifth year." Remus said calmly. He didn't shout; which only made it so much worse. "In the best case scenario, Severus would have turned into a werewolf." He scowled. "Do you have _any_ idea what that would feel like? What that would have done to me?" Remus asked his friend. He loved him to death, but the man sure did have his faults.

"And I'm sorry about that!" Sirius quickly said, a seed of exasperation entering his voice; they had held this conversation more than once.

"That's just it." Remus sighed. "You've apologized for what you almost made me do... But you don't even regret almost killing Snape, Sirius." Remus tiredly rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you?" He glanced up at the man.

Sirius looked stricken. "...but it's Snivellus." He stated dumbly.

A spark of anger lit in Remus' eyes, making them pale a shade towards yellow. "Padfoot." He said sharply. "You intentionally led a _fifteen year old boy_ towards a blood-thirsty, insane and rabid werewolf. During the full moon." He snapped.

Sirius cringed. "Well...when you put it like that." He muttered under his breath. "But he was out to get you, Moony! He would have done anything to get you thrown out of school, if just to get to me and James!"

"I know that!" Remus actually raised his voice at that. Harry sat frozen on the floor, staring fearfully at the two of them during the exchange. "And why was that, huh? It couldn't have been because you and James kept pushing his buttons, year after year, all since first year?" He demanded, unyielding.

"T-That..." Sirius seemed at a loss for words.

"What about Harry?" Remus pointed at the boy, who startled. "Will you teach him that it's okay to do that to people in his year? That it's okay to cause people harm, simply because you don't_ like_ them?"

"I would never do that! Lils would KILL me." Sirius looked horrified at the mere thought.

Remus actually quirked a quick, sad, half-smile, before snapping back to serious. "But that's what you're doing, Padfoot."

"I do not!" Sirius exclaimed indignantly. "I would gladly give my life for Harry." He added seriously, stubbornly.

Remus sighed, sitting back down. He hadn't even been aware he had gotten to his feet. "Harry will grow up with us as his role models." He stated tiredly. "He will do as we do, not just as we say."

"But I don't do stuff like that anymore." Sirius looked honestly confused.

"You don't?" Remus felt his anger dissipate, looking at his friend. At heart, there was nothing really bad in Sirius. You just had to dig a little, to see it. "Then why is Hadrian so upset with you?"

Sirius' shoulders slumped. "I never meant to hurt him." He sounded awfully small, and rather pathetic.

"I know. And I'm pretty sure Hadrian knows that as well." Remus shrugged. "I wasn't there, but he DID take quite a risk, speaking like that at your trial."

"I know." Sirius' expression took on quite a dreamy quality. "You should have heard his speech... It was beautiful. He practically slapped Crouch AND Fudge in the face."

"Yes, and upset a whole bunch of people. Powerful people." Remus reminded him softly.

"It's not like he cares." Sirius shrugged. "From what I've gathered, I doubt Hadrian would ever want to get a position within the Ministry."

"That's not the point." Remus groaned. Sirius could be really thick, sometimes. "Those powerful people can make things unbelievably hard for Hadrian if anything ever happens! You know how they are! Wizards like Crouch can hold a grudge for a very long time."

"I know. I did grow up with my parents after all." Sirius muttered darkly.

"I rest my case." Remus nodded, decidedly turning back his attention to his waiting book.

Harry took the opportunity to interrupt them, walking up to Sirius and tugging on his clothes. "Can we play now?" He looked quite concerned, his chubby face scrunched up in concentration.

"Of course, pup." Sirius smiled weakly at him. "What do you want to do?"

...

Hadrian wasn't interrupted in his chosen exile again, while he took another couple of days to cool down. He slowly built up his inner defences again, surprisingly, with a lot of help from Albe. The snake quickly proved to be one of his better decisions. She was an invaluable friend, and it really helped to be able to talk to someone. He could share everything with her. _Everything_. They even talked some about his capture and torture, although Hadrian wasn't quite ready to delve too deeply into that subject just yet. But still, they skimmed the top of the proverbial iceberg.

As it was, he eventually received an owl from Remus. Hadrian considered the animal in front of him for quite some time, lost in thought.

/Aren't you taking it?/ Albe asked, silently urging him on. She wanted him to go out of hiding. And yes, she knew he was really hiding. Hadrian could call it whatever he wanted; it was still hiding.

/Yeah./ Hadrian answered absentmindedly. He held out his hand towards the owl and gently undid the string that kept the piece of parchment tied to the owl's leg. The bird hooted once, and then left.

Hadrian walked over to his favourite armchair and sat down. Albe quickly joined him, slithering up his leg and coming to rest, curled up in his lap. She somewhat reminded him of a cat in that aspect, but he wouldn't even dare tell her that, with the risk of losing his life. The letter wasn't particularly long, from the feel of it, but that didn't necessarily mean much. Remus had always been very intelligent. Quickly coming to a decision, his wand was in his hand not a heartbeat later. He cast a few, quick spells over the letter, checking for anything offensive. You could never be too careful, even in the past. He had been proven that several times since his shocking arrival here. Hadrian's mouth set in a grim line at the thought. He opened the letter and tapped it gently with the tip of his wand.

"_Dear Hadrian._" It began reading itself out loud in Remus' voice. "_I am quite aware that you are far from pleased with us, at the moment. I fully understand your wish for solitude, and you deserve some time to yourself._" It seemed Remus, at least, could think farther than he could stretch his arms. "_You probably don't want to see me right now, but I would like to see you. And I know for a fact that Harry misses you. He's been most distraught by all of this and has asked me repeatedly why you haven't been home. I've had to convince him it's not something he did, and that you are not, in fact, angry with him_." Hadrian winced at that. He hadn't even spared little Harry a thought. What was wrong with him? "_So I request for permission for the two of us to come for a quick visit. Professor Dumbledore kindly informed us of your location, which I hope wasn't against your wishes. I hope to hear from you soon. Remus._"

Hadrian held the letter painfully tight in his left hand, crumpling it slightly in the process. After a few minutes of internal struggle, he relaxed back into the chair. Just bloody brilliant. He had not only been consumed by his righteous indignation and self-pity, he had completely forgotten about Harry and Remus! He was angry with Sirius, not Remus. And certainly not Harry! The small carbon copy of himself hadn't done anything to deserve such uncertainty and discomfort. He doubted the child had done anything at all, to anger them, ever since they had fetched him from his charming aunt's house. Well...at least Hadrian had been given a legit reason to turn his wand on Petunia, he thought wryly. With his mind made up, he sat up straight, turning his attention to his new familiar.

/Albe. We're going to receive a couple of guests soon. They, too, are part of my pack./ He informed her briskly.

/Just like the dog?/ She asked, a note of scathing sarcasm in her voice.

Hadrian grinned. /Not quite. Remus is a werewolf, and Harry is my younger self./ He chuckled. And wasn't that a nice way to introduce his family? Add to that an illegal Animagus of a Godfather he had once gotten killed, and people wouldn't even _hesitate_ to dump his sorry arse in the loony bin. Merlin help him, he was cracking.

/I'll be glad to meet them, Hadrian./ Albe hissed softly. She was quickly growing very fond of this strange, enthralling human. Had he been a snake, he would have made a fine mate.

"Alright. I'll need to reply." Hadrian muttered to himself, moving Albe to his shoulders and getting to his feet. He slowly made his way over to the desk Albus had provided for him, and searched it clumsily for parchment, ink and quill. Albe eventually took pity on him and guided his hands. It was ridiculously difficult to locate such small things in wooden drawers; he couldn't really sense anything in spaces too small.

/Thank you, love./ He smiled at the snake, which hissed, very pleased with herself. Hadrian then sat down to write. Albe curled herself in a tight coil on the desk, watching him curiously.

Hadrian was nervous. He hadn't tried to seriously write in... years. Really. He was blind! It wasn't exactly as if people where he came from expected him to be able to write. Everyone knew he had lost his sight, in his time, and everyone knew how it had happened. Not that surprising, considering the fact that you couldn't keep secrets at Hogwarts -at all- and the students had quickly written home to share the news. Things had only escalated from there. After some hesitation, Hadrian dipped his quill in the ink, and then moved it to the parchment.

/A little more to the left./ Albe said. /Yes, there will be a nice place to begin./ She nodded, satisfied. Hadrian smiled and began.

He knew the writing was deplorable, at best, but at least he hadn't written the lines on top of each other and mixed the words together. He sighed deeply. He suspected that Harry might write better than him, even now. The thought brought a wry smile to his lips.

/Would you like to come with me to the owlery?/ He asked his faithful companion.

/I will./ She said, but after some thought added. /But I think I'll wait outside while you find a bird messenger. They don't like me much./

/It might have something to do with the fact that you can't help but think of them as lunch./ Hadrian chuckled.

/I'm certain I don't know what you're talking about./ Albe sniffed. She slithered up his arm and wrapped herself loosely around Hadrian's neck. /Get going now./ She admonished gently when he lingered in the chair. Hadrian huffed, but followed instructions.

He sent the owl on its way without any problems, and then returned to Albe, who was waiting outside.

/Let's go back to our rooms./ Hadrian hissed, and slowly walked back, Albe slithering along next to him.

...

A few hours later saw Hadrian half dozing in his sitting room, lying sprawled over the sofa. Albe was sleeping, curled up on his chest. He was woken with a start, when someone knocked on the portrait guarding the door.

"Coming!" Hadrian was on his feet before he was fully awake, having unknowingly dumped Albe unceremoniously on the floor. The white snake was hissing angrily at him as he hurried across the room. When he opened the door, Remus stood on the other side, holding a wide-eyed two year old in his arms.

"Hadrian." Remus smiled, looking him over. Taking in his dishevelled appearance, coupled with his more-than-usual tussled hair, he suspected he had woken him up. "Sorry if we're interrupting?"

"Not at all. I just fell asleep." Hadrian muttered embarrassedly. "Come in." He stepped aside.

Remus slowly did as asked, but paused just inside the door. "What is that? Hissing?" He frowned.

Hadrian cleared his throat. "Ah, yes. I accidentally threw Albe to the floor when I jumped to my feet." He answered awkwardly. "She wasn't all too pleased by that."

"Who's Albe?" Remus asked. At the same time, Harry pressed his hands over his mouth, giggling hysterically when he heard what Albe was saying. She was sprouting profanities and insults at everything around her, including inanimate objects.

"It swore!" He exclaimed with a grin.

Hadrian smiled crookedly. "Yes, she did." He ruffled the boy's hair, then turned to the room at large. /Albe, I'm not saying you can't get angry, but there's a child here right now. I'd appreciate it if you didn't use such colourful language in his presence./ He said dryly. He could practically hear Remus' shock, behind him. Hadn't Sirius told him about the snake? /Albe, I'd like you to meet Remus and Harry./ He turned back to the werewolf, mentioning towards the shadows under the sofa. "Remus, Harry, I'd like to introduce you to Albe. My new familiar." He smiled.

Remus stared. "You're a parselmouth!?" He sounded flabbergasted.

Hadrian grinned in a very predatory way. "Yes. And so is Harry." He raised a meaningful eyebrow. Remus glanced down at the child in his arms.

"Is it safe for me to put him down?" He asked faintly, having taken a moment to digest the news. Hadrian nodded, and Remus released the impatient child. Harry sped forward, crouching down next to the sofa, trying to spot Albe hiding underneath it. He reached in chubby hands, making grabbing motions, but they came back empty. With a slight pout, he wandered back to Remus and Hadrian. Harry was about to ask Hadrian about the voice, looked up at him and froze. Suddenly uncertain and slightly frightened, Harry inched over to Remus, grabbing his trouser-leg, taking comfort from his closeness.

Hadrian could sense the change in body language, and clearly remembered Remus' letter. He kneeled down in front of Harry, easing his face into a gentle expression. "Harry." He said, taking a firm yet gentle hold of the boy's shoulders. Harry stared at him, wide-eyed. "I'm not angry with you, understand?" He asked. Harry slowly nodded, relaxing his grip on Remus. "I'm a little angry with Padfoot, at the moment. But that does NOT mean I don't love you anymore." He smiled reassuringly.

"But you left." Harry stated uncertainly. "You haven't been home at all." A worried frown on his face.

"Yes, but it's just for a while." Hadrian assured him. "And no matter what happens in the future, I'll never stop caring for you. I hope you know that."

"Ok." Harry let go of Remus entirely, and Hadrian gathered him up in a tight hug. He could feel the tension leave the child as he did so, and slowly let him go. Hadrian stood to his feet again.

"And I'm not angry with you either, Remus." He gave a weak smile.

"Oh, I know." Remus smiled back, quite moved by the display of emotion. Hadrian was a kind, and caring guy, but he seldom expressed his feelings so clearly. "Should we sit down?" He asked, feeling a little out of place standing just inside the door.

"Of course." Hadrian led them to the sofa. /Can you please come out and introduce yourself properly, like the lady you are?/ He asked with an amused twitch of the lips.

/Stupid, uncivilized human./ Albe retorted, but came out from under the furniture anyway. She lifted her head and inspected the two newcomers. Her tongue flicked out several times, registering their scents. /The werewolf smells quite pleasant. The little one remind me of you, but is at the same time vastly different./ She commented. Hadrian chuckled, bending down to pick her up.

/I'm sorry for throwing you on the floor./ He caressed her head fondly. /I was asleep./

She grumbled slightly, but gave way under his tender ministrations. /I forgive you. This time./

"What are you talking about?" Remus inquired, not quite able to suppress his curiosity.

"Oh, I'm just admitting to being an insensitive mammal, for throwing her to the floor." Hadrian smiled, leaning back in the soft armchair.

"You did not!" Harry exclaimed with a giggle. "You called her a Lady! And then she said Moony smells nice." The boy chatted happily, perfectly at ease now that he knew Hadrian still loved him.

Remus let out a noise halfway between indignant and intrigued. "I smells nice?" He quirked an eyebrow. As in appetizing or personality-wise?

"Apparently." Hadrian grinned, tracing Albe's spine with his fingertips. "It means she likes you." He shrugged. Not that she would do otherwise, Hadrian was sure. They were already quite close, and Albe wanted to get to know his family.

"Can I pet her?" Harry asked, already reaching out a hand.

"Yes, but be gentle. And you should introduce yourself properly first." Hadrian smiled down on the child, who was practically bouncing on the floor in front of him.

/Hi./ Harry greeted shyly, placing his small hand on Albe's back.

/Greetings./ Albe eyed him intently. So this was what her human looked like as a hatchling? She had to admit she preferred him as he was now. /It's a great privilege, to be able to speak with snakes. You ought to treasure the ability./ She informed him, sounding rather aloof in Hadrian's opinion. Harry simply nodded his eager agreement.

"So how have you been?" Remus asked, ignoring the strange, hissing, faintly nerve-racking conversation.

"Better." Hadrian answered vaguely. Remus didn't _have_ to know that he had barely slept, due to nightmares. "I'm working through it."

"Sirius has been quite a mess." Remus confessed, eyeing the man speculatively. "He's been bouncing back and forth between being depressed and thoughtful ever since his little visit here." He told him.

"Good." Was all Hadrian had to say about that. The tone of his voice must have alerted Remus to something.

"You really are furious with him, aren't you?" He didn't know if it was alright to feel amused over this or not.

Hadrian raised an eyebrow. "Really?" His voice was wry. "I thought that was obvious."

"That may be true, but still. It almost seem to me as if there's more to it than that."

Damn it. Remus had always been too observant. "...I might have realised that I have, a few, issues with Sirius that I was never given an opportunity work through before." His cheeks tinted slightly pink while he spoke.

Remus chuckled. That was surprisingly childish. "What for? What did he do?"

"Well. There's always the entire got-himself-sent to-prison-and-left-me-with-the-Dursleys issue. Then he was careless again and got himself killed when I was fifteen, before I even got a chance to get to know him properly." Hadrian let out a heavy sigh, letting Albe down on the floor to Harry.

Remus wasn't smiling anymore. "You blame him?" He asked slowly, hesitantly.

Hadrian frowned. "No. Not really. What happened to me is something that was caused by numerous people and circumstances. Personally, I mostly blame Voldemort." He gave a tight, grim smile. "But Sirius didn't have to be rash and impulsive and try to take matters into his own hands, when, in fact, he was supposed to look after me." He shrugged. "I know it wasn't his fault, and that Dumbledore had decided to place me with Petunia." He pronounced the name like a swearword. "But that didn't have to be a permanent solution...like this time." His voice had grown very soft.

"Yes, but we didn't have you that time." Remus tried to smile reassuringly. "There's no way to know what would have happened."

"I know that. Doesn't make things easier for me, though." And at that moment, Hadrian looked so old. Remus was almost frightened to think what possibly could make someone a year younger than him look twice as old. Hadrian pulled his hands through his blond hair, trying to sort through his thoughts. "So what brings you here other than Harry?" He asked, abruptly changing the subject. "Your letter hinted at more than one reason."

"Ah, yes." Remus snapped back to attention. "Well, we've received a dinner invitation from the Longbottoms. For next Friday."

"I see." Hadrian began slowly. "But why are you brining this up with me?" He was honestly puzzled.

Remus snorted. "You really think we could show up without you? Alice would skin me alive." Remus smiled. "She's somehow grown very fond of you."

"Hmm." Hadrian knew Remus was grinning like an idiot at him. "I like her quite a lot, myself. I never got to know Neville's parents in my time." They didn't talk about why that was. "But Frank is far from thrilled whenever I'm around."

"Of course. You're a dashing young man who has suddenly snared his wife's interest!" Remus laughed. "He's bound to dislike you, if nothing but out of principle." He shrugged. "He'll come around eventually."

Hadrian was stunned. "I'd NEVER come between Neville's parents!" He felt nauseous by the mere thought; Neville would never forgive him! "I like her as a friend." He added firmly, glaring in the direction of Remus.

"I know." He held up his hands disarmingly, chuckling. "And I'm fairly sure Alice is the same. She is truly in love with her husband, from what Lily told me... before..." His voice faltered and died. Lily was dead, and it still hurt quite a bit, talking about it.

"I'm glad, then." Hadrian pretended not to notice the depressed air steeling over Remus at the mention of his deceased friend. He knew Lily was his mother, and that he probably ought to be more affected than Remus. But he had had almost twenty years to get used to the thought. "I could need a few more friends." He smiled softly as Remus blinked.

"What's wrong with us?" He asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Nothing." Hadrian rolled his eyes. "Really. You expect me to hang out with no-one other than you? I'd go insane." He stated warmly. "And Albus wouldn't help... I think he's barmy enough, as it is." He smirked.

Remus choked. "Hadrian!" He exclaimed, not knowing if it was supposed to be berating, or appreciative. The headmaster had always been a bit... unique.

...


	8. Chapter 8

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 8**

...

The following Friday saw the four of them arriving by floo at Longbottom Manor. Hadrian had come back to the house a couple of days ago, and had locked himself and Sirius inside the library for a much needed -and in Hadrian's case, much overdue- talk. Things were not perfectly fine between them, but they were getting there. Hadrian had sat Sirius down and told him everything he knew about his future counterpart; telling him of the influence Azkaban had had over him and their relationship. It seemed to have enlightened the man, at least to some degree, and Sirius now made a conscious effort to get to know him better. It was slightly irritating even, when Hadrian found Sirius constantly studying him intently. So when Alice and Frank greeted them, the former in a much warmer voice than the latter, Hadrian was just slightly stiff and distant in his demeanour towards Sirius. The dog animagus took it all remarkably well, meaning he only sent him wide-eyed puppy stares every other minute, instead of constantly. Hadrian studiously ignored him, greeting Alice with a smile.

"Good evening." He nodded towards the couple.

"Welcome, Hadrian." Alice responded eagerly. "We haven't seen you in quite some time now, I just had to make sure you would come tonight." She subtly elbowed her husband in the side as he grumbled something incoherently under his breath.

"Well...here I am." Hadrian answered sheepishly. He glared darkly at Sirius as the man tried to cover a laugh.

"Yes, well, Alastor is here as well." Frank put in, adding to the conversation.

Hadrian tried hard not to groan. Great. Now he would spend the evening trying _not_ to get interrogated by the paranoid old badger. Just marvellous. He let out a miniscule sigh as their hosts greeted the rest of their unconventional family.

"Hello, Harry." Alice smiled warmly at the child. "Neville's playing in his room. You can go and join him until dinner is ready."

"Ok." Harry answered excitedly, already running through the house.

Remus chuckled. "At least he's at ease here." He commented warmly. "They'll grow up to be close friends, I suspect."

Frank virtually swelled with pride. "Yes, I suppose so." His son would be a close friend -if not the closest- with the Boy-Who-Lived. Of course, he had known Lily and James and grieved their murders just as much as any other bloke. But still, the child had managed to rid the world of a murdering madman.

Augusta decided to take that opportunity to approach them. "Please, come in. Frank, I don't know why you insist on lingering by the fireplace. I raised you to be a better host!" She added the last sentence in a disapproving hiss, glaring at her son. Frank just grinned back at her, not the least contrite. "Mr Black, Mr Lupin, Mr Orsus." She nodded regally at each of them in turn. "Please come in and take a seat while we wait for supper to be served." And she led them further into the room, the picture of prideful and worthy hostess. Frank suppressed a grimace as his wife chuckled and followed his mother.

"Thank you very much for inviting us." Hadrian said as they sat down, nodding a greeting to Moody. The old Auror was cradling a glass of whiskey in one scarred hand, his magical eye whirring around as usual.

"Nonsense!" Augusta managed to say, before either of the younger couple had a chance to respond. "It's the least we could do." She nodded to herself. "And young Harry and Neville are practically brothers; it would be ludicrous not to get to know the boy's family better." She fired off a rare smile. Personally, Hadrian felt stunned at the easy and carefree way he had been included. He had been here for over half a year now, but it still surprised him.

"Orsus." Moody sent him a respectful nod, causing not a few people in the room to make a double take. Hadrian blinked.

"Moody. Still not retired?" Hadrian answered hesitantly. He had been preparing himself for an interrogation, not a friendly conversation.

Alastor snorted. "Those idiots need me now more than ever. They couldn't get me to retire if they so killed me." He stated gruffly.

Hadrian felt his lips twitch with amusement. He could see it in front of him; Alastor Moody, resident ghost of the Auror department. "They're lucky to have you." He agreed.

"Hmpf." Moody scoffed. "The lot of them are too thick to see it that way. They all think everything's fine now that the main target is gone. Too bad for them some of Voldemort's followers are almost just as bad as the lunatic was." He grumbled darkly, swirling his drink in its glass.

Hadrian tilted his head slightly. "How is it going with that?" He inquired softly. He didn't really know why he had asked, Moody was paranoid and would most likely not even answer.

The grizzled old Auror grunted, taking a sip. "Made some progress. Lestrange's still at large, though. You three ought to be on your guard." He pinned Sirius and Remus in turn with his magical eye. "Constant vigilance!" He added just for good measure.

"Alastor." Augusta chided warmly. "Enough of that. This is supposed to be a nice, pleasant get-together."

Moody just grumbled wordlessly under his breath at that.

Before anyone could object to that -mostly Alastor and Frank- Alice had leaned forward and was looking expectantly at Remus. "So, Remus. Care to tell me why Sirius keep looking at Hadrian like a love-sick school girl?" She asked, a sweet and innocent smile on her lips. Hadrian froze in the process of taking a sip at the offered drink, while Sirius actually choked on his. Remus managed to hold himself back for all of two seconds, before breaking down laughing. Hadrian felt his own lips stretch when Sirius spluttered indignantly, trying to wipe his clothes dry with a napkin.

"Alice." Frank reproached wearily, but his eyes shining with mirth.

"But it's true!" She laughed. "Not even James gave Lily looks like that, I swear." She giggled.

Hadrian grinned. "I knew I liked you for a reason, Alice." He chuckled. "He's trying to get back into my good graces." He shrugged.

Remus was still not in any condition to speak, while Sirius had realised he was a wizard and was waving his wand at his clothes.

"Why? What did he do?" She sounded perplexed.

"He invented a new potion." Moody supplied helpfully, resting a contemplative look on Sirius.

"...is that a bad thing?" Augusta sounded puzzled, looking sharply from Alastor, to Sirius, to Hadrian and back again.

"It is when he decided to test it on me, without my consent." Hadrian shrugged.

"You _didn't_?" Alice rounded on Sirius, who had adopted a rather defensive stature.

"I didn't know a few spells would change the intents of the potion." He answered warily, sending a quick glance at Hadrian.

Alastor sighed. "Too intent on mischief during your schooling, Black." He stated sharply. "What would you have done if it was permanent?" He demanded.

Hadrian cringed at the thought.

"Why? What did it do?" Frank couldn't keep himself from joining the conversation any longer.

Remus had finally composed himself again, and answered him eagerly. "You could say it was rather confusing. It rendered Hadrian into a babbling mess." He smiled apologetically at Hadrian, who shrugged. "Could hardly understand anything that came out of his mouth."

As he saw that Hadrian wouldn't explode on him again, Sirius joined the fray. "Yes, he kept on talking about a giant garden hose that tried to eat him." He grinned.

"Really?" Hadrian asked curiously. Despite the fact that he could remember some vague thing from the day, he still had no idea what he had actually said. "I wonder what that meant?"

"I haven't got a clue." Sirius shrugged, unconcerned.

Remus smiled and added. "Well, you said that it was forced to eat you, or it would be put back into the wall by Question." He said.

Hadrian pondered that a moment. When he spoke, it was more to himself, than anyone else. "I wonder if I meant the Basilisk...?" He was so lost in thought he didn't even notice the room growing abnormally quiet.

"...Basilisk?" Remus demanded, the warmth in his voice turned into sharp concern.

Hadrian startled. "Yeah. I fought one when I was younger." He answered awkwardly, before he could really stop himself.

"And it tried to eat you?" Sirius ogled him wide-eyed.

"...not exactly eat, per se. More trying to kill me." Hadrian became acutely aware of all the pairs of eyes staring intently on him.

"Ridiculous." Frank stated, clearly not believing him.

Hadrian snapped his head in the direction of his voice, eyes narrowing. He didn't particularly enjoy the attention, but he wouldn't allow the man to call him a liar. "I have the scar to prove it." He ground out, not quite able to soften his voice. Without waiting to be prompted, Hadrian rolled up his right sleeve and showed them the scar on the inside of his arm. A round scar in a shape vaguely similar to the shape of a large fang. "One of its' teeth went clean through my arm, here." He said, tapping the patch of smooth scar tissue.

"Old scar." Moody commented evenly, taking things in stride. "How did you survive?"

"Luck." He shrugged. "I had Phoenix tears at hand." He didn't mention that the tears had belonged to Fawkes, and that said Phoenix had cried them directly onto the wound. "Without them, I would have died." He shrugged.

He was saved from further inquiries when the sound of a bell startled all of them. Augusta gracefully got to her feet. "It seems dinner is served." And she promptly led them to the dining room. Hadrian let out a relieved sigh, and followed without further prompting. Alice wandered off to fetch the children.

...

The rest of dinner was spent talking about much safer topics. Such as Hadrian's new position as a Hogwarts professor, and how Sirius and Remus were coping with raising a child. They even dragged Moody and Frank into the conversation when Sirius talked about his job. Apparently, Sirius was fairly skilled at what he did. Which might be part of the reason why the Death Eaters had all been so smug about the fact that they had managed to get rid of him, getting their opponents to do all the work. Well, Hadrian had ruined that plan, this time around. Hadrian hadn't spoken much during the meal, preferring to listen and keep a low profile. He wasn't too fond of eating in front of people, as he struggled a bit with finding the food on his plate. It always made him feel awkward and clumsy compared to other people, who could easily see their food. When they all were full and leaning back in their chairs, enjoying the comfortable murmur of conversation, Hadrian turned to Alice.

"Did you cook?" He asked curiously. Alice blinked and gave him an odd look. Hadrian seemed to sense the stare, for he continued. "Or do you have house-elves?" He had everyone's attention by now. "It's not like it matters, I just wanted to compliment the cook." He finished defensively. Silence reigned a moment, before Sirius broke it by snorting, causing Harry to giggle.

"Well, thank you." Alice said, sounding slightly confused. Then she smiled. "As it is, Frank and I have something to tell you all!" She beamed at them. Frank reached over and took his wife's hand in his, smiling softly down at her.

"What is it now?" Augusta asked -a certain amount of trepidation in her voice- even as she reached over to wipe Neville's mouth with a napkin.

Hadrian himself was fairly puzzled. He couldn't even imagine what the couple would want to tell them, going to the trouble of even inviting him over for dinner.

Alice looked over at Frank, who nodded, and then turned back to the table at large. "I'm pregnant!" She sounded ridiculously excited.

Hadrian blinked, first once, then twice. He didn't have to pretend to be utterly shocked. As it was, Moody was the one who recovered first.

"Congratulations." He huffed out gruffly, shaking Frank's hand. "Know if it's a boy or girl yet?" He asked, sending an amused glance at the rest of the table's stunned occupants. Augusta looked too shocked to even blink.

"No, not yet." Frank grinned. "We're not even sure we want the healers to tell us when they can make it out." He shrugged.

"When are you due?" Remus asked mildly. He determinedly did not look anywhere near Sirius -the man was wearing a comical, open-mouthed expression making him look strikingly similar to a fish.

"Oh, I'm still quite early on. We passed the three month marker last week." Alice smiled, placing a gentle hand on her stomach.

"So somewhere around Christmas?" The werewolf mused.

Had Alice been pregnant the first time around? Hadrian wondered. If so, the child had obviously not survived the extensive torture the mother had been subjected to. It made the tragedy doubly so. Neville hadn't just lost his parents that day, he had lost a younger sibling too.

"Well, I can honestly say I didn't see that one coming." Hadrian finally snapped out of his shock. "Congratulations." He added with a heartfelt smile.

"Thank you." Frank inclined his head graciously.

Augusta startled them all by suddenly rising to her feet. "I'm about to get another grandchild?" She demanded, her voice the same sharp tone as always.

"Yes, mother. If everything goes well." Frank nodded patiently, giving Alice's fingers a comforting squeeze. Augusta nodded once and then turned to leave. "Where are you going?" Frank sounded faintly amused.

"I'm going to write some letters." Augusta declared. "This news cannot be kept from the rest of the family." And with that, she swept from the room.

"I bet she's just going to compose herself." Alice whispered loud enough for them all to hear.

Sirius grinned. "Can't really blame her. One little demon is more than enough, if you ask me."

Remus looked exceedingly annoyed. "Harry's only like that because he takes after you." He pointed out sourly. Hadrian laughed. "Stop teaching him how to get into trouble, and he'll be easier to deal with."

Sirius blinked back, eyes large and innocent. "Me? I would never do such a thing."

"What? Teach him how to be a right little Marauder, or not teach him how to be one?" Remus raised a sceptical eyebrow. At Sirius' sheepish look the rest of the table's occupants burst out laughing. Causing Harry to look around confusedly.

...

The news spread quickly, and Hadrian had heard from Alice herself that practically the entire Order had congratulated her and Frank, if not by a visit, then by owling a letter. But time went on, and Hadrian found himself with more and more to do. He had asked Remus to help him with his lesson plans for autumn, and the man had readily agreed. Remus had spent the last five days with him in the library, sketching out lesson plans, essays and tests. Sirius had been thoroughly revolted. And now he had another thing on his mind. It would be Harry's birthday soon. As well as Neville's, his mind supplied helpfully. He had never in his life bought birthday presents to such young children. Well, he had had Teddy, but there had been much more pressing matters at hand during the war. Such as keeping the kid alive. Especially after both his parents had been taken from him. So Hadrian pondered the question for two days, effectively distracting him from everything else, until Remus confronted him about it.

"Is there a reason I'm doing most of this by myself?" He asked one afternoon, looking torn between being amused and annoyed.

Hadrian startled.

"I mean, you've done nothing but fiddle with that quill for the last two hours." Remus pointed out, eyebrows raised.

Hadrian immediately dropped the quill and leaned back in his chair, a huff of air escaping him in a sigh. "Sorry." He muttered distractedly. Remus waited patiently for him to sort through his thoughts and explain himself. "It's Harry's birthday soon." He shrugged.

"Oh." Remus straightened. He hadn't thought about the fact that it was Hadrian's birthday too.

"What do I get him?" Hadrian frowned. "I've never bought a present for a child before. At least not like this."

"I don't know." Remus shrugged. "Sirius is getting him a broom. He couldn't wait to tell me." He rolled his eyes. As if Harry needed any help in his quest to keep them on their toes. "I'm getting him crayons and finger paint." Remus grinned. "It's definitely muggle products, but I think he'll appreciate it, don't you?"

Hadrian chuckled. "We'll probably have to clean the entire house after the finger paint, though." He warned good-naturedly.

"Probably." Remus readily agreed. "I suspect Sirius might be as fascinated as Harry with the stuff."

Hadrian huffed out a laugh at the mental picture. "It's not impossible." He grinned. "Maybe I'll get him a stuffed animal. He doesn't have one of those, right?"

"Just the stuffed snitch Sirius got him before we fetched him." Remus said. "But he hasn't really taken to that. Surprise, surprise." He snorted. "What child would cuddle with a large golden snitch?" He asked rhetorically, rolling his eyes again.

Hadrian smiled. "So where do I buy stuffed animals in the wizarding world? Or do I just go to a muggle shop?"

Remus took on a thoughtful air. "You could always custom order one from Madam Malkin." He suggested. "I know she takes on the occasional odd job."

"So she doesn't just sew robes?"

"Not at all."

"Then what about Neville? His birthday is the day before Harry's." Hadrian sighed. These kinds of troubles really were new to him.

"You'd have to ask Alice what they have got him already." Remus said, turning back to their work. "But you could always order two stuffed animals. Now let's get back to work. I want to get this done before dinner." Hadrian smiled fondly at his friend and complied.

...

"Happy Birthday, boys!"

Harry and Neville both blushed and then beamed up at the surrounding guests. When Hadrian had approached Alice with his problem, she had reassured him a plush toy would be more than adequate, and then suggested they celebrate the two children together. Hadrian had taken it up with Sirius and Remus, and the two had quickly agreed. Now here they were. It was the 30th of July and quite a crowd was gathered in the sunny garden of Longbottom Manor. There were mostly grown up guests, as the kids were just turning two and didn't have too many friends their age, but they didn't seem at all perturbed. Harry and Neville had bounced around the garden for hours, bubbling with excitement.

"Now, let's begin with the presents!" Alice announced, much to Harry and Neville's delight. The two of them had been eyeing the stack of presents on one of the tables for quite some time.

"Mine first!" Sirius shouted. He was almost as excited as the children. Many had to stifle laughs as Sirius rushed to the table, dug out his gift, and then sped back to the waiting Harry. Remus and Hadrian didn't bother to be tactful, and laughed outright.

"Then Neville can open mine, too." Frank spoke up, amusement colouring his voice. Then the Auror went and fetched his gift, in a much more dignified manner than Sirius. "Here, son." Neville grinned up at his dad, and then eyed the package in his tiny hands. With one last glance at each other, the boys ripped into their presents.

It was under many 'oh's and 'ah's that the boys revealed one broom each. Harry jumped up with excitement and ran up to Sirius, gracing him with a rushed hug around the knees, before he clambered onto his broom ad then sped around the garden. Of course, the broom only rose about a metre in the air, but that didn't seem to dampen Harry's mood at all. Neville was a tad more hesitant, but he soon followed.

Hadrian clearly recalled the first time _his_ Neville had sat on a broom, and wondered how things could end up so vastly different. He also felt a pang of longing, and -surprisingly- jealously. He quickly stomped down on the emotion, berating himself harshly. Harry was a child, for crying out loud. And it certainly wasn't his fault Hadrian couldn't fly anymore.

When the birthday boys had wound down slightly (and had been caught, considering the fact that they had still been zooming in and out between legs and tables, chasing each other) Remus proceeded to give the two of them a package each. Harry tore open his and squealed with delight at the sight of the crayons. Neville was a tad bit more confused, but took it all in stride, especially when he saw how pleased Harry was with the gift.

And so the afternoon passed on. People presented their gifts, and Hadrian was astounded by the mere amount of them. He didn't think he had owned this many toys in his entire life! But then again, it was vastly different being raised by the Dursley's. He got some sort of vindictive pleasure from the mental image of Dudley's face if he had ever seen the amount of gifts for his cousin. Hadrian suddenly realised that everyone else had given their gifts, and hurriedly approached the now two-year olds.

"Here you go, Harry. Neville." And he handed them both a medium sized package each. He then backed away, to give them some room. He had kept the presents in his pocket, shrunken down to a more manageable size. Hadrian took no little amount of pleasure from the stunned silence as Harry and Neville both revealed their presents.

"Hadrian." Alice sounded practically speechless. "I thought you said you'd get them stuffed animals."

"And I did." Hadrian grinned. He could easily follow the stuffed animals in question with his mental eye, as they strutted in a circle around their new owners.

"They're beautiful." Alice murmured, staring as if mesmerized at the two stuffed griffins.

Hadrian could admit that he was very pleased with them. Harry's was black with green eyes, while Neville's was a golden blonde, with brown highlights and blue eyes. He had charmed them himself, to make them more life-like. They could even roar, if coaxed in the right way.

"Impressive." Remus commented, strolling up to him.

"I thought it fit." Hadrian nodded. He laughed as Harry launched himself on his griffin, wrapping it in a tight hug and tumbling to the grassy ground. Neville approached his more carefully, tentatively reaching out a hand. His griffin trotted up to him and head-butted his hand, earning him a hug of his own.

"Thank you, Arian!" Harry screamed happily, as he bound up to him, dragging the griffin along. The thing was maybe twice the size of a cat. The griffin fluttered its' soft wings in slight indignation at being manhandled, but didn't otherwise object.

"You're welcome." Hadrian smiled down at him. "What will you name it?"

Harry looked thoughtful a moment, before smiling blindingly. "Padfoot!"

Sirius let out a slightly affronted sound. "You can't do that!" He sounded a mix of smug and horrified.

"Why?" Harry wanted to know, looking puzzled. "It's the same colour." He defended his decision.

"B-But -" Sirius sputtered.

Hadrian let out a miniscule sigh and kneeled down in front of the child. "Harry. If you name it Padfoot, how will you know the difference between them whenever someone is talking about Padfoot?" He asked reasonably. Remus was no help, as the werewolf had had to walk away a few steps, laughing too hard to do anything else. Harry frowned, clearly confused with the concept.

"But it'll be _my_ Padfoot."

"Yes, but what would you say if I suddenly named Albe Harry?" Hadrian asked patiently.

"She's a girl." Harry said with a slight pout.

"Yes. And I doubt she'd ever agree to it, but still." Hadrian smiled, glad for the fact that Albe wasn't here to hear that. She'd probably bite him.

"Ok. I won't name him Padfoot." Harry agreed reluctantly. "What should I name him, then?"

"I don't know." Hadrian smiled, ruffling his hair affectionately. Harry looked thoughtful for a moment, before skipping over to Neville, to consult his friend. Hadrian rose to his feet and walked over to Remus, who was still struggling to breathe.

"The second coming of Padfoot!" Remus wheezed, wiping tears from his eyes. Sirius just glared at him, trying not to let the twitch of his lips grown too pronounced.

"Who is Padfoot?" Frank asked curiously, looking from one to the other.

Hadrian answered before any of the two Marauders could even open their mouths. "Oh, it's just a mutt that sometimes show up around the house." He grinned. "It's nothing but mischief, but Harry's taken a liking to it." He pretended that he didn't notice Sirius' death glare.

"I see." Frank looked from one to the other a moment, before shrugging. "Did you charm them yourself? It's very nicely done." He said, turning to look at his son's bright griffin, strutting around Neville's legs at the moment.

"Yes. I wonder how long it will take them to figure out how to make them roar." Hadrian mused.

Frank twitched slightly, and half turned towards him. "You made them able to make noise?" He sounded both amused and resigned.

"Don't worry; I doubt they'll be able to make them roar constantly. I do want some peace and quiet the rest of summer, too, you know." He smiled knowingly, raising a meaningful eyebrow.

Frank cleared his throat and turned back to watch the children. "Well, as long as it won't give me a headache." He muttered.

Hadrian grinned. "I'll make sure to make another one to the new addition to the family, whenever the little one decides to arrive." He promised. Frank snorted and left with a nod. Hadrian wondered if this meant he had now passed some sort of test. Frank was somehow sharper than he had imagined, and as Alice had said; an Auror through and through. He must have done something right, if he had managed to get the man's approval.

...

"Hadrian. I think it's time for a talk." Albus' head said from the fireplace. Hadrian considered the serious tone of voice and slowly nodded.

"I suppose it is." He didn't ask what this was about; he was about to find out. "You want me to come to your office?" He asked.

"I think that would be best." Albus smiled as Harry zoomed past on his new broom, his stuffed griffin dragging along over the floor, tied to the broom with a jump rope. Apparently, this meant the two of them where 'flying' together.

The headmaster had fire-called to congratulate the birthday boy, as well as talking to Hadrian. Mostly to talk to him, Hadrian suspected, but said nothing. Albus withdrew his head from the green flames, and after having shouted up at Sirius that he was leaving and that the man had to keep an eye on Harry, Hadrian followed.

The headmaster's office was calm and peaceful as ever, filled with the soft sounds of all the delicate contraptions on the shelves lining the room, as well as washed in golden sunlight. Hadrian sank into one of the waiting chairs and waited for Albus to begin.

Albus was sitting in the chair behind his desk, fingers brought together and resting against his chin. He was seemingly lost in thought, watching Hadrian closely.

Unconcerned by the close scrutiny, Hadrian was fully relaxed, waiting patiently. Albus would speak when he was ready.

"You've been here almost eight months now." Albus began softly. "When you arrived at the end of November, I promised you I'd research how you managed to get sent back here. And, in extension, if there was a way to send you back."

Hadrian stiffened. He was immediately filled with conflicting emotions. He had grown very fond of the people around him here; Sirius, Remus, Harry and everyone else. Heck, he even had Albus here. But still...he couldn't help but think longingly of Ron and Hermione. And Ginny... He had honestly tried to think as little as possible of Ginny. It hurt too much to know he couldn't have her here. She was an infant, for crying out loud!

"And what did you find?" He pressed out, realising Albus was waiting for some sort of reply.

Albus sighed tiredly, leaning his head against the backrest. "By all meant, travelling back in time as far back as you have done, Hadrian, should be impossible." He stated, studying the ceiling closely.

"I would agree with you in a heartbeat... except for the fact that I'm here."

Albus nodded. "Yes. That is rather hard to argue with." A smile made its way to his face unbidden. "I have a few theories, of course, but nothing concrete."

"Then theorise."

"You told me you was accosted by two Death Eaters, trying to leave the battlefield after Voldemort's demise." Hadrian nodded. "They each sent a curse at you?" Again, he nodded. Albus continued, not really surprised. "Magic has a tendency to do strange and unpredictable things when two vastly different spells clash together." He began. "It's usually something very destructive, but there have been known cases where unexpected things have been created, instead. I believe the Animagi transformation to be the best example of this. It is believed that the first animagus was a result of an experiment with transfiguration and charms gone wrong." Albus smiled amusedly, his eyes twinkling. "Of course, it happened such a long time ago, no one can be quite sure." He added amusedly.

"Of course." Hadrian muttered.

"As it is, I think your case is somewhat similar. You didn't happen to hear what curses they threw at you?"

Hadrian shook his head. "No, they cast silently. That's partly why they caught me by surprise. The fact that I was exhausted didn't help, either." He let out a heavy sigh. "And I didn't recognize the structure of the magic at all." He added grudgingly. That had irked him for a while now.

"What do you mean?" Albus inquired curiously.

"It's the way I 'see'." Hadrian motioned towards his face with a hand. "I'm blind as a bat, but I can still see to some degree." He wondered how to best describe this.

"I can sense magic." He began. "I suppose, if I have to compare it to something, it's like seeing heat. Magical people and objects glow. But that doesn't help much, if there's not much magic around me. So I learned how to use my magic to... bounce it off of my surrounding, I suppose?" He frowned. It was very difficult to put this into words. He suddenly laughed. "That really makes me into something of a bat, doesn't it?"

"You mean like echo-location? But with magic instead of sound." Albus sounded intrigued.

Hadrian nodded. "Yeah, I guess. I have no trouble sensing spells at all, but that still offered quite an obstacle for me." He sighed as he thought back. "I had to re-learn every single spell I was ever taught. Not because I had trouble casting them...-"

"But so that you would be able to identify them." Albus nodded, understanding lighting his eyes. "It must have been gruelling work."

"It was." Hadrian felt a joyless smile twist his lips. "I felt like crying half the time, and cursing the living daylight out of Moody the rest of it." She scoffed.

"Ah." Albus smiled warmly. "Yes, Alastor can be a bit... _challenging_ to work with, from time to time."

"If you mean 'all the time' with that, then I agree." Hadrian grinned. "But he never gave up on me. Not once." Hadrian felt his heart warm at the thought. He had grown very close to Moody during that year, much to everyone else's incredulity and amazement. Tonks had become something of a sister, both being mentored by the grizzled old Auror.

And then she had been killed.

Hadrian, Moody and Remus had struck terror into the Death Eater ranks as they had retaliated, extracting their vengeance. Not that it had brought Tonks back, though...

Hadrian let out a heavy sigh, feeling a lot older than he was. Albus hadn't said a word, letting him think back and get lost in his memories.

"Anyway. I can easily make out people and large objects. I can see body language and gauge emotions from the tone of voice, but I can't really see facial expressions. I can make out when you nod or shake your head, and I can usually feel if I'm stared at, but seeing frowns and smiles are beyond me." He admitted. "And small objects tend to blend into whatever they're standing on top of, or in front of." He frowned. He suddenly realised they had veered off topic and sent the headmaster what he hoped to be an accusing glare. "Wasn't you about to tell me something important?"

Albus startled. "Of course, my boy." He straightened in his seat. "As I can't be certain about how you came to be here, as there are too many uncertain factors to even try to experiment, I'll move on to the next question." Albus cleared his throat.

"Hadrian, there's not really a kind way to break this to you. But I don't think there's any possibility to send you back to your time. From the moment you arrived in the Great Hall, you had already changed the time-line too much." He eyed the man carefully.

Hadrian sat perfectly still, frozen in his seat.

"If there was a way to sent you back, it would be a changed world you'd arrive in. People would most likely not know who you were, and events in the past would be completely foreign to you." He stated seriously.

"Not to mention this Harry would have grown up into someone completely different." Hadrian murmured distractedly. "There'd be no place for me."

Albus nodded. "Quite so." He let Hadrian take the time he needed to digest the news. "I researched every book I could get my hands on that seemed related to this topic, and even went so far as to send off a few, discreet inquiries to a some of my colleges, who are more knowledgeable in this field of magic than me." Albus told him. "There is no way for you to return. I am sorry."

Hadrian took all this in and slowly turned the words over in his mind. After twenty minutes and he still hadn't said anything, Albus conjured a tea set and poured them both a cup of well-needed tea. Albus seemed perfectly content with letting him be, as he sipped his tea and gazed out the window at the grounds below.

Eventually, Hadrian let out a final sigh. "I suppose I knew it from the moment I realised where I was." He smiled ruefully, startling the headmaster with his sudden statement. "The impossibility of it all shouldn't even surprise me." He snorted and downed his now lukewarm tea. "I've always had a knack for managing to pull off the impossible." He muttered, setting the cup down on the desk.

Albus smiled.

"Now. As I am already here, I decided eight months ago that I would do anything in my power to protect Harry and his family. I don't care what changes I make; I'll make this a better world if I so have to have to work myself to the bones." He stated firmly, rising to his feet.

Albus looked up at him, the twinkle in his eyes even brighter than normal. "Of that, my boy, I have no doubt." He answered softly.

...


	9. Chapter 9

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 9**

...

And life moved on -like it always does. After his meeting with Dumbledore, Hadrian spent the rest of summer with his makeshift family, and Harry happily occupied their time. He and Footy (apparently it was a compromise, seeing as naming him Padfoot wasn't allowed. Sirius twitched every time he heard the name while Remus was having a blast.) ran around the house and garden, and Harry even insisted the stuffed animal be brought along on any outings they ventured on.

As it was, Hadrian finally managed to accomplish something noteworthy two weeks before start of term.

"I can't believe this." Remus sighed, his voice warm. "This must be unprecedented."

"Oh, stuff a sock in it." Sirius laughed. The man was giddy with glee. "This is brilliant!" And he transformed into Padfoot, bouncing around the wolf in their sitting room.

The wolf in question, was standing perfectly still, tongue lolling out of its mouth in silent mirth, as it _watched_ it's friends' movements.

Hadrian was thrilled. Not only had he _finally_ managed the animagus transformation, but he could _see_! Well... in a way, at least. He slowly blinked, relishing in the fact that he could tell a difference. Padfoot barked happily and snapped playfully at his hind leg. Hadrian scoffed and snapped back, not really putting any effort in the motion.

His sight wasn't perfect. It was far from it, in fact. He blinked again and tried to focus. It had been such a long time since he had tried to focus his eyes on anything, it took a few tries. Yes, he could see a blob that vaguely reminded of a human where he could smell Remus. But he could see colours! He hadn't seen colours in five, almost six years! To say he was excited was an understatement. A new smell demanded his attention, as a white blur slowly approached him on the floor.

/You have finally found a way out./ Albe hissed. She didn't congratulate him, but the notion was still there, in her voice. Hadrian marvelled at the fact that he could still understand her. /Maybe now the Mutt will be better behaved?/ She added sullenly, although she didn't sound too hopeful. She let out an exceedingly angry hiss when Sirius immediately proved her wrong by almost stepping on her in his excitement.

/I take it back. The Mutt will never be anything but just that!/ Albe sounded thoroughly offended. Hadrian walked up to her -on all fours. He had paws!- and sniffed tentatively in her close vicinity. His instincts told him to be wary of her, but his human mind knew better. She was a dear friend. Albe flicked her tongue out at his wet nose, in a quick kiss, and then retreated as far away from Sirius as possible, while still remaining in the same room. Hadrian happily trotted over to Remus and inspected him closer. As if sensing his intentions, Remus stood perfectly still even when he rose on his hind legs, placing front paws on either side of his neck.

He strained his eyes, narrowing them slightly. When his nose was practically pressed against Remus', he could make out a semi-clear image of his friend's face. It was still blurry and fuzzy in the edges, but it was passable.

He looked so young!

Sure, there were a few worry lines that didn't really belong on a twenty three year old. But there was no grey in his hair, he had less scars than he had thought, and there was a lightness over him that he couldn't remember. His Remus had always been shrouded in a heaviness that had seemed to cling to his very skin. The only person able to lift it even the slightest, had been Tonks.

But then again... losing all your friends in virtually a couple of days would do that to you.

"...do I pass the inspection?" Remus asked, a slight smirk on his face. Hadrian huffed amusedly, gave him a quick lick on the cheek and then rounded on Sirius. Padfoot had been trying to gain his attention for the last five minutes, and was currently staring intently at him, half crouched down on the floor, with his behind stuck up in the air, tail wagging furiously. All in all, he looked ridiculous. As a wolf, though, the invitation to play was clear as day, and they spent the next fifteen minutes chasing each other through the house.

"Alright. Enough!" Remus chuckled. "You'll tear the kitchen to pieces!" He exclaimed. Hadrian paused and looked at him, or rather, in his general direction. With a final nip at Padfoot's side, he transformed back into a human.

Ha was wearing a face splitting grin and summed it up in three words. "This is amazing!"

"Isn't it?" Sirius sounded just as excited. He had turned back into a human a mere heartbeat after Hadrian.

"And I can see!" He continued, barely taking time to pause.

The two Marauders stilled. "What do you mean?" Remus asked carefully. You didn't have to be a genius to figure out Hadrian's lack of sight was a somewhat sensitive topic. Not that Hadrian would grown depressed if it was mentioned, but it was a clear damper.

"It's not like I can see perfectly, or anything. But I can see _colours_, Moony!" Hadrian practically bounced up and down.

Remus couldn't help but smile; he had never seen Hadrian exude such childish exuberance before.

"What's so special about colours?" Sirius asked, honestly confused.

Hadrian rounded on him. "You try spending life without colours for six years, and then ask me that." He retorted lightly.

Sirius considered his words a moment, and then decided to disregard them for now. "Anyway. Now you can join us on the next full moon!" The excitement was back in his voice.

"Sure." Hadrian grinned. "But first, we'll have to register." He added, suddenly serious. "Don't think I've forgotten about that." A knowing look on his face. Sirius grimaced.

"He's right, Padfoot. It really is the perfect opportunity to come clean." Remus agreed. When Sirius pouted, he added exasperatedly. "You're an Auror, for Merlin's sake. Technically, you're honour-bound to arrest yourself!" And wasn't that thought amusing?

"Alright, fine!" Sirius threw his hands up in surrender.

"Good. Then we can go in a few minutes. Harry's already over at Alice and Frank's for a play-date; he won't be coming home until tonight." Hadrian grinned. Remus quickly agreed and Sirius was forced to comply; outnumbered two to one.

"So are you coming with us, Moony?" Sirius asked as he sat down by the kitchen table.

Remus regarded him a moment, before letting out a small sigh. "I think it would be better if I stayed here."

"Why?" Hadrian sounded honestly surprised.

"Well. Werewolves aren't exactly popular in the Ministry..." Remus couldn't quite stomp down on the uncomfortable, awkward feeling that surfaced.

"Oh, sorry." Hadrian blinked. "I honestly forget that people usually have such a problem with werewolves." He sighed tiredly. "People are idiots." He summed up his feelings on the subject.

"Well, there is _some_ cause behind the fear." Remus reluctantly admitted. "There were a handful of Werewolves that did a lot of damage during the war."

Hadrian nodded. "Greyback." He growled. He mentally bristled at the mere thought of the _man_. And that was in the loosest term of the word. Greyback was more monster than most magical creature Hadrian had met. Even Hagrid's Acromantulas had a more sound reason behind their killing tendencies. The giant spiders had to eat, and to do that, they had to kill. Greyback, though... There was no such excuse for that. Heck, even the Basilisk had been _ordered_ to attack the students, without much choice in the matter.

Sirius and Remus exchanged a look, but didn't ask. At this point in time, they weren't sure they would _want_ to know.

"Anyway. Let's get going then." Sirius rose and waited impatiently for Hadrian. At the amused, questioning look from Remus, he explained. "If we're doing this, we might as well get it over with."

"You're right." Hadrian sighed and followed suit.

"I'll have dinner ready for when you get back." Remus promised. "You think it'll take more than a few hours?" He directed the question at Sirius.

"Hmm. Maybe. It depends if anyone will try to be troublesome." He sent Hadrian a worried glance.

"I see."

Ignoring their worrying, Hadrian headed for the fireplace. "Let's go then, Sirius." And he dragged the man with him.

The fact that Sirius was a ministry employee did have its advantages. Their fireplace had a direct floo connection to the ministry atrium.

"Lt's get this over with." Sirius muttered and then threw a handful of floo power into the fireplace, before stepping into the green flames.

...

Flooing when you were blind was not something pleasant, or something to recommend. Hadrian groaned miserably as he picked himself up from the stone floor.

"Graceful." Sirius commented, snickering.

"Shut it, Mutt." Hadrian muttered back. Albe's nickname had somehow stuck with him, much to Sirius' growing irritation. He dusted himself off and then straightened. "Alright. Where to first?"

"I think you'd better go weight your wand, first of all."

Hadrian let out a resigned sigh and then nodded. "I suppose so. Lead the way, Auror Black."

"Of course, Professor Orsus." Sirius answered pompously and marched off. Hadrian followed with a grin.

A moment later, they found themselves in front of the wand weighting table, and the wizard managing it.

"Auror Black." He greeted Sirius respectfully.

"Hi, Herbert." Sirius answered cheerfully. "How're you doing?"

"Just fine." Herbert answered with a grunt. "Aren't you on vacation?" He eyed Sirius up and down, accepting his wand.

"I am." Sirius grinned. "I'm here on personal business today."

"I see." He then turned to Hadrian. "Your wand." He hadn't exactly been nice and polite before, but turning towards Hadrian he became downright rude.

"Here you go." Hadrian smirked knowingly. "Everything satisfactory? Good. Let's go, Sirius." And he dragged his friend along before he could ask any questions.

"What was that about?"

"I believe he remembers me from the day of your trial. I wasn't in the best of moods that day." Hadrian grinned. "Especially not considering the fact I had Wormtail in my pocket."

"Ah. That would explain it." Sirius returned the smile as he sent an amused glance over his shoulder at the grumpy old wizard. "Come on. We need to go to my office." And they entered one of the golden elevators.

A few moments later, they stepped out on the floor of the Magical Law Enforcement Department. Also home to the Auror Office, as Sirius excitedly explained, as he dragged Hadrian along by the arm.

"Let's go to Amelia Bones. I like her, and she'll take care of this in a jiffy." He babbled happily. Hadrian simply smiled. Madam Bones had been the head of her office, in Hadrian's time. He wondered what position she had now. As it turned out, Madam Bones had begun her career just a few years ago, and was nothing more than a standard office worker. They entered her small, shared office and Hadrian took in what appeared to be a desk covered in mountains of paper. A stressed young witch was bending over a report, taking notes in the margin, as Sirius walked up to her desk.

"Amelia." Sirius greeted her, suddenly much more composed.

Hadrian suppressed a snort. Was Sirius honestly _flirting_ with Madam Bones? Really? The witch in question looked up, eyeing Sirius with a sceptical expression.

"Auror Black." She didn't sound thrilled. "I thought you were on vacation."

"I am." Sirius leaned against her desk, coming precariously close to tipping the stacks of paper. "We're here on personal business." He fired off a charming grin.

"It seems to me as if the entire Ministry is keeping tabs on you, Sirius." Hadrian commented amusedly. He then turned towards Amelia. "We're here to register as Animagi." He explained. Madam Bones had always liked straightforward people.

"Both of you?" He could hear the surprise, and slight doubt in her voice.

"Both of us." Hadrian confirmed, nodding. "Are there some sort of forms we need to fill out?"

"...Yes. One moment please." She got up and walked over to a document cabinet by the wall. After having rummaged through it for a good ten minutes, she came back. "Here." She held out two identical forms, one for Sirius, and one for Hadrian. "Sorry for the wait, but Animagi are very rare. It's not often I have to get out these forms."

"Don't mention it." Sirius had apparently used the time to recover from Hadrian's insinuations. "Is there anywhere we can sit down and fill these out?" He asked.

"You can use Nicolas' desk; he's gone home for the day." Amelia answered after a brief pause.

Hadrian studied the parchment in his hands as best he could, and then let out a frustrated sigh. "Miss Bones? Is it possible for you to help me fill this out?" He asked reluctantly. He didn't really want to ask, but Sirius would be filling out his own.

"Why?" Amelia looked up at him, eyebrows raised. "It's not that complicated."

"It is for me." He muttered. "I can write, but I doubt you'd be too pleased if I scribble all over the page." He waved the form slightly back and forth.

"And why would you do that?"

"I'm blind." He grinned. "I can't really read what it says, or see where to fill out what."

"Excuse me?" She sounded baffled.

Hadrian's grin faded into a muted smile. "My eyes are useless. At least in my human form." He shrugged. "So would you be willing to assist me?"

"Alright." Amelia answered slowly, staring at him. She took the parchment from him and Hadrian settled down in the chair in front of her desk. "Name?" She asked, picking up the quill she had used when they had entered.

"Hadrian Orsus."

"Date of birth?"

Hadrian considered that a moment. "29th of July, 1960." That would at least be close to his real birthday, if you disregarded the year.

She proceeded to ask him a number of questions, ranging from occupation to residency, and Hadrian told her. She even jotted down the fact that he would be staying at Hogwarts for most of the year.

"Well then. I think that's all." She confirmed, a few minutes later. "That just leaves taking your picture, as a human, as well as a wolf." She smiled at him. "Mr Black. Are you done filling out your form?"

"Hm?" Sirius startled. "Oh, yes, of course." He sprang up from his seat and hurried up to give her the parchment he had been scribbling on. Amelia rolled her eyes.

"It'll take some time for the right people to confirm the documents, so if you come back in say... forty minutes, I'll take you along to get photographed."

"Alright. Thank you for your time, Amelia. You're a witch like no other." Sirius winked.

"Of course." Amelia sounded exasperated, but not disapproving. She wasn't quite as stern as Hadrian remembered her. Well; she _was_ younger. And she hadn't been forced to deal with years of Fudge's idiocy yet. _That_ would make a difference in anyone.

"Come on, Hadrian. Let's go to the cafeteria while we wait." And with a last smile at Amelia, he left the room. Hadrian gave her a nod of thanks and then followed Sirius.

...

The cafeteria was crowded with people trying to get a bite to eat. It appeared to be lunch-time. Sirius led their way up to a small table, and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"What do you want?" He asked absentmindedly. Hadrian smirked at him.

"Water's fine, thank you." He wasn't particularly fond of coffee, and wasn't in the mood for tea. "So. Amelia, huh."

"Huh?"

"Intelligent answer, Sirius." Hadrian grinned. "Are you seriously flirting with her?"

"Well... why not? Just because I'm flirting doesn't mean I want to marry her or anything."

"True." Hadrian conceded. "But do you really want Bones to be out for a piece of your hide?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sirius grimaced. "Merlin, no!" He sent him an irate glare. "She knows it's all in good fun."

"Alright, then." Again, Hadrian couldn't suppress the smirk at his friend's expense.

"Come on, let's go find a seat." Sirius muttered.

Despite the crowdedness, it wasn't too difficult to find seats. Hadrian and Sirius spent half an hour sitting silently by a table by the wall, both lost in thoughts. Once Sirius had finished his second cup of coffee, he got up.

"Let's go. We might as well go back early." He shrugged off Hadrian's questioning look. Hadrian shrugged and followed suit. They were walking back across the emptying room to leave their drinking utensils to the witch working behind the counter, when Hadrian's sensitive ears picked up something that caused him to abruptly stop. Sirius paused, looked back at him, and then retraced his steps.

"What are you doing?"

Hadrian barely heard him. He had gone rigid and was gritting his teeth; he did _not_ like what he was hearing. "What is _he_ doing here?" He ground out tersely.

"Who?"

"I didn't know you let Death Eaters into the Ministry." Hadrian hissed.

Sirius looked around, bewildered by Hadrian's behaviour. "Death Eater? Where do you see someone like that?" He sounded honestly concerned.

Hadrian wasn't paying him much attention, however. He was far too busy trying to reign in his temper, and forcing himself to refrain from drawing his wand. Lucius Malfoy had just entered the cafeteria, accompanied by none other than Fudge! He wanted nothing more than to curse the bastard senseless. And then hand him over to Moody. Yes, that would be a fitting solution. Sirius' questions brought him back to the present.

"Malfoy!" He hissed an angry answer. He was gripping his glass so tightly that his knuckles were white. Sirius eyed him warily. "And what is he doing near Fudge?" Hadrian demanded to know, his voice muted.

"Eh, Hadrian. You might want to tone down the death glare." Sirius cautioned worriedly, glancing around them. Hadrian was beginning to attract attention.

The sound of cracking glass cut through the pleasant conversations of the room like a knife.

"You're bleeding." Sirius stated, inspecting his hand, which still clenched over a few shards of broken glass. That looked painful. Hadrian didn't seem to even notice. Sirius was getting seriously worried when his friend's expression darkened further. He took out his wand, vanished the broken glass, banished his cup to the kitchen and then dragged Hadrian from the room before anyone got cursed.

...

"So how did it go?" Remus asked cheerfully from the kitchen.

"Um..." Sirius sent Hadrian a worried glance. "Well, the registration went without a hitch." He said slowly.

At his hesitant reply, Remus frowned and joined them in the sitting room. "Why? What happened?" He did a double take when he caught sight of Hadrian's face. He was looking like he wanted to murder someone. But it was more than that; he had never seen Hadrian so agitated before. Not even after the attack on Longbottom Manor. "What happened?" He repeated, face solemn.

"Malfoy was at the Ministry!" Hadrian spat out the name.

Remus glanced at Sirius.

"Yes. He entered the cafeteria right when we were about to leave." He confirmed with a nod. "Hadrian wasn't exactly happy to see him..." His voice trailed off, eyeing said man cautiously.

"What happened to your hand?" Remus suddenly noticed the blood. "Let me have a look at that." And he took a firm hold of Hadrian's left hand.

"It doesn't matter." Hadrian muttered darkly.

Remus gave him a look that clearly stated he wasn't convinced.

"Well. If it's any comfort, I doubt anyone who looks into the Animagus registration list will ever want to mess with you, mate." Sirius chimed in cheerfully.

"Why?" Remus asked absentmindedly, cleaning the wounds in Hadrian's palm, and then conjuring a neat bandage, that he tied around the cuts.

"You should have seen the photographer." Sirius snickered. "He looked like he was afraid to even take the picture, especially when Hadrian was scowling at him." He laughed out loud. "He was about to wet himself when the flash actually went off!"

"Amusing as that thought might be." Remus began, trying furiously to stop his lips from twitching. "I would like to know what called for such a reaction in the first place." He turned his full attention on Hadrian.

Hadrian slowly walked over to the nearest seat, and sank into the armchair. "I _despise_ that man." He hissed. He couldn't stop his hands from clenching into fists.

"But what did he do...?" Remus asked, clearly trying to understand.

Hadrian took a deep breath, held it for a few moments, and then let it all rush out. He took off his shirt. He didn't have to see to know that both Remus and Sirius were giving him confused looks. "He did this." He pointed at one scar. "And this." He pointed at another. "And these. And of course, there's this one. I remember he took especial pleasure in giving me this one right here." He tapped the scar splotching the small of his back. "In fact, I believe it was his idea to use potions to begin with." He finished darkly and then shuddered. The room had grown uncomfortably quiet.

Remus exchanged a shocked glance with Sirius. His black-haired friend's facial expression was darkening by the second, as realisation sunk in.

"That bastard!" He hissed, pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace. "He was one of the ones..." His voice tapered off.

Hadrian gave a curt nod. "Yes. He was quite the eager participant." He voiced coldly.

As much as Remus wanted to growl out loud at the mere thought, there was one thing that truly bothered him. "But he hasn't done it yet."

"What?" Sirius clearly did not get what he was talking about.

"True." Hadrian reluctantly admitted. "But that does not mean he wouldn't do it, if ever presented with the opportunity."

"Yes, I know. What I meant is; we can't do anything against him." And didn't he regret it.

"Well..." Sirius didn't sound the least deterred. "Can, and can."

"Do you _want_ to go back to Azkaban, Sirius?" Remus snapped.

Sirius blanched at the mere mention of the place. "No, thank you." Was his quick response.

As satisfying it was that Sirius finally listened to him, his heart clenched when he saw the haunted look in his friend's eyes.

"And well... there is one redeeming point of that_ man_." Hadrian reluctantly admitted.

Sirius turned incredulous eyes on him. "Really? _Malfoy_? What could he possibly do to redeem himself?"

"He fathered a son."

"And? As if that's difficult." Sirius sneered.

Remus, however, studied Hadrian thoughtfully. "You were friends with the Malfoy heir?"

"Not exactly friends." Hadrian smiled as he thought back to his school years. "We were mortal enemies in school." He rolled his eyes at the memories. "But Draco...all things considered, her turned out alright." He shrugged.

"How could you even suggest that? He's a Malfoy!" Sirius sounded -oddly enough- almost insulted by the notion.

"And you're a Black."

Sirius visibly deflated. "Point." He grudgingly admitted. That didn't stop him from glaring daggers at Remus, though.

"He saved my life." Hadrian said calmly. He had managed to wind down now. Albe had heard the commotion their arrival had caused, and she entered the room.

/Hadrian. You're back./ She sounded pleased, but then paused. /This room smells of blood and agitation./ She stated, hastening her way towards her human. After she had slithered up into his lap, she examined Hadrian's hand closely. /What happened?/ She demanded sharply. And Hadrian told her.

Sirius eyed the snake warily. He ignored the fact that Hadrian was hissing to it, but if its' agitated spitting and hissing was anything to go by, he wasn't telling it anything good.

"How did he save your life?" Remus seemed unable to wait any longer, fixing Hadrian with an expectant look. Not that Hadrian could tell, though.

Hadrian sighed. "He's the one who got me out of captivity." He placed a hand on his bare chest. "At great risk to his own safety, I might add." He added firmly, as if sensing Sirius coming comment. Sirius obediently closed his mouth again.

"What happened?" Remus asked mutedly. He was filled with such soul-wrenching sadness thinking of what Hadrian had been through. That feeling doubled when he thought of who Hadrian _really_ was. That things had spiralled so out of control...

"From what I was told, I was held captive for one week and two days." Hadrian began. He looked distant, as if he wasn't fully in the room with them. "I couldn't believe them at first; I thought I had been held for months." He let out a weary sigh. "At least, that's what it felt like. Anyway." He mentally shook himself. "Bellatrix brought her beloved nephew down to my cell one day. I was in so much pain by then I hardly cared about anything anymore." He shrugged. "I believe she wanted to teach him some of the beauty of the Art, as she put it." A bitter smile twisted his features, making him look rather frightening; scars and all.

"Draco would do many things for his family... torture was not one of them. I don't think he had the stomach for it. Or took that kind of pleasure from other's pain." He shrugged again. "Anyway. He went against everything he had been brought up to believe in, everything his family stood for, and helped me escape."

"Just like that?" Remus felt his eyebrows rise towards his hairline.

"Yes." Hadrian nodded. "Just like that." He made a brief pause. "He waited a week, to keep suspicions off himself, and then left Malfoy Manor, never to go back. He became one of my -well, not the closest, that's to be sure- friends. The two of us had both seen a side of the war that not many others had, and it was comforting to know you weren't alone."

"Sounds like you trusted him." Remus commented thoughtfully.

"Completely. Not many others did, though. But I knew where Draco stood." His voice was firm, as if prepared to take on any objections they might raise. Out of habit, Remus was sure.

Hadrian suddenly smirked. "I even got Ron to work together with him properly."

"A Weasley?" Remus couldn't quite keep the amused doubt out of his voice.

"I never said it was without complaint." The smirk was fully developed now. Remus snorted. He had no trouble imagining that at all. Silence fell over them again, this time a much more comfortable one.

Remus marvelled at the fact that Sirius hadn't said a thing in almost ten minutes. But of course, it wouldn't last.

"Alright." He grudgingly conceded. "I suppose he's not entirely worthless."

Hadrian and Remus both burst out laughing. It was such a relief after the heavy topic of conversation, it dispelled any lingering darkness in the room.

"Dinner is just about ready." Remus got to his feet, walking towards the kitchen. "Can one of you floo over to Alice and Frank and get Harry?"

"I'll do it." Hadrian rose and quickly pulled on his shirt again, placing a grumbling Albe gently on the seat he had previously occupied . "I'll tell them the good news!" He grinned excitedly, bad mood all but forgotten. Remus exchanged amused grins with Sirius and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Hadrian really was ridiculously happy to finally have managed to transform. For once, Remus actually looked forward to the next full moon.

...

Albus sat in front of his desk. Distantly annoyed with the fact that he seemed to spend most of his waking hours in this seat, he picked up the next parchment to be read over and signed. Damn all this paperwork. Much to his surprise and delight, however, the fireplace flared up with bright green flames and interrupted him.

"Albus." A very familiar voice grumbled from the flames. Albus smiled at the head of one of his oldest friends.

"Alastor. Why don't you come on through?"

"Don't mind if I do." Alastor's head disappeared, only to be replaced by the wizard in person a moment later. Alastor absently dusted ash off his robes, and then thumped over to the desk, taking a seat without waiting for an invitation.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Albus asked jovially, conjuring a tray with a tea set and a plate with biscuits from the kitchens. Alastor didn't comment; far too used to Albus' quirks by now to bother.

He took a biscuit and poured himself a cup. "Have you heard the news?" He asked promptly.

"I suspect not, from the way you say it." Albus' eyes twinkled. "I'm afraid I've been cooped up here doing paperwork." He sighed mournfully, eyeing the remaining stack of paperwork resentfully.

Alastor snorted. "That's nothing." He huffed. "You should see the desk waiting for me in the Auror office." He snorted.

"Have you been skipping out on your paperwork again, Alastor?" Albus admonished lightly.

"Seeing those idiots running around trying to order me to do it is my greatest source of entertainment." Alastor huffed out a rough laugh, his magical eye spinning.

"Alastor. That's not very nice." Albus reproached, his eyes twinkling furiously with repressed mirth. He waited patiently for Alastor to take a sip of tea.

"Well. Orsus and Black went to the Ministry today." He said finally said. "Registered as Animagi. It's the talk of the office." He chuckled. "And you should see Orsus' photo. Looks like he wants to kill someone." He didn't sound the least worried.

Albus looked at him curiously. "Out of everyone I know, I thought you would be the most suspicious of him." He commented lightly, an innocent smile playing on his lips.

Alastor scoffed. "I'm no idiot. I know there are a lot of things with Orsus that you're not telling me and that doesn't add up." He pinned his friend with a sharp glare. "But the man's got balls. And more honour than I've seen anyone possess in a long time."

"Yes. He does, doesn't he." Albus took a sip of his own tea, savouring the taste.

"And I suspect it'd be very bad for your health to make Orsus your enemy." Alastor continued.

"Yes. He's hardened by the war in a way you rarely see in people." Albus agreed. He had seen it clearly, already the first time he had laid eyes on him.

Alastor grunted his agreement, taking another biscuit. "He's dangerous, I tell you. There aren't many people out there who would willingly step in front of the Secare curse." He commented, idly wondering how long it'd take his friend to catch on.

As predicted, it didn't take long. Albus choked on his tea, sputtering and dabbing at his beard with a quickly conjured napkin. "Are you suggesting...?" He eyed the grizzled old Auror intensely. "You are, aren't you." It wasn't exactly a question.

"Lestrange aimed that curse at _me_. Would have caught me right in the chest, too." Alastor growled. "Orsus was eilling to sacrifice his arm to shield me, with nothing more than a fraction of a second to consider the options. That's fast thinking, I tell you. And on a whole, the best option." He added the last part thoughtfully, not quite grudgingly. There were a lot of people who wanted Alastor out of the way, now that the war was over. They kept insisting he was too old and too paranoid.

Albus smiled knowingly. "Don't let them convince you to retire just yet, old friend."

Alastor scoffed. "As if I'd let them! They'd be running around the Ministry like headless chickens without me there." He took another sip of tea, going through his thoughts. "I'm just saying. The Secare curse is very hard to shield against, and it's just a hair away from the Unforgivables. Stepping in its' way like that; he knew the best course of action, and didn't even hesitate to go through with it."

"Really, Alastor?" Albus didn't sound convinced. "You think getting hit with that particular curse was the best course of action?"

"Normally, I'd call the poor soul an idiot and let him bleed to death." He agreed. "But under those particular circumstances, yes. There was no time to do anything else." He stressed this fact. "And the kid knew it."

"Mhm." Albus hummed noncommittally.

"You don't believe me." Alastor stated. "I tell you, there are Aurors my age who still aren't able to call shots like that in the midst of battle."

"I'm impressed." Albus finally admitted. Alastor's pleased smile froze, and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "He's managed to gain not only your approval, but your respect as well." He added softly.

Alastor growled. "That's not the point!" His rough voice bit out.

"Ah, but it is." Albus insisted with a wide smile. Alastor glared at his infuriating friend a moment, before simply giving up. Albus had always been hopeless.

They were silent for a while, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Was that the only reason you came over? To tell me of how Hadrian and Sirius registered as Animagi?" Albus asked, eyes twinkling again.

"No." Alastor snorted. "That'd be a waste of time." He admitted. He eyed Albus, turning completely serious. "The Aurors in charge of the Lestrange case have lost the trail, completely." He said, voice grim. "We can find a trace of her."

"That is quite serious." Albus straightened, all signs of amusement and friendly banter gone.

"I know." Alastor huffed. No reason to tell that to _him_. "You better tell that Potter boy's family. They're potential targets."

"I'll make sure to let them know." Albus inclined his head. "Although I must admit that I've taken steps to ensure their house has quite formidable protection."

"Of course. You'd be daft not to." Alastor eyed his friend. "I'd think almost every Death Eater still on the loose is itching to off the child who disgraced their leader." He hummed.

"Exactly." Albus sighed. "I'm just glad he has three protective and quite ferocious guardians." He smiled thinly.

"They'd do well to keep their guard up. Constant vigilance! It never hurts." He grunted as he struggled to his feet. Damn leg; it was always bothersome after a long day. "I need to get back to the office. I'm sure those idiots have managed to get themselves into some kind of trouble by now." He muttered darkly.

"Go and make sure they haven't." Albus waved him along as Alastor limped over to the fireplace.

"Take care of yourself, Albus." Alastor cast him a last glance over the shoulder. "Potter isn't the only one who's makes a great target."

"Take care, Alastor." Albus smiled, watching him step into the green, roaring flames. He leaned back and propped his elbows on the desktop, braiding his fingers together. It was with a heavy sigh he vanished the tea pot and biscuits, returning to the work at hand.

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 10**

...

Hadrian was sitting by the kitchen table, comfortably nursing a cup of steaming tea. It was very early and everyone else in the house was asleep. Or at least had been, Hadrian thought as he heard the sound of feet padding down the stairs.

"Good morning, Harry." He smiled in the direction of the stairs.

"Morning, Arian." Harry responded sleepily.

"Did you sleep well?" He had always wished for someone to greet him as such when he was little. As he talked, he rose and quickly prepared some breakfast for the boy. "Here." He placed a bowl of porridge in front of him, as Harry climbed into a chair.

"Yup." He answered contently, picking up a spoon and beginning on his breakfast. Hadrian poured him a glass of orange juice and then returned to his seat. "Footy chased the bad dreams away." Harry announced proudly.

"Did he remember to let the nice dreams passed?" Hadrian asked, a smile tugging at his lips.

Harry nodded vigorously.

Hadrian was just about to ask something else, when a tapping sound interrupted him. He tilted his head, pinpointing the source in a matter of seconds. He walked over to the window and let the owl in. It circled the table once and then landed on the back of an unoccupied chair. Hadrian shook his head wistfully, grabbed a glass and filled it with water, which he offered to the owl. It drank it's fill and then settled down peacefully.

"I wonder who you're from." Hadrian murmured to himself, returning to his seat. Harry slowly finished his breakfast.

"Aren't you hungry, Arian?" He asked.

"I already ate." Hadrian answered with a smile, taking a sip of tea. "I wonder how long we have to wait for those two lazy uncles of yours." He smirked into his cup.

"Lazy!" Harry exclaimed with a giggle.

"Exactly. Why don't you run upstairs and wake them up? There's a letter here they need to read." He smiled innocently at the child.

Harry pressed his hands against his mouth, grinning like a little devil and giggling hysterically. He managed to stay in his seat for all of a heartbeat, before he was racing up the stairs. It sounded like someone had let a hippogriff loose in the house. Hadrian got up with a smirk and prepared breakfast for the other two. He even remembered to put on coffee for Sirius. He really should thank him for that. By the time two bleary eyed Marauders made their way into the kitchen, Hadrian had already returned to his seat, and there were two bowls of porridge waiting on the table for them.

"You cruel, cruel bastard." Sirius muttered under his breath as he stumbled into his seat.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." Hadrian answered cheerfully. Sirius merely groaned in response, grabbing for his sacred coffee.

Remus was more collected and dignified than Sirius, if only a little. "Whaz 'bout th' letter?" He slurred incoherently.

Harry skipped into the room, returning to his seat, demanding a fruit. Hadrian obediently summoned a knife and peeled and cut an apple for him, handing him the slices as he cut them. Harry happily munched away, looking expectantly from Sirius to Remus.

"It's lying on the table." Hadrian coughed, trying to cover a snigger.

"...better cut your finger." Sirius muttered darkly, glaring at him over his cup. Hadrian grinned; he was quite proficient with a knife. As if to prove a point, he flipped the knife over in the air, catching it without any trouble. Much to Harry's squealing delight.

Sirius flinched at the sound. "_Please_ have mercy on me!" He practically begged, rubbing a hand over his face.

"You really shouldn't stay out so late at night, Sirius." Hadrian quipped. Sirius had been out last night. Probably getting drunk and flirting shamelessly with girls; he must be feeling miserable right now. "Now, what's that letter saying?" He turned to Remus, who had remained quiet after he had picked the letter up.

"It's actually an invitation." Remus said slowly, eyeing the parchment carefully.

"To what?" Hadrian asked curiously. Who did they know that would invite them to anything by letter?

"Dinner. From the Weasleys." Remus took a long swig of coffee, as if hoping to clear his head. Sirius was already on his second cup. "It's for tonight." He added thoughtfully.

"Hm." Hadrian didn't know what to say. He felt rather torn, really. A part of his mind bounced around with excitement. The other half cowered with anxious trepidation. He hadn't seen any of the Weasleys since he had gone to their house to retrieve Pettigrew. And he hadn't told them anything beforehand. In fact, that had been the first time they'd met him... Hadrian stomped down on a groan and tried to focus on the positive. He really wanted to get to know them in this time. "Why don't we accept?"

"You think? I'm not really familiar with the Weasleys." Remus sounded hesitant.

"Don't worry. They never had a problem with you being a werewolf in the future. I don't see why it should be different now." Hadrian assured him with a smile.

Remus didn't look fully convinced, but gave a weak smile back. "I suppose you would be eager to get to know them again. And didn't they have a son Harry's age?"

"They do. Ron." Hadrian smiled wistfully.

Sirius frowned. "Why would that matter? He's got _us_!"

Remus sighed. "Padfoot. Harry can't just spend time with us! He needs friends his own age, too." He said exasperatedly.

"He's got Neville." Sirius pointed out stubbornly.

"Yes. You, of all people, think that one friend is enough for your precious godson?" Remus glared at his friend. The object of their conversation, slowly turning argument, was sitting calmly in his seat, munching on apple-slices, looking at them curiously.

"Who're the Wesles?" Harry interrupted. He was used to Sirius and Remus bickering.

"The Weasleys." Hadrian corrected. "They once were my friends." He told him. "And they asked us if we want to come over for dinner."

"Oh."

"They have a lot of children. And a boy your age named Ronald."

A spark lit in Harry's deep green eyes. He squealed with delight. "Let's go!" He jumped up to stand on his chair, demanding to be heard over the bickering.

"And there it's been decided for us." Hadrian stated with a grin, turning to the two Marauders. Sirius blinked sheepishly while Remus chuckled.

"Alright. Let's sent the reply back with their owl." Sirius surrendered good-naturedly.

"Errol, come here." Hadrian turned in the direction of the owl. Errol was nothing like the tired old owl he remembered. Of course, the owl must be rather young at the moment, considering it had been over ten years in the future before he had met him the first time. "Remus, you're writing a response?"

"Mhm." Remus answered distractedly as he scratched down a quick reply. "Here."

Hadrian thanked him and then tied the slip of parchment to Errol's leg. "There. Fly back home and let them know." He smiled as he walked over to the window, launching the owl into the air.

"So when do we go?" Harry asked excitedly.

Hadrian laughed. This would be an interesting day, if nothing else.

...

"Are we ready?" Remus asked, sounding faintly nervous.

"I believe so." Hadrian answered evenly. He might not sound it, but he strongly suspected he was far more nervous than Remus was. The only difference was years of practice in sounding indifferent.

"Alright. Let's go, then." Sirius walked up to the fireplace.

"Maybe I should Apparate with Harry?" Hadrian muttered, frowning. He hated the floo.

"That's right! I forget you've been there before." Sirius slapped a hand over his forehead. "Sure, take him side-along. I always feel better when we don't take Harry through the floo." He paused briefly. "I mean, what if we dropped him or something?"

"You make a charming, responsible adult, Padfoot." Remus remarked dryly. "Honestly. I would like to think you'd rather splinch than loose Harry in the floo-network!"

"Of course I would!" Sirius responded indignantly. "But accidents happen, Moony."

Hadrian sighed. Remus had been nervous all day, which effectively resulted in more arguments. "Let's just go, or we will be late." He said pointedly.

Sirius grimaced apologetically. "Right. See you there, Hadrian." And he threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, shouted "The Burrow!" and then disappeared in a roar of green flames and magic.

"I'm sorry, Hadrian." Remus sighed. Hadrian just shrugged; he knew why Remus was nervous. And then the werewolf followed his friend. Hadrian let out a miniscule sigh, picking Harry up.

"Come along, runt. Let's go." And he walked outside, continuing beyond the wards before turning on the spot, effectively disappearing with a faint pop.

...

"Welcome!" Molly greeted them warmly by the door. "Sirius and Remus are already in the sitting room." She informed him with a bright smile. Hadrian forced out an answering smile.

"Thank you. For inviting us, I mean." He stepped inside, taking note of the fact that all the Weasley children where present in the kitchen. He internally smirked. Right. They were about to meet the famous Boy-Who-Lived. Not that Harry knew he was called any such thing. He took hold of Harry, held him in the air in front of him, facing him with a stern facial expression.

"Now. Listen here, runt." He began gravely. "No mischief, you hear me?" Harry nodded solemnly. "Alright. Then off you go." And he set him down on the floor. Harry bounced over to the other children but hesitated, suddenly shy. Hadrian suppressed a smirk as he followed Molly into the next room.

"Sirius, would you believe it? _Your_ godson is shy!" He sniggered.

Sirius let out an indignant sound in the back of his throat. "Not on my watch, he isn't!" He made to get up from the chair he was sitting in, but Remus caught his arm.

"Honestly, Sirius." He began exasperatedly. "Harry needs no help from you to embarrass himself."

Sirius grinned sheepishly. "But it would be fun, don't you think? And break the ice." He defended himself without really trying.

Molly looked torn between wanting to laugh and scold him.

"Don't worry. I think they'll get to know each other soon enough." Hadrian shrugged and took the seat offered to him by Arthur.

"Welcome, Mr Orsus." Arthur smiled.

Hadrian nodded in greeting before grimacing. "Please, call me Hadrian." The smiled came more naturally after that.

"Of course. We insist you call us by first name, too." Molly chirped in happily. "Now if you excuse me, I must run to the kitchen to make sure dinner doesn't burn." And she was off before anyone could object. Not long after that, a sound that reminded Hadrian of a wild stampede told him the children had gotten over their temporary awkwardness.

Hadrian grinned. "Looks like Harry mustered up some of that Gryffindor courage you're always bragging about." He said cheekily, turning to Sirius.

"Of course! Harry will be a Gryffindor, just like his parents and us." He mentioned towards himself and Remus with a wave of his hand.

"Hm. I'm not so sure." Hadrian smirked. "What if he ends up in Slytherin?"

Sirius choked on his drink. "He wouldn't!" The man spluttered. "I-I mean, we love him no matter which house he ends up in." He amended hurriedly with a nervous glance at Remus' darkening face.

"Of course we do!" Remus snapped. "Merlin! Lily would hex you senseless for that if she was here." He scowled. Sirius squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.

Thankfully, he was saved by Arthur's amused chuckle. "You guys are arguing for nothing." He informed them merrily. "The children will be Sorted like everyone else, and placed in the House most suited to them. Nothing more to it than that."

"I thought all Weasleys were Gryffindors." It seemed Sirius couldn't help but point out.

"Generally." Arthur shrugged. "But the Twins are far too sneaky to not at least be _considered_ for Slytherin." He added thoughtfully.

"And you're fine with that?" Hadrian asked curiously. He had thought so himself, but never really voiced it out loud. It had been a very sensitive matter, in the middle of a war with the self-proclaimed Heir of Slytherin and all.

"They'd be a commendable asset and improvement to the house." Arthur grinned. "Of course, Molly might need some time to cool down afterwards." He added mischievously.

Sirius barked out a laugh. "I like you already, Arthur!" His eyes shone with mirth as he grinned. Hadrian smiled. Soon enough, Bill entered the room, nervously approaching the adults.

"Bill." Arthur acknowledged his son.

"The kids are playing hide and seek." He said, as if that perfectly explained why he wasn't playing it with them. At the questioning look from his father, he continued. "I'm too old to play that." He answered calmly. Sirius blinked, and Remus looked doubtfully amused.

Hadrian internally smirked. "That's right." He offered a way into the conversation for the eleven year old. "You're beginning school in a few days. Looking forward to it?" He asked lightly.

"I suppose." Everyone could tell Bill was trying to act indifferent, but no one said anything. Although Remus had to discreetly kick Sirius in the shin to stop him from opening his big mouth. Bill turned all of his attention to Hadrian. "You're one of the teachers." He stated.

"I am. At least once the term starts." He smiled, accepting the drink Arthur held out for him and taking a small sip.

"What will you teach?" Bill blurted out, unable to contain his excitement any longer.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts." Hadrian answered, even though he knew that wasn't what the boy meant.

"I know that!" He visibly collected himself, and tried again. "I meant more specifically." Bill looked hopefully up at Hadrian. The remaining wizards in the room all had to suppress their smiles when Hadrian put on a thoughtful expression.

"You know, I haven't really thought about that yet."

Bill looked horrified at the thought. "B-But! Term starts in three days!"

"Really? That's loads of time to think of something. And if I don't, I can always wing it." He shrugged, unconcerned.

After a long pause, Remus sighed. "Stop it, Hadrian. You and I have been sketching up lesson plans all summer." Remus finally took mercy on the disappointed kid.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." Hadrian drawled unconvincingly.

"Hey!" Bill exclaimed indignantly.

"Sorry, Bill." Hadrian grinned. "Couldn't help but pull your leg a little." He took another sip from his glass. "I suppose I'll start by giving you a rough overview of what I intend to teach you the next seven years of your lives. And then start you on basic defence." He shrugged. "I'll have to see how much your class can handle." He smiled again, and there was something almost challenging there.

"I heard there's a curse on the DADA position. Is that true?" Bill asked innocently.

Hadrian shrugged, unconcerned, even as the other adults looked slightly worried on his behalf. "I think it'll have its' hands full trying to get me away." He smirked into his drink. "It'll no doubt try."

Bill eyed him thoughtfully, before breaking out into a face-splitting grin.

"You talk as if it's alive." Arthur commented soberly.

"I suppose it is, in a sense." He shrugged. "Just think about it." He continued when he noticed that the others weren't convinced. "It's gotten rid of every professor every year, but in vastly different ways. Some have been critically injured or even died. While others have simply had other things to call them away, like Mr Telum, who is now married, I believe."

Remus looked to be deep in thoughts, mulling his words over.

"You seem to know a lot about it." Arthur commented, and Hadrian couldn't help but notice the approving note in his voice.

"It's my job to know, isn't it?" He smiled wryly. "And I might not seem concerned, because I'm really not, but it's still my health on the line." He shrugged again.

"So will you get rid of the curse, then?" Bill asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"We'll see. Maybe it will admit defeat after a few years." Hadrian grinned. As amusing as the thought was, he sincerely doubted it. No, the curse would most likely remained firmly in place until Voldemort was dead and gone for good.

"At least you're confident." Sirius said after taking a swig from his drink.

"So what's the first spell you'll teach us?" Bill resumed his earlier questioning.

Hadrian chuckled lightly. "I don't know if that's fair to tell you, Bill. You'll have a clear advantage over your classmates." He smiled thinly. Bill crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted. This young eleven year old Bill was so different from the Bill from his time it made him laugh. He had always seen Bill as a cool older brother. He'd probably have to redefine his inner picture, Hadrian thought amusedly, suppressing the twinge of grief.

"Go keep an eye on your siblings, if you please, Bill." Arthur spoke up with a warm smile for his eldest. "I hope they haven't managed to turn Harry into a cat or something."

"Ok." Bill didn't put up too much of a fight. He simply cast Hadrian a last, intense look and then left.

"That would be impressive." Sirius commented.

"What?" Remus asked with a frown, clearly confused.

"Impressive bit of accidental magic, that, if they'd managed to turn him into a cat." Sirius grinned. "Imagine how much easier it would be to take care of him."

Remus smacked the back of his head, only half-jokingly. "Oi! That's your godson." He admonished.

"It's a good thing he has you too, then. Eh, Moony?" Hadrian chuckled.

"A_ very_ good thing." Remus agreed, still eyeing Sirius disapprovingly.

"I was only joking!" Sirius finally caved in under the stare.

Remus huffed out a laugh. "Oh, I know. It's just fun to mess with you." He shrugged, not the least contrite. Now it was Sirius' turn to look scandalised.

"I think you've finally corrupted him, Sirius." Hadrian stated amusedly. "James would be proud." He smirked. He hadn't known his father, no, but he had heard enough about him to guess a reaction.

Sirius was saved from having to think up an answer to that as Molly re-entered the room, looking slightly flushed.

"Dinner is ready." She declared with a smile. "Arthur, if you could bring the children down? I just have to put Ginny to bed." She mentioned towards the fussing baby in the crook of her arm.

"Of course, dear." Arthur got to his feet and hurried after his wife.

"Let's go and help him." Hadrian said, putting his glass down. "The little monster won't exactly make things easier." He smiled.

"True." Remus chuckled. Sirius just emptied his glass and followed, grinning.

Fifteen minutes later, everyone save Ginny was seated at the large kitchen table. Hadrian had to admit that dinner smelled delicious. Molly beamed at him when he told her as much.

"So, did you make any mischief?" Hadrian turned his face towards Harry, who was sitting between Sirius and Remus, Sirius sitting beside him.

"I didn't." Harry shook his head, blinking innocently.

"Hm. Is that so?" Hadrian wasn't convinced. Instead, he turned to Charlie. "Did he?" He quirked a half smile.

"Not really." Charlie shrugged, unconcerned. "He's practically harmless compared to Fred and George." He glanced briefly at the twins, who were both whispering quietly to each other. Hadrian nodded, satisfied.

"Let's not just look at the food." Molly clapped her hands together, drawing everyone's attention. "Please help yourselves."

Sirius readily did so. Arthur helped serve his children as Molly filled a plate for Hadrian. Hadrian accepted it gratefully; he could smell the food, sure. See it? not at all. Hadrian spent dinner enjoying the meal, listening to the conversations and relaxing. Remus and Arthur had struck up a conversation about the wonders of the latest muggle inventions, while Sirius was telling the children about some of the many pranks he had done in school, much to Molly's dismay. When the children were practically falling asleep in their seats, Molly let out a contented sigh.

"I think it's time to put these ones to bed." She smiled at her sons. Even Bill was nodding in his chair, struggling to stay awake.

"And time for us to leave." Remus nodded. "Thank you very much for the lovely dinner, Molly, Arthur." He smiled.

Sirius nodded his enthusiastic agreement. "Dinner at our house, next time! Hadrian can cook."

Hadrian grinned, not minding at all that Sirius had volunteered him for the job. "Sure. But I think I'd have to recruit help from Remus to make it look nicer than my cooking usually does." He chuckled. Sirius had teased him to no end about the fact that his cooking looked outright repulsive from time to time. It always tasted great, though, so Hadrian wasn't overly concerned. The whole visual impression wasn't his strong suit.

"You can cook?" Molly sounded pleasantly surprised.

"Yes. I've known how to cook since I was very young. I was always helping out in the kitchen." He shrugged, not too keen to elaborate.

"We'd gladly accept." Arthur said with a heartfelt smile. "Now we really need to get the children off to bed." He stated when Percy looked like he was about to plant his face on his plate.

"Of course." Remus rose, picking up Harry, who actually _had_ fallen asleep some time ago. So while Molly bustled around the children, Hadrian helped Arthur to clear the table. Sirius and Remus decided to wait by the door, Remus because he didn't want to wake Harry up, and Sirius because... well, quite frankly, he was a hazard in the kitchen. When they were done, Hadrian turned towards the door to leave.

"Wait a moment, Hadrian. I'd like to talk to you." Arthur caught his arm. "Would you come with me to the sitting room?"

Hadrian's stomach clenched. "Of course." And he slowly followed the man he had seen as a father-figure for most of his life. He knew the evening had been too good to be true. He took a deep breath and steeled him for what was to come.

"I'd like to talk to you about when we met." Arthur began firmly. Hadrian nodded; he had known what this was about from the beginning. "When you came here to-"

"I apologize for that." Hadrian interrupted. "I know it was a rude thing to ask when we hadn't so much as met yet, and I didn't even tell you the real reason behind it." He continued before Arthur could say anything. "I should have told you and Molly, I know. But I didn't want to give the rat any warning. If he had noticed either of you acting even a little bit different, he might have suspected something and run off. I couldn't risk that." Hadrian gulped down a breath. "So I'm not really sorry for my actions, but I _am_ sorry that I didn't warn you first." He finished lamely, somewhat contradicting himself.

Arthur stared at him. "...you think I'm angry with you?" He sounded incredulous.

Hadrian paused. "Aren't you?"

"No!" Arthur all but exclaimed. "I wanted to _thank_ you! That's why Molly and I invited you over." The man smiled, but the look in his eyes was steely. "I never could have guessed that rat was an animagus. If you hadn't interfered, who knows how long he would have stayed here? In out house." He shuddered at the thought. "And having free access to our _children,_ in addition to that." He spat out angrily. Most people forgot that Arthur Weasley had quite the temper once he was pushed far enough. Everyone always thought of Molly's fiery anger, but their children knew to really look out for their father if he ever snapped. Arthur's quiet, smouldering fury was nothing to just brush aside.

Hadrian blinked, truly shocked.

"So I simply wished to thank you personally." Arthur finished, smiling once more. "I would have done so months ago, but the office was a mess after that trial. Then there was the attack on Longbottom manor, and then the children all caught colds at the same time." He explained with a shrug. "It's been a hectic year." He summed up. Hadrian nodded; he had had his fair share of things to get used to and take care of, too.

"It was my pleasure." He smiled grimly. "Pettigrew is finally where he belongs. In Azkaban, without his cowardly soul."

Arthur eyed him intently a moment. There were several questions he wanted to ask. Like, how had Hadrian known where to find him? He hadn't even known the rat was more than it seemed, and he had had it right under his nose. And everyone except Sirius had been convinced Pettigrew was dead. He didn't though. He knew there were several things he hadn't been told, but Dumbledore trusted Hadrian explicitly. So he would too. And he didn't sense any harmful intent in this man, so scarred by life and war. He almost felt as if Hadrian ought to be darker, somehow, than he really was.

"Thank you." Arthur said.

Hadrian fidgeted awkwardly a moment, before giving a jerky nod and then turned to leave. "It was my pleasure." He said over his shoulder, joining his family in the kitchen. "Good night." And Hadrian was out the door. Remus and Sirius both smiled and nodded their farewell before following him.

...

This was going to feel strange.

No, that was actually an understatement. He hadn't participated in a Welcome Feast in... years! And _never _while sitting at the staff table. Hadrian let out a silent sigh, steeling himself. Most of the students were already seated and chatting happily with each other, their murmurs filling the Great Hall. They were all waiting for the first years to arrive. Hadrian brushed his hand against one shoulder, regretting the fact that he had asked Albe to stay in their rooms. He didn't want to shock the entire school with her presence before the year had even begun. No, that could wait until tomorrow. But she would have been comforting to have close, now.

Another reason Hadrian was so tense was sitting beside him. He couldn't believe he had _forgotten_! Stupid of him, really. But Snape didn't feel the same as the man he remembered. This Snape had just lost the one important person in his life, not even a year ago. Lily had been Snape's everything. It irked him a little to admit it, but his mother had been the love of Snape's life. She had had the power to utterly change him, without ever intending to do so. Her death had led Snape to Dumbledore, and Dumbledore had taken him in. Not without a price, of course. Nothing comes free of charge. Hadrian had learned that the hard way, already at a young age. Snape had thrown his lot in with the Death Eaters, to begin and atone for that he would work for the Order, for Dumbledore. Hadrian also knew that Snape had sworn on his life to protect Harry in any way he could. The man had honoured that promise all his life, finally sealing it with his death.

His thoughts were interrupted as the doors to the Great Hall opened and a line of small children trooped inside, following professor McGonagall. The Sorting hat proceeded to sing his song, and then sorted the students. Hadrian listened only with one ear, still somewhat lost in thoughts. He was jerked out of his thoughts when food suddenly appeared all around the Hall, filling the air with tantalising aromas. Hadrian realised he had even missed Albus' traditional 'speech'. He sheepishly felt around the table around him, to find out what was offered. He eventually made his choice and slowly consumed his meal, focusing more on the hall in general than on his food. There really were a _lot_ of students at Hogwarts. Would he be able to do this? By himself? Sure, it had been fun to help Telum with his lessons, but be completely responsible for it all by himself? The thought was terrifying.

And wasn't that amusing? Hadrian had spent most of his life fighting against Death Eaters and Voldemort himself! He had found himself in situations most wizards would despair in, and he had still managed to fight his way out. He sighed. So why was he so frightened of a bunch of brats? Once again, he was interrupted in his thoughts.

"Well!" Albus stood up and addressed the students. The food had already been cleared away. "Now that we've all been fed and watered, I have a few announcements to make." Albus let his eyes wander the four tables in front of him. "Firstly, to our old students; welcome back! And to the first years, Welcome to Hogwarts. I hope you'll all have a wonderful year, filled with learning and fun." He smiled. "The Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden." He eyed the Gryffindor table a moment longer than the rest; there were usually a few who wanted to prove themselves braver than others, there. "And Mr Filch has a list with banned object, which you will find on the door to his office. He has also asked me to remind students that it is forbidden to use magic in the corridors between classes." His eyes twinkled merrily as they momentarily darted over to Hadrian. "Secondly. I have two new professors to introduce this year. Professor Hadrian Orsus will be taking over Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm sure most of you recognize him from last year. And professor Severus Snape, will be taking over Potions, as professor Slughorn is now happily retired." He made a brief pause. "If the two of you could please be so kind and stand up so the students can get a look at you." He felt like grinning at the dark glower Severus sent him and the slight, disapproving scowl that flashed over Hadrian's face. It took a moment, but they reluctantly obliged. The students clapped politely to welcome them both. Hadrian nodded towards the faces turned up to look at him with a faint, thin smile. While Snape simply stared stonily at the children. It would be a great adjustment for him, Albus knew, going from spending his time with Death Eaters who were just as likely to hurt him as protect him, to teaching children. But the man was undoubtedly skilled, already a potion's master at such a young age.

"Well then. Prefects, lead the first years to their new dorms and make sure they settle in for the night." And with that, Albus dismissed them all. The professors all watched the students leave and then silently followed Albus to the staff room.

"Welcome back, everyone." He took a seat around the large table in the room, waiting for the others to sit before he continued. "I trust everyone's been introduced to our new editions?" Some of his teachers nodded, but no one objected, so he soon continued. Albus flicked his wand towards a stack of papers in the corner. "Here are your finished schedules. There's hardly been any changes from the preliminary schedules you recieved at the beginning of summer." He said and then nodded towards his deputy headmistress.

"You have all sent in your lesson plans and I have no objections. And the board of governors have approved, as well." She stated easily. "I look forward to working with all of you this year." She gave them one of her rare smiles. "I've also brought the schedules for patrolling the castle at night." She added, and a second piece of paper joined the first in front of each. "Any questions?" No one spoke up. "Then I suggest you all go and prepare for tomorrow."

The witches and wizards rose and began to murmur to each other, no doubt discussing their summers. Hadrian picked up his schedules and was about to rise when the sound of his name caught his attention.

"Hadrian, wait a moment, if you please." Albus spoke softly. Hadrian nodded and sat back down, leaning back. He could feel Snape's gaze on his skin; the man was no doubt curious. Albus was humming a merry tune to himself, where he sat in his chair. Most people would have thought it odd, but Hadrian knew he was waiting for the room to empty completely.

"So how are you feeling about all of this?" Albus finally asked, waving a hand, encompassing the entirety of the castle in the motion.

"Frankly? I'm scared half to death." Hadrian admitted ruefully. "I think I'd rather face Voldemort again." He let out a sigh.

Albus chuckled. "You'll get used to it soon enough. Most of the children already know you. And your stunt from last year will ensure that most of them treat you with respect."

"What stunt?" Hadrian frowned, trying to figure out what he was talking about.

"Remember when you broke up that duel during exam week? Well, so does most of Hogwarts." Albus seemed far too amused by all this, for Hadrian's taste.

"Was there something in particular you wanted, Albus?" Hadrian asked tiredly. He really wasn't up to this right now.

"Ah, yes." Albus sobered quickly. "I will talk to Sirius and Remus first thing tomorrow, and I'm sure Alastor will inform Mr Black as well. It appears Bellatrix Lestrange has managed to completely vanish. The Aurors in charge of tracking and capturing her can find no traces of her." He told him gravely.

Hadrian stilled. "And she will most likely seek out Voldemort." He finished. "Or try for Harry's life." He tilted his head questioning, turning towards Albus.

"That strikes me as most likely, yes." Albus nodded. "Sirius' house already has the best protection I can give it, without relying on the Fidelius charm." He let out a sigh. "And Sirius refused that. He didn't want to hide, and seeing as it failed the Potters, he didn't really see the point." He sounded every bit his age when he spoke of the death of the Potters. Hadrian blinked. He hadn't known Sirius had refused the Fidelius.

"What about Longbottom Manor?" Hadrian asked. "Harry spends a lot of time there, as well."

Albus nodded. "After the Death Eater attack, Frank made sure to increase the protection, as well as fortifying the already existing wards."

"This is very serious." Hadrian commented softly.

"It is."

"I can't help but feel as if it will come back to bite us in the future." Hadrian sighed, yet again.

Albus gave him a sad smile. "Harry has three formidable guardians."

"But no blood-wards." Hadrian pointed out. "At least not any that aren't dependent on skin-to-skin contact."

"Which is still very important protection." Albus said. Hadrian simply nodded. "Try not to think about it at the moment, Hadrian. Remember; you have classes to teach tomorrow!"

Hadrian groaned. "You just had to do that, didn't you?" He frowned accusingly. "I had momentarily forgotten about that." He muttered.

Albus chuckled, suddenly merry again. "Of course I did. How else is an old man supposed to amuse himself?"

"...please tell me not all year will be like this?" Hadrian groused. Albus, however, either ignored him or didn't hear (probably the foremost) as he strolled over to the door and left for his chambers. Hadrian glowered at nothing a moment longer, before giving it up as a lost cause, and followed Albus' example. He'd need all the energy he could get tomorrow. A quick spell let him know that his first class would consist of the seventh years; the N.E.W.T class. Great. No need to go easy on him, or anything! He didn't doubt for even a second that Albus hadn't done it on purpose.

...


	11. Chapter 11

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 11**

...

Breakfast was over before Hadrian even noticed. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he had eaten.

Snape hadn't been there.

/I won't allow you to leave me behind this time, Hadrian./ Albe told him fiercely. /You leave me out of your life as if I'm not really part of it./

Hadrian sighed. She was obviously still upset about having been left in his room yesterday. /I'm sorry. But you know why I couldn't bring you. This way, at least the students will get a chance to see you aren't dangerous./

/That's not what I meant!/ Albe hissed, even more agitated. /All summer you did it too!/

Hadrian paused. /I thought you wanted to enjoy your new freedom as much as you could./

/And I did./ She slithered up his leg, to finally come to rest draped over his shoulders like some strange, living scarf. /That doesn't mean I want to be completely excluded! You was so upset when you returned from that trip to the Ministry! And you had been hurt!/ She sounded outraged. /If you had brought me, I would have bitten anyone who threatened you./

/No one threatened me, Albe. I just saw a man I really don't like./ Hadrian sighed.

/You're _mine_!/ Albe exclaimed, hissing right beside his ear, making him flinch. /_My _human. And I won't let this go on, Hadrian./ She warned. /You can do whatever you want, but I am coming with you from now on./ She decided, her voice firm. Hadrian blinked. Didn't he get any say in this at all?

/So you'll go to class with me? Every meal? If I ever go to Diagon Alley again, or simply to Muggle London, you'll come with me?/ He asked, incredulous.

/Of course./ She was much calmer now that she had made the decision.

/I rather think I'm stared at enough, Albe./ Hadrian muttered tiredly.

/There are spells for that, aren't there?/ Albe didn't sound impressed. /I don't mind if others can't see me, as long as I can protect you./ She made a brief pause. /You sure as hell needs it./

/Really./ Hadrian commented dryly. /Your confidence in me is staggering./ He rolled his eyes.

Albe sniffed. /I've seen no proof to think otherwise./

Hadrian sighed. /Let's just go. Lessons start soon./ And he left his private rooms and walked into his office. From there, he took the door adjoining it to the classroom. /I won't be talking parsletongue with you during lessons, at least not today./ He warned.

/I think I'll survive./ Came Albe's irritating reply.

"Women." Hadrian muttered darkly under his breath. He sometimes wondered if he had gotten a wife combined with a mother included in the deal when he had bought the white snake. She sure was acting as both. Hadrian put Albe down on the desk, where she curled up in a tight, comfortable spiral, and then walked over to the door. He opened it and then returned to sit down in the chair behind his desk. He didn't have to wait too long for the first students to arrive.

They began to trickle in a few minutes before the bell rang, and Hadrian was able to identify the first ones as Ravenclaws. Not very surprising. He spent the time silently counting them in his head as they walked through the door.

The last one arrived only seconds before the bell rang. Hadrian got up without a word and closed the door with a flick of his wand as the boy stumbled over to the first unoccupied seat he could find.

"Well, then." Hadrian turned towards them. "I hope all of you remember from last year, but my name is Hadrian Orsus all the same." He hadn't been sure if he ought to do introductions, but it couldn't hurt. "I'll be the only one in charge of your Defence Against the Dark Arts classes from here on out." He made a brief pause, taking in their attentive silence. "I'm not particularly fussy about titles and the like, and I don't really care if you call me professor Orsus or Hadrian." He shrugged. "However. I expect respect where respect is due. I will respect you as students and if the favour is not returned, I will not be so kind." He stated evenly, staring out over the class.

"Now, does anyone have any questions so far?" He asked, all the more cheerful now that the warnings were out of the way. One of the girls raised her hand. "Yes?"

"Um, how old are you, sir?" She sounded embarrassed. Hadrian tilted his head questioningly. Hadn't they already gone over this last year? Apparently, it made a big difference that Telum wasn't here, now.

"I'm twenty two." He told them evenly.

"You're just five years older than us?" A boy blurted out.

"Yes. And remember to raise your hand if you wish to speak." He added, a little sharper this time. The class remained quiet after that. Hadrian nodded and began his very first lesson.

"I'd like to see how far you've gotten and how your thought process works. So, I'll begin by asking the lot of you a few questions." He told them, leaning against his desk. "What is the most dangerous magical being you can ever come across?" He asked. He was honestly curious about what they would say and if any of the would catch on to what it was he was really asking.

Most of the students seemed to mull over this a few moments, before the first one raised his hand. "A dragon." He stated with conviction.

"Why?" Hadrian wouldn't just let them say whatever they wanted without defending and explaining their choice.

The boy blinked at him. "Uh, they're big, impervious to most magic attacks and can breathe fire." He stated, as if Hadrian was somewhat retarded. Hadrian internally smirked.

"Any other suggestions?" He pointed at a girl who raised her hand.

"Vampires." She shuddered. It seemed like that was a personal phobia, rather than what Hadrian had asked for. Another student raised his hand.

"Werewolves." He stated confidently.

Hadrian's expression darkened. "Werewolves are generally only dangerous on the full moon. Otherwise, they're just like everyone else." He cut in firmly, before the boy cold elaborate.

"Why the 'generally'?" Said boy asked slyly. Ah, a Slytherin then.

"There are exceptions to every rule." Hadrian shrugged, unconcerned. "Anyone else has a suggestion?"

They went through everything from mummies, to boggarts, to Dementors. Hadrian actually thought the girl who named the Dementors was somewhat right.

"You've mentioned all kinds of different creatures and animals, but none of you are right." He had finally had enough. None of them were thinking of this in the right way. They hadn't really _listened_.

"Then what is it?" One boy asked, clearly impatient.

Hadrian fired off a predatory grin. "The most dangerous magical being you will ever come across in your lives... are other witches and wizards." He stated. The classroom was silent for two seconds before the seventh years erupted into protests. Hadrian raised his hands, calling for silence.

"You meet them every day." He began. "They all carry weapons capable of killing with a single word." Hadrian stated solemnly. "And if you compare it to, say, a dragon. A wizard is much harder to Apparate away from, since he might grab hold of you and force a side-along apparition." The room was utterly silent now. "Witches and Wizards are even capable of overtaking another person's mind, forcing them to do anything. Anything at all."

"You're talking about the war." A girl at the front gathered her courage and spoke up.

Hadrian nodded. "Yes. But those kinds of actions aren't confined to war only." He raised a meaningful eyebrow. "People are just as capable to commit such atrocities now, as they were a year ago. The only difference is that it's much more likely that they get caught now." He gave a subtle shrug.

"Did you fight?" A familiar voice spoke up. Hadrian tilted his head slightly.

"Ah, Mr Taylor. As a matter of fact, I did."

"What was it like?" Another boy spoke up, eager to know. Hadrian sighed. Gryffindors.

"Let's get on with the lesson, shall we?" He interrupted before they could get too excited. He didn't feel like shattering their childish illusions and dreams just yet; he had all year to do that. He took a deep breath. "The second most dangerous magical being you can come across, in my opinion, is a House-elf."

This time, after the class had absorbed his words, they all burst out laughing. Well, except a few, who were probably muggle-born, and didn't fully understand. Hadrian waited patiently for them to be done. He had expected this reaction. When his students eventually calmed down enough to take in his expression, and realise that, no, he wasn't joking, the laughter died out.

"You can't be serious!" One boy sneered, contempt clear in his voice. "We have a couple of house-elves at my house, and they're the most pathetic creatures you'd ever see."

Hadrian gave grim smile in return. "And that is where most witches and wizards make their biggest mistake." He told them flatly. All he could think of was Dobby. "House-elves look and behave in a manner that makes you think they're harmless." Many students nodded in agreement. "I've seen a house-elf fling a powerful wizard down a flight of stairs, as if it was nothing." He told them, his words leaving a stunned silence in their wake. He might not like the man, but Lucius Malfoy was undoubtedly a powerful wizard. Voldemort didn't let just anyone into his inner circle, after all.

"House-elves are loyal, house-elves are kind. And they are more than anything inventive and resilient." He made a brief pause, letting his words sink in. "But you would not want to get on a house-elf's bad side, I assure you." He couldn't stop the grim, satisfied smile that stretched his lips even if he had wanted to try. "Their magic is different from ours, and they can use it even where our magic is restrained by wards. I once saw a house-elf hex a bludger during a game of Quidditch to follow a single player around, which ended with that player getting a broken arm. It would have cracked his skull open if he hadn't dodged in time." He refused to tell them that that player had been him. There really was no need for that.

"But bludgers are supposed to be impossible to tamper with." One boy exclaimed indignantly. A Hufflepuff, if Hadrian remembered correctly.

He nodded. "Yes. But as I told you, house-elf magic is different from ours." He shrugged. "A friend of mine, a house-elf, saved my life during the war." He said seriously. Hermione would be proud if she could hear this; using his new position to opened up the students' minds. House-elves were much more than most wizards made them out to be. "He Apparated right through the wards of a building and got me out of a very dangerous situation." The grief still felt raw, even after all these years, thinking of that night. "He died saving me, and he was one of the most courageous beings I've ever met."

No one said anything. "What I'm trying to do by telling you all this." He eventually continued. "Is to stress the importance of not being stuck in preconceived assumptions based on appearances or prejudice. That goes for wizards and witches as well as other magical beings." He nodded, more to himself than to the students. "Underestimating a potential enemy might be fatal. Which bring us onto my next topic of questioning." Hadrian smiled. "Tell me what you know of duelling. Raise your hands, please." This time, it was with an excited air the seventh years raised their hands.

Before the year was out, Hadrian hoped he would have been able to rid them of some of the ridiculous notions they no doubt had.

...

/Are you alright?/ Albe asked worriedly, making her way onto his stomach. Hadrian had collapsed onto his desk chair, feet propped up on the desk.

/It's been a long day./ Hadrian huffed. Seriously. First the seventh years, who had been far too locked in their beliefs and utterly ridiculous when it came to duelling! _What_ had they been taught? And then, he had been stranded with the Hufflepuff Ravenclaw first years. His first day! Was Albus out of his mind? The brats were practically terrified of him. He couldn't see, but he _had_ been able to tell when the kids had practically flinched every time they had looked at his face. Hadrian let out a heavy sigh. /At least I don't have any papers to grade./ He murmured. A poor comfort. And that was not something that would last. Not when he had given the first years homework. He couldn't even sympathize with them, as he had only assigned a foot worth on what they thought Defence Against the Dark Arts was all about. It would be interesting to read, though. He hoped. He had ordered the seventh years to research duelling in general for their next lesson. And if they weren't prepared next Monday, they would be chucked out of the classroom. It had been very satisfying to tell them that. It sure had gotten the desired effect; he doubted a single one of them hadn't taken him seriously. Rightly so, too.

/Shouldn't we get going to dinner?/ Albe asked eventually. /It's getting dark outside./

/I really don't feel up to sitting in a room filled with people./ Hadrian admitted, stroking Albe's head absentmindedly. Had she been a cat, he was certain she would have purred. As it was, she let out a low, contented hiss.

/You need food./ Albe objected feebly, too distracted to really put her heart into her words as Hadrian scratched a patch on her neck that had been itching all day.

/I suppose I do./ Hadrian conceded. He took a gentle hold of his familiar and settled her on one of his shoulders, her tail wrapping automatically around his upper arm. /And you want to be introduced to the school, no doubt./ He added with an amused smile.

/They should feel honoured./ Albe sniffed haughtily. Hadrian chuckled. He supposed that was true, in a sense. Albe had promised not to bite or intimidate anyone, who didn't ask for it. He wouldn't want her to be stepped on, or something similar, simply because the students were stupid enough to not pay attention were attention was due. So she could hiss and bare her fangs, but not bite, unless it was an emergency. He venom didn't kill right away, so he guessed it was fine. All in all, Hadrian wasn't too worried. He would deal with those problems when they arose.

/Let's go then. I'll eat and then come back here./ He stated firmly, getting to his feet with renewed energy. He had a mission now. And he was really curious about people's reactions. It might even be fun!

If only he hadn't forgotten the fact that he was sitting next to Snape.

...

Hadrian arrived in time with most of the students. At first, none of them noticed the extra addition to their new professor, but as soon as the first one did, a frightened shriek rose out of one girl's throat, alerting the rest. Hadrian smiled. The crowd practically parted before him as he made his way to his seat. By now, people were staring openly. Even the Slytherins eyed him with incredulity. Who would willingly be seen with a snake? Now, after the war had just ended?

Albus watched Hadrian's entrance with mixed feelings. He hadn't seen the white snake before, and wondered if it was truly wise. But he was amused by the reactions, nonetheless. He smiled a greeting at Hadrian.

"Good evening, Hadrian. How was your first day?" He asked pleasantly, effectively ignoring the shocked looks he received.

Hadrian grinned. "Oh, it went fine, I think." He gave a one-sided shrug. "I'm exhausted, though." He added as an afterthought.

"Understandably so." Albus nodded, eyes twinkling as his gaze settled on the snake. "Who's your friend?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, this is Albe." Hadrian raised a hand towards his shoulder. Albe leaned out and rubbed her snout against his fingers. "She demanded to be introduced to the school." He smirked. "She's been pouting all day because I left her in my rooms this morning."

"I see." The twinkle in his eyes increased. Then he caught sight of Severus, who was stiff as a statue in his seat next to Hadrian. His amusement was instantly exchanged to slight concern. "Are you alright, Severus?" He asked, careful to keep his voice low.

"...that is a _very_ poisonous snake." The potions master stated stiffly, pressing out the words through barely moving lips.

Hadrian turned towards him. "Yes. But she won't harm anyone, so long as no one threatens her." He shrugged again.

"How are you able to state such a thing so confidently?" Poppy demanded, cutting into the conversation, eyeing the snake warily all the while.

"She promised me." Hadrian said simply. His words left the staff table in a stunned silence, as the implications of his statement sank in.

"That's ridiculous!" Snape sneered, looking like he most of all wanted to get to his feet. Hadrian startled at the suppressed anger and even _hate_ in his voice. It was all perfectly controlled, though, so he wasn't sure if anyone else had picked up on it.

"Are you saying... that you're a parslemouth?" Came McGonagall's baffled voice from Albus' side.

"And what if I am?" Hadrian tried hard not to go on the defensive. "It's not something I chose." He stated flatly. "And it does _not_ automatically make me evil." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously as a scowl crept over his features. "I thought at least the professors here would be open-minded enough to see that." The cold accusation in his voice made some of them flinch.

"Well put." Flitwick stated in his squeaky voice, chuckling slightly. "What is your familiar's name, if I may ask?"

Hadrian smiled. He had always admired Flitwick. "Albe. She's an Arctic Snow viper." He introduced her. The snake hissed something and Hadrian smirked. "She thinks you seem like a reasonable wizard." She hadn't phrased it exactly like that, but Hadrian didn't want to actually insult anyone. Flitwick smiled, reaching out tentatively with one hand.

"May I? If it won't insult her?" He asked kindly.

Hadrian hissed a quick question to Albe, who agreed. It would help the others to overcome their fear. "Sure. She doesn't mind." And to prove his words, Albe reached out to place some of her weight in Flitwick's hand.

"Extraordinary." Flitwick commented, studying her closely. "She's truly beautiful." He smiled up at Hadrian who grinned as he translated for Albe. She eyed the short man intently a moment before responding.

"She changed her mind. She thinks you're a _very_ reasonable wizard."

The Charms professor chuckled good-naturedly and walked over to his seat. The rest of the professors seemed reassured and settled down for dinner. Everyone except Snape. Hadrian focused on the man, trying to figure out why he had reacted the way he had. The answer came to him relatively quickly, like an unexpected slap in the face.

Voldemort.

Snape had been a Death Eater. It ought to have been obvious. The only parslemouth he had ever met, had been one of the most evil, cruel wizards the world had ever seen... And Hadrian had forgotten about it. Albe noticed the sudden change in his mood.

/What is it?/ She asked worriedly, looking around to spot the danger.

/Snape -/ Hadrian began, and before he had a chance to continue, Albe let out a threatening hiss, staring at the dark clad man. Hadrian quickly and effectively clamped down a hand over her head, forcing her mouth shut. /Stop that!/ He growled out agitatedly. /That's not what I meant. We'll talk more about this later./ He said firmly, as he noticed that his conversation with Albe was making Snape even more on edge.

Snape's right hand twitched, as if he was desperately trying not to reach for his wand, eyeing the snake warily all the while. He spent dinner eating little, and as soon as he was done, practically fled the room. All in a very dignified manner, of course. Hadrian let out a small sigh. This had not gone as well as it could have. He groped around the table, looking for a teapot distractedly. Albe watched his hand curiously, and when she realised what it was he was looking for, directed his hand with the tip of her tail, nudging his hand in the right direction. He murmured a grateful thanks before pouring himself a cup. The warm liquid served excellently to calm his mind. He'd need to think more about this, and what to do about it, but the noisy Great Hall wasn't the most ideal place. When Hadrian was done, he nodded good night to his fellow professors and then strolled out of the Great Hall. The students still hurried out of his way, staring at Albe as if she was about to devour them all.

Once back in his rooms Hadrian sat down in his sofa, Albe settling contently in his lap.

/What should we do about Snape?/ He asked out loud.

/What do you mean? You told me you hated that man./ Albe hissed sleepily.

/I did./ Hadrian chuckled humourlessly. /I was the son of the man he hated most... But he's differently here. Not as bitter./ And as soon as the words left his mouth, he knew them to be true. That was the difference he hadn't been able to pinpoint. Snape was still gloomy, and probably just as acerbic... but there wasn't even close to the same bitterness and self-loathing clinging to him. He had never been able to see him clearly when he had been younger. Snape had made sure of that. But with time and experience, he had been able to see the truth when he looked back.

/Everyone needs friends, Hadrian./ Albe stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

/What do you mean?/ He frowned. How had the conversation turned into this?

/You told me all about your old life. You said that no one even wondered why Snape had killed Dumbledore. It sounds to me as if no one _really_ trusted him./ The snake gave the equivalent of a shrug. /He had no friends to defend him./

/Dumbledore told me time after time that he trusted Snape with his life./ Hadrian objected more out of habit.

/The old man is busy enough as it is, isn't he?/ Albe scoffed. /I doubt he has much time to just be social. He might be something close to a friend, but there is still something of a distance between a headmaster and his employees. And there's a great age gap, too. You humans care about that, don't you?/

/We generally do./ Hadrian answered with a quick, amused twitch of the lips. Would that really make such a big difference? If Snape had a friend? And could _he_ really be that friend? Hadrian honestly didn't know. Sure, he respected the man and thought him braver than almost anyone he had ever met... but was that enough to overcome the hatred they had shared? He let out a tired huff. /Either way. I need to apologize for today, if nothing else./ He stated firmly, leaning back.

/What will you do?/ Albe sounded as if it wasn't her problem. Hadrian was struck by a sudden idea, smirking down at the snake in his lap.

/He's a potions master./ He began slowly. /Albe... how long would it take you to fill a small vial with venom?/

Albe quickly caught on. /If you give me a steady supply of mice, I think I'd be able to do it in a week./ She mused. /It depends on the size of the vial./ She added. /That will give you a valid reason to talk to him, too./

Hadrian nodded. /And even if it turns out I can't do it, I will have apologized properly for your...-_our_ thoughtless behaviour./ He nodded, having already decided.

/Do you have a vial at hand? I think I should begin as soon as possible; that way I can spend the hours during the day producing more venom./

Hadrian thought about it. He didn't really have that sort of thing available. A thought of an easy solution to the problem and he smiled. "I would like to speak to a house-elf, please."

A moment later, a soft _pop_ alerted him to the appearance of said creature. "Professor Orsus, sir, asked for a house-elf, sir?" A squeaky voice inquired a few steps away from him.

Hadrian turned towards the source of the voice. He concentrated on his magic a moment; house-elves were always harder for him to locate than other magical beings. He thought it had something to do with the fact that they always tried not to be noticed by the wizards they served. After all, a good house-elf was never seen.

"I did." Hadrian smiled once he had finally located the small creature's exact location. "Do you have any empty vials here at Hogwarts? Vials capable to hold venom?" He specified.

The small elf looked up at him, slightly wide-eyed. "Yes, professor, sir. We do." He sounded rather excited at the prospect of being able to help. "It is for sir's snake, sir?"

"It is. I would like to offer a vial of her venom to the new potions professor as an apology, but I don't have any vials." He smiled as he could hear the elf practically bouncing in place.

"Hibby will find for professor, sir!" And with another _pop_ he was gone.

/Odd creatures./ Albe commented.

/You have no idea./ Hadrian confirmed fondly. He honestly liked house-elves, and had lectured the N.E.W.T class about them... but they were still strange. In a good, yet slightly infuriating way. Maybe ten minutes later, Hibby returned.

"I have it here, professor Orsus, sir!" Hibby exclaimed, waving a vial over his head. Hadrian straightened in his seat.

"Thank you very much, Hibby. I didn't think you'd be back so soon."

A shocked silence was followed by an awed reply. "Is sir thanking Hibby, sir?"

"Yes. A job well done deserves a thank you, I think." Hadrian grinned. At least Hibby hadn't burst out in tears, as Dobby had done.

"Sir must be a great wizard!" Hibby concluded before handing him the vial and disappearing with another faint _pop_.

"Huh. Must have been embarrassed." Hadrian mused as he turned the small vial over in his hands. He had expected to be forced to fend off at least a question whether or not he could help with anything else. He shrugged; not that he cared. /So what do you think? Are you able to fill this one?/ He held it up for Albe to see.

/It will not be a problem./ The snake confirmed. /But I'll probably need a few more days than a week./

/That's fine./ It wasn't as if they had a deadline to keep. /I'll open it for you./ And he tapped the vial with the tip of his wand, making the stopper to come out with a faint pop, reminding him of the house-elf.

/Just hold it still. I don't want to get any venom on your hands./ Albe warned him. /It would give you a severe frostbite./

Hadrian could have sworn she was smirking at him, if only her face had been capable of the motion. He simply nodded and made sure to sit perfectly still. Albe gathered herself and then opened her mouth, taking extra care to make sure both her sharp, hollow teeth were placed in the vial opening. Despite her words, she didn't want to hurt her person. Pulling on muscles she hadn't used in a long time, she _squeezed_ out the venom.

Hadrian could hear the near-silent sound of something dripping into the cold glass vial he was holding and smiled. He didn't know how long he sat like that, but by the time Albe announced she was done, his arm ached and his neck was stiff from lack of movement.

/There. That's all I can squeeze out at the moment./ She declared, sounding rather tired. /I'll sleep now. Please have a mouse ready for me tomorrow when I wake. I'm going to be starving./ She gave instructions before almost immediately dozing off. Hadrian stroked the length of her body affectionately, before getting up and gently placing her on the pillow on his bed in the next room.

/Sleep tight, Albe. And thank you./ He hissed softly before he left her to her sleep. Hadrian shook his head. She had agreed so readily. But then again, she was rather intelligent and most likely understood how important this was. Snape had been a key figure to the resistance against Voldemort last time, and would most definitely be so again. Befriending him would save a lot of trouble in the future, as well as easing the man's grief. Hadrian did realise he was probably out of depth here; Snape's only ever friend had been Lily. But maybe it would help that he was very much his mother's son. Or so he had been told.

Hadrian pushed all such worrying thoughts aside as he approached the exit from his rooms; he had a few mice to catch before he could retire for the day.

...

The next morning saw Hadrian at breakfast by himself.

"Good morning, Hadrian." Flitwick greeted him cheerfully. "Where's Albe?" It seemed the small wizard was determined to treat him as usual.

Hadrian smiled drowsily. "She's still sleeping." He shrugged. "I figured it was unnecessary to wake her up."

"True that, true that." Flitwick readily agreed. "Coffee?" He asked, holding up what Hadrian assumed to be a pot of the brew.

"No thank you." He paused. "Is there any tea?"

"Of course. There's a pot right in front of you." Flitwick responded briskly. Hadrian slowly reached out, trying to find the elusive teapot. The fact that he was tired didn't help. Flitwick finally took pity on him, when he noticed his struggle, and poured him a cup.

"Are you alright, Hadrian?" He asked, clearly concerned.

"Yeah, just tired." He answered, suppressing a yawn. "I'm not really good at sensing dead things this small." He shrugged.

"Pardon?" Flitwick frowned, clearly confused.

"Yeah." Hadrian took a sip of tea, relishing the sensation of the warmth spreading through his body. "Since I can't see." He added in the ensuing silence.

"You're blind?" Flitwick eyed the young man's scarred face intently, eyebrows rising towards his hairline.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you?" Hadrian lowered the cup again. "I was sure he had." He added in a quiet murmur.

"He did say there were some special circumstances that we might have to take into account when it came to you." Flitwick admitted, and then added. "And there was that odd comment Minerva made a few weeks back."

Hadrian nodded. "She knows, at least. Now there's just the rest of the staff." He sighed, beginning to feel around the table in front of him again. "Could you tell me where the toast is? I can smell it." Hadrian frowned in concentration.

Flitwick pushed a plate towards him without a word, thinking furiously. If Hadrian couldn't actually see, then he must be able to take in his surrounding in another way. The comment he had made about sensing small things confirmed this.

"Say, Hadrian. I would love to hear more about this." He began. He absently wondered if it would come across as insensitive. "Would you like to come over for a cup of tea this afternoon?"

"Sure." Hadrian readily answered. "In fact, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, too." He smiled.

"Oh, do tell." Flitwick couldn't suppress his curiosity.

"Well, I had the seventh years my first lesson yesterday." Hadrian began.

Flitwick couldn't suppress the amused chuckle. "And how did that go?"

"Well." Hadrian smiled sardonically. "I held more of a discussion than a lesson, really." He admitted. "And it turns out they know practically nothing about duelling. Sad, really, considering they're on their last year."

"Hm." Flitwick smiled. He thought he knew where this was going. "You've heard." It wasn't a question.

"Such a rumour is hard to ignore." Hadrian admitted with a laugh. "So is it true?"

"It is." Flitwick inclined his head, studying his cup a moment. "However, I am not so young anymore."

"That is not really relevant, is it?" Hadrian raised a pale eyebrow. "Duelling skill relies on more than physical fitness. Sure, it helps, but it is not the most important part." And it was true. If you had to chose between someone who was very fit, but poor at duelling in general, and someone who was excellent at duelling but physically unfit, Hadrian would chose the latter any day. "And it would just be a demonstration, to show them what it is supposed to be like." Hadrian added, just for good measure. "At the moment, they are sadly misinformed, and it would truly help to have a duelling master to show them the true art."

"I suppose I can't decline such an offer, when you put it like that." Flitwick grinned. "Did you turn it into flatter on purpose?"

"It's the truth. If it's flattering then that's just a bonus." Hadrian chuckled. "So, tea this afternoon." He confirmed with a nod and then dug into his breakfast. Flitwick smiled. They would discuss more than just Hadrian's lack of sight, it seemed.

Oh, he hoped Hadrian would remain longer than their Defence professors usually lasted.

...

"So." Hadrian turned to the class, face serious as he waited for the children to fall silent. "My name is Hadrian Orsus, and I'm your Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." He made a brief pause. It was his third day teaching, and he was now standing in front of the other half of the first year class. Gryffindor and Slytherin. He easily recognized Bill's magical signature in the middle of the room. Albe was sleeping soundly on his desk, but he suspected she was drawing many long stares from the class. He had answered countless questions about her the last couple of days, as the students had been both wary and curious. "Can anyone tell me what you think this class is for?"

Hadrian nodded at a student who raised his hand. "It's for battling evil wizards!" The boy all but exclaimed excitedly. Hadrian chuckled softly. It was such a childish reply.

"You're talking about duelling." Hadrian corrected gently. "And yes, that's part of it. But not even close to everything this class will entail." He said. Hadrian tilted his head questioningly, waiting for any other suggestions.

Bill slowly raised his hand. "It to learn how to survive and counter dangerous magic." He stated uncertainly. It was clear he remembered their conversation about the curse on this position. Hadrian smiled.

"Two points to Gryffindor." He tried not to laugh when Bill straightened in his seat. "That is more closely to the truth." He nodded. "We will also focus on what to do when faced with what most wizards label as 'Dark creatures'."

"Like werewolves?" A girl blurted out.

Hadrian turned towards her. "Well, miss...?"

"Roth. Anna Roth." She squeaked nervously, fidgeting under Hadrian's scrutiny.

"Well, miss Roth. Werewolves are only really dangerous on a full moon, and the chances of you coming across one are very slim. If you do, however, it would be very dangerous." He began. It really irked him that the first thing people thought of when they heard the term Dark creatures, was werewolves. But these were children, and he couldn't really scold them for something they had been taught, before they had been given a chance to form their own opinions. "On any other occasion, they really are just like you and me. Werewolves didn't chose to become such. It is like an illness." He told her.

"Anything else you can think of?" He turned his attention back to the room at large.

He nodded at a boy who raised his hand tentatively. "Protective spells, as well as offensive spells." He said calmly.

"That would normally fall under Duelling, but you're right." Hadrian nodded. "As you might have realised already, Defence Against the Dark Arts entail far more than you might think at first. And as first years, I'm afraid there will be mostly theoretical work." He smiled at the groans and disappointed sighs in response to his words. "But don't worry. That is simply so that you can focus more on the practical parts later on in your education. There won't be just reading and writing; I will make sure to throw in a few fun things too." He grinned knowingly as several first years straightened in their seats. "Today however, I want you to take out your books and read chapter one, and then begin to write this week's homework." He flicked his wand towards the blackboard behind him, where writing began to appear, stating their assignment. He had always wondered how Snape had done that, when he had begun his first year. Turns out it is quite easy. "I expect you to write a foot long essay about what you want to learn during these years, and also a more detailed explanation on what Defence Against the Dark Arts is." He stated. As soon as he was sure they were all doing what he had instructed, Hadrian walked to his desk and sat down.

Just like the last first year class he had had, it was rather boring. He suspected the other teachers usually used classes like these to grade papers, but that was out of the question for Hadrian. Not only because of the fact that he not yet had anything to read and grade, but because he would disturb the students should he do so during class.

Albe stirred slightly in the sleep and Hadrian leaned forward to pick her up. He settled her down in his lap and she came to rest once more. Emptying her venom sacks every day really seemed to take a toll on her. But she didn't complain, and tiredness seemed to be the only side-effect as long as he made sure to give her a steady supply of food. Hadrian took a deep breath as he let his mind wander.

Snape hadn't spoken a single word to him since his blunder with Albe in the Great Hall. He both dreaded and anticipated the day Albe would be done filling the vial. He was nervous about interacting more closely with Snape, but was somehow looking forward to it too. He had quickly realised that Snape wasn't the only one who needed friends. Life at Hogwarts would get awfully lonely if he didn't get any friends, himself. Sure, the afternoon tea with Flitwick in his office had been pleasant, but the small professor was so much older than him, and mainly interested in intellectual improvement, such as Ravenclaws were wont to be. It would be a relief with someone friendly his own age... and Snape really was the only probable candidate. There was always Trelawney, but Hadrian shuddered at the thought of approaching the woman. Heck, they were approximately the same age now; what if she mistook it for another kind of interest. He quickly moved away from that horrifying thought. He had enough nightmares as it was, thank you very much!

When the bell finally rang, Hadrian got up, draping Albe gently over his shoulders. "Alright, everyone. Remember to bring in your essay's next week." And he dismissed them with a nod. Most of them hurried out the door, but two lingered and Hadrian smiled.

"Mr Weasley." He greeted politely.

"Uh, Ha- Professor Orsus." Bill approached him.

"It's fine, Bill. You can call me Hadrian when we're alone." He shrugged. It didn't really matter to him, as he had told all of the older years. He had a feeling, though, that he ought to wait with telling the first and second years the same thing. They were so very young, and might take it as a free-pass to do whatever they wanted.

"Oh, ok." Bill perked up. "Hadrian." He grinned.

"So what did you think of your first lesson? Disappointed?"

"Maybe a little." Bill admitted with a vague shrug. "But it makes sense, they way you explained it." He added, remembering that Hadrian actually was his professor now.

Hadrian smiled. "Who's your friend?" He studied the boy.

"This is Michael." Bill introduced. "Michael Walker. He's one of my roommates."

"Nice to meet you Mr Walker. How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"It's nice." Michael clearly wasn't very comfortable with him. Hadrian was used to it; strangers in general often reacted to his scarred face in such a manner.

"So you made it into Gryffindor." Hadrian directed the conversation away from the boy. "Have you written home yet?"

"Uh..." Bill blinked sheepishly.

"Maybe you ought to do that before you mother sends you a howler." Hadrian chuckled.

"She wouldn't really do that, right?" Michael hissed at Bill, who blanched.

"Er, sorry Hadrian. We have to go now." And he dragged his friend out of the class room.

"Pick a nice owl!" Hadrian called after them, laughing softly at the flustered boy. He doubted Molly really would send a howler over something like that, though she certainly would appreciate a letter. This was the first time she had sent one of her children to Hogwarts, and was more than likely to be anxious to hear from him. "Come on, Albe. Let's go eat something." He murmured as he slowly made his way out into the corridor. He wanted the week to be over; he really missed Albe's company.

...

The next day, when Hadrian was wrapping up his lesson with the fifth years, a Slytherin Ravenclaw class, he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Surprised, Hadrian turned towards it. "Come in." He called out evenly. All his students were accounted for, and he briefly wondered if it was one of the teachers. The door opened to reveal a familiar magical signature. Hadrian must have been truly focused on his lecture if he hadn't noticed the approach of such a distinct magic.

"Orsus." Moody greeted roughly, magical eye spinning around the room, taking in every single student.

"Auror Moody." Hadrian smiled. "What brings you here? And you are aware I'm still in the middle of teaching a class?" He added amusedly.

"Albus told me." Moody grunted as he limped into the room, wooden leg thumping against the stone floor. "Don't mind me; I'll wait."

Hadrian nodded. "Well, then." He turned back to his students, well aware of the fact that none of them would be able to pay him much attention with Moody in the room. "Let's continue then." He smirked at a sudden thought. "If you all are attentive, I'll set off the last minutes of the hour to let you ask Auror Moody a few questions." That certainly caught their attention. Moody snorted quietly behind him. "It's the risk you take by entering a classroom, Moody." Hadrian told him without turning around, his smirk widening.

"Devious bastard." Came Moody's gruff reply. Hadrian ignored the comment and continued the lecture about the coming O.W.L exams he had been halfway through. He had just been telling them about the Patronus charm, and the fact that it would give them extra points. He offered to teach them, if there was anyone interested.

"I will place a list on my office door by tonight, and if anyone's interested, you're to sign up there. I won't take it down until Monday." He told them cheerfully. "Any questions?"

"Isn't the Patronus charm supposed to be really difficult?" One Ravenclaw asked when Hadrian motioned for him to speak.

"It is. But I also believe it is within your capabilities to learn it before the exams." He stated with conviction. He had learned it when he was thirteen; sure he had had a _lot _of incentive to master it. But he had also taught the DA the patronus charm, and virtually every one had been able to produce a corporeal patronus in the end. He didn't see why these fifth years wouldn't be able to do it. "If you begin now, it wouldn't be too much of a burden before the revisions start for real." He added. "And again, it isn't obligatory."

He waited a moment to see if there was any other questions. He was sure the other professors had begun the fifth year students' year with lectures about the O.W.L exams too, and that most of it had been covered already by now.

"Then I'll leave the floor to Auror Moody." He smiled, motioning towards Moody with a wave of his hand.

The grizzled old Auror grunted slightly as he pushed himself off the wall he had been leaning against, and thumped his way up to Hadrian. "I'll get you back for this, Orsus." Moody threatened, without any real heat in his word. Hadrian smiled unrepentantly.

"Right." He addressed the class. It was clear that all his scars and his magical eye were somewhat frightening the students, but Alastor couldn't care less. "Any questions, then?"

The students glanced uncertainly at each other a few moments, before they gathered courage enough to raise their hands. Alastor eyed them all a long moment before choosing a girl who looked almost too terrified to actually speak.

"How long have you been an Auror?"

"Long enough." Moody grunted. "Age doesn't really matter in my profession. What's truly important is CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" All the students jumped in their seats at the sudden shout. Hadrian smothered a snort; Moody would never change. "Anything else?"

"What's it like to catch evil wizards?" A boy asked.

"Hm." Alastor's magical eye came to rest on the Ravenclaw, causing him to shift uncomfortably. "It's a thing born out of necessity. I don't look like this because it's fun." Moody groused. "Evil wizards doesn't like to be hunted down and caught. But we do it anyway, to keep the general population safe."

The questioning continued, and Hadrian was faintly amused as Moody answered them without really revealing anything. And while the Ravenclaws asked away, brimming with curiosity, the Slytherin half of the class was rather subdued. Hadrian supposed that some of them came from families that had been Death Eater supporters, or even had family members who had been caught by Aurors and placed in Azkaban. When the bell rang, no one really made to leave as quickly as they usually would.

"Alright, then!" Hadrian clapped his hands together, getting all of their attention. "Remember to write yourself up on the list if you're interested in learning the Patronus charm. Now, get going." He ushered them gently towards the door. He knew Moody and knew this wasn't a social call; he wouldn't have interrupted a class if it had been. Hadrian closed the door and turned to the old wizard as soon as they were alone. "So why did you decide to interrupt my class, Moody?"

"The audacity you have, Orsus." Moody grumbled as he took a seat on one of the desks. Hadrian wasn't too concerned, since he could hear the underlying amusement in his voice. Moody took out his wand and casually fired off a privacy spell towards the door. "Albus told you of Lestrange." He began, not beating around the bush.

"He did." Hadrian nodded, immediately serious. "You think she's targeting Harry?"

"It would be strange if she wasn't." Moody said darkly. "Voldemort most likely want the boy dead. If nothing else, he's a symbol of his demise now." Hadrian simply nodded; he already knew all this. "You don't seem surprised."

"Anyone with half a brain would be able to realise as much, if they cared enough to think about it." He shrugged. "That doesn't explain what you're doing here, though."

"You told me you could sense magical signatures." Moody said, eyeing him intently with both eyes.

"And I can." Hadrian thought he could see where this was going now.

"What limitations do you have?"

"I need to be fairly close to whatever I have to sense. Up to ten metres for detailed sensing, and almost the double if it's just things like sensing spells fired at me and the like."

"A decent range." Moody commented thoughtfully. "And from the way you move and walk, I take it stealth is your thing." He added with a grim smile.

"People usually doesn't notice." Hadrian grinned in response.

Moody scoffed. "People are usually idiots." Was his answer to that. "I tell you what, Orsus. If you ever tire of this job, you're welcome at my department any time."

Hadrian blinked. Really? "That's... very generous of you. But I'm afraid I'm not a big fan of the Ministry in general." He replied slowly.

"Hm. A bunch of idiots, if I remember correctly." And he actually grinned as he quoted Hadrian's words from Sirius' trial. Hadrian felt his cheeks warm in a faint blush. That hadn't been very thought through, had it?

"Exactly."

"Then what do you think of assisting the Auror department in the future, if we manage to narrow down the crazy Death Eater's location?"

"It would be an honour, and more than a pleasure." Hadrian couldn't smother the grin if so his life depended on it. "All my senses are at your disposal, if the need ever arise." He nodded.

Moody let out a satisfied grunt and walked over to the door. "Good to know there are people willing to take action." He chuckled roughly.

"Good luck on your hunting!" Hadrian called after the man as he thumped down the corridor.

Hadrian remained in his classroom for a while after the grizzled old man had gone, thinking. He would have thought Moody to be more suspicious of him. Oh well, not that he was complaining. He was very fond of the man, despite what the majority of the wizarding world thought of him.

/Hadrian?/ Albe stirred on the desk.

/Good morning./ Hadrian stepped over to her and picked her up. /How are you feeling?/ He added worriedly. He still wasn't sure if it was normal for her to be this tired, even if she concentrated all her energy on producing venom.

/Hungry./ Albe answered as she slowly blinked.

/I'll get you a mouse./ Hadrian said, wand already in hand. With a thought _Accio_, he summoned a mouse from his desk drawer and dangled the stunned critter in front of Albe's face. She eagerly devoured it whole and then settled down around his shoulders. It really was her favourite perch. /Let's go to the Great Hall, then./ Hadrian said and left his classroom. The corridor was surprisingly empty. Maybe he had spent more time talking to Moody than he thought?

...

/It is done./ Albe sighed as she relaxed back down on the sofa cushion. She was relieved it was finally over. /I can't fill it any more./ She declared.

/Thank you very much for you effort, Albe./ Hadrian smiled, caressing her smooth scales.

/You would be unbearable to live with, otherwise./ She sniffed half-heartedly. Hadrian chuckled.

/Do you want to come with me? Or do you want to rest?/

/Rest, I think./ She yawned, settling her fangs more comfortably in her mouth. /And I doubt the potions master would appreciate my presence./ She added dryly.

/True./ Hadrian snorted. Snape would only see a shadow of Voldemort if he arrived with the snake on his shoulders. /I'll be back soon, though./ He promised and then left the room, the vial safely tucked away in a pocket in his robes.

Hadrian strolled down the corridor, not really in any hurry. Snape probably had a class right now, since it was late afternoon, right before classes ended for the day. Hadrian had no class on Wednesday afternoons. It really was perfectly timed, he mused as he veered down a corridor that would take him towards the stairs, and consequently, to the dungeons. As he approached the right door, the sound of a minor explosion set him off running, and threw open the door.

Utter chaos greeted his sensitive senses. Snape was screaming as a fourth year student, while a strong smell of potions coated most of the room. Many of the students cowered on the other side of the room.

"Professor Snape?" Hadrian honestly wondered if it was wise to interrupt. "Is there something I can help with?" He asked, ignoring the death glare he suspected he was pinned with.

"Yes. Take this imbecile to the infirmary." Snape spat with a distinct sneer in his voice.

Hadrian nodded. "Of course. Come along Mr...?"

"Cole." Came the rather pathetic response. The boy limped over to Hadrian by the door with a thoroughly dejected air around him. Hadrian suppressed a sigh and led him up through the castle without another word.

"It really wasn't on purpose." Mr Cole said after two flights of stairs. It seemed he couldn't bear the silence any longer.

"It rarely is, Mr Cole." Hadrian answered evenly. "Potions is a tricky bit of magic."

"And Sn- I mean, professor Snape, is just so intimidating." He complained. It seemed the boy had remembered he was talking to another professor, and caught himself at the last second. Hadrian blinked.

"There's a lot of people like that." He shrugged, not really feeling commiserating. "You should focus more on yourself than anything else. That way, you'll be able to face professor Snape better." He said. That was the mistake most students made with Snape -not the least himself- and that only irked the man more. Despite what Snape might insist, he really loved his trade. And Hadrian suspected he saw it as a challenge if he could distract the students enough with his mere presence. "It's easy to blame others when you make mistakes." Hadrian added, his voice sharper than he had intended. The boy lowered his head again, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

Hadrian eventually left Mr Cole in Pomfrey's capable hands, before returning to Snape's classroom. He found Snape sitting at his desk, head in his hands. The students had already fled the scene, it appeared.

"Mr Cole is in Pomfrey's tender care." Hadrian informed him.

"It's infuriating how incompetent the brats are." Snape must really be at his wits end, if he was confiding in Hadrian, who he barely even knew. "Who in their right mind adds Salamander eyes to a Boil-cure potion?!" He exclaimed exasperatedly. "It's not even in the ingredients list!" Hadrian didn't think he had ever heard Snape so openly express his emotions. With the exception of his hate for Harry Potter.

"Mr Cole seems to be rather intimidated by your presence." Hadrian stated calmly. "And believes that's the main reason for his failure."

"This school is filled with dunderheads." Snape scoffed, contempt colouring his voice.

"Not quite." Hadrian corrected softly. "It is filled with children."

"Same thing." Snape snapped back. The silence stretched out between them as Snape seemed to realise who it was he was speaking with. "What are you even doing here?" He demanded, already more composed.

"I came to offer an apology." Hadrian began, and he wondered if he really ought to keep his voice so formal.

"For what?" Snape sneered, eyeing the man in front of his suspiciously.

"It was very inconsiderate of be to bring Albe to the Great Hall without any warning. Especially when she would be so close to you. And then she misunderstood and displayed hostility towards you." He hesitated slightly. Snape used the brief pause to interrupt.

"Why would you think me to be more affected that the rest of the staff?" There was silent warning in his voice, edged with something Hadrian had trouble identifying. Was it really fear?

"Some were more affected than others by the war." He shrugged. He didn't think Snape would react kindly if he revealed that he knew about his Death Eater days.

"What would you know of the war?" Snape sneered, more on the defensive than anything else.

"I've seen war closer than most." Hadrian spoke quietly, a hand rising to rest his fingertips on the scars on his face. Snape's uncomfortable shifting brought him back from his memories, and he offered a strained smile. "Anyway. Albe and I wanted to apologize, and she's been working all week on a small gift." He dug through his robes in search of the vial. "Ah, here it is." He said and pulled it out. He held the vial out for Snape to take.

"Are you serious?" Snape's voice was muted.

"Yes." Hadrian nodded. "You're a potions master. Albe is a magical snake; I'm sure you can put her venom to some use." He shrugged. He hesitated, suddenly uncertain. "...there _are_ uses for it, right?" He really should have thought of that earlier.

"Yes." Snape said impatiently. "Snow viper venom is highly effective when used in burn salves as well as other potions." He recited almost distractedly.

"Oh." Hadrian let out a relieved breath. He wouldn't want all of Albe's hard work to have been for nothing. "All's good then. Please take it." He held out the vial once more.

"Do you have any idea how valuable that is?" Snape still refused to take it.

"Not really. And I don't care." Hadrian shrugged. "It's not like you'll owe me anything!" He continued impatiently, feeling a frown work its way onto his face. "I simply want to apologize."

"Why not use it yourself?" Snape seemed insistent on finding a flaw with this opportunity. Nothing ever came free.

"I was worthless at potions when I was younger." Hadrian snorted. He made a brief pause. "And it's impossible for me now."

Snape stared openly at him, a calculating glint in his eyes. "Why?" It seemed like such a simple question.

Hadrian let out an exasperated sigh. "I really just wish Albus would have told the staff." He muttered sullenly to himself before speaking up again. "I'm blind." He waved a hand in front of his unwavering eyes. "Brewing potions without sight woul be..."

"Suicidal." Snape finished the sentence for him.

Hadrian blinked. "Aren't you going to voice your shock? Or demand the truth, or how I do it?" He asked curiously. That was always the reaction when people found out.

Snape took the offered vial without a word, walking over to a shelf and placing it carefully along other vials similar to it. "I've been thinking there's something off about you since I first met you. Now I know why." Snape stated evenly. Had he been able to see, Hadrian suspected to see the neutral mask back on Snape's features.

Hadrian smiled. "Most people are too stuck in their preconceptions to even notice." And it was true. People didn't expect him to be blind, so anything odd about his behavior was simply written off as eccentrics.

"That snake of yours must have been working hard on this." Snape changed the subject in a muted voice.

"Yes. She's been doing nothing but sleep and eat most of the week."

"Then, I graciously accept your apology." The words seemed slightly strained. Hadrian simply nodded, and turned to leave. He didn't want to push too hard their first real interaction.

"I don't recognize you." Snape's voice made him pause by the door. "You can't be far from my age; I should remember you from school." He specified, the calculated note back in his voice.

"I'm not from around here." He shrugged. It wasn't really a lie.

"Your accent is British." Snape pointed out.

Hadrian felt like sighing. Paranoid bastard. "That's because I was born here, and my parents were British." He stated evenly. Also true. He was very careful not to lie in Snape's presence, especially not to his face. Snape seemed to nod and Hadrian took that as his cue to leave.

Maybe this friendship wouldn't be impossible, after all. That is, if he ever managed to scale the ridiculous walls the spy had raised around himself.

And as Albe had said; everyone needed friends.

...


	12. Chapter 12

**Finding Hope in Darkness**

**Chapter 12**

...

It was Monday morning again, and Hadrian realized with a start that three weeks had passed already. Where had the time gone? He shook his head and settled down, leaning on his desk to wait for the N.E.W.T class to arrive. He had a special surprise for them today. Hadrian himself was itching with growing anticipation; he hadn't had a friendly duel in quite some time. Come to think of it... Hadrian hadn't been in a fight of any sort in months. It must be some kind of personal record for him. He smirked wryly to himself.

"Morning, professor." The first student greeted him mutedly as she sat down at a desk in the front row.

"Good morning, Miss Lawrence." Hadrian answered lightly. The rest of class trickled in after that, murmuring quietly amongst themselves. Once Hadrian had counted everyone present, he stood away from the desk and the conversations faded away into silence in a matter of seconds.

"Good morning, everyone." He greeted them with an eager smile. "You can all tuck away you books and follow me, if you please." An excited hush travelled through the class at his words, everyone scrambling to do as told as quickly as possible. "You can leave your bags here, if you want; we'll be returning here again before class is over."

Most opted to do just that, it seemed, as Hadrian walked over to the door. He was well aware of the students following him, as he led them down the corridor towards the classroom he and Flitwick had prepared. The seventh years all looked around with varying degrees of confusion as they took in the room. "Please sit down by the wall over there." He mentioned towards the furthest wall with a wave of his hand, where a row of chairs stood waiting. The students glanced at each other, before slowly doing as he had asked.

Hadrian however, unaware of his' class' hesitancy, was slowly stretching out his stiff muscles. Hm... he ought to get into the habit of taking care of his physique again. Coming back to the past had somewhat thrown a wrench in his training regime. When the door opened, Hadrian turned around with a wide, anticipating grin.

"Professor Flitwick. You managed to hand your class over to McGonagall, I see."

"Yes, yes. The poor children didn't seem to know what to think." Flitwick returned amicably. "Ah, good morning." He greeted when he spotted the class, all staring at him with dumbfounded expressions. Even the few Slytherins looked utterly baffled by the day's events so far.

"Uh, excuse me, professor Flitwick. What is this all about?" One girl asked, eyes darting back and forth between their strange defense professor and the small charms master.

"Hadrian!" Flitwick tut tut-ed disapprovingly. "You didn't tell them?" He turned to frown at the young man, who simply grinned unrelentingly.

"I figured it'd be more fun this way. And I hardly think any of them would want to miss out, even if I told them beforehand." And he then proceeded to shrug out of his robes, revealing a pair of soft, grey slacks and a simple, rather snug, black t-shirt underneath. Hadrian had chosen them today for easier mobility.

Flitwick sighed and turned back to the class. "Professor Orsus approached me some time ago, to ask for a dueling demonstration for your class." He explained, taking off his own robes. Flitwick had decided to wear more traditional clothing, which consisted of somewhat modified dueling garb. He smiled at the suddenly eager looks they recieved.

"Exactly." Hadrian spoke up, wand in hand with a quick, well-practiced motion. "You seemed to have a somewhat unrealistic picture of what dueling truly entails, so I sought out Flitwick to ask for his assistance." He smiled. "It is rather difficult to duel on your own."

"Why Flitwick, though?" One boy asked, as if mystified by his choice.

"You don't know?" Hadrian laughed. "Filius Flitwick." He introduced formally. "Charms professor at Hogwarts... and former dueling master." He gave the vertically challenged man a quick bow.

"Is that really true, professor Flitwick? I thought it was just a rumor." One girl asked unabashedly.

"It was a long time ago now." Filius admitted. "But true."

"That's brilliant, professor!" Mr Taylor exclaimed, eyes lit with admiration.

Filius had always encouraged learning in all forms, but wondered what the students would think before the end of class. He eyed the young man who was still stretching on the cleared space in the middle of the room, and his gaze lingered on his bared arms. So many scars for someone so young. His gaze seemed to draw the students' attention, and several of them nudged their friends, nodding towards Hadrian's arms as well.

"Shall we get started then, Hadrian? I don't know how long Minerva will remain patient." Filius smiled.

"I'm ready whenever you are." Hadrian said, walking over to the side, his back to the windows and facing Filius expectantly. Hushed, anticipating silence settled over the room as Filius walked to take his position. Filius and Hadrian both raised their wands in front of their faces, as if they were swords, and then bowed. Hadrian fired the first spell, the gold flash telling Filius that it was most likely an _Expelliarmus_. A good choice, he had to admit. He didn't have time to think much else, as the duel began for real.

The students stared breathlessly as the two professors fired spell after spell, dodging and shielding, all at the same time. It was... intense. With wide eyes, they took it all in, barely realizing that neither professor had uttered a single word since the beginning. Not only were they firing spells faster than they had thought possible, they were doing so silently. Sweat was beginning to coat professor Flitwick's brow, as the fight progressed. Hadrian truly was a formidable opponent, and Filius was the first to admit he wasn't as young as he had been.

Hadrian, in turn, seemed to notice when Filius was tiring, and fired off two spells almost simultaneously. Filius dodged the stunner easily, but wasn't quite able to come clear of the disarming spell. He watched his wand sail through the air in a graceful arch before Hadrian snatched it up effortlessly. It truly was remarkable, considering that Hadrian was blind.

"That was brilliant!" Several students were already on their feet, surging forward. Hadrian twitched as half the class circled him, and all his instincts screamed at him to defend himself. The duel had simply heightened said instincts and reflexes.

"Settle down!" Flitwick raised his squeaky voice, calling for the teenagers' attention. He could clearly see Hadrian's discomfort. "You never enter a dueling area without clearance." He admonished sternly. "Behavior like that could get you hurt." He informed briskly as the students returned to their seats.

"Why? The duel was over, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Hadrian began, voice strained. "But when everything boils down to it, this is a form of battle. And those who have done quite a bit of it develop certain reflexes." He turned towards them, mulling over the problem of how he was supposed to explain this in a way they could understand.

"Would any of you try to surprise, say, a retired Auror?" Filius asked kindly.

Most of the teenagers blanched and shook their heads.

"When you surged in as you did just now, our bodies might have perceived you as threats before our minds had gotten a chance to catch up, defending ourselves as if under attack." The old wizard explained. Most of the students turned to stare at Hadrian's arms. They all contemplated that a moment. Meanwhile, Hadrian walked over to his robes and quickly pulled them on. Flitwick followed suit and gratefully accepted his wand when Hadrian returned it to him.

"Thank you very much for your assistance, professor." Hadrian smiled when Filius turned towards the door.

"It was my pleasure. I haven't gotten such a challenge in quite a while. But I think Minerva is looking forward to return to her own classroom now." He nodded and then bid the students farewell before he left.

Hadrian turned back to his class. "Back to the Defense classroom." He stated briskly, leaving no room for argument. The students obediently filed out, staring at him all the while. Hadrian couldn't say he didn't notice the looks, but couldn't read their meaning. If he had, he would have known a new light of awe and anticipation was lit in most of their eyes.

He suppressed a sigh. He just knew he would be forced to fend a new stream of endless questions as soon as they were back in the classroom.

...

"What are you doing here again, Orsus?" Snape bit out curtly.

"Hm? I just thought I'd visit." Hadrian answered lightly, as if he couldn't hear the not-so-subtle animosity in the man's voice. "You know, to make sure you're not lonely down here." He sat down on one of the desks, facing the irate potions professor.

Snape let out a longsuffering sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Me accepting your apology does not mean I sanctify you barging into my office every other day." He ground out tersely. Hadrian said nothing. "Don't you have anything better to do with your time?" Snape finally sneered. "Like your job?"

"I'm done marking essays for the day." Hadrian shrugged. And then he smiled. "I didn't know you worried about my position, Severus."

"When have I ever implied that we're friendly enough for first names, _Orsus_." Snape fixed the infuriating man with his fiercest glare. If only the man had been able to see it.

He blinked. "I figured you were just shy."

Hadrian had the pleasure of hearing Snape -_Snape_, of all people- splutter indignantly. "I assure you, shyness is not something I suffer from!" He spat out vehemently. "And some of us have more duties than just a lowly professor, as yourself. OUT!" He had had enough.

Hadrian shrugged. "Alright. I'll be back another day, then, since this is obviously not a good time." He chimed happily, not concerned in the least. He could practically _feel_ Snape's building frustration. "Just don't overwork yourself, Severus." And he was gone before Snape had a chance to retaliate.

Snape gritted his teeth, glaring at the closed door. And he had thought Dumbledore had been headache inducing. He took a deep breath, focused his mind and centered himself. He hadn't thought he'd need to use Occlumency so frequently now that he no longer had to worry about the Madman. Obviously, he had been wrong. The world was apparently abundant with mentally challenged people, and two of them just had to be here at Hogwarts. Just his luck.

...

"Come in, Hadrian." Albus called out, moving one of his knights down the chessboard. He studied the game he was in the middle of as Hadrian sat down opposite of him.

"You sent for me." Hadrian stated curiously. He hadn't interacted privately with Albus since before the start of term.

"How are you adapting to your new position?" Albus asked as he countered his own move.

"Are you playing against yourself?" Hadrian asked, a puzzled expression on his face, no doubt trying to figure out what he was doing.

"Yes. I find it is quite challenging." He answered absently.

"It's going rather well. But I keep having to fend off questions." Hadrian answered the previous question. "Constantly." He sighed, growing weary at the mere thought.

"Children are remarkably curious. It has always fascinated me how they can thirst so for knowledge and complain over homework, all at the same time." Albus spoke lightly, eyes twinkling.

Hadrian pulled a face. "If only you'd show your face around the castle more, I bet I would have an easier time of it." He muttered, not really putting forth any effort in his argument. "You're more mysterious than me."

"Have you been bothering Severus lately, Hadrian?" Albus abruptly changed the subject, the amusement clear in his voice.

Hadrian grinned. "I'm trying to make friends." He chuckled. "He's putting up quite a challenge, as you so eloquently put it."

"Ah. Yes, he's growing frustrated enough to seek me out willingly." Albus moved another piece, taking one of the white pawns. "I should have known you to be stubborn, having watched James and Lily argue for seven years before finally coming together." He chuckled, a note of grief sneaking into the otherwise cheerful expression.

"I have heard stories." Hadrian inclined his head, deciding not to acknowledge the other part.

"So what incited you to take on this monumental task?"

"...I realized that the man I knew didn't have single friend apart from you." Hadrian began slowly, suddenly somber. "He spent close to twenty years in relative solitude, surrounded by nothing but fearful children who clearly disliked him." He shrugged.

Albus, who had been in the middle of moving his white queen, lowered his hand again. His blue eyes fixed on the man before him.

"Snape could never wash his hands of his past, and maybe he wanted it that way. I think he blamed himself more than anyone for Lily's death." Hadrian continued mutedly. "And then he died at the hands of the one really at blame. After having been forced to kill his only friend and mentor, scorned and despised by everyone he had ever known."

Albus blinked. Well... this had been an unexpected turn of events. "You wish to change it." It wasn't a question.

Hadrian scowled. "Of course I do. I decided already from the beginning that I would change as much as I could for the better." He stated impatiently. Hadn't they been over this already?

"You truly are a unique wizard, Hadrian." Albus gave a faint smile.

Hadrian snorted. "You realize the irony of that statement, don't you? There is, in fact, an exact carbon copy of me running around." He pointed out with a bland smile.

"I do." Albus chuckled. They sat in silence for some time, while Albus resumed his one-sided game, gathering his thoughts. "So how is it going? Making friends." He specified at Hadrian's obvious confusion.

"Oh." Hadrian thought back to their last meeting. "I honestly don't know." He shrugged. "Snape's always been able to hide his true feelings, and I've never tried to befriend someone who clearly doesn't want any friends, before."

"You haven't considered that you might be coming on too strongly? Trying too hard?" Despite his amusement, he was a little worried about what would happen if Hadrian pushed Severus too far. The man was stressed enough already, with his new duties. Not only as a professor, but Snape also helped Aurora with the head of House Slytherin duties.

Hadrian produced a noncommittal sound in the back of his throat. "If I didn't, he'd simply ignore me." Hadrian said knowingly. "He thinks he don't need friends." Or thought he didn't deserve them; Hadrian wasn't sure which was more true.

Albus couldn't refute that. "It's a precarious balance." He said instead. "Push too little and be ignored. Push too hard, and be pushed away."

"I know." Hadrian breathed. He leaned his head back and was suddenly attacked by a feathery projectile. "Hello, Fawkes." He chuckled, running his fingers through the phoenix's silky feathers. "I don't think I've ever seen you this impatient."

"He had a burning day not long ago." Albus informed cheerfully. "I believe he's suffering from a burst of hormones."

Hadrian snorted. "Are you trying to tell me Fawkes is going through puberty?" He demanded incredulously.

"It's just a few days after every burning." Albus couldn't keep back the fond smile as he watched the preening bird.

"You are." Hadrian laughed. "Fawkes; the teenage phoenix!" He chuckled, scratching said magical bird under the chin, much to Fawkes' delight.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Albus moved a black pawn towards one of the white towers, planning to try and overtake it in a few rounds. "He'll soon be his mature, boring self again." He assured. Albus ignored the withering glare Fawkes sent his way as the bird settled more comfortably in Hadrian's lap.

Hadrian, perfectly relaxed, leaned back in his seat. He ran his fingers through Fawkes' feathers as he hummed absently to himself. Albus didn't mind the company at all, and the only sound apart from Hadrian's humming was the occasional click of wood against wood as he moved his chess pieces. As well as the occasional war cry as they took each other down, but Albus' chess set was rather old, and didn't bother with such unsightly behavior more than necessary.

After some time, they were interrupted by Minerva.

"Albus! Haven't you started on your paperwork yet? I'm waiting for that report concerning the monthly food bill." She snapped, clearly irritated. Albus sighed and reluctantly put his chess game away, giving Hadrian a sad look.

"I'll leave you to your work then. Oh, and I'll take this chance to remind you, Albus. I'm heading home this weekend." Hadrian grinned, and then left the headmaster to Minerva's stern lecture on the importance of finishing his paperwork on time.

...

Hadrian was excited. No, that was actually an understatement. He hadn't been able to leave Hogwarts last month, because the full moon had taken place on a Thursday. The full moon before that had been a rather subdued one, considering the fact that Moony had used the night to get used to Hadrian's scent and form. This night, however, would be their first _real_ outing!

So as soon as he wrapped up his last class of the day, Hadrian headed home. He walked over the grounds and as soon as he crossed the wards, turned on the spot and Disapparated.

"Welcome home, Hadrian!" An unexpected, but familiar voice greeted him when he walked through the front door.

"Alice." Hadrian smiled, pleasantly surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, Sirius had to head in to work for a few hours." Alice told him cheerfully. "Remus is in bed." She continued, before Hadrian could ask. Sirius most usually tried to make sure he was free the day before during and after the full moon. It wasn't always possible, of course, but he tried.

"Ok." He sat down at the kitchen table next to her. "So how are you?" He asked.

"Overall, I'd say I'm fine." She began. "But I'm beginning to feel like a walrus." She admitted with a good-natured grimace, rubbing her swelling tummy.

"Is everything well with the child?" He asked curiously.

"It's so refreshing to talk to you, Hadrian." Alice sighed wistfully. "You're the first person I've met in months who haven't started off on about how I look, or exclaiming over how _large_ I'm getting." She explained at Hadrian's obvious confusion. "It's as if pregnancy gives people a free-pass to say whatever they want." Alice rolled her eyes.

Hadrian chuckled. "I wouldn't know about that. You seem healthy, at least." He could make out that from the feel of her magical core, even if he couldn't tell much when it came to difference in shape.

"Thank you." Alice grinned. Their companionable silence was interrupted by the arrival of two tiny elephants.

"Arian!" Harry exclaimed before flinging himself at him. Hadrian huffed and gave him a quick hug.

"Hi, Harry. Hi, Neville." He grinned down at them. "Are you having fun?"

"Yeah!" Harry took hold of his hand, Neville taking the other, and pulled him along to the stairs. "We're building a 'ideout!" And Hadrian was effectively dragged into Harry's room.

"Impressive." He commented as he took in what seemed to be a large pile of pillows, blankets and toys. He could easily make out Footy, as well as Brave, Harry and Neville's plush toys he had given them for their birthdays. "It seems as if Footy is getting crushed, cub." Hadrian pointed out. "Why don't you rescue him while I go and say hi to Remus?"

"Ok!" Harry answered unconcernedly, practically diving into the soft pile. Neville wasn't far behind and Hadrian couldn't smother a snicker as he heard a roar before he closed the door behind him. So Neville had figured it out, after all. He could recognize the slight difference from Footy's roar.

He knocked gently on the door to Remus' room. "Remus? You awake?"

"Come in , Hadrian." Came the muted response.

"How're you feeling?" Hadrian asked, taking a seat on the bed beside Remus.

The werewolf let out heavy sigh. "Like I always do on the day of the full moon." He muttered tiredly, rubbing his hands over his face. "How about you?"

"I can't deny that I'm excited." He confessed with a lopsided grin.

Remus chuckled. "It'll be fun." He agreed. "How's your week been?"

"Busy... And I think Snape is warming up to me."

"Really? I have trouble imagining that." Remus snorted.

Hadrian grinned. "Well... when I say 'warmed up to me' I mean that he no longer sounds like he wants to curse me when I go to see him." Hadrian had told Remus of his attempt to befriend the dour potions master, making him swear not to tell Sirius; he just couldn't see that going over smoothly.

"Ah, now I see it." Remus murmured, leaning his head back against the pillows supporting him.

Hadrian reached over and picked up the book lying in Remus lap. "What're you reading?"

"It's a muggle novel." He shrugged. "Something to pass the time with." Remus paused. "It's not like I have energy to do much else."

Hadrian said nothing to that, tracing his fingers over the cover. "So Sirius got Alice to babysit you?" He grinned, changing the subject.

Remus spluttered indignantly. "Babysit _me_?!" He glared. "Please, it's not like I need someone to keep an eye on me."

"Not until tonight, at least." Hadrian teased lightly. Remus took a swipe at his head, which Hadrian easily avoided. "What about the little monsters, then? Have they tried to bother you?"

"Not really. Harry came in here earlier to show me his drawing, but other than that? No." Remus smiled. "Oh, and they tried to raid my bed of pillows."

"Hm. They've built a large pile of them in Harry's room, which Harry insisted to call a 'hideout'." Hadrian rolled his eyes.

"I think he takes after Sirius." Remus said sagely, managing to hold the poker-face a few seconds before snorting. "He's two, Hadrian. What did you expect?"

"I don't know." Hadrian shrugged. "I haven't exactly spent a lot of time around children." Sure, he had had Teddy. But between fighting for your life against Death Eaters and Voldemort, and everything else, he had only been able to visit sporadically, at best. "But I'll let you rest now, Remus. Try to sleep a bit." And he went back down to the kitchen, deciding he might just as well cook some dinner for the kids, Alice and him. If the man was lucky, there might even be some left for when Sirius got back.

...

When Sirius finally stumbled through the floo, they had finished eating and Harry and Neville where sprawled on the kitchen floor, using the finger paint Remus had gotten Harry. They were perfectly enthralled.

"I smell food." Sirius said hopefully the moment he entered the room.

Hadrian sniggered. "Here." And he placed a large plate on the table.

"You're a lifesaver!" Sirius fell on it like had never even _seen _food before.

"So what was the emergency?" Alice asked amusedly.

"No emergency." Sirius managed to say between mouthfuls. "Just some idiot who had managed to misplace an entire _stack_ of paperwork! Everyone had to run around to try and find it before Mad-eye blew a fuse."

"And Moody really loves his paperwork." Hadrian chuckled.

"You know, when you talk about it like that, I don't really mind that I'm going on maternity leave soon." Alice stated cheerfully.

Sirius grimaced. "Lucky you."

"Childbirth, Padfoot." Hadrian reminded him helpfully.

"Then again." Sirius conceded, returning to shuffling food into his mouth.

When Harry saw he was done eating, he got up off the floor. "Padfoot! Look!" He exclaimed, running towards him.

"Whoa!" Sirius quickly caught the boy's arms, keeping his pain-covered hands away from his Auror robes. "What was it you wanted me to look at?" He asked.

"This!" Harry held up a piece of paper. "It's you!" He stated proudly.

Sirius took the drawing, narrowing his eyes as he scrutinized the dark blob. He turned it this way and that a few times before giving up. "What is it?"

"He said it's you, Padfoot." Hadrian reminded with a grin.

"I made you too, Arian!" Harry ran over to the spot on the floor and then returned clutching a second painting.

Hadrian took it carefully, hoping to avoid getting pain all over his hands. "It's very nice." He said after a brief pause.

"Look at it." Harry insisted, the beginnings of a pout in his voice.

Hadrian sighed. "It's me as a wolf, isn't it?" He smiled thinly.

Harry nodded, pleased by this revelation. "You're going Uwoouh, tonight." Harry stated confidently.

"We're doing what?" Sirius sounded puzzled, staring expectantly at the two year old.

Harry made the sound again, and Hadrian tilted his head slightly as he listened. "You mean howling?"

"Yeah!" Harry sounded as if it had been obvious. "Padfoot, Moony and Arian."

"I suppose that's true." Hadrian laughed. Alice chuckled.

"What's howing?" Neville asked timidly.

"Howling." Alice corrected gently. "It means they'll sing to the moon." She smiled.

"To the moon?" Neville looked confused. "Why?"

"You see, Remus becomes really strange when the moon is round." Sirius began in a loud stage-whisper. "So we go to keep an eye on him when he goes outside."

"What are you telling them, Sirius?" Remus muttered as he made his way into the kitchen. "Filling their heads with lies?"

"I would _never_ do that!" Sirius exclaimed in mock indignations.

"Never." Remus rolled his eyes. "Hadrian, could you make me something light to eat?" He asked as he sank into a chair.

"Of course."

"It's good to see you're trying to eat something." Alice gave him a sympathetic look. "Ow!"

Hadrian found himself going for his wand at the sudden exclamation, already on his feet.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, a note of panic in his voice.

"Calm down." Alice laughed at their distressed expressions. "The little bugger just surprised me. It's been kicking more and more, lately." She explained, rubbing affectionately on her tummy.

"Mum!" Neville skipped up to her. "I wanna feel!" He placed his small hands on her stomach.

"Of course, Nev." Alice chuckled, moving his hands slightly. "Do you feel that? That's your little sister or brother."

"I do." Neville wore a surprisingly somber expression for a two year old.

"Me too." Harry joined his friend by Alice's side. "It feels funny." He giggled a moment later. Hadrian snorted and turned back towards the counter.

"What about you, Hadrian? Do you want to feel the baby kick?" Alice asked, eyeing him amusedly.

"Uh..."

"Of course he does. The rest of us already has." Sirius nudged him in the right direction. "Go on." He grinned.

Hadrian let out a small sigh and then approached the woman. "So... guide me?" He held out a hand for her.

Alice laughed; a musical sound that seemed to brighten the atmosphere in the kitchen. "Here." She took his hand and placed it on her round stomach.

Hadrian could feel something move under the skin. A moment later, he felt something nudge his palm, making him flinch.

"The baby likes you." Alice confirmed warmly, patting his hand twice before letting him go. Hadrian just shook his head and then went over to the counter. Remus might be able to get down a little soup?

...

It was dusk, and Remus was beginning to feel restless. Alice had left with the children a few minutes ago, and it was time for the three of them to relocate. Harry that made a fuss, wanting to come with them.

"I'll bring Remus side-along." Sirius said, eyeing Hadrian seriously. "You remember where we're going?"

"Of course." Hadrian rolled his eyes. "How could I forget?"

"Right. Just checking."

"Can we get going?" Remus interjected tersely. He kept glancing worriedly at the window and the darkening sky. "I don't want to transform in the middle of the village."

"Don't worry, Moony." Sirius assured him easily. "We're going now. Come along, then."

Hadrian locked the door behind them and then walked across the garden. Once outside the wards, the three of them turned on the spot and were gone.

...

Hadrian took a deep breath. The forest was brimming with scents, telling a story all of its own. He was well aware of Padfoot a few steps away, next to Moony. Their scents were comforting, reassuring and soothing. They were pack. Moony sniffed expectantly, before setting off again. Hadrian and Padfoot were hot on his heels, pushing affectionately against him every now and then; their presences were soothing to the werewolf, quenching the worst of the blood-thirst. Hadrian raised his head and could actually _see_ the light of the moon between the dark tree branches above and let out an exhilarated howl. Moony wasn't late to follow, adding his deeper, wilder voice, making a duet. Padfoot lolled his tongue at them before joining the chorus.

Hours blurred together into running, howling and friendly wrestling. Hadrian thoroughly enjoyed it. He hadn't felt this free in years. Of course, playing with a werewolf could get rather rough, and Hadrian had recieved several knocks that he suspected would leave a bruise. Padfoot was bouncing all over the place, circling them and tackling both Hadrian and Moony every other minute. The dog was ridiculously energetic. Hadrian, being a wolf, felt far more dignified.

Moony eyed the wolf intently, golden eyes glinting in the dark. It smelled familiar, but at the same time, not. It's fur was dark grey, and it was covered in scars. He let out a contemplative growl; those scars hadn't been made by him. The black dog bounced into view, rubbing its shoulder affectionately against his side. The dog had been with him for many years. But he had lost two members of his pack not long ago, and he growled thunderously at the thought. Suddenly frustrated by the slow pace and lack of prey, Moony let out a blood-curdling howl, drawing answering calls from his companions. Despite the smaller pack, it was a good night.

...

"Professor Orsus?" Bill asked curiously once class was over.

"Yes?" Hadrian turned around.

"What happened to your face?"

Hadrian raised a hand to touch the faint bruise on his jaw, smiling ruefully. "Well, it's rather rough to play tag with a werewolf." He answered with a grin.

"A werewolf?" Bill's friend Michael sounded faint.

"Yes. I'm friends with one, and it was a full moon Friday night." Hadrian shrugged, taking a seat at his desk.

"But weren't you bitten?" The boy sounded horrified at the mere thought.

"No. We're pack." Hadrian shrugged. "And I'm an animagus, so even if I were, I wouldn't be infected as long as I'm in animal form." He explained, automatically reverting into lecturing mode.

"You're a wolf!" Bill exclaimed excitedly. Hadrian tilted his head questioningly. "Mum and dad talked about it at the end of summer." He added sheepishly.

Hadrian laughed. "It's not as if it's a secret." He reassured the boy. "I'm registered and all." He added, grinning widely; thinking of Sirius.

"Oh..." Bill seemed to contemplate something a moment. "Can you show us?" He sounded both hesitant and hopeful.

Hadrian slowly nodded, getting to his feet. "Sure. But I don't want you spreading it around too much. I don't have time to show every student that comes my way." He smiled. He walked around his desk to stand on the floor in front of it.

"We won't, professor." Michael promised. The kid had warmed up to him slightly as time had passed. Hadrian nodded approvingly and focused on his inner wolf. The blink of an eye later, he stood on all fours. Hadrian shook himself slightly, to settle his fur more comfortably.

"That's brilliant!" Bill breathed, staring at him with wide eyes. Hadrian focused on the two boys, easily picking out the colour of Bill's red hair next to Michael's blond. He took a deep breath and processed their scents. Bill's scent reminded him of the Burrow, somehow. He couldn't explain how. Michael smelled faintly of cat and more prominently of dust, as if he had spent some time in the library recently. A loud crash made him jump and was back in his human form in a heartbeat.

"What was that?" Michael asked, looking around expectantly.

Hadrian didn't answer, but marched over to the door to his office, throwing it open. "Hello, Peeves." He said evenly. He still hadn't come across the poltergeist, but had heard him from afar once or twice. "What are you doing in my office?"

"Ooh, it's the scar head." Peeves jeered. Hadrian was reminded of the poltergeist's nickname for him in his youth.

"I asked you a question, Peeves." Hadrian continued calmly. Peeves was nothing if not irritating. The small, pearly, slightly transparent man cackled amusedly, pulling another drawer from his desk, throwing it across the room.

"Orsus horsus." Peeves said in a singsong manner. "Why the blank look?"

Hadrian tilted his head, giving Peeves a sharp smile. "You don't want to make an enemy out of me, Peeves." He told him mildly. He was distantly aware of the two first years behind him, staring up at the poltergeist. Peeves simply cackled, attempting to pick up something else to throw. Hadrian twirled his wand between his fingers, contemplating something. Once decided, he grinned at the poltergeist and cast his chosen spell.

And Peeves fled his office to the sound of ringing laughter.

...


End file.
